Compassion pour le Démon
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Sympathy for the Devil' by Sakuri] Slash Spike/Alex. UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angelus débarque en ville, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue et aimant à démons.
1. L'aimant à démons

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

Sakuri : **Notes importantes !**

Avant tout, Buffy n'est jamais arrivée à Sunnydale dans cette histoire, à l'inverse l'Initiative y a établi ses quartiers généraux. La chronologie du Buffyverse sera donc bouleversée en accord avec mes plans, mais j'essayerai du mieux que je peux de vous expliquer clairement les changements que je ferai.

Ensuite, je vais forcément utiliser des termes militaires, mais vous allez bien vite comprendre que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'avance. Aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs monumentales à venir lorsqu'il s'agira de l'armée ou de l'Initiative.

Et enfin, ce ne sera pas tout guimauve et rose et mignon entre Spike et Alex. Vous voilà prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : L'aimant à démons

Alex Harris se dépêchait de traverser les couloirs blanc délavé, la lumière blafarde donnant à son bronzage californien une teinte jaune peu flatteuse. Le bruit de ses bottes réglementaires sur le sol résonnait à chacun de ses pas, et, comme à son habitude, ses doigts reposaient sur la crosse de son arme rangée dans le holster à sa ceinture. A côté se trouvait un pieu, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Il se dirigeait courageusement vers le bureau du Commandant Walsh, appelé depuis le terrain pour la rencontrer. Le message ne disait pas le but de cet entretien cependant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le Commandant pouvait bien vouloir à faire avec un nouvelle recrue comme lui. Un éclair de suffisance lui traversa l'esprit à l'idée qu'il ait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un si haut placé, avant d'être vite remplacé par l'Alex-panique beaucoup plus habituelle, qui insistait fermement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il allait être viré/enfermé/ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui était dans l'air du temps pour punir les agents secrets dans ce pays.

 _Yep. C'est moi. Alex Harris ; profession : agent secret. Habilité au maniement d'armes non létales. Nom de code : Xan-man. Statut actuel : nauséeux._

Refusant de s'abandonner à son sentiment d'insécurité croissant de minute en minute, il accéléra le pas.

Alors tout juste en première, Alex avait été accidentellement possédé par l'esprit d'un ancien soldat. Habitant la petite ville de Sunnydale, ce n'était certainement pas sa première rencontre avec le surnaturel, mais probablement la plus importante de son existence. Il était ressorti de cet Halloween les portes d'un nouveau monde grandes ouvertes devant lui, les connaissances et la richesse d'un instinct militaire forgé par des années d'expérience ancrées dans son esprit durant la nuit. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre durant les années qui suivirent sans être mordu ou dévoré ou sacrifié par quelque apparition monstrueuse qui rôdait une fois le soleil couché, il en était persuadé.

Il n'avait jamais été le type à fond dans les études, qui irait à l'université grâce à ses notes brillantes et son comportement irréprochable de premier de la classe. Pas comme Willow. Il avait d'ores et déjà débuté la routine incessante de petits boulots à n'en plus finir pour joindre les deux bouts lorsqu'il avait été possédé, et Dieu seul savait ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été approché par l'Initiative.

La première fois qu'ils avaient pris contact avec lui, il devait l'admettre, il avait été un peu sceptique. Oh, bien sûr les vampires et fantômes et autres squelettes ambulants, rien de nouveau sous le soleil - Franchement, quel habitant de Sunnydale n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux ? - mais une société secrète gouvernementale ? Vraiment. Un peu de sérieux.

Aussi, il n'avait pas réellement cru Riley lorsque ce dernier lui avait exposé sa véritable identité. Riley n'était alors qu'une vague connaissance, un gars que Willow avait rencontré à l'université, et il l'avait à moitié soupçonnée de lui faire une blague : après tout, n'avaient-ils pas passé la semaine à se refaire l'intégrale de James Bond, semaine durant laquelle Alex s'était exclamé qu'il ferait un parfait agent secret ? Riley avait été quelque peu perplexe lorsque Alex l'avait gratifié de l'élégant surnom 'M'.

En vérité, ce n'est qu'après avoir visité les quartiers généraux de l'Initiative et avoir rencontré le Commandant Maggie Walsh en personne qu'il y avait cru. La manière de voir les choses de la femme, froide, calculatrice, efficace, l'avait convaincu qu'une agence gouvernementale protégeait la ville de Sunnydale dans le plus grand secret depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

 _Bien sûr, les troupes militaires, les commandos armés jusqu'aux dents et une multitude de démons enfermés dans des cages ont joué leur rôle dans mon acceptation de la réalité, j'imagine..._

Ils l'avaient tenu à l'œil depuis des années, lui avait dit le Commandant, bien avant la possession d'Halloween. Elle n'avait pas cillé lorsqu'elle avait admis qu'ils l'avaient pendant un temps considéré comme un Hostile, du fait de ses incessantes rencontres avec le surnaturel, mais ils avaient changé d'avis au fur et à mesure de leur surveillance. S'il voulait mettre ses habilités militaires à l'épreuve, avait-elle proposé, il serait le bienvenu dans leur agence.

Alex, alors fraîchement diplômé du lycée, vivant dans la cave de ses parents et manquant clairement de compétences pour se faire embaucher, avait trouvé cette offre plus qu'alléchante.

"Qui, moi ?" Il se souvenait lui avoir demandé, incrédule. "Vous me voulez, _moi_ ?"

Le Commandant Walsh avait simplement haussé les épaules. "Vous possédez déjà les compétences requises. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes dans cette ville assez observateur pour remarquer ce qu'il s'y passe, et assez intelligent pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Aussi ..."

"Oui ?"

"Hé bien, nous avons remarqué chez vous une espèce de... magnétisme."

"Pardon ... ?"

"Un magnétisme à l'égard des démons, pour être plus précise. Nos scientifiques seraient ravis de découvrir l'origine et la nature d'une telle caractéristique, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient."

Alex avait acquiescé. Sauté sur l'opportunité offerte la bave aux lèvres, pour être plus exact. C'était il y a tout juste dix mois et voilà ce qu'il était devenu : un agent de terrain à part entière, prenant part dans cette féroce guerre contre les forces du mal. _Enfin, mon rôle se résume plutôt à assommer quelques monstres à coups d'électrochocs pour ensuite les ramener aux scientifiques de la base_. Mais le formuler ainsi diminuait quelque peu l'intensité dramatique de la chose.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau du Commandant, et toqua fermement, patientant jusqu'à entendre la courte invitation à entrer, effectuant ce faisant un parfait salut militaire.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été appelé par le Commandant. A côté de son bureau se tenait le gringalet et minuscule Docteur Angleman, et de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Rupert Giles. Alex avait rencontré ce dernier en tant que bibliothécaire dans son lycée, et avait été raisonnablement surpris de découvrir qu'il faisait partie de l'Initiative, le premier jour de son arrivée. L'homme s'était révélé être le démonologiste du coin, ayant une connaissance des sciences occultes et surnaturelles apparemment sans limites. De ce fait, il - et il en allait de même pour d'autres habitants de Sunnydale qui s'étaient révélés d'une aide précieuse - avait été incorporé en tant que membre de l'Initiative.

Ils s'adressèrent un hochement de tête en signe de vague reconnaissance, avant d'accorder leur pleine attention aux paroles du Commandant.

"Messieurs, nous avons un problème."

Alex gesticula, mis mal-à-l'aise par ce ton lugubre. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, lui, le tout nouveau soldat aux côtés des élites de l'organisation.

"Vous êtes parfaitement conscients du pic d'activité démoniaque enregistré ces deux dernières semaines. La communauté vampirique, en particulier, semble perturbée. Je dirais même, agitée. Nous en savons désormais la raison. Un autre Maître vampirique a fait son apparition à Sunnydale, un membre de la puissante lignée d'Aurélius. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Giles de nous établir le profil de cet Hostile particulier. S'il veut bien nous faire partager les résultats de ses recherches ?"

Étrangement cependant, elle ne regardait pas Giles. Non, elle le fixait lui, et Alex eut soudainement l'impression que les informations qui allaient suivre étaient destinées uniquement à son attention.

 _Ne sois pas stupide. C'est du_ _ **Commandant**_ _dont on parle, Alex. Elle ne serait pas vraiment du genre à se préoccuper de ce que tu penses de ses derniers ordres, pas vrai ?_

Vraiment ? interrogea une seconde petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui l'entraînait généralement dans tout un tas de problèmes. _Alors pourquoi tu es ici, hm ? Elle veut sûrement que tu fasses_ _ **quelque chose**_ _pour elle..._

"Oui. Très bien." L'ex-bibliothécaire enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer, dans un geste inconscient qu'Alex avait appris à connaître à l'école. "Comme l'a souligné le Commandant, ce n'est pas n'importe quel vampire auquel nous sommes confrontés. Il est connu sous le nom d'Angelus, alias le... Fléau de l'Europe. Durant les meilleures années de ses trois cents ans d'existence, une réputation de malfaisance dans son essence la plus pure, presque artistique, le précédait et l'on peut supposer à raison que nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel. Ses méfaits les moins horribles sont suffisants pour donner la nausée."

Le Docteur Angleman lui jeta un regard sceptique. "Rupert, voyons, n'exagérons rien. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vampire, après tout. Nous en avons assez enfermés derrière les barreaux au sous-sol de cette base pour savoir pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas si dangereux."

Le Britannique frémit visiblement sous l'outrage. "Cela ne serait pas très avisé de sous-estimer Angelus. Il n'agit pas comme les autres vampires. D'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire, il est le seul vampire qui tue non pas par besoin ou instinct ou juste parce qu'il peut le faire - pour cette créature, la cruauté est une forme d'art."

"Oh reprenez-vous -..."

Le Commandant l'interrompit d'une toux ferme, puis adressa à Giles un regard calme et curieux. "S'il se comporte effectivement comme le laisse présager sa réputation, pourquoi n'entendons parler de lui que maintenant ?"

L'ex-bibliothécaire changea de jambe d'appui puis retira à nouveau ses lunettes. "Il semblerait que jusqu'à tout récemment, Angelus ait été l'objet d'une... d'une malédiction en quelque sorte."

"Une malédiction ? Vous voulez dire, de la magie ?"

"Un vampire maudit avec une âme, qui le fait souffrir le martyre pour chaque acte horrible qu'il a un jour perpétré, incapable d'atteindre le véritable bonheur, car dans le cas contraire, il... hé bien, il ... " L'homme laissa le reste de sa phrase sous silence, un silence effrayant, pendant lequel les personnes présentes arrivèrent à l'inévitable conclusion.

 _Vampire méchant. Vampire se sent coupable. Pas assez coupable pour rester célibataire. Vampire méchant le retour_ , résuma Alex en son for intérieur.

"Quelle absurdité."

Ils lancèrent tous un regard à Angleman, qui paraissait à la fois amusé et railleur alors qu'il se moquait : "Vous et vos grimoires, Rupert. Ecoutez, un vampire est un vampire. Ni âmes, ni malédictions ne sont à l'oeuvre. Peut-être que celui-ci s'est assagi avec l'âge, après tout. Ce serait faire à ce bâtard une faveur que de l'éliminer."

C'était impossible de dire qui avait raison selon le Commandant Walsh - s'il y avait quelqu'un - lorsqu'elle répliqua de façon neutre, "Tout de même, ce serait une opportunité formidable pour nos recherches si nous réussissions à capturer un autre Maître Vampirique. Celui-ci en particulier."

Cela eut le mérite de les ramener au sujet principal.

Giles toussota. "Hé bien, je crois en réalité que Angelus est à Sunnydale non seulement à cause de la Bouche de l'Enfer, mais également car plusieurs membres de sa 'famille', ah, vampirique ont été récemment aperçus aux alentours, comprenant sa compagne et Sire, Darla, et -"

Le Commandant finit sa phrase d'un sourire glacial. "Et William le Sanglant, qui se trouve actuellement en notre possession."

 _William le Sanglant ? L'Hostile 17, c'est ça ? Celui qui ressemble à Billy Idol ?_

"Serait-il possible de, hum, exploiter leur relation ? Appâter un vampire grâce à un autre vampire ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, cette possibilité m'a déjà traversé l'esprit. En vérité, c'est là que vous -" elle se tourna vers Alex "- entrez en scène."

Il cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. "M-moi ?"

"Oui. Nous avons à plusieurs reprises tenté d'obtenir des informations de l'Hostile 17," reprit-elle, alors que Angleman semblait soudainement absorbé par le sol, "et à chaque fois échoué. D'une manière parfois catastrophique." Angleman rougit et Giles eut un petit sourire suffisant. "Hostile 17 n'est en rien un oisillon tombé du nid. Il peut non seulement être l'élément essentiel pour neutraliser Angelus, mais en tant que Maître vampirique, il possède aussi une grande connaissance de sa propre race - et de la communauté démoniaque en général - qui pourrait devenir une richesse inestimable pour supporter les efforts de l'Initiative."

 _Et ? Quel rapport avec moi ? Ici, pauvre soldat de terrain, de loin pas le type le plus important. Oh s'il vous plaît, faites que je ne doive pas faire l'appât..._

Le bout des doigts du Commandant Walsh frappait régulièrement le coin de son bureau, seul signe extérieur de sa frustration. "Malheureusement, Hostile 17 s'est révélé immunisé contre la plupart de nos techniques d'interrogatoire. Le confinement, la mise en quarantaine ou la privation de ses sens n'a aucune importance pour lui. Il se plaint occasionnellement du manque de sang, mais ne cède jamais. Les sérums de vérité semblent avoir pour unique effet de l'enivrer."

"Il chantait ' _My Way_ '..." se souvint Angleman dans un murmure contrit.

Alex leva la main. "Demande permission de parler librement ?"

"Accordée."

"Pourquoi suis-je ici exactement ? Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas exactement quelle est mon utilité et ce que vous attendez de moi dans toute cette histoire..."

"C'est oublier vos capacités uniques, Agent Harris."

Il lui renvoya un regard interloqué.

Elle soupira. "Lors de notre première rencontre, je vous ai dit être intéressée par ce magnétisme démoniaque qui vous semble propre. Il est vrai que nous ne comprenons pas encore la véritable nature de cette caractéristique, mais nous savons tout du moins qu'elle vous faire paraître attirant pour les créatures de leur espèce."

 _Oh mon Dieu. Je le savais. Je suis l'appât. Je suis leur putain d'appât ! Ils vont me piquer mon flingue et mon pieu et me jeter dehors pour une jolie promenade au clair de lune, et voir ce qui va me sauter dessus ... !_

"Alors qu'il nous semblait au premier abord judicieux de vous utiliser pour appâter Angelus, Monsieur Giles ici présent m'a assuré au contraire que ce dernier était trop perspicace pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier."

Alex relâcha la respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue.

"Vous pourriez être, cependant, la faille que nous cherchions au sujet de Hostile 17."

 _Wow. Hein._

"C-Commandant ?"

"Je veux que vous lui parliez, Agent Harris. Questionnez-le si vous pouvez. Votre magnétisme peut nous apporter des résultats plus que satisfaisants."

 _Magnétisme ? Quel_ _ **magnétisme**_ _? Je n'ai jamais rien capté à ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle en parlait, bordel !_

"Que-que devrais-je lui demander ?"

Le Commandant Walsh eut un vague mouvement de la main."Posez-lui des questions sur Angelus. Sur son propre passé. Demandez ce qu'il sait de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Peu importe à vrai dire, faites-le parler. Nous n'attendons pas de résultats immédiats, Agent, prenez votre temps."

"Mais je -"

"Monsieur Giles est celui parmi nous ayant passé le plus de temps et obtenu le plus de progrès de la part de Hostile 17. Rendez-vous à son bureau demain à 18 heures et il vous accompagnera jusqu'à la cellule du vampire."

Alex se força à ne pas laisser paraître son mécontentement. Cet 'interrogatoire' arrivait en plein milieu de sa patrouille. Il était supposé réduire les vampires _en poussière_ , pas babiller gaiement avec eux !

Mais son expression demeura impassible comme toujours. Il était devenu plutôt à bon à ce jeu depuis son arrivée à l'Initiative. Avait appris à intérioriser.

"Oui, Commandant."

"Agent Harris."

Il sut alors qu'il était congédié. Saluant une dernière fois, Alex tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il fit bien une trentaine de pas avant de s'autoriser à jurer vulgairement.

 _Hé bien, Harris, tu t'es toujours coltiné le sale boulot. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?_

 _Mais pourquoi_ _ **moi**_ ? demanda une voix au fin fond de son esprit particulièrement plaintive et insistante.

 _Parce que tu devais être le seul aimant à démons de Sunnydale, pas vrai ? Génial. Juste..._ _ **génial**_ _._

* * *

Ce n'est que très tôt le matin qu'il put enfin rentrer chez lui. Le soleil venait juste de se lever, colorant le ciel de traînées dorées et vert pâle. Tout était calme, serein, presque idyllique, comme si Alex n'avait pas passé les huit dernières heures en compagnie de monstres, meurtriers et autres tarés.

Il conduisit sa voiture toute cabossée dans l'allée de ses parents, puis coupa le moteur. Plaqua son front contre le volant, fermant les yeux.

C'était dans les moments comme ça que tout semblait comme avant. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Sa voiture toujours bonne à la casse, ce vieux tas de ferraille. Il vivait toujours dans la cave de la maison de ses parents. Ses parents, qui ne remarquaient toujours pas qu'il n'était pas là de la nuit. Toujours le même loser, enfin, les journées.

 _Que dirait Willow si elle savait ce que je faisais une fois la nuit tombée ?_

Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention, l'avait prévenu le Commandant. Donc pas de changements autorisés - il ne pouvait pas soudainement déménager dans son propre studio, acheter une superbe bagnole, ou obtenir une vie sociale décente, même s'il en avait les moyens désormais. Il devait continuer à trimer pour trouver des jobs mal payés, et se faire virer à chaque fin du mois parce qu'il était parti sans prévenir, s'était fait porter pâle, ou était arrivé trois heures en retard parce qu'il était si crevé de sa dernière patrouille qu'il était physiquement incapable de se réveiller à l'heure.

Il soupira, et claqua la portière de la voiture, avant de rejoindre la cave de ses parents, se déplaçant habilement dans l'obscurité. S'il était chanceux, il pourrait peut-être grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant de se réveiller, de mettre cet uniforme affreux et horriblement démodé, et de se traîner au Meat Palace pour préparer des hamburgers toute la journée...

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Et voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'ai vraiment appréciée en anglais, qui compte 42 chapitres et est terminée, écrite par la formidable Sakuri. N'ayant à ce jour pas eu de réponse de la part de l'auteur, si elle venait à ne pas être d'accord avec la publication de cette traduction, je la retirerais bien évidemment. Je ne sais pas si le fandom de Buffy contre les vampires est encore très actif, mais j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en lisant ce début, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Première rencontre

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Première rencontre

Alex, en bon soldat, arriva au bureau de Giles à l'heure dite, et s'apprêtait à toquer pour signaler sa présence, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et le Britannique qui lui faisait face l'était tout autant. "Hum, bonjour."

"Oh très bien. Agent Harris, vous êtes là."

"Appelez-moi Alex," rétorqua-t-il machinalement, avant de grimacer : il devait vraiment être plus formel à l'égard de ses supérieurs. Ni l'esprit militaire ni l'entraînement suivi sous l'égide de l'Initiative n'avaient réussi à lui inculquer les bonnes manières et à corriger sa tendance chronique au _faux pas_ * et à l'impolitesse.

 _Attends, est-ce que Giles **est** mon supérieur ? Il n'a pas de grade, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est là de manière officieuse._

"Entrez un moment, Ag- A-Alex."

Il suivit l'ex-bibliothécaire jusqu'à son bureau, inspectant aussitôt ses alentours. Et cligna des yeux, incrédule.

 _Wow. Il a ramené toute la bibliothèque du lycée dans son bureau ou quoi ?_

C'était quasiment la réplique exacte, avec les hautes étagères en bois rembourrées de cuir, les pages jaunies des vieux bouquins, des titres d'ouvrages ennuyeux et horriblement longs écrits dans des langages qu'Alex ne pourrait jamais réussir à comprendre, et qu'il soupçonnait de n'appartenir à aucune culture humaine de cette planète. De nombreux classeurs couleur gris métallisé étaient rangés contre un mur, où s'alignaient des plantes en pot. Une tasse et une théière remplie qui fumait gentiment étaient posées sur le bureau en bois le plus proche. Cet endroit n'avait rien en commun avec le reste de la base, si moderne et si minimaliste.

"Je voulais te donner quelques conseils avant ta rencontre avec Hostile 17."

Alex soupira. "Je ne sais vraiment pas que ce que vous voulez de moi. Enfin - donnez-moi un flingue ou un pieu et pointez-moi du doigt les vampires à neutraliser. Sans problème. Mais _parler_ avec l'un d'entre eux ? C'est complètement différent."

"Ils sont intelligibles et leur condition inhumaine ne les empêche pas de comprendre et de parler," rétorqua Giles doucement, s'appuyant contre son bureau tout en récupérant sa tasse. "Je voudrais te mettre en garde cependant, n'oublie jamais avec qui, ou plutôt, avec quoi tu seras en train de discuter le moment venu. Leur parler sera certainement plus aisé que ce que tu ne penses. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Spike."

 _Qui ?_ "Qui ?"

L'autre homme se pétrifia un court instant, puis, semblant penaud, il retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les verres. "Ah, je veux parler de Hostile 17."

"Vous l'appelez 'Spike' ?"

Giles haussa les épaules, tout en essuyant machinalement ses lunettes. "Un surnom impitoyable, je l'admets, mais étrangement fascinant. Cela fait partie de ce dont je voulais te parler."

"Son surnom ?"

"Comment ? Je- Non. Ecoute." L'ex-bibliothécaire le regardait enfin en face, le clouant sur place d'un regard si intense qu'Alex se raidit inconsciemment. "Hostile 17 peut parfois être ... séduisant, à sa manière. Quand il le veut bien. Ce sera très facile d'oublier qui il est véritablement."

"Je ne pense pas que -"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même," l'interrompit Giles. "Tu es habitué à chasser les vampires - et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu accomplis un travail tout à fait exemplaire. Mais tu n'es pas habitué à penser à eux en tant que _personnes_."

Alex fronça les sourcils. _Mais ce ne sont **pas** des personnes, justement. Non ?_

"Spike peut être redoutablement perspicace. Ne l'oublie pas." Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux encore un instant, avant que Giles ne remette finalement ses lunettes sur son nez et ne se dirige vers la porte, parlant par-dessus son épaule. "Essaye de ne lui donner aucune information personnelle. Il est peut-être enfermé mais il tentera de te blesser si tu te le laisses faire. Je serai avec toi, alors ne te fais pas trop de souci." Puis, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, il ajouta, "Je dois reconnaître que je suis curieux cependant, de voir quels effets, s'il y en a bien sûr, aura ton ... magnétisme sur un Maître Vampirique tel que lui."

"J'aimerais bien que les gens arrêtent avec ça," grommela Alex alors qu'il sortait à son tour. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire."

* * *

Le Sous-sol, comme il en avait été informé de manière officieuse, était le lieu où l'Initiative gardait les Hostiles capturés. La sécurité était si élevée que jamais Alex n'avait pu y pénétrer - mais la présence de Giles à ses côtés suffit à ce qu'ils passent les contrôles de sécurité sans problèmes majeurs. Le Britannique était vraisemblablement un visiteur régulier, puisque les gardes le saluèrent par son prénom, lui rappelant de les appeler via l'interphone si jamais il avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Bientôt Alex se retrouva à parcourir un couloir d'un blanc aveuglant et d'une décoration (si décoration il y avait) minimaliste. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à avancer vers la lumière de l'au-delà dans le tunnel, mais l'effet était quelque peu ruiné par les rangées de cellules qui composaient le mur droit. Alex ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

C'étaient de petites pièces blanches, dotées d'un mur en verre renforcé d'au moins 25 centimètres, pour que les visiteurs puissent observer les occupants sans effusion de sang. Beaucoup de cellules étaient vides pour l'instant, et d'autres plongées dans le noir, ce qui rendait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur complètement invisible. D'autres encore ...

Alex se souvenait avoir ramené certains de ces démons. Il était sûr d'avoir neutralisé celui avec les cornes. _Un démon Fyarl, ou un truc du genre non ?_ Et il y avait un Chien de l'Enfer aussi, potentiellement celui qui lui avait laissé cette cicatrice sur la jambe. Pour autant, la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Ils dépassèrent la cage d'une chose non identifiée apparemment gluante qui se traînait sur le sol blanc éclatant, le maculant de ce qui ressemblait à des traînées de boue. Une autre cellule contenait un couple de vampires nouveaux-nés, enfermés ensemble pour observer ce qu'ils feraient en présence de l'autre. Alex leur donnait une demi-heure avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit réduit à un petit tas de cendres fumant.

Giles l'amena jusqu'au bout du couloir, et après une succession de cellules sans occupant, il s'arrêta devant une autre où toutes les lumières étaient éteintes cette fois. Alex aurait juré qu'elle était vide comme toutes les autres. Il interrogea l'autre homme du regard, mais Giles lui signifia simplement de reporter son attention devant lui. Ses yeux observaient intensément l'obscurité derrière le verre renforcé, mais il était incapable de détecter le moindre mouvement. Il avança d'un pas et plissa les yeux. Giles alluma la lumière.

 _Doux Jésus !_

Il prit difficilement sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa frayeur. Le vampire était là et lui faisait face, tout près de lui, à moins d'un mètre. _Du verre. Il est derrière du verre anti-démon. Tout va bien._ Mais sa main était crispée sur le pieu à sa ceinture.

Deux yeux bleus translucides captèrent son mouvement et le vampire ricana, raccourcissant la courte distance entre eux pour finir par poser ses mains à plat sur la vitre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et les salua de sa voix traînante et étrangement attirante, "Salut les clampins, quoi de neuf ?"

La dernière fois qu'Alex avait vu Hostile 17, il était attaché de la tête aux pieds et inconscient. C'était le dernier arrivé, tout en cuir et cheveux peroxydés, le sosie de Billy Idol. Le manteau lui avait été retiré cependant, révélant un corps étonnamment mince, mais ce serait folie que de ne pas s'apercevoir de la force à l'état brut qui y était contenue. Il avait toujours les mêmes T-Shirt noir et jeans, et les Doc Martens usées qu'il portait à son arrivée.

 _Plus propre sur lui que moi dans la même situation après avoir passé plusieurs mois enfermé dans cette cage. Truc de vampires j'imagine. Ouais. Pas de désagréments de fluides corporels indésirables, comme la sueur ou ... bref._

En fait, la seule chose qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'occuper de son apparence était ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussé, et étaient maintenant bicolores, les racines châtain foncé. Le gel qui les plaquait sur son crâne s'était depuis longtemps dissous, et les boucles adoucissaient les traits de son visage.

Faussement angélique.

"T'as apporté du sang neuf, pas vrai Rupes ?"

Giles soupira. "Spike, je t'ai _déjà_ dit de ne pas -"

"Oi, oi !" le coupa le vampire d'un air indigné. "Rester professionnel, hein ? Pas de 'Spike'. Moi être Hostile. Grand Méchant. Trèès dangereux. Grr." Il sortit ses griffes et montra les dents pour imiter le monstre le plus ridicule qu'Alex n'ait jamais vu. L'humain sentit un besoin irrépressible de rire, et dut se retenir sévèrement parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que vous n'étiez pas supposé rigoler aux blagues d'un vampire. _C'est les nerfs, mon vieux._

Ignorant la raillerie du blond avec une résignation vraisemblablement acquise par la force de l'habitude, Giles se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du couloir, s'adossant au mur pour les observer. Proche, comme il l'avait promis, mais avec l'intention oh si évidente de rester en-dehors de leur échange.

Les yeux de Spike étincelèrent. "Ooh, c'est un nouveau jeu, c'est ça ? Okay. Voyons voir si je peux deviner les règles de celui-là, hein ?" L'amusement disparut rapidement cependant, et un regard impassible toisa Alex de haut en bas, semblant le percer à jour en un instant. "Et qui pourrais-tu être, chaton ?"

 _'Chaton' ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de me faire appeler **chaton** par le type coincé dans une **cage** ? Génial. Tu transpires l'autorité, Harris._

"Agent Harris. Et tu es Hostile 17."

"Je préfère Spike, personnellement. Ça en jette plus, tu vois ?" Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent. "C'est quoi ton nom entier ?"

L'avertissement de Giles résonna brièvement dans son esprit. Pas d'infos personnelles. Bien reçu. Comme si j'allais donner mon prénom à un vampire, de toute façon.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ?" rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme tu veux." Il se retourna et flâna dans sa cellule avant de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus éloigné les bras croisés derrière sa tête, comme s'il était parfaitement calme et relaxé. "Alors vas-y. Crache le morceau. C'est quoi la technique d'interrogatoire qu'ils veulent me flanquer cette fois ?"

Décidant que la subtilité n'était pas vraiment son fort, Alex y alla franchement, "Angelus est en ville."

Il eut une réaction. Le vampire se pétrifia, et le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait nerveusement et ses bras étaient ballants. "... Quoi ?"

"Il est ton - comme vous l'appelez déjà - grandsire, c'est ça ?"

Spike avança lentement dans sa direction, apparemment inconscient qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé à tout moment. "Angel est à Sunnydale ?"

"Non, _Angelus_ y est."

Les implications de cette correction percutèrent de plein fouet le vampire. Alex observa attentivement les différentes émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage aux traits anguleux qui lui faisait face. Colère. Stupéfaction. Confusion. Soulagement. Peur. Colère à nouveau. Il semblait bloqué dans un cycle, ne sachant comment réagir à cette information. En vérité, son expression n'était pas la seule à être transformée. Les yeux bleus étincelèrent brièvement d'un doré sauvage avant que Spike ne reprenne suffisamment contenance pour revenir à un visage plus humain.

 _Bordel, c'est **vraiment** bizarre. Quel taré..._

Le blond le scrutait avec attention désormais, suspicieux et sur la défensive. "Ouais ? Et pourquoi tu me le dirais à _moi_? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que Peaches soit de retour au bercail ?"

Alex hésita. _Merde. Je dis quoi maintenant ?_

Spike pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction et s'approcha. "Et pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi putain ils envoient un type à peine sorti du lycée pour me le dire ? T'as fini le lycée au moins, hein, gamin ?" Ce qui avait commencé comme une discussion dériva très vite en monologue alors que le vampire se mettait à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. "C'est vrai quoi, je sais que je suis pas au top de ma forme, mais quand même, de là à me refourguer des gosses pour qu'ils se mettent à m'fixer la bouche grande ouverte, j'suis pas une foutue bête de foire moi !"

 _Il appelle qui **gosse** là ?_

"Tu sais quoi, dans le temps ça s'rait jamais arrivé. Moi et Dru, on aurait dû être au Brésil, là. Avec des laquais et une cour, et ça aurait été des humains comme toi dans cette maudite cage !" Spike se retourna brusquement et le fixa intensément, ses yeux dorés démoniaques brûlant avec ferveur. "Ouais. Juste comme toi. Je me régalerais avec toi, tu crois pas chaton ? Si appétissant et innocent... Oui..."

Spike renifla, puis perdit la bataille, reprit son apparence vampirique et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il s'était jeté violemment contre le verre. La barrière entière trembla sous l'impact, vibrant avec force alors que le vampire furieux essayait de s'échapper.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'instinct militaire refit finalement surface, avec un train de retard. Alex se déplaçait presque aussi vite que Spike, atteignant sa poche arrière pour en sortir le crucifix qu'elle contenait. Il le plaqua contre le verre de toutes ses forces juste devant le visage de l'autre. Le blond recula avec un grognement et tomba en arrière.

Lui jetant des regards meurtriers, le torse du vampire se soulevait à cause de ses halètements furieux, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer, tandis qu'il luttait pour regagner son équilibre et se remettre debout. Mais il était calme cette fois. Enfin, plus calme. Il passa une main ferme dans ses cheveux bouclés, dégageant ses yeux.

"Il viendra me chercher une fois qu'il saura que je suis détenu ici, tu sais," murmura Spike, et Alex mit un moment à comprendre qu'il parlait d'Angelus. "Il va mettre cet endroit en pièces. Ou peut-être juste vous enfermer dans les cages à notre place, par simple curiosité. Ouais, c'est plus son genre. Et quand je sortirai, je profiterai de mon dessert, n'est-ce pas chaton ? Je suis certain que tu seras délicieux..." Le vampire pencha la tête en arrière et lui adressa un sourire déplaisant, touchant de la pointe de sa langue une de ses canines pointues.

Alex, bien que troublé, ne put résister à lui renvoyer un sourire mauvais, le maintenant assez longtemps pour que le sourire de l'autre vacille. "Nous _espérons_ qu'Angelus vienne te chercher."

Les yeux dorés s'agrandirent légèrement. "Vous vous voulez le mettre en cage..."

"Nous _allons_ l'enfermer ici."

Pause.

Spike se mit à rire. A gorge déployée. Si on lui avait demandé de le décrire, Alex aurait ajouté que ce rire était vaguement hystérique, et il était pris de court par l'attitude du vampire, qui redoublait d'hilarité, reprenant son visage humain contre son gré.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?"

"Toi !" hoqueta le blond entre deux éclats de rire. "Tout enthousiaste, tentant de m'impressionner. De me menacer. Comme un chiot qui apprend à grogner." Il secoua la tête, hoqueta encore un peu, avant de finalement réussir à se contrôler. "Ecoute, chaton. Je vais te donner un conseil. C'est gratuit alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Ne te mets pas en travers des plans d'Angelus. Ne le gêne pas. Si _c'est bien_ Angelus - et pas l'autre tapette - tu ne réussiras jamais à l'enchaîner. Une force de la nature en manteau de cuir Armani, voilà ce qu'il est."

"Je n'ai pas peur de lui."

"Tu devrais foutrement."

Chacun refusait de céder du terrain alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre à travers le verre, la tension épaississant l'air. La main d'Alex eut un mouvement convulsif en direction de sa ceinture et de l'arme rangée dans son holster, tandis que les yeux de Spike étincelaient d'une teinte dorée peu commune.

 _C'est pas étonnant qu'ils m'aient refilé ce type ! Personne d'autre ne voulait s'en occuper !_

Une petite toux leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils achevèrent à contrecœur leur duel de regards pour jeter un coup d'œil à Giles. Le Britannique fit lentement un pas en avant. "Agent Harris, vous devriez peut-être -"

"Laissez tomber. Ça ne marchera jamais." Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme brun tourna les talons et remonta le couloir d'un pas vif, le dos raide et ses bottes claquant sur le sol avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Giles soupira alors qu'il regardait Alex s'éloigner, pensant à haute voix sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, "Malheureusement, les résultats sont encore plus satisfaisants que prévu."

Dans sa cellule, Spike acquiesça. "Ouais. Je l'aime bien, lui."

* * *

*en français dans le texte

 **Note de la traductrice** : Le slash Alex/Spike contient plus d'un millier d'histoires sur le fandom anglais, il y a plutôt l'embarras du choix, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger le fandom français ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Et tout a commencé

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : Et tout a commencé

Alex attrapa le carton de pizza qui traînait sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture, frissonnant dans l'air froid de l'après-midi. Il resserra les pans de sa Parka contre lui, et trottina vers la résidence étudiante, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude.

Quelques étudiants du troisième étage lui dirent bonjour, habitués à le voir dans les couloirs. Il leur retourna des sourires absents. Trouvant la porte qu'il cherchait, il toqua une fois d'une main ferme. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait en grand et Willow lui faisait face, ses grands yeux verts s'illuminant en sa présence. Ou plus vraisemblablement celle de la nourriture.

"Ooh, pizza !"

"Content de te voir aussi, Wills." Il sourit alors qu'elle l'étreignait avant de l'inviter à entrer. "Je suis passé devant un traiteur sur le chemin, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'offrir le repas."

 _Un jour livreur, toujours livreur..._

"Hé bien, c'est apprécié à sa juste valeur," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, prenant le carton à pizza et l'emmenant à la kitchenette. "Alex est là!"

Il chercha du regard Tara, la colocataire de Willow, avant de la trouver assise en tailleur sur son lit, un journal devant elle. La jeune femme blonde releva prudemment la tête de sa lecture, intercepta le regard d'Alex sur elle et lui offrit un sourire timide.

Comme toujours, il ressentit le besoin de la rassurer, de se montrer aussi peu menaçant que possible. Il prit une chaise du comptoir de la kitchenette, mit son encombrant manteau sur le dossier avant de s'affaler dessus.

"Tu veux une part, chérie ?" demanda gentiment Willow, et Alex ne put empêcher un sourire idiot de gagner son visage. C'était bizarre de savoir que son amie d'enfance était lesbienne. Entendre les surnoms affectueux qu'elle adressait à l'autre fille, surnoms qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisés avec Oz, le déroutait toujours un peu. Mais c'était cool. Vraiment cool. Elle était heureuse, donc tout allait bien.

"Alors les filles, ça se passe comment à l'université ?"

Tara les rejoignit au bar, prenant place à côté de sa petite amie, et prit avec hésitation une part de pizza tandis que Willow lui répondait, "Ça se passe, comme toujours."

Elle faisait toujours ça - éludant la question, jugée inintéressante, minimisant son amour de la vie universitaire, qu'il savait qu'elle adorait - et il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Comment pouvait-il s'en plaindre quand sa vie nocturne on ne peut plus excitante était difficilement sur la liste des Choses-Dont-On-Peut Discuter ? Et puis, il savait qu'elle essayait juste de le protéger. Après tout, il était pour elle l'éternel Loser, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit jaloux du monde dans lequel elle vivait désormais.

"Et toi, le travail ?" demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine de fromage et de pepperoni.

 _Oh, tu sais, la routine. Ai neutralisé un loup-garou la semaine dernière. Ai été briefé sur le dernier psychopathe en date, un serial-killer venu faire un petit tour à Sunnydale. Oh et je me suis tapé la discute avec un vampire qui aurait impressionné Anne Rice elle-même._

"Oh, tu sais, la routine. L'humiliation habituelle de porter l'uniforme du Meat Palace, la question rituelle ' Ce sera quelle sauce avec vos frites ?', et le traumatisme éventuel de découvrir, exactement, ce qu'ils mettent dans la sauce."

Les filles lui offrent des grimaces compatissantes en réponse. Willow lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule. "Qu'avez-vous fait de votre projet de voyage, mister ? T'avais épargné pour, et tu attendais ça avec impatience, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

 _L'Initiative. Ai découvert que les sociétés secrètes gouvernementales n'apprécient pas trop que leurs employés prennent une année sabbatique pour 'se retrouver'. Qui l'aurait cru ?_

Il haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée. Ça m'est sorti de la tête, c'est tout."

"Tu devrais le faire. Ça te ferait du bien!"

"Ouais, peut-être," dit-il, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arrivera jamais.

"Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un."

La pièce s'alourdit d'une tension soudaine. Willow n'avait jamais été très impressionnée par les relations amoureuses d'Alex. Après tout, il y avait quand même eu des ratés monumentaux, que ce soit sa courte 'histoire' avec Cordelia, et Anya... Bref. Jusque-là, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Wills _connaissait_ le mot mépris, et pouvait même le mettre en œuvre avec une intensité terrifiante.

 _Okay. Elle marque un point là. Anya était **bizarre**. Sexy, mais vraiment... **vraiment** bizarre._

Elle avait heureusement disparu de sa vie avant que leur relation ne devienne trop sérieuse, et avant qu'il ne puisse découvrir quel était son problème véritablement. Après avoir rejoint l'Initiative, cependant, il avait été soulagé de leur rupture, et s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était protégé de la vérité, avait évité de trop penser à Anya, de peur de réaliser ce qu'elle était vraiment.

 _Mouais, de toute façon avec tout le truc d'être un aimant à démons, ça a joué j'imagine..._

Retournant au moment présent avec effort, Alex leur adressa son plus grand sourire hypocrite. "Rencontrer quelqu'un ? Pourquoi lorsque je vous ai toutes les deux avec moi, mes sucres d'orge ?"

Comme prévu, Tara rougit et se tortilla sur sa chaise, embarrassée par le sous-entendu affectueux, tandis que Willow eut une moue possessive. "Je partage pas, mon pote."

Il porta la main à son cœur, accablé sous la nouvelle.

La paire éclata de rire et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Satisfait, Alex s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, les rejoignant dans leur amusement.

Secouant la tête, Willow se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. "A boire ?" Ils acquiescèrent et elle prit une bouteille de Coca et trois verres. "Mais, sérieusement, Alex, tu devrais essayer de sortir et rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'est ni Cordelia Chase ni _Anya_. Une fille sympa."

"Ou un gars," ajouta paisiblement Tara, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et avec tant d'innocence qu'il ne pouvait dire si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait.

Il cligna des yeux bêtement. _Gars ? Whah. Un gars ?_

Willow claqua sa langue d'un air désapprobateur, tout en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa petite amie. "Tout le monde n'est pas gay, trésor. Ton point de vue est biaisé."

Tara sourit sans dire un mot et haussa les épaules, se mettant debout. "D'accord," accepta-t-elle simplement, traversant la pièce pour récupérer le journal sur le lit, avant de le ramener à la cuisine, le poser sur le bar et reprendre calmement sa lecture.

"Ooh!" s'exclama Willow, agitant ses mains sous l'excitation et manquant de renverser le contenu de son verre dans la manœuvre. "Je sais ! Tu devrais venir avec nous au Bronze samedi soir ! On pourrait être tes... tes chaperons tiens! -Onnes. Tes chaperonnes. Ce sera fun!"

 _Pas le regard de chien battu ! Comment je suis censé résister au regard de chien battu, moi ?_

Il hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà samedi soir ? Il patrouillait bien évidemment, mais il n'était pas de service au Meat Palace. Il pouvait se libérer une heure ou deux, s'ils y allaient suffisamment tôt...

" _Aaalex_..." l'amadoua Willow, se penchant vers lui pour lui prendre la main. "Viens, s'il te plaît ? On te voit jamais ces temps-ci, toujours occupé avec le travail. Depuis quand tu es devenu Monsieur-le-Travail-avant-tout, hein ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que..." _j'ai une identité secrète que je ne peux te révéler_. Il secoua la tête, et se força à sourire. "Tu as raison. Ça me va, cette soirée au Bronze. Je peux venir. Alors... mes chaperonnes, c'est bien ça ?"

Willow lui adressa un sourire radieux et sautilla joyeusement sur sa chaise. "Ça va être génial! Je pourrais inviter des copines de la fac, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Peut-être que l'une d'elles -"

"Oh mon dieu."

Ils arrêtèrent de parler aussitôt, alarmés par le ton horrifié employé par Tara. La jeune femme fixait un article du journal, les sourcils froncés par l'anxiété.

"Tara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"R-rien. C'est juste que..."

Inquiets, Alex et Willow jetèrent un œil par-dessus son épaule, plissant les yeux pour mieux lire. De manière plutôt habituelle dans n'importe quel journal de Sunnydale, c'était un article à propos d'un meurtre, récent, mais ce dernier était accompagné d'expressions telles que 'évènement inhabituel' ou d'autres 'circonstances inexpliquées' qui firent hisser le drapeau rouge dans l'esprit d'Alex. _Des démons_ ? Il poursuivit sa lecture, réalisant alors avec un sentiment d'angoisse que cet incident était lié aux deux précédents meurtres qui avaient été commis au cours de la semaine. A cause des ressemblances non équivoques.

Des ressemblances qui comprenaient entre autres le fait que le cadavre ait été découvert dans une ruelle mal éclairée, vidé de son sang par une blessure à la jugulaire, deux points rouges, et surtout une croix catholique gravée crûment à même la peau sur la joue de la victime.

 _Et pas n'importe lequel. Angelus._

 _Alors ça a commencé._

"C'est horrible," dit Willow d'une petite voix, pressant l'épaule de Tara pour la réconforter. "Je sais bien qu'il y a beaucoup de trucs bizarres qui se passent ces temps-ci, mais c'est la première fois que Sunnydale héberge un serial killer. J'espère qu'ils l'attraperont bientôt."

Alex acquiesça sombrement, souhaitant de tout son cœur la réconforter mais incapable de le faire.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Wills. Nous **allons** l'attraper bientôt, je te le promets. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ça, même si ça signifie rendre à nouveau une petite visite à Sp-Hostile 17._

Et il allait venir au Bronze avec eux, _définitivement_. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles se promènent seules la nuit dans une ruelle sombre. C'était hors de question. Il allait demander à Riley de veiller sur elles au cas où, les escorter par exemple là où elles le voudraient, quand Alex ne serait pas là pour le faire.

Gentiment, il prit le journal, le froissa, puis le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il pourrait sûrement être targué d'être surprotecteur, mais il détestait les savoir exposées aux dangers de son monde. Il voulait qu'elles expérimentent les choses joyeuses de la vie - aller en boîte de nuit, s'éclater au Bronze, faire des rencontres, aller à la fac, toutes les deux.

Il resta une heure de plus, dirigeant habilement la conversation sur des sujets soigneusement choisis, ni sérieux ni importants, se remettant dans la peau de son ancien lui, l'idiot sympathique de la bande, le geek qu'il avait été - et qu'il était toujours lui semblait-il par moment - jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois réduits à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Puis il partit à contrecœur, bien que Willow l'ait supplié de rester un peu plus longtemps.

 _Je voudrais bien, mais je suis en service ce soir. Et je dois voir Giles, lui demander les résultats de ce truc d'interrogatoire. Peut-être que j'ai tout fait foirer, à être parti comme ça..._

Il se demandait encore s'il serait heureux ou non si cette possibilité se vérifiait, et c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas Riley qui l'attendait près de sa voiture, fonçant presque dans l'autre agent.

"Oh, salut. Je pensais à toi justement."

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Alex jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la résidence étudiante du campus, le besoin de les protéger se faisant plus pressant encore. "Pourrais-tu... veiller sur elles, si jamais ? Willow et Tara ?"

"Comme toujours," répondit plaisamment le jeune homme.

Alex hocha la tête, soulagé. S'il était franc, il n'appréciait pas _vraiment_ Riley, mais c'était un type bien parfois. "Oh, et tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Juste là pour te donner ça." Il extirpa de sa poche de derrière un bout de papier plié en quatre et lui tendit.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Des ordres venant du Commandant, te disant de travailler en coopération avec Monsieur Giles à partir de maintenant, et de conduire les sessions avec Hostile 17 aussi souvent que nécessaire."

Alex prit le papier, le parcourant avec humeur et reconnaissant le clair avertissement sur sa conduite pour ce qu'il était. Un ordre qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment défié ses ordres" marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Riley. "J'allais voir Giles de toute façon."

Riley s'approcha et lui tapa sur l'épaule. "T'as pas à te justifier devant moi, vieux. Je compatis. Tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que t'es pas dans une situation enviable, de devoir te coltiner un vampire et discuter avec lui."

Il grogna un assentiment, ne voulant pas vraiment approfondir le sujet. "Tu y vas ?"

"Ouais."

"Je t'emmène ?"

Riley acquiesça, et les deux agents grimpèrent dans la vieille voiture d'Alex, sortant du parking du campus, prêts à effectuer leur devoir.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Et nous retrouverons Spike dans le prochain chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !


	4. Deal ou pas deal

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : Deal ou pas deal

"Déjà de retour, chaton ?"

Le vampire était avachi au fond de sa cellule, tache sombre sur la toile immaculée que formait la pièce. Assis dos au mur, une jambe repliée contre son torse, sa main reposait négligemment sur son genou, et sa tête rejetée en arrière exposait la ligne de sa nuque. Il avait les yeux fermés, et Alex ne l'avait pas vu les ouvrir pour remarquer sa présence.

Comme il fallait bien commencer quelque part, il demanda avec une nonchalance feinte, "Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?"

Une paupière se souleva, le toisa avec exaspération, puis se ferma de nouveau. "Je peux t'entendre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'es pas très discret lorsque tu insultes et maudis tout ce qui te passe par la tête dès que tu pénètres dans ce couloir." Il gloussa. Puis, les deux yeux ouverts, il le regarda, l'air sournois. "Peux te _sentir_ aussi."

Alex fronça le nez de dégoût. "C'est dégueulasse."

"Nan." Spike se leva gracieusement, soudainement sur ses pieds et marcha en sa direction, tout en inspirant profondément comme s'il se délectait d'une nourriture délicieuse. "J'te l'ai déjà dit, tu es tout à fait appétissant. Je peux sentir la lumière du soleil sur ta peau. Et... et la _bouffe_. Bordel, ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai eu ma dernière pizza."

 _Ok, ceci est bien **trop** chelou._

Son trouble devait se sentir à des kilomètres car un sourire plein de crocs s'épanouit sur le visage du vampire, fier de lui. "Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi t'as été envoyé ici ? Ou t'es juste venu pour me voir ?" Spike traîna de manière suggestive une main sensuelle sur son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex détourne le regard, agacé et mal-à-l'aise.

"Dis-nous où Angelus serait susceptible d'être à Sunnydale."

"Vous avez du mal à le trouver, pas vrai ?"

Répugnant à admettre ce qui était pourtant l'exacte vérité, Alex garda le silence. Mais Spike n'avait clairement pas besoin de sa confirmation pour comprendre. Il parut satisfait.

"Crois-moi, vous ne le trouverez pas à moins qu'il ne le veuille. Angelus est bien trop doué pour vous."

"Nous avons au moins trouvé sa carte de visite." Et Alex colla sur la vitre les photographies des dernières victimes du vampire. Un zoom avait été effectué sur la délicate et obscène croix creusée dans la chair.

Spike sembla stupéfait pendant un court instant. Puis, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique surnaturelle qui le rendait insaisissable pour le commun des mortels, il se pressa contre le verre. Ses yeux fixaient intensément et sans ciller les images, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient amoureusement à travers la paroi les marques ensanglantées.

Écœuré, Alex récupéra sèchement les photographies et les fourra dans sa poche.

"C'est vraiment lui alors..." chuchota le vampire, comme s'il le croyait véritablement pour la première fois. "Ha ! Angelus, bâtard, tu l'as fait !"

"Dis-nous où il est en ce moment," insista l'humain, essayant de les ramener au sujet principal.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

Ils l'avaient prévu, sachant que le vampire méfiant n'allait pas les aider sous l'effet de la bonté inexistante de son petit cœur rabougri, pas s'il n'en retirerait pas quelque chose en retour.

 _Alors faisons un marché. Un de ces marchés pour lesquels Giles était d'accord._

"Nous te donnerons quelque chose en échange. Du sang humain, pas animal."

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, sa langue parcourant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure. Puis il secoua la tête. "Ça le vaut pas, et c'est bien trop facile pour toi de revenir sur ta parole une fois que je t'aurais donné l'info. Tu proposes quoi d'autre ?"

Alex soupira. "Giles a dit que tu cherchais à te défouler. On peut te laisser combattre un autre démon enfermé ici. Tu peux même le tuer si tu veux."

Spike leva un sourcil, paraissant un peu plus impressionné. "Et voilà. Là ça devient intéressant. Mais c'est quand même non."

L'humain essaya de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa frustration, sachant pertinemment que l'autre appréciait cette négociation et appréciait surtout de le rendre chèvre. "Alors que penses-tu de -"

"Hé, écoute-moi. Tu me dis ton nom véritable, et je te dis ce que je sais. Deal ?"

 _C'est bien trop facile pour ne pas être un piège._

"Tu attends de moi que je crois en ta coopération ?"

"Comme tu veux, chaton, mais c'est le deal."

 _Ok. Pourquoi pas. Je dois juste lui dire mon prénom, pas vrai ?_

"D'accord. Dis-moi où se trouve Angelus et je te dis mon nom."

"Nope. Toi d'abord."

Alex se renfrogna mais il s'y attendait. Giles émit une toux inquiète derrière lui, mais il fut ignoré. "Bien. C'est... Alexander."

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se fermer à demi. "Alexanderrr..." Il ronronnait presque en prononçant son prénom, roulant le 'r' sur sa langue avec délectation, clairement satisfait de sa petite victoire.

Encore une fois mis mal-à-l'aise, Alex essaya de rester aussi professionnel que possible. "Où se trouve Angelus ?"

Spike le regarda dans les yeux et sourit d'un air narquois. "Ça chaton, je n'en ai pas la moindre putain d'idée."

Alex s'étrangla. "Mais tu as dit que -"

"Démon, tu te souviens ? De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je te dirai ce que je sais. Et je ne sais. Rien."

"Tu dois bien avoir une idée."

"Pourquoi en aurais-je une ?" lui répondit Spike, haussant les épaules. "J'ai pas vu ce gars depuis des décennies. Il est pas sorti de sa putain de chambre pendant _des mois_. Pourquoi bon sang je devrais savoir où il a choisi de poser son cul cette fois, hein ?"

Alex se pinça le nez tout en tentant de ne pas exploser, le toisant. "T'aurais pu avoir des avantages si t'étais coopératif. Pourquoi être un tel connard ?"

"J'en veux pas de vos 'avantages'," rétorqua le vampire, buté. "Je ne les aurais probablement pas eus de toute manière."

 _Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Il a raison._

Spike commença à se détourner, lassé. "Ecoute. A moins que tu ne fasses en sorte que ce soit rentable pour moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Alex avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse à deux fois.

En arrière-plan, Giles émit une autre toux soucieuse. "Alex, je ne pense pas que -"

"Tais-toi juste une minute, Rupes." Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. "Qu'est-ce que je veux... ? Pas grand-chose. Je suis pas un type très regardant après tout."

Alex leva les yeux au plafond, alors que le vampire commençait à compter sur ses doigts.

"Un paquet de cigarettes. Une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Une petite chose jeune et tendre dans laquelle je pourrais planter mes crocs. De la bonne baise. Oh, et un ticket de sortie pour enfin quitter _cet endroit_ ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me les obtenir dans ton immense bonté ?"

 _Il ne veut pas grand-chose, en effet..._

"Et si je pouvais mettre la main sur un paquet de cigarettes et une bouteille de whisky, qu'est-ce que tu me dirais en échange ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" L'imita joyeusement Spike, s'amusant visiblement de ce nouveau jeu.

 _J'imagine qu'il faut bien qu'il ait un peu de distraction, le pauvre enfant. Mais pourquoi ça doit être à **mes** dépens ?_

"Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile pour localiser et attraper Angelus. Vous partagez un passé commun. Tu l'as connu à ses pires heures de gloire."

"T'as regardé dans mon livret de famille, chaton ?"

 _Non. Ne te monte pas la tête. J'utilise juste les infos que Giles m'a filées._

"Peut-être," fut tout ce qu'il offrit. "Avons-nous un marché ?"

Spike lui offrit un sourire plein de dents, blanches et pointues même dans sa forme humaine. "Qui l'aurait cru ? Le preux chevalier qui conclut un marché avec le Grand Méchant Loup."

"La ferme. Deal ou pas ?"

"D'accord, d'accord. T'emballe pas comme ça. Donne-moi du jus savoureux et de première fraîcheur et je verrais ce que je peux faire."

Alex ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre, tourna simplement les talons et s'éloigna, conscient du bruit des pas de Giles derrière lui et du regard perçant du vampire qui lui brûlait le dos.

* * *

"Je ne l'aime pas."

"Je m'en doutais," rétorqua posément le Britannique alors qu'ils quittaient le Sous-sol. "Je dois bien dire cependant que tu t'es comporté de manière tout à fait exemplaire."

"Difficilement," marmonna aussitôt Alex. "Nous n'avons tiré de lui aucune info exploitable et il m'envoie faire ses courses pour lui acheter ses clopes et son whisky !"

Giles l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. "Crois-moi, Alex. Cela ne te paraît pas évident sur le moment, mais tu es celui ayant accompli les plus grands progrès avec Hostile 17. Le seul fait qu'il ne soit pas lassé de toi, qu'il ne t'ait pas ignoré, est ... remarquable, vraiment."

Alex secoua la tête, plus que sceptique. "Il joue juste avec moi. Vous avez bien vu ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai dit mon nom."

"En effet. Oui je l'ai vu. J'ai vu qu'il était _intéressé_ par toi, Alex, en usant de tels subterfuges pour en savoir plus sur ta personne ! Le magnétisme fonctionne sur lui, c'est une certitude."

 _Putain, vous vous **foutez** de moi. J'ai un Maître vampirique cinglé qui est 'intéressé' par ma personne, et il pense que c'est une **bonne** chose ?_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, des vampires nouveaux-nés tremblaient misérablement devant la colère d'Angelus.

"Mais quel est votre _putain_ de problème ? Pourriez-vous me dire quel est cet endroit ?" Le soupçon de vieil irlandais présent dans son intonation rendait sa voix plus menaçante encore. "Nous voilà ici, au vingt-et-unième siècle, aux portes de la Bouche de l'Enfer, au milieu de toute cette technologie foisonnante et accessible à n'importe quel démon - des tronçonneuses, de l'électricité, la télévision - alors dites-moi Où. Est. La _torture_ ?"

Le plus jeune vampire se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme leur Maître détruisait le chandelier accroché au mur du manoir et l'envoyait violemment voler à travers la pièce. De la poussière de plâtre et des morceaux de brique tombèrent du mur pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.

"C'est impensable !" Grogna Angelus pour ce qui semblait être la cinquième fois en une heure. "Vous laissez les humains vous dominer ! J'aurais presque pu être compréhensif si une Tueuse était en ville, mais ce n'est _même pas le cas_ ! Cet endroit est un parfait terrain de chasse, remplie de proies délicieuses qui n'attendent que vous et vous _gâchez_ cette opportunité par votre incompétence !"

Le plus jeune vampire tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Il voulait lui parler de cet étrange groupe d'humains avec leurs Tasers et leurs armes chimiques et leur force brute, mais il n'osait pas élever la voix de peur d'être la prochaine cible de la fureur de leur Maître.

"Et est-ce que quelqu'un aurait _la gentillesse_ de m'expliquer où est passé _Spike_ ?"

Angelus toisa de toute sa hauteur les faibles et vulnérables vampires nouveaux-nés qu'il avait réunis à la hâte lors de son arrivée à Sunnydale. Inutiles et pathétiques, mais il en avait malheureusement besoin. Personne n'osait rencontrer son regard, et personne n'osa lui répondre. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins.

Il savait que sa famille avait été de passage dans cette ville. Darla. Drusilla. Spike. Que les filles étaient parties depuis longtemps, s'étaient carapatées bien avant son arrivée. Mais Spike... William... son enfant le plus rebelle était encore là. Quelque part. Il pouvait le _sentir_. Il ne savait juste pas _où chercher_ ! Et personne ne le savait, apparemment.

La communauté vampirique était plongée dans le chaos le plus total à son arrivée, et cherchait, désespérait de la venue d'un leader. Cela l'avait surpris. Choqué. Aux portes de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aucun Maître, vraiment, n'en avait profité pour asseoir son contrôle ? Du jamais vu, surtout que la Tueuse n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici.

Alors si Spike était effectivement en ville - ce dont Angelus ne doutait pas - pourquoi donc faisait-il profil bas ? Où était passé ce gamin, ce voyou sûr de lui et rebelle, qui n'aurait pas raté une occasion de se pavaner comme si le monde lui appartenait ?

Angelus méprisait les énigmes. Les secrets. Surtout si cela concernait sa famille. Spike n'était peut-être pas son favori, mais il restait _son_ enfant. Il saurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il extirperait Spike du sombre trou dans lequel il se cachait, récupérerait les filles, et ensemble ils mettraient cet endroit à feu et à sang.

Ou bien ils voyageraient jusqu'en Europe. Ah l'Europe...

Mais il devait d'abord remettre ces faibles vampires dans le droit chemin. Se retournant vers eux, un élan de satisfaction le traversa alors qu'il savourait le mouvement de recul collectif. Il en prit un brutalement par le col. "Toi. Trouve-moi Spike. Trouve ce qui lui est arrivé, et où il se cache. Et _ne_ reviens _pas_ les mains vides !" Il balança négligemment le vampire à travers la pièce, à travers la porte, et enfin hors de sa vue.

"Bien," dit-il, se sentant quelque peu apaisé par cette manifestation thérapeutique de violence. Se frottant les mains, il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme attachée qui se débattait sur le sol. "C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner."

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : J'avais un peu d'avance sur la traduction, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce chapitre qui reste l'un de mes préférés, donc le voici en exclusivité ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Affamé

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Affamé

Alex prit un briquet, alluma une cigarette et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la petite bouche d'aération incorporée sur le haut de la barrière de verre, avant de l'introduire précautionneusement dans les fentes. Spike attendait impatiemment de l'autre côté, frétillant d'envie alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre la cigarette avec la même prudence qu'un homme étreindrait son enfant unique perdu de vue depuis des années.

"Oh, chaton, je pourrais t'embrasser là, tout de suite." Les mots avaient été chuchotés alors qu'il parlait la cigarette en bouche, inspirant profondément et fermant les yeux de plaisir et de béatitude.

"Pourrais-tu ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?"

Spike l'écoutait à peine alors qu'il s'affairait à obtenir sa dose de nicotine. "Hein ? De ? Ah 'chaton' tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"Ok. 'Gamin' alors."

 _Oh oui. Tellement mieux._

Alex fit un pas en arrière et regarda le vampire fumer pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de l'occasion pour l'examiner. Il avait été persuadé dès leur première rencontre que Spike restait inchangé malgré son incarcération. Après tout, la fierté du Grand Méchant interdisait tout signe de faiblesse, et en vérité l'humain se moquait allègrement du bien-être du vampire.

Mais maintenant qu'il le regardait attentivement, les défenses du vampire abaissées par le soulagement et la gratitude d'un si petit geste, Alex commença malgré lui à ... _remarquer_... les signes.

Spike était mince. Okay, il l'avait déjà remarqué mais.. peut-être _trop_ mince ? En se rappelant des propos tenus par le Commandant, comme quoi ils l'avaient privé de sang, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand il n'avait pas reçu de sang, et si cette privation était toujours d'actualité. Était-il toujours affamé depuis sa capture ?

 _Qui s'en soucie ? C'est un vampire pas vrai ? Okay, le faire crever de faim semble un peu_ too much _, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était innocent. Il le mérite amplement._

Il se demandait aussi comment Spike pouvait être si facile à vivre, alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule de si peu de mètres carrés. Il faisait même des blagues. De mauvais goût soit-dit en passant. Il l'affublait de surnoms affectueux comme s'ils étaient potes. N'était-il pas énervé ? Ne voulait-il pas s'enfuir à tout prix, s'échapper, tuer, violer et piller ? Se venger ? _Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui était à la mode pour passer le temps chez les vampires._

Ce n'est pas comme s'il compatissait à son sort. Vraiment. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi le vampire blond n'était pas furieux et ne se révoltait pas, ne se débattait pas, ne se démenait pas pour obtenir sa liberté, comme les autres démons enfermés. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?"

Alex cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il l'avait fixé pendant tout ce temps. "Non. Je veux juste que tu te dépêches et que tu craches le morceau."

Spike tira paresseusement une taffe de sa cigarette, jusqu'au filtre, avant de la jeter négligemment dans un coin de sa cellule. "Bien, gamin. Balance tes questions." Comme il parlait, un nuage de fumée grisâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Et si je te réponds, j'en aurais le droit à une autre ?"

"Ouais, comme tu veux." Réfléchissant, Alex essaya de se rappeler la liste de questions qu'ils avaient mise au point avec Giles. "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Angelus est venu ici ?"

Le vampire blond s'approcha de la barrière, ses avants-bras reposant contre la vitre. "Bouche de l'Enfer, ça t'a déjà traversé l'esprit ?"

Les yeux d'Alex se rétrécirent. "Pas vraiment utile."

"Et alors ? C'est une réponse."

Le jeune homme tapota contre la barrière le paquet de cigarettes presque plein. "Si tu en veux une autre, essaye encore."

Spike soupira lourdement, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. "Okay, écoute. La dernière chose chose que se rappelle Angelus est lui avec sa famille, moi, Dru et Darla. Et là il se réveille dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu. Faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il va nous chercher en premier, non ?"

Alex acquiesça, pour le moins d'accord. Ils l'avaient plus ou moins deviné de leur côté. "Et le voilà ici qui te cherche, et il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas retrouvé pas vrai ?"

"Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, gamin. T'es un peu lent du ciboulot, non ? Allez, donne-moi les clopes."

Il alluma obligeamment une autre cigarette et la passa au vampire, content de voir qu'ils faisaient des progrès, même légers.

"Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas où il était. D'accord. Est-ce que tu saurais par contre comment nous pourrions le localiser ?"

Les yeux bleus glacés l'étudièrent intensément à travers la fumée, réfléchissant à la question reformulée. "Peut-être," admit-il après un moment. "Mais cette information va te coûter un peu plus cher qu'une paire de clopes."

Alex soupira, souhaitant que pour une fois le vampire ne rende pas les choses _encore_ plus _difficiles_. "Et tu veux quoi maintenant ?"

"Ne me sors pas ce ton-là, gamin ! Et quoi ? Angelus est mon ticket de sortie. Tu crois pas que je vais le gâcher pour un misérable pot-de-vin et toi battant des cils ?"

L'humain renifla. "Et _pour quoi_ tu accepterais de l'abandonner alors ?"

Pendant un moment, Spike parut franchement surpris. Puis il gloussa. "Pas grand-chose, étonnamment. J'ai jamais aimé ce connard. Que dirais-tu de m'en dire un peu plus sur toi, et je verrais si je peux par inadvertance te donner un conseil ou deux."

"T'en dire plus sur moi ? Comme quoi par exemple ?"

"Un secret. Un truc que je trouverai... _intéressant._ "

Alex resta un moment stupéfait par le choix des mots du vampire, se demandant franchement si ses sens aiguisés ne lui avaient pas permis d'entendre la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Giles l'autre jour, avant de se dire d'arrêter d'être aussi parano. Non. Le vampire essayait juste de le rendre mal-à-l'aise c'est tout.

Il se força à l'impassibilité. "Un secret ? C'est un interrogatoire, pas Action et Vérité."

Spike haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je m'emmerde. Pas grand-chose de mieux à faire pas vrai ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cellule nue de toute distraction. "Distrais-moi ou trouve-toi un autre mouchard, chéri."

L'humain soupira, se sentant si las. _Bien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire qu'il trouvera suffisamment 'intéressant' ? Je vais sérieusement commencer à détester ce mot..._ Il réfléchissait intensément, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit ni trop personnel ni trop embarrassant, quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire sans que le vampire ne trouve le moyen de le retourner contre lui.

"Quand j'avais dix ans -"

"Oh, n'essaye _même_ pas !" Le coupa Spike, paraissant pour le moins indigné. "J'ai dit 'intéressant', pas 'puéril' ! Je veux quelque chose de _croustillant_ , chaton."

"Je n'ai rien eu de croustillant dans ma vie !" Protesta Alex, ne mentant qu'à moitié. "J'ai une existence très ennuyeuse."

"Okay, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te poser une question, et si j'obtiens une réponse suffisamment honnête, je te rendrais peut-être la pareille."

L'humain jeta un œil derrière son épaule, et vit Giles secouer la tête pour l'avertir du danger, mais il ne put qu'hausser les épaules en désespoir de cause. _Je dois faire **quelque chose** pour le faire parler, même si ça veut dire lui donner des informations personnelles. Avec ça on pourrait attraper Angelus avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts, et blesse une personne chère. Comme Willow ou Tara._

"Ça me va. Vas-y."

Ça faisait visiblement un bon moment que le vampire y pensait, puisqu'il n'attendit même pas une seconde avant de demander, "Tu as déjà baisé avec un démon, Harris ?"

" _Quoi_ ?" Il était presque sûr d'avoir glapi, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait été préparé.

"Tu m'as compris."

"Je - Non ! Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais jamais -" Il s'arrêta pétrifié, son esprit rebelle lui rappelant Anya.

Spike se jeta évidemment sur l'occasion. "Oh ! Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Pas vraiment le prude et preux chevalier, pas vrai ?"

Alex le fusilla du regard, énervé que son hésitation eut été si facilement perçue. "La ferme."

Mais le vampire blond était de toute évidence bien trop ravi par cette information pour laisser passer l'occasion d'ajouter son grain de sel. La pointe de sa langue fit une brève apparition entre ses dents dévoilées alors qu'il souriait lascivement. "Je parie que t'es un fougueux au lit, si t'arrives à satisfaire un démon sexuellement. J'ai raison, hein, chaton ? T'arrêtais pas de les faire jouir pas vrai ?"

 _Je vous en prie, mon dieu, qu'il se taise ! Si Giles décide de rapporter au Commandant le fait que tu as couché avec une fille-démon, ils peuvent tout aussi bien te jeter dans la cellule voisine de celle de Spike !_

Il parvint à siffler entre ses dents, "Je n'ai ... jamais couché avec un démon _en connaissance de cause_ , non."

L'humeur du vampire changea encore à ces mots alors qu'il se rapprochait de la barrière de verre, le regard concupiscent, inclinant ses hanches vers l'avant dans une pose suggestive, et qu'il posait une main joueuse sur son entre-jambes couverte par son jean. "Ça te tenterait ?"

L'humain tourna sèchement la tête, tentant une fois de plus d'ignorer la rougeur brûlante qui s'étalait sur ses joues. _Foutu vampire. Et voilà qu'il faut ajouter le harcèlement sexuel dans la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il devrait avoir un pieu planté dans son cœur !_

"Tu vas me dire un truc utile sur Angelus finalement, oui ou non ?"

"Quel rabat-joie," se plaignit Spike avec quelque chose sur le visage qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une moue enfantine. Mais il leva les mains en signe de défaite. "Bien. Angelus. Voyons voir. Ouais, d'accord. Toujours un peu prétentieux celui-là. Il aime le luxe et son petit confort."

"Et ?"

"Et, _génie_ , il ne va pas errer comme la plupart des vampires dans des cimetières mal famés ou des taudis, ou bien dans les égouts. Jetez un œil dans les quartiers chics de la ville, et vous aurez peut-être de la chance."

"C'était... en fait c'est vraiment utile." Et ce fait était en lui-même surprenant.

Spike fit un geste négligent de la main, lui tournant le dos. "Pas aussi utile que tu ne le penses. Vous ne l'attraperez pas."

"On verra."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Le vampire retourna au fond de sa cellule, s'appuyant contre le mur et se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il paraissait fatigué, l'espièglerie et la malice dans son regard ayant disparu soudainement de son attitude, sans avertissement. Des cheveux blonds et châtains tombaient en boucles devant ses yeux, et il ne s'embêta même pas à les remettre en place. Les yeux bleus regardaient le vide.

 _Bâtard. Peut-être qu'il vient juste de se rendre compte qu'il a trahi son seul ami pour une cigarette et un pseudo-flirt._

 _Il est trop mince_ , répéta la petite voix qui ne lui posait que des problèmes et qui refusait de se taire dans le coin de son esprit. _Peut-être qu'il a juste faim. Peut-être qu'il est juste **affamé**._

Alex resta dans le coin quelques secondes de plus, essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise, qui refusait de s'en aller. Puis il laissa tomber, se détournant et faisant signe à Giles de le suivre. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, ses pensées n'arrivaient pas se détacher du vampire.

 _Merci mon dieu qu'il soit un bâtard sans scrupule, sans aucun sens de la loyauté et du devoir. C'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé de le faire trahir Angelus._

 _Ou peut-être qu'il ment._

 _Ou peut-être qu'il a tellement confiance en Angelus qu'il n'a même pas **besoin** de mentir._

Alex ne savait pas quelle hypothèse le faisait le plus flipper. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Spike l'envoyer dans une chasse à l'homme effrénée, espérant sûrement gagner encore quelques avantages de leur petit arrangement avant qu'Alex ne jette l'éponge de dépit.

 _Mais. Quel choix j'ai à part le croire pour le moment ?_

Ces interrogatoires devenaient épouvantables pourtant, et il voulait vraiment que tout ce truc avec Angelus se finisse le plus tôt possible, pas seulement pour la simple satisfaction de voir un monstre de plus derrière les barreaux, mais surtout pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à revoir Spike. Même maintenant, la voix du vampire blond résonnait dans sa tête, le taquinant, dégoulinante de moquerie, coupant en morceaux sa fierté avec cet accent moqueur des bas-quartiers de Londres qui ne manquait jamais de mettre Alex sur les nerfs. Il préférerait presque que le vampire soit soumis, bien que le voir si ...vide était troublant.

 _Pourquoi ce serait troublant ? Je m'en fous complètement. **Reprends-toi** bon sang, Harris._

Et il s'en _foutait_. Vraiment. Et s'il _était_ mal-à-l'aise en remarquant que le vampire était sous-alimenté et flottait dans ses vêtements qui étaient censés lui coller à la peau, c'était seulement dû à sa bonté innée. C'était comme voir un chien famélique dans les rues et avoir pitié. Rien de personnel.

Et ce fut comme ça qu'il justifia le fait de doucement demander à Giles, "Faites en sorte qu'il soit correctement nourri, la prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît."

L'autre homme lui jeta un regard étrange, le regardant par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, essayant de déterminer si Alex était sérieux ou non. "Je...oui. Oui, j'y veillerai..."

Il attendit qu'ils quittent le Sous-sol pour demander, mine de rien, alors qu'ils traversaient des couloirs relativement vides de toute présence, "Pourquoi il ne se débat pas ? Je veux dire, il veut s'enfuir d'ici, mais il agit comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu."

Giles fronça de nouveau les sourcils, manifestement perplexe devant le tournant que prenait la conversation. "Il s'est effectivement débattu, au début," répondit-il après un moment, la voix calme. "Il a hurlé qu'il allait tous nous tuer jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Puis, bien évidemment, sa voix revenait dès le lendemain, et il continuait à crier encore et encore. Il s'est cassé le bras pour s'être jeté trop fort contre la barrière de verre. Deux fois, si je me rappelle bien. Je pense qu'ils ont dû lui injecter des tranquillisants pour pouvoir le forcer à dormir, et qu'ils l'ont fait quand il était manifestement clair qu'il devait récupérer."

Alex trembla imperceptiblement. _Okay, d'accord. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais prévu..._

"Et que s'est-il passé ?"

Giles haussa les épaules, impuissant. "L'initiative. Le Commandant Walsh pense peut-être que ses méthodes ne sont pas effectives, mais si elle prenait le temps de regarder, c'est évident qu'ils l'ont déjà épuisé jusqu'à la corde."

"Mais... il me paraît bien à moi. Il me répond et il se moque de moi, il ne se laisse pas faire !"

"Son attitude défiante et son étrange capacité à séduire sont les seuls pouvoirs qui lui restent. Et il le sait pertinemment. Que tu l'admettes ou pas, Spike est extrêmement vulnérable en ce moment. Qu' _il_ l'admette ou pas, il est en train de chercher de l'aide et un allié."

 _Et... quoi ? Tu attends de moi que je réconforte ce pauvre vampire et que j'attende qu'il mette à nu son cœur devant moi ?_

"D'après ce que j'ai vu," commença à protester Alex, "il vous aime beaucoup plus que moi. Pourquoi _vous_ ne seriez pas son 'allié', et que ce soit vous qui vous coltiniez le boulot de lui faire cracher le morceau !"

"Spike ne me respecte pas. Et je ne possède pas non plus le magnétisme démoniaque sur lequel nous comptons pour... le charmer."

 _Stupide magnétisme..._ Alex pensa en son for intérieur de manière peu charitable _._

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Les dialogues entre Alex et Spike sont juste géniaux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Dans la mouise

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Bêta-lectrice** : TitLulu Tin

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : La chanson s'appelle 'I'll Remember You' de Sophie Zelmani (elle fait partie de la bande originale de Buffy).

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Dans la mouise

Le samedi arriva et la cave d'Alex fut soudainement envahie.

Sa mère laissa descendre les filles sans le prévenir, aussi quand elles arrivèrent au bas des escaliers Alex sortait de la douche avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette stratégiquement placée. Il se pétrifia au son de gloussements féminins, un millier de cauchemars ayant pour scène principale lui, nu, devant la classe de maths réunie au complet lui traversant l'esprit en un éclair, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Willow se tenait debout sur la marche la plus basse, lui souriant timidement, penaude, tandis que Tara cachait son visage contre son épaule. "On arrive au mauvais moment ? Désolée, on est un peu en avance..."

Essayant de faire disparaître le rougissement d'embarras qui prenait son aise sur sa nuque et son torse, il battit en retraite vers la relative sécurité de sa salle de bains, désignant désespérément les vêtements qu'il avait préparés sur son lit.

"Euh, ce n'est rien Wills. Est-ce que l'une de vous pourrait...juste...?"

La rouquine récupéra le jean bleu sombre, le T-Shirt d'un blanc uni et la chemise rouge, amusée de son inspection avant de les lui passer. "Hé! Pas de fleurs hawaïennes ! Mon Alex est devenu adulte, je suis émue." Le taquina-t-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux, avant que son air de lutin farceur soit remplacé par un froncement de sourcils curieux. "Au fait, tu as fait de la musculation récemment ?"

Alex lutta vaillamment pour reprendre ses habits, n'appréciant pas du tout la façon dont les yeux verts scrutaient son torse nu exposé. "Hé, non pas du tout ! C'est juste... juste mon physique naturellement viril, voilà tout..."

Et avec cette explication quelque peu foireuse, il se hâta en direction de la salle de bains, voulant échapper à ce regard pour le moins indiscret et beaucoup trop pervers pour une soi-disant lesbienne.

Comme il fermait la porte, il entendit l'anxieuse question de Willow, "Tu crois que je devrais faire du sport ?"

Et la douce réponse de Tara, "Non, trésor, tu es adorable..."

* * *

Le Bronze était bondé, comme toujours, de lycéens et d'étudiants qui continuaient de fréquenter la boîte de nuit, ignorant royalement les innombrables incidents inexpliqués qui s'étaient produits en ce lieu au fil des années. _Enfin, j'imagine que c'est l'avantage du Bronze. On peut tout oublier, ici_. Et en son for intérieur, Alex se détendit presque aussitôt le seuil franchi.

La musique était forte, les projecteurs aveuglants, et la piste de danse surpeuplée. Il fut immédiatement submergé par le flot de sensations. Il s'avança et l'odeur de la cigarette le prit à la gorge, mais il se refusa de penser à un certain blond peroxydé. Il se concentra plutôt à dégager le passage pour les deux demoiselles, les conduisant à leur emplacement favori, le canapé à moitié défoncé près du bar. Elles s'assirent et il s'avachit sur un fauteuil en face d'elles.

"Tu vois ?" Dit Willow alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les coussins moelleux. "C'est fun. Tu trouves pas ? Alex ?"

Il la rassura d'un sourire, criant pour essayer de se faire comprendre par-dessus la musique. "Ouais, c'est cool ! J'étais en manque d'une soirée comme celle-ci !

"Ça, c'est bien vrai, monsieur !"

Content, Alex rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les bribes de conversation alentours et par la chanson, douce et suave, de la jeune femme sur scène.

 _"It's daybreak, and you are asleep_

 _I can hear your breathe now..."_

"...Et c'est l'aube, tu es endormi

J'entends ton souffle d'ici..."

Il regarda à travers ses cils Tara chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie, qui fit rougir cette dernière, avant qu'elle ne sourie largement. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés sur le canapé, et c'était un de ces petits gestes qu'il trouvait ridiculement intime. Et soudain, il était jaloux de leur proximité.

 _Je veux ça. Être aussi proche de quelqu'un._

Il frappa ses genoux avant de se mettre debout, dans une tentative de casser l'ambiance romantique qui s'était instaurée. "A boire, mes dames ? Nommez votre poison."

Prenant leurs commandes, il se hâta en direction du bar, se faufilant dans la foule d'adolescents dansant et sifflotant en accord avec la mélodie mélancolique.

Etant habitués des lieux leurs boissons arrivèrent rapidement, et le barman lui offrit un hochement de tête amical tout en lui tendant les verres, salut qu'Alex lui retourna joyeusement. Après avoir payé, il se retourna pour rejoindre les filles - et faillit entrer en collision avec l'homme qui attendait dans la queue derrière lui. Surpris, il cligna des yeux, et fut obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Oh, je suis dés-désolé. Je n'ai rien renversé, si ?"

De grands yeux sombres brillèrent d'amusement. "Nan, mon gars, c'est bon."

 _Wah, c'est quoi comme accent ça ? Écossais ? Ça sonne vraiment bien_.

Le contournant, Alex rejoignit leurs sièges pour déposer les boissons sur la table basse, avant de partir à la recherche des filles. Elles étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, semblant délectables comme toujours, dans un slow langoureux, et elles se regardaient avec une expression si tendre qu'il ressentit instantanément un autre pincement de jalousie mordre son cœur.

Sans hésitation il se plaça entre elles, dansant suffisamment mal pour que Tara se morde la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et que la rouquine roule des yeux.

"Et moi qui pensais que ton sens du rythme s'était autant amélioré que ton sens de la mode," le taquina gentiment Willow.

Il ignora la pique aisément. "Alors, chaperonnes de mon cœur, prêtes à mettre en œuvre vos talents ?"

"Ooh, bien sûr !" gazouilla Willow, tapant dans ses mains et regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à attraper la première femme à portée et la pousser de force vers Alex. "Quelqu'un te plaît ici ?"

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique. "Tu sais ce qu' _est_ une _chaperonne_ , pas vrai...?"

"Evidemment ! ...De toute façon, ça doit pas être bien difficile, non ?"

Regrettant aussitôt dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il hocha docilement la tête, et commença à examiner attentivement la foule. Il y avait beaucoup de filles, et beaucoup de choix, toutes maquillées, et bien habillées, et qui le savaient et le montraient. Où qu'il porta son regard, c'étaient des blondes, des brunes, des rousses comme Willow, qui bougeaient et se déhanchaient comme si c'était un effet de mode. Il se rappela de Cordy sur cette même piste de danse, comme il la fixait, fasciné et excité. Et ça lui semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Il venait tout juste de porter son attention sur une brunette qui dansait, quand son regard la dépassa et se concentra sur le gars qu'il avait bousculé près du bar. Alex cligna des yeux, surpris. L'homme était grand, et dépassait d'une tête la plupart des personnes présentes, large d'épaules, son manteau en cuir renforçant cette impression. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec du gel, et sa peau blanche colorée par intermittence par les spots lumineux de la boîte de nuit, tandis que ses yeux, ses yeux noirs, lui rendaient son regard sans ciller. Et comme il continuait de le fixer, l'homme leva sa bouteille de bière dans un salut moqueur. Sans y penser, Alex lui fit un vague geste de la main en retour.

"Je pense que nous avons un gagnant," lui souffla Tara à l'oreille, visiblement amusée.

Il brisa le contact visuel pour lancer un regard noir à la blonde. "J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire de telles suppositions sur ma sexualité," la réprimanda-t-il. "C'est juste un gars random sur qui j'ai renversé de la bière au bar."

"Wow, Alex, grand, ténébreux, et beau en plus ? N'hésite plus, vas-y !" s'écria Willow, paraissant bien trop innocente pour être prise au sérieux.

Exaspéré de la paire qui se moquait de lui, Alex s'excusa et se perdit dans la foule, laissant derrière lui le son de leurs gloussements amusés.

 _Mon gars, je dois trouver des amis masculins, ça devient urgent là..._

Il dansait, sachant pertinemment que ses mouvements n'étaient pas en accord avec la musique et disgracieux, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de s'en soucier. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se sentir aussi libre. Qui se préoccupait du fait qu'il bougeait comme un idiot ? Il appréciait l'opportunité d'être un peu insouciant, et de se mouvoir avec les autres au rythme de la musique, leurs corps s'effleurant parfois accidentellement.

 _"...I'll remember you_

 _You will be there in my heart._

 _I'll remember you,_

 _But that is all that I can do._

 _But I'll remember..."_

"...Je me rappellerai

Dans mon cœur tu resteras

A jamais gravé

Mais c'est tout ce que tu m'as laissé

Mais je me rappellerai..."

A la fin de la chanson, un besoin naturel urgent se fit sentir. Il cessa à contrecœur ses mouvements de danse aléatoires - au plus grand soulagement de son voisinage - et se dirigea hâtivement vers les toilettes pour hommes. Il chantait encore le refrain tandis qu'il se plaçait devant l'urinoir le plus proche.

"Je me rappelleraiiii...Dans mon _cœur_ tu resteras... à jamais gravéééé..." Sa voix résonnait désagréablement dans la pièce, puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'atteindre les notes les plus hautes. Il grimaça en entendant l'écho, finit son affaire, zippa sa braguette, et se lava les mains au lavabo.

"Une belle voix que t'as là."

S'interdisant tout couinement de surprise peu viril, Alex regarda par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut le gars du bar, adossé au chambranle de la porte des toilettes. Sa carrure bloquait l'entrée, et Alex se rappela dans un flash la très familière humiliation de ses années de lycée, lui le loser devant le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain, avant de se souvenir qu'il était aujourd'hui un combattant plutôt doué, et plus un geek de dix-sept ans.

Gardant ça à l'esprit, il se redressa, et s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise. "Désolé. Je croyais que j'étais seul."

"Ah, t'en fais pas pour moi, mon pote. Continue de pousser la chansonnette."

 _Pas écossais. Irlandais._

Alex eut un sourire forcé, mal-à-l'aise. "En fait, je vais passer mon tour, merci. Je vais, euh, y aller, aussi tu pourrais juste... me laisser passer..." Il pointa du doigt la porte, espérant que l'autre comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge.

Mais l'autre restait immobile. A la place, il porta un doigt à sa bouche d'un air pensif. "Tu sais quoi, depuis que je t'ai vu, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir qui..."

"Hein ? Ah bon ? Je dois avoir un de ces visages communs que l'on trouve partout, j'imagine. Est-ce que je peux...?"

Il fut une fois de plus ignoré, et Alex commençait à s'énerver doucement. Il se retourna, se préparant mentalement à faire dégager ce gars de la sortie par la force, lorsque son regard rencontra son reflet dans l'un des miroirs au-dessus des lavabos.

Attends.

 _...C'est moi ou je suis le seul dans cette pièce à avoir un reflet ?_

 _Pas de reflet. Chouette._

 _Ce qui veut dire -_

Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver à 5 centimètres de crocs acérés et d'yeux jaunes qui le toisaient d'un air bestial. Il recula aussitôt, et permit à son instinct de prendre le dessus tandis qu'il s'accroupissait pour attraper rapidement le pieu accroché à sa cheville.

Mais ce vampire était plus rapide que ceux auxquels il était habitué. Avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé au milieu de son mouvement, il le projeta avec violence et l'envoya valser contre le mur, à demi-inconscient. Alex lutta pour reprendre son souffle, mais en quelques fractions de secondes, le vampire était sur lui. Il le souleva négligemment comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, et sa prise sur sa trachée étouffait lentement mais sûrement Alex, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau épinglé au mur des toilettes.

Le vampire, moqueur, tenait son pieu dans sa main et l'examinait, amusé. "Ah, et maintenant quoi ? Tu es loin d'être une Tueuse, gamin, alors pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une de ces choses ? Et c'est pour ça que les démons de cette ville en sont réduits à être une bande de mauviettes insignifiantes, hein ? A cause de jeunes comme toi qui déambulent avec de grandes idées, et qui se croient tout-puissants !" Et un seul lancer rageur suffit à faire valdinguer le pieu soigneusement taillé contre le mur, où il se brisa en mille morceaux.

Alex tenta en vain de se défaire de la poigne du vampire, de faire lâcher prise aux doigts tenant son col. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de démolir du béton à mains nues. "Connard !" siffla-t-il d'entre ses dents serrées.

 _Oh mon dieu. Alors ça y est. C'est comme ça que je vais crever...!_

"Maintenant," lui dit le vampire sur le ton de la conversation, resserrant sa prise et claquant l'arrière de la tête d'Alex contre le mur. "J'aimerais comprendre ce qui te rend si... _familier_."

Et sans crier gare, il se pencha et pressa son visage vampirique contre son cou. Alex rua et se débattit, essayant de ne pas céder à la peur, se préparant à l'inévitable douleur de crocs déchirant sa peau, mais rien ne se passa. Non en fait -

Le vampire inspira profondément. Fit une pause. Recommença. Il le reniflait.

 _...C'est dégoûtant._

Et après un long, très long moment, il se recula et le fixa avec ses grands yeux jaunes, éberlué, chuchotant quelque chose qui les pétrifièrent tous les deux.

"Tu portes l'odeur de Spike."

 _Et merde_.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grand, un groupe d'adolescents y pénétrant. Ils s'esclaffaient et criaient, se bousculaient et chahutaient, le truc habituel quoi. Le cœur d'Alex battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, et il attendait de voir ce qui allait arriver, tous ses muscles tendus et noués par la tension. Le vampire le maintenait étroitement contre lui, ses crocs luisant dangereusement et ses yeux l'étudiant comme s'il débattait intérieurement sur l'opportunité de poursuivre son action en dépit des témoins.

Un des gosses remarqua finalement leur présence, et renifla de mépris lorsqu'il interpréta leurs positions. "Putain d'homos."

Les traits vampiriques s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un visage plus humain, et la créature fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé parler. Ce faisant, il relâcha la chemise d'Alex, et l'humain n'hésita pas et prit la poudre d'escampette.

 _Retraite stratégique ! Il est temps de procéder à une retraite stratégique !_

Il sortit des toilettes comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses (n'était-ce pas d'ailleurs un peu le cas ?) et se précipita dans la foule, écartant sans ménagement les gens de son passage tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement Willow et Tara. Il repéra les filles sur un des canapés, et fonça dans leur direction, marmonnant déjà des excuses alors même qu'elles ne pouvaient pas encore l'entendre.

" - et c'était super amusant, pas vrai ? Allez, vous deux, prenez vos manteaux, et c'est parti ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous couchiez trop tard, hein, les deux bosseuses ? Vous avez une dure semaine à l'université qui vous attend, après tout ! On se bouge, on se bouge, on se bouge !"

Willow lui lança un regard perplexe, sa boisson momentanément oubliée dans sa main. "Mais nous venons juste d'arriver !"

"C'est vrai. Nous ne t'avons pas encore trouvé quelqu'un !"

Alex n'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupé à les faire se lever, et il mit lui-même d'autorité leurs manteaux sur leurs épaules. "Dépêchons-nous, mes dames. Il est temps, allons-y."

"Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas - ?"

Il poussa Willow dans le dos pour la faire avancer, la réduisant au silence. Ne lâchant pas les deux filles incrédules d'une semelle, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'ils sortaient du Bronze.

Le vampire aux yeux sombres était adossé contre le bar, le fixant intensément. Et avant qu'Alex ne puisse détourner les yeux, il leva son verre dans un autre salut moqueur.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné les filles dans leur chambre universitaire, et s'être enfui avant de devoir expliquer son comportement pour le moins étrange, Alex avait quasiment couru jusqu'aux quartiers généraux de l'Initiative. Il ne s'était pas embêté à appeler Giles, et se hâtait comme une furie en direction du Sous-sol, sans escorte mais peu importait.

Il dérapa et s'arrêta de justesse vers la fin du couloir, devant la cellule familière, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Spike était assis sur le sol, adossé contre la barrière de verre, et semblait endormi. Il fronça les sourcils quand Alex frappa brutalement la vitre de sa main. "Hostile 17 ! Hostile 17, réveille-toi, c'est un ordre ! _Spike_ !"

Le vampire gronda sourdement, et daigna ouvrir les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour le fusiller du regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? T'as jamais entendu dire qu'il fallait laisser les morts reposer en paix ?"

L'humain prit une courte inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme sans vraiment y parvenir. "Tu avais dit que tu pouvais sentir les odeurs particulières que je porte sur moi, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que je sens maintenant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que - ?" Spike se retourna pour lui faire face tant bien que mal, agacé et seulement à moitié réveillé. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ?"

"Sens-moi !"

 _Huh. **Voilà** **bien** une phrase que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire..._

Le blond semblait tout aussi confus que lui, le regardant comme s'il lui était soudain poussé une seconde tête. Il s'approcha lentement, croyant avoir mal entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la vitre, en-dessous des bouches d'aération.

Alex fit de même, se rapprochant du vampire aussi près que la barrière de verre le leur permettait. "Juste dis-moi... à quoi te fait penser mon odeur ?"

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'obtempère, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. "De la bière. Cigarettes. Du parfum - tu t'es trouvé une fille, c'est ça ?"

"La ferme. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Hé, ça va, ça va, tout doux. Voyons voir. Du désinfectant. _Du shampoing parfum fleurs de cerisier_ , espèce de fille. Aussi -"

Il s'arrêta de parler, fronçant les sourcils, incertain. Spike se pressa soudain contre le verre, l'escaladant presque pour atteindre les bouches d'aération qui le narguaient.

Puis, soudainement, il prit son visage vampirique.

"Angelus ! Tu portes l'odeur d' _Angelus_ !"

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux stupéfaits, sonnés par les implications de cette révélation.

 _Alors c'était **vraiment** lui..._

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés, alors ?" Lui chuchota Spike, encore incrédule. "Tu ne l'as pas attrapé remarque." Ce n'était pas une question.

Alex secoua la tête, trop perturbé pour remarquer à qui il était en train de parler, et se rappeler pourquoi il ne devrait surtout pas continuer. "N-non. Il était au Bronze. Il allait m'avoir, mais il s'est arrêté parce que... parce que..." Son regard vacilla, et rencontra la paire d'yeux dorés brillants de curiosité. "A cause de toi."

Le visage du vampire s'éclaira. "Il sait que tu es lié à moi maintenant."

"Ouais..j-j'imagine..."

Le vampire riait doucement tandis qu'il regagnait le centre de sa cellule, ouvrant grand les bras, presque joyeusement, avant de tourner lentement sur lui-même. "J'en ai plus pour longtemps, maintenant. Plus pour longtemps du tout. Je t'avais dit qu'il me trouverait, pas vrai ?"

Énervé et angoissé, Alex se détacha brusquement de la barrière, éteignit les lumières par pure vengeance, et marcha rapidement dans le couloir, réfléchissant furieusement.

 _Je ne l'ai pas reconnu._

 _Putain de merde, je **ne** l'ai **pas reconnu** !_

 _C'est un vampire - genre, **Le Vampire** \- et je **ne** l'ai **même** **pas reconnu** !_

 _Oh mon dieu, Giles avait raison ! T'es vraiment putain d'aveugle, Harris ! J'attends encore que le méchant se pointe avec ses cornes, ses crocs et un chapeau haut-de-forme, et pas que ce soit le type sur qui je renverse de la bière au bar d'une boîte de nuit !_

Il avait presque atteint le bout du couloir lorsque la voix de Spike retentit une dernière fois.

"T'es dans la mouise maintenant, chaton..."


	7. Drogué

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : La chanson s'appelle 'I Wanna Be Sedated' du groupe The Ramones. De l'angst et de la violence dans ce chapitre, soyez prévenus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : Drogué

Ils le jetèrent dans sa cellule sans cérémonie, claquèrent la porte derrière lui, et activèrent la sécurité automatique renforcée. Ils n'auraient pas dû se donner tant de mal. Ils auraient pu laisser la porte grande ouverte, attendre simplement, et Spike n'aurait quand même pas eu la force de se traîner à l'extérieur.

Il resta là, par terre, impuissant, tandis que son corps semblait vouloir se briser en deux et que des vagues d'agonie le submergeaient par intermittence, le mettant au supplice. Il était incapable de se lever, et tout ça à cause des foutus tranquillisants dans ses veines. Et c'était pire que tout. Toutes les tortures qu'ils lui avaient faites subir, tous les produits qu'ils lui avaient administrés au nom de leur soi-disant science - qui l'avaient rendu ivre, hystérique, bipolaire, inconscient pendant des jours, ou qui l'avaient laissé nauséeux et pantelant, humilié, vomissant le contenu vide de son estomac comme un pathétique humain ayant la gueule de bois. Ne comptaient pas. C'était pire.

 _De l'eau bénite._

 _Bordel... Ces branleurs m'ont injecté de l'eau bénite directement dans mon sang..._

Et il n'y avait là rien de scientifique. C'était de la torture pure et simple. De la méchanceté. Du sadisme. Et ça se voyait dans la façon qu'ils avaient eu de le regarder, se débattant en vain à moitié drogué, comme s'il n'était qu'un détritus sur leurs chaussures, jusqu'à ce moment où ces fils de pute en blouses blanches avaient rempli la seringue de ce liquide transparent et lumineux, pur, plus mortel pour lui que n'importe quel acide.

Et ils le lui avaient injecté dans le bras, dans son sang, et Spike ne se rappelait plus de rien depuis lors, seulement d'une douleur dévorante. Il avait naïvement pensé - espéré - qu'avec les interrogatoires quotidiens du gamin, les autres méthodes d'extorsion d'informations avaient été suspendues. Apparemment pas. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il leur avait hurlé au visage, tandis qu'il se débattait et souffrait dans leur labo impersonnel. Il ne pouvait se contrôler avec ça lui déchiquetant les entrailles. La douleur était plus grande que lui, c'était une entité à part entière, à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Il voulait se tordre et se déchaîner, se griffer jusqu'au sang sur le sol immaculé; mais les tranquillisants le forçaient à l'immobilité.

Il se sentit prendre son visage vampirique, sans qu'il le veuille. Sa poitrine se contractait péniblement, tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle, oubliant dans sa détresse qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de respirer. Un cri montait dans sa gorge mais il ne s'échappa pas de sa bouche. Il s'y refusait. La dernière once de rationalité en lui l'intimait de ne pas leur montrer que le traitement l'affectait autant. Parce qu'ils regardaient, quelque part. Et s'ils pensaient qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose qui l'affaiblissait, ils recommenceraient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une épave la bave aux lèvres, qui ferait tout ce qu'ils diraient, et répondrait à tout ce qu'ils demanderaient.

 _Et j'peux pas me permettre ça. Tu peux le faire. T'es le Grand Méchant, William le Sanguinaire, enfin ! T'as déjà vécu pire -_

 _non c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai jamais aussi horrible **jamais**_

 _\- mais putain reprends-toi ! Concentre-toi. Sur un truc. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi d'autre..._

Avec plus d'une centaine d'années d'expérience derrière lui, Spike était un vampire plutôt expérimenté. Il avait eu sa part de torture. Les années suivant sa transformation, Dru s'était mise dans l'idée de le 'dresser' pour faire de lui un 'véritable' démon. Et ça avait été rude. Et Angelus, comme le bâtard qu'il était, avait repris avec délectation le flambeau quand Drusilla s'était lassée de son nouveau jeu, avec une finesse et une intensité sans égale.

Spike avait été près de céder, mais avait fini par trouver des moyens de faire avec.

Et dans ces moments-là, il redevenait William, récitant de la poésie dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose, pour que son esprit s'échappe de son corps aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait réciter un sonnet ou deux...

 _Oublie ça._

Les paroles de The Ramones s'invitèrent dans son esprit, fragmentées et disparates, avant qu'il ne rassemble assez de volonté pour forcer les mots hors de sa bouche et de ses dents serrées.

"V-vingt-quatre heures pour y ... aller. Je veux être _putain_ _de_ drogué." Une pause pour haleter de douleur, et se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à ce que ses crocs percent la peau. "Y'a rien à-à faire, nulle part où a- _oh putain_ !"

Inutile. C'était inutile. Il ne pouvait se distraire, ne pouvait faire abstraction, parce que la douleur était _en lui_ , _à l'intérieur_ , et il ne pouvait y échapper. Son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis longtemps brûlait, se dissolvant dans l'eau bénite qui le rongeait vivant. Et il se desséchait, bout par bout, se flétrissait de l'intérieur, agonisant, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

 _J'ai imaginé comment je crèverai plein de fois... mais jamais comme ça..._

Et sa volonté ne fut bientôt plus suffisante. Il sanglota, une fois, et puis dans le couloir tout entier résonnèrent ses hurlements de souffrance.

* * *

"Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, G-Man."

"Alex, je t'en prie. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, cela ne me pose aucun problème que tu t'adresses à moi en utilisant mon nom de famille, mais cet insupportable surnom -"

"N'empêche, je n'ai pas été 'subjugué', comme tu l'as si britanniquement souligné."

Giles remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs des quartiers généraux de l'Initiative, manifestement d'avis contraire. "J'aimerais seulement que tu te montres _prudent_. Tu ne dois pas oublier ce qu'il est. Jamais. Te voir déployer tant... d'attentions... à son égard -"

"Oh, hé, Giles, on s'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas 'inquiet' pour son bien-être, d'accord, je ne suis juste pas sadique, nuance. J'aurais pensé que c'était une bonne chose au contraire..." Alex secoua la tête, se sentant à la fois penaud et sur la défensive. "De toute façon, tu parles comme s'il avait une sorte de super-pouvoir avec ce truc de 'subjuguer' les gens."

"Hé bien, Spike est certainement l'enfant de Drusilla, qui était réputée pour sa capacité à charmer ses victimes."

 _... Et tu ne me dis ça **que maintenant** ?_

En apparence, Alex demeurait impassible et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu tandis qu'ils passaient l'entrée qui les menait jusqu'au Sous-sol. Le garde chargé de la sécurité leur octroya un bref hochement de tête, les reconnaissant désormais, étant devenus des visiteurs réguliers.

"Vous aurez peut-être des difficultés à les maîtriser aujourd'hui," leur confia le jeune homme alors qu'ils passaient à sa hauteur. "Quelque chose les rend dingue."

Ils ouvrirent la porte et Alex comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire le garde. L'endroit était _assourdissant_. Des cris perçants et inhumains, des hurlements et des grognements semblaient émaner de presque chaque cellule occupée, résonnant sans fin dans le couloir brillamment éclairé. Giles à côté de lui se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles, et Alex dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire exactement la même chose.

 _C'est pire que des ongles crissant sur cent tableaux noirs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?_

L'ex-bibliothécaire essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre avec tout ce boucan. Giles abandonna et pointa du doigt les cellules, effectuant des mouvements d'un air urgent. Il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il acquiesça néanmoins, et remonta rapidement le couloir, Giles se dépêchant derrière lui. Les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus forts - un en particulier, brut et brisé...

Et Alex se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'horrible pressentiment qu'il savait au fond de lui quelle était la source de cette horrible détresse lui donnant la nausée.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé devant la cellule de Spike, juste à temps pour voir ce dernier avoir un spasme qui le fit rouler sur le dos. Son visage vampirique était la chose _la moins_ perturbante dans son apparence. Des hurlements s'échappaient encore et encore d'entre les crocs mortels, la mâchoire distendue et ses yeux, ses yeux voilés brûlaient d'un or le plus pur, une couleur qu'Alex n'avait encore jamais vue. Il se cambra si violemment sur le sol qu'un humain se serait sans doute brisé une ou deux vertèbres. Mais étant ce qu'il était, le vampire n'ajouta qu'un cri pénétrant aux horribles bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, un cri si primal, si impulsif que la peau d'Alex se couvrit de chair de poule, et que son estomac se retourna.

Giles le rattrapa, essoufflé, et se pétrifia de surprise devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Alex se tourna vers lui, alarmé. "Merde qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?"

"Je... Je..."

"Giles !"

L'homme se reprit, se recomposant tant bien que mal un visage impassible. Il laissa son côté professionnel reprendre le dessus, et feuilleta rapidement le rapport détaillé accroché à côté de la cellule de Spike, les pages défilant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les ajouts les plus récents. Alex le regardait avec impatience, son corps tout entier sur les nerfs, vrillés par les hurlements de douleur. Et voir Giles pâlir dramatiquement n'aidait pas.

"Seigneur tout-puissant..."

"Quoi ? _Quoi_?"

L'ex-bibliothécaire jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes à la cellule, scandalisé et choqué. "Il y a... il y a de l'eau bénite dans son sang."

" _Pourquoi_?"

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de... Mon Dieu..."

Spike sanglotait sur le sol, et ses mains griffaient sans force sa poitrine. L'être tout entier d'Alex se révulsa à ce spectacle. Et peu importait qu'il méprisât le vampire, peu importait le fait que le vampire méritait certainement une forme de châtiment pour le monstre qu'il était. Il ne supportait pas de voir ça. Et son choix fut rapidement fait.

"Comment on arrête ça ?"

Giles le regarda d'un air à la fois incrédule et rempli de pitié. "Alex, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. L'eau bénite est dans son _sang_. C'est déjà trop tard. Peut-être qu'il... qu'il sera assez fort pour survivre..."

 _Dans son sang... Dans son sang..._

Un plan d'action se forma dans le cerveau d'Alex, et il ne prit pas le temps de le remettre en question. Le fantôme du soldat qui l'avait possédé revint en force, et il s'entendit ordonner la marche à suivre d'une voix calme.

Désignant l'interphone sur le mur opposé, il poussa Giles vers lui. "Ramenez du sang frais ici, suffisamment pour remplacer celui contaminé qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Du sang humain."

"Mais -"

"Faites-le, Giles. _Maintenant_."

L'homme n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se dépêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone. Tandis qu'il s'occupait de les convaincre de l'urgence de sa requête, Alex détacha la corde qu'il gardait sur lui, accrochée à sa ceinture. Il trouva le code permettant d'ouvrir le verrou électrique de la cellule dans le rapport et se mit à taper le mot de passe.

"Ils sont en train de - Alex, mais _qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? Tu ne peux pas entrer là-dedans !"

Il tenta de l'arrêter d'une main sur l'épaule, mais Alex n'en avait que faire. Une lumière verte clignota et le claquement satisfaisant d'un verrou qui se déverrouille se fit entendre.

"Alex ! Agent Harris ! C'est de la folie, il pourrait te blesser -"

Il lui montra la corde. "Je vais l'attacher."

"Il ne vaut pas la peine de risquer -'

"Il ne nous sert à rien en tas de poussière, pas vrai ?" Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cri lui retournant les entrailles perce le silence, attirant l'attention d'Alex sur le vampire recroquevillé sur le sol. Se blindant mentalement, il passa la porte et pénétra dans la cellule.

"Que comptes-tu faire ?" l'interpella Giles, nerveux et agacé.

"Vous allez voir," grogna-t-il, il n'avait pas le temps pour de plus amples explications.

Mais malgré son apparence confiante, il lui fallut une bonne dose de courage pour traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du vampire convulsant sur le sol. Spike arborait encore son visage vampirique et semblait à moitié fou. Il ne reconnut vraisemblablement pas Alex, le dévisageant de ses yeux dorés et de son regard sauvage, puis il gronda.

 _A quoi tu penses ? A quel point tu peux être stupide, franchement ? Fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps, crétin !_

Mais il ne le fit pas. Espérant contre toute attente que le vampire soit assez drogué pour ne pas le combattre, Alex se mit à genoux et tenta de l'immobiliser. Spike frémit et se crispa mais il ne se défit pas de son emprise. Il n'en avait pas la force. Commençant par le commencement, Alex le retourna sur le ventre, lui prit les poignets et les lia sommairement derrière son dos.

Il se pétrifia un court instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la peau du vampire était couverte d'une fine couche de cendres.

 _Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de tomber en poussière._

Il remit Spike sur le dos, et chercha quelque chose de pointu dans ses poches et à sa ceinture. Le pieu était la seule chose qui pouvait convenir, mais lorsqu'il le prit dans sa main, de la terreur et un horrible désir d'en finir assombrirent les yeux dorés du vampire.

"Fais-le... fais-le fais-le fais-le..." La voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, dépourvue du moindre accent, émergea difficilement de la bouche pleine de crocs, et apporta un stress supplémentaire aux nerfs d'Alex déjà bien éprouvés.

"La ferme," grinça-t-il. "Je vais pas te planter un pieu dans le cœur, alors tais-toi." _J'aurais pu lui dire que ça allait faire mal, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse ressentir encore plus de douleur._

Alex ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, se mordit les lèvres, et s'endurcit, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis, sans crier gare, il enfonça le pieu dans la cuisse de Spike.

Le cri qui en résulta résonna dans la cellule, et l'écho lui vrilla les tympans. Du sang gicla, et il était bien trop froid, éclaboussant ses mains et ses avants-bras et des gouttes furent projetées sur son visage alors qu'il retirait le pieu de la plaie. Il avait touché l'artère fémorale avec une précision infaillible.

"Désolé désolé désolé désolé," marmonnait-il de manière absurde, son cerveau n'enregistrant pas qu'il s'adressait à une créature qu'il chassait et tuait régulièrement, non, réalisant seulement qu'il venait juste de poignarder une personne et qu'il s'apprêtait à le refaire.

Changeant de position, il visa cette fois l'autre jambe du vampire et leva le pieu, essayant de ne pas s'étrangler devant la mare de sang, d'un rouge écarlate sur le sol immaculé de la cellule, sang qui les souillait tous les deux. Il frappa une deuxième fois et la tête de Spike heurta violemment le sol alors qu'il se cambrait sous la douleur, sa gorge vibrante de cris inarticulés et de halètements étouffés.

 _J'aurais dû lui trancher les poignets avant de l'attacher. Ça lui aurait fait moins mal. Trop tard pour ça maintenant_.

Il se demanda si ce qu'il faisait serait suffisant pour le sauver, et se redressa, l'observant anxieusement. Spike saignait abondamment, pantelant et se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Il reprit son visage humain, puis vampirique et Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rester planté là à le regarder, fasciné malgré lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui murmure, "Encore."

Il cligna bêtement des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Fais-la sortir, fais sortir toute cette merde de mon corps putain ! Encore une fois, Alex !" Et devant les yeux de l'humain ébahi, il offrit son cou et sa carotide palpitante sur sa gorge.

Il ressentit une inexplicable bouffée de gratitude à l'égard du vampire qui avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Alex se plia promptement à la requête. Il se rapprocha du corps de Spike, ses genoux dans la mare de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour presser le pieu contre son cou. Il hésita assez pour que Spike libère un grondement frustré. "Te mordrai pas j'te mordrai pas," il lui promit, désespéré, et il paraissait à peine cohérent.

Alex acquiesça et faisant foi à l'espoir vacillant qui lui disait qu'il faisait les choses comme il fallait, il enfonça le pieu dans sa gorge, perçant l'endroit qu'il savait que les vampires visaient toujours lorsqu'ils voulaient se nourrir. Du sang gicla encore. Spike haleta. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la cellule.

Alex leva les yeux et vit Giles à l'extérieur, choqué et malade. A côté de lui se tenait le jeune soldat qui les avait salués à leur arrivée, et qui portait dans ses bras une douzaine de poches de sang O positif. Le visage du gamin tourna au vert dès qu'il aperçut la scène.

Alex les ignora tous les eux, se leva et prit possession des poches de sang en une seconde. Tandis qu'il retournait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait aux côtés de Spike, il eut un regard nouveau sur le drame qui se déroulait dans la cellule, et comprit pourquoi ils arboraient cette expression de dégoût. On aurait dit une scène de crime, un véritable massacre, avec les murs blancs et le sol maculés d'écarlate de manière obscène. A en juger de la quantité de sang déversé, un humain serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un vampire s'en sorte vivant.

Se reprenant, il prit une des poches de sang et la souleva pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur des yeux de Spike. Il n'eut cependant pas l'opportunité de l'ouvrir, puisque le vampire choisit simplement de se jeter en avant et de plonger ses crocs dans le plastique. Alex dut détourner le regard, mais il tint vaillamment la poche de sang pour que le vampire puisse se nourrir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Il lui en offrit une autre, puis une autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à bout méthodiquement de toutes les poches de sang disponibles.

Quand ils eurent fini, Spike retomba en arrière et ne bougea plus. Alex le regarda attentivement tandis que le visage du vampire reprenait forme humaine.

 _Hé ben. Je ne peux pas même pas dire qu'il semble dormir paisiblement, pas avec les traînées de rouge suspectes autour de sa bouche, et la plaie béante sur sa gorge._

Mais la dite-plaie commençait déjà à se refermer, et le sang avait cessé de couler. De plus amples observations lui permirent de faire le même constat sur les blessures sur ses cuisses. Ça marchait. Essayant de se défaire de l'impression que toute cette scène était surréelle, Alex fit sa dernière bonne action en glissant ses bras sous les épaules et genoux du vampire, chancelant sous son poids, et portant Spike hors de cette mare de sang contaminé - _ou je devrais dire purifié ?_ Il le déposa doucement dans un coin relativement propre de la cellule, s'assura ensuite de défaire ses liens, puis sortit de la pièce avant que l'autre ne puisse s'agiter de nouveau.

Giles claqua la porte derrière lui sitôt qu'il posa un pied dans le couloir, se dépêchant d'insérer le code qui verrouillerait la cellule. Puis il toisa Alex.

"Alex, c'était la chose la plus _irresponsable_ que... Mais _à quoi tu pensais_... ? De tout ce que...!"

Alex ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon. Il regardait en direction de la cellule de Spike de manière absente, alternant entre son propre reflet sur la vitre - couvert de sang et harassé - et le corps du vampire inconscient étendu sur le sol.

 _Je viens de lui sauver la vie..._

 _Je viens de sauver la vie d' **un vampire**..._

 _Quelque chose **ne colle pas** dans cette phrase._


	8. Vérité faite maison

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : Vérité faite maison

Le Commandant Walsh soupira. Cela faisait quatre fois d'affilée que les deux hommes se disputaient sur la même chose, cela devenait lassant. L'agent Harris, encore couvert de sang et plutôt terrifiant suite au récent drame survenu au Sous-sol, était livide de rage tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un pas furieux un Angleman fuyant à travers la pièce, tout en faisant de grands gestes.

" _Je_ faisais _des progrès_ , crétin ! Il avait commencé _à me parler_ ! _Et maintenant_ comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir, hein ? Vous pensiez vraiment le rendre plus coopératif ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?"

Le Docteur Angleman tout en essayant de se faire tout petit, leva les mains sur la défensive. "C'était une expérience scientifique tout à fait valide ! Je vous ferai savoir que nous avons fait d'importantes... d'importantes découvertes !"

Harris eut un rire sans joie. "Comme quoi ? Vampire plus Eau bénite égale Tas de Poussière ? Huh. C'est marrant. Je croyais qu'on le savait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps, ça."

"C'était une technique d'interrogatoire, Agent. Nous avons besoin de réponses de cette sangsue et nous ne sommes pas prêts de les avoir avec vos mignons petits tête-à-tête !"

"Je -"

" _Assez_ !"

Les deux se turent et la regardèrent avec surprise. Essayant de se calmer en essuyant sa main sur le devant de sa blouse de laboratoire, le Commandant Walsh se rassit lentement et leur désigna d'un geste de faire de même. Ce n'était qu'une querelle d'enfants. Franchement. Elle se tourna d'abord vers Angleman.

"L'agent Harris a raison. Cette méthode était excessive - et plus important, je ne l'ai pas approuvée."

"Mais je pensais -"

"Votre comportement a failli mettre un terme à l'existence de l'un de nos plus précieux Hostiles. Vous avez été imprudent, non professionnel et surtout vous avez agi _sans ma permission_."

"Je... je suis désolé, j'ai juste -"

"A partir de maintenant, vous ferez vos expérimentations et vos analyses comportementales sur des sujets consommables sans conséquences. Laissez Hostile 17 tranquille. Partez."

Angleman sous le choc, resta paralysé un instant, avant de se reprendre, semblant outragé et indigné tandis qu'il quittait la pièce avec un sec hochement de tête. Harris renifla d'un air méprisant à son départ, si furieux qu'il refusait à s'embêter à afficher le respect dû à son supérieur.

Elle l'observa un moment dans le silence qui s'ensuivit. Il était encore couvert de la tête aux pieds du sang du vampire séché, qui s'effritait dans un nuage de poussière rouge à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Son bureau aurait grand besoin d'être nettoyé, et le jeune homme n'aurait pas fait tache dans un film d'horreur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était troublée par cette vue, à sa plus grande surprise.

"Félicitations pour avoir géré cette situation problématique avec brio, Agent. Vous avez utilisé une méthode très... innovante."

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière ses cheveux emmêlés et hocha la tête.

"Vous disiez que vous faisiez des progrès avec Hostile 17. Monsieur Giles est du même avis. Il a en outre déclaré qu'il semblait que le vampire s'était attaché à vous."

Harris haussa les épaules, répondant dans son humour plein d'autodérision qu'elle devinait être sa marque de fabrique après leur première rencontre. "Il aime me tourmenter, si c'est que vous vouliez dire par-là."

"Il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes le seul à avoir obtenu autant d'informations, même anodines. Vous avez réussi là où nos scientifiques les plus éminents ont échoué. Et votre rencontre avec Angelus nous prouve que Hostile 17 n'a pas menti à propos du mode de vie de son sire."

Il la regarde sans un mot, attendant qu'elle en vienne au vif du sujet.

Le Commandant se pencha sur le bureau. "J'ai stoppé Angleman, vous avez le champ libre désormais. C'est à vous de jouer, Agent Harris. Faites-en sorte qu'il vous fasse _confiance_."

Alex plissa ses yeux bruns d'un air pensif, et pris d'une intuition rare chez lui, il répondit, "Ce n'est plus seulement à propos d'Angelus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle eut un sourire lugubre. "Angelus reste, pour l'instant, notre priorité principale. Le nombre de morts augmente alors que nous parlons, et nous avons des difficultés à contrôler la panique de la population de cette ville. Les mutilations qu'il perpètre deviennent de plus en plus horribles, il ne tue pas les victimes pour se nourrir, non, il tue pour le plaisir. Mais, oui, vous avez en effet raison en ce qui concerne votre dernière affirmation."

"Et comment comptez-vous donc utiliser la confiance que Spike aurait supposément en moi ?"

Le Commandant Walsh leva un sourcil épilé à la mention du surnom qui s'était facilement échappé de la bouche du jeune homme. "L'utilité de _Hostile 17_ sera discutée une autre fois, Agent. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de faire ce qu'on vous a ordonné de faire."

Il se raidit sous le rappel à l'ordre, essayant de paraître contrit, mais n'arrivant qu'à prendre une moue renfrognée. "Oui, Commandant."

"Bien. Maintenant partez avant de tacher autre chose."

* * *

Vêtu de ses habits civils, les cheveux encore humides de la douche, las des récents événements, Alex se rendit sans grand enthousiasme dans le Sous-Sol. Il se sentait épuisé et ne voulait rien d'autre que rentrer à la maison et dormir pendant une semaine minimum. Mais non. A la place, le voilà, traînant des pieds dans le couloir d'un blanc aveuglant, ignorant les grognements hostiles des démons dans les cages et réfléchissant à comment, exactement, allait-il réussir à exécuter les ordres du Commandant.

 _Qu'il me fasse confiance. Hah ! Et comment je suis supposé faire ça, bordel ? Je le déteste. Il me déteste. Je fais partie de ceux qui le gardent enfermé ici, il me tuera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Dès qu'il aura la moindre chance. La moitié d'une chance. Le quart d'une chance. La plus minuscule **fraction** de chance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ferait **confiance** ? Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il **ne doit pas** me faire confiance ! Ça va être impossible..._

Mais son expression ne trahissait rien de son dilemme mental. Il était l'image du calme et du sang-froid tandis qu'il atteignait la Cellule 17, se préparant mentalement à la scène macabre qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y voir. Il fut épargné d'une telle vue cependant. Quelqu'un était passé nettoyer pendant son absence; il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de désinfectant et d'eau de Javel. La pièce était redevenue d'une éclatante blancheur, clinique - et la seule tache de couleur était le vampire accroupi dans un coin sur le sol.

Mais personne ne s'était embêté à le nettoyer, _lui_. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tellement tachés qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais les ravoir, ses cheveux blonds souillés de rouge. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand Alex s'approcha mais resta où il était, son dos contre le mur gauche de sa cellule, son front reposant contre la vitre, et ses mains pendantes sur ses genoux.

Cette position le faisait paraître vulnérable, et Alex se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage pour tout ce truc de fais-moi-confiance.

Il s'arrêta devant la cellule sans un mot, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol adossé au mur opposé au vampire, en face de lui. Au même niveau. Comme un égal. Il fixa résolument ses genoux, déterminé à ne pas le fixer, à ne pas parler sans qu'il n'y soit invité, à ne pas envahir l'espace personnel de l'autre (un concept vidé de sa substance par la barrière en verre, mais c'était pour le principe). Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire ça. N'aurait pas pu s'asseoir dans ce silence inconfortable et agressif sans ressentir le besoin de bavarder inlassablement, de relâcher la tension, de faire une blague maladroite et inutile. Mais l'Initiative lui avait appris la patience parmi beaucoup de choses, et il utilisa toutes ses réserves en stock.

Peut-être, vingt minutes se passèrent dans cet atroce silence avant que le vampire ne parle, enfin un bien grand mot pour ce qui était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure étouffé.

"T'aurais dû me planter ce pieu."

Alex cligna des yeux, brutalement sorti de sa transe silencieuse et se demandant brièvement s'il l'avait imaginé dire ça. Tenta sa chance. "Tu crois ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, c'est ce que je pense. Ça nous aurais tous sorti une belle épine du pied, non ?"

 _Probablement._

"Je croyais que t'avais prévu de t'échapper."

Un grondement sourd, presque dans les infrasons, émana du vampire, et Alex ressentit les vibrations dans sa cage thoracique plutôt qu'il ne les entendit réellement. Spike ne bougea pas cependant, mais ses yeux cerclés de doré le toisèrent avec colère. "Ne te moque pas de moi."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je - Je veux dire, Je... Désolé."

Un reniflement peu convaincu fut la seule réponse à son excuse penaude, et l'humain révisa aussitôt son approche.

 _Ok. Donc. Ne pas jouer un rôle ou sinon il va me percer à jour immédiatement. Pas de fausse compassion. Ce qui nous reste... quoi exactement ?_

Spike encercla son poignet de son autre main, le frottant précautionneusement, méticuleusement, se débarrassant d'une couche de cendres qu'Alex avait remarquée plus tôt. Ils regardèrent tous deux avec une fascination morbide la substance pâle se déposer sur son jean noir.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va maintenant ?" S'aventura Alex d'une voix hésitante. "Tu vas pas genre faire _pouf_ et disparaître, ou un truc du style ?"

Un regard éloquent dans sa direction suffit à transmettre la réponse du vampire : _va te faire foutre._

"Nan, chaton, tu m'as bel et bien sauvé la vie." Il ne semblait pas du tout content de ce fait. Il paraissait plutôt, dégoûté, oui c'était le mot. "La prochaine fois, fais-moi une faveur et plante-moi -"

"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois."

Le vampire cligna des yeux, sortant finalement de son immobilité et tournant la tête, dévoilant son expression confuse et méfiante. "Quoi ?"

Alex haussa les épaules, retournant à sa passionnante activité de contempler ses genoux. "J'ai parlé au Commandant. Plus d'eau bénite. Plus de... plus rien du tout. Juste me parler."

Spike plisse les yeux. "Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit à Giles, tu ne nous sers à rien en tas de poussière."

Spike sourit d'un air méprisant puis détourna le regard. "Putain d'humains. Des salauds de sang-froid, tous autant que vous êtes, et pourtant _je_ suis celui enfermé dans une cage pour être un monstre."

"Mais c'est ce que tu _es_ , un monstre," et les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Alex avant même qu'il ne réalise combien c'était contre-productif.

"Ouais. C'est ce que je suis, chaton. Je tue sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. La culpabilité, ça ne me connait pas. Je tue pour me nourrir, pour survivre, pour protéger, pour me venger. L'instinct, ça te parle ? Tu sais, la chaîne alimentaire, la survie du plus fort, je suis un prédateur - peu importe comment tu te décides d'appeler ça. Mais les humains... Seigneur, laisse-moi te dire que vous pourriez en apprendre des belles aux démons. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à récemment, remarque. J'croyais que vous étiez tous des charmants petits Hamburgers sur pattes, mais maintenant bordel, on devrait prendre _des putain de cours_ de comment vous opérez."

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous ne sommes pas comme -"

"Non, vous n'êtes pas comme nous. Je te l'ai dit, nous on tue parce qu'on a _une raison de le faire_. On ne regrette rien, on ne ment pas, on ne le justifie pas. C'est naturel pour nous. On. S'en. Fout." Spike était soudainement à genoux face à lui, ses paumes violemment plaquées contre la vitre. "Mais je peux honnêtement dire que jamais, je n'ai poussé un corps au bord de la mort encore et encore et putain d'encore, tellement près qu'il me _suppliait_ d'en finir, avant de le ramener parmi les vivants et de tout recommencer. Je le jure, si Angelus finit par me retrouver je pense qu'il aurait autant envie de me tirer de là que de rejoindre votre foutu club de psychopathes sanguinaires."

"Non -"

"Oh, je sais, je sais. Vous n'êtes pas animés d'intentions maléfiques, pas vrai ? C'est que de la science, après tout. Vous m' _étudiez_. Rien de cruel à ça, bien sûr que non. Ça te dirait de me faire partager les découvertes que vous avez faites, chaton ? Ça te dirait de me dire à quoi servait l'eau bénite ? Qu'est-ce que ça a prouvé ? Et les crucifix et autres fétiches religieux, hein ? Même _moi_ je ne savais pas que certains d'entre eux me brûleraient, je t'accorde ça. Ah, m'injecter du sang contaminé, c'était novateur, en effet. Et la vivisection -"

"Arrête -"

"C'est mon préféré. Toi aussi tu te demandes à quoi ressemble mon cœur quand tu m'ouvres le torse en deux ? Et mon estomac ? Et puis tous mes autres organes ratatinés ou alors -"

"Spike, _arrête_ !"

Alex avait bondi sur ses pieds, les mains agrippés dans ses cheveux mouillés, comme s'il essayait physiquement de se débarrasser des images que ces mots avaient conjurées. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, se sentit malade.

Le vampire était la représentation du mépris et du dédain tandis qu'il le fusillait du regard, puis il soupira et il se rassit, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés cachant l'expression de son visage. "Tu vois, chaton ?" sa voix retentit dans le silence, curieusement calme, presque clinique. "Au moins je ne mens pas à propos de ce que je suis. Un monstre, t'as dit. D'accord. Et vous vous êtes quoi alors ?"

La tension était à couper au couteau. Palpable. Alex ne voulait pas le regarder, il était en colère, en colère contre lui, en colère _pour_ lui, et dans un état d'esprit qui ne lui permettait même pas de faire la différence entre les deux. Il se sentait... souillé par ce que lui avait dit Spike, il ne voulait pas y croire mais... il le croyait.

"Tu pensais qu'il _se passait quoi_ ici ?"

 _Pas ça. Merde, pas ça..._

"Je... je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais été autorisé dans le Sous-Sol avant..."

Un reniflement dédaigneux. "Putain de bleu..."

"Mais j'ai arrêté ça. J'ai parlé au Commandant, ça n'arrivera plus -"

"Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je vous dise ce que vous voulez, et après vous me jetterez comme un déchet." Spike secoua la tête, se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que toutes ces choses ne sont pas faites à tous les démons enfermés ici, pas vrai ? T'as déjà parlé à l'un d'eux de la même manière que tu me parles là ? Certains sont inoffensifs, tu le savais ? Ils ont des vies au-dehors, des amis humains, un travail. Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, ils sont juste nés un peu différents. Est-ce que tu crois qu' _ils méritent_ d'être éviscérés et torturés de la façon dont tu essaies de te convaincre que moi je mérite ? Hein, chaton ?"

"La ferme..." Mais c'était dit sans grande conviction.

 _Il ment. Les démons ne sont jamais inoffensifs. Ils ne seraient pas enfermés ici sinon._

"T'es un branleur bourré de préjugés, pas vrai ?"

"J'ai mes raisons," rétorqua d'une voix rauque Alex. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de moralité de la part d'un vampire."

Spike secoua la tête, résigné. "T'en as besoin d'une de quelqu'un. Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi. Même moi je le peux voir. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Preux Chevalier tout ça tout ça. Tu n'auras jamais ta place ici."

 _C'est censé être un compliment ou une insulte ? Est-ce qu'il essaie de me manipuler ?_

Il se contenta de dire, "Tu ne me connais pas."

Le vampire eut un sourire sans joie. "J'en sais assez. Combien de tes _collègues_ auraient fait la même chose que toi ce soir, et combien se seraient contentés de me regarder me consumer de l'intérieur avec satisfaction ? Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux la réponse, hein ? Hm. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore là c'est parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils ont essayé d'inculquer dans ta jolie petite tête, tu restes un putain de bon gars - et bordel je sais absolument pas si je dois te remercier ou te haïr pour ça."

 _Il me manipule. Il joue avec moi, c'est sûr..._

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te _sauver_ , tu sais," répliqua l'humain d'un ton sec, sur la défensive. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne nous sers à rien en tas de poussière."

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent son regard, puis soudain, sortie de nulle part, était de retour l'étincelle d'amusement espiègle. Spike eut un sourire plein de dents puis lui susurra d'une voix basse, "Tu te dis ce que tu veux pour parvenir à t'endormir la nuit, chaton, et la vérité restera entre nous deux, notre vilain petit secret, d'accord ?"

"Quelle vérité ?"

Le vampire se leva souplement pour qu'ils puissent être face à face. "Tu m'adores, Alex." Il ronronnait. "Tu me _méprises_ , mais tu m' _aimes_ aussi."

Alex cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour réagir autrement, avant de percuter et presque s'étrangler de rire. "Je - ne te fais pas d'illusions. Pourquoi est-ce que je t' _aimerais_ , Spike ?"

Un petit ricanement sournois lui répondit. "Peut-être que je t'ai _subjugué_ , qui sait, comme la méchante et vilaine chose que je suis..."

 _Il nous a entendus, c'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu d'autre ?_

Ennuyé, énervé, troublé, instable émotionnellement en raison des événements de cette épouvantable journée, la patience d'Alex avait atteint ses limites. Il était trop fatigué pour s'occuper des sautes d'humeur imprévisibles de Spike, de ses jeux de manipulation indéchiffrables et de ses mensonges désinvoltes.

Il soupira puis s'éloigna de la cellule. "Je reviendrai plus tard."

"Oh, mais je compte sur toi, chaton," lui répondit Spike tandis qu'il tournait les talons. "Tu illumines ma putain de journée, tu sais !"

Alex refusa de regarder en arrière.


	9. Brèche

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** : Brèche

Sunnydale était ringarde.

Angelus n'aimait pas trop utiliser ce genre d'adjectifs dépourvus d'élégance mais il correspondait parfaitement à la petite ville.

 _Sunnydale_ _ **est**_ _ringarde. Et on l'appelle la Bouche de l'Enfer, pff..._

Ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour remplacer ses larbins nouveaux-nés incompétents par des contacts démoniaques plus expérimentés qui avaient déjà colonisé la ville, enfin une fois qu'il avait réussi à les dénicher - une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait escomptée. Les gens à Sunnydale avaient cette fâcheuse habitude de se cacher dans la pénombre et de tout faire pour passer inaperçus. Angelus - qui lorsqu'il avait été pleinement conscient pour la dernière fois faisait joyeusement régner la terreur en Europe avec sa famille vampirique - n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce mode de vie. Il fut obligé de se rabaisser à fouiller les bars miteux dans des ruelles sales et sombres, qui regroupaient encore la majorité de la population démoniaque, en colère contre eux de se terrer dans l'obscurité et en colère contre lui-même d'avoir besoin de ces lâches.

Mais cela avait fini par payer. Finalement. Il était tombé sur un démon Kaliff qui s'appelait Vic, qui avait été désireux de lui parler. Rien de très palpitant, mais c'était le plus coopératif qu'il eût pu rencontrer. S'installant dans un petit bar minable, entouré de démons plus qu'alcoolisés, Angelus l'avait écouté avec un scepticisme et un agacement croissants dire qu'aujourd'hui c'étaient des soldats humains qui contrôlaient Sunnydale, aussi efficaces et deux fois plus impitoyables qu'une Tueuse aguerrie, et qu'ils avaient la réputation de tuer ou capturer n'importe quel démon assez malchanceux pour croiser leur route. Les plus anciens nids avaient été pillés, les vieilles familles décimées, les sabbats interrompus et les sectes démembrées. Lui, Angelus, était le seul Maître vampirique à être resté libre pendant une période de temps aussi longue après avoir pénétré dans la ville.

Ce qui, naturellement, les avait amenés à aborder le sujet de Spike. Et oui, Vic se rappelait l'avoir vu, bien que brièvement, et avait sombrement évoqué ce qu'il pouvait être devenu - essentiellement, de la poussière dans le vent ou alors réduit en rat de laboratoire dans une prison souterraine secrète. Angelus ne l'avait pas cru. Tout d'abord. C'était _Spike_ , après tout. Son enfant insolent, belliqueux, inarrêtable. La seule idée de lui enfermé par des humains comme un animal impuissant dans un zoo était risible.

Puis il avait rencontré ce... _gamin_.

Celui qui identifiait les vampires, avait un pieu à sa ceinture et portait l'odeur de Spike et de la poudre à canon sur lui. Ce petit enfant-soldat qui croyait pouvoir jouer d'égal à égal avec non pas un mais deux Maîtres vampiriques, et qui vivait encore pour le raconter.

Et maintenant Angelus était face à un dilemme. Au moins avait-il désormais une bonne idée de ce qui était arrivé à Spike et avait une piste à suivre pour rejoindre son enfant récalcitrant grâce à ce jeune soldat. Et tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était décider de comment il allait le sortir de là - s'il le sortait de là bien évidemment. En contemplant l'état pitoyable des démons autour de lui et ses maigres ressources, il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas plus sage de laisser Spike à son destin et de concentrer à la place ses efforts pour retrouver la moitié féminine de sa famille. Ce serait certainement moins hasardeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de toute façon ? Se farcir une mini-armée humaine à lui tout seul, tout ça pour _Spike_ ? Fallait pas rêver.

Ce fut un incident dans un bar qui précipita sa décision.

Le vampire était une fois de plus en compagnie de Vic, s'ennuyant à mourir tandis qu'il écoutait le démon Kaliff se lamenter un verre à la main, souhaitant plus que tout lui briser la nuque juste pour arrêter enfin cette incessante lamentation, mais se rappelant à temps que, jusqu'à là, personne d'autre que lui n'était disposé à lui parler.

"J'étais un citoyen honnête, tu sais," marmonnait Vic, se passant une main lasse sur son visage couvert d'épines. "J'étais un collecteur d'impôts, avant que le boss soit emmené."

Angelus acquiesça sans un mot, effleurant du bout des doigts une petite flaque de bière qui maculait la table.

"Et maintenant, je suis censé faire quoi, hein ? Mec, regarde autour de toi ! _Tout le monde_ est au chômage. C'est comme ça, les démons sont inemployables désormais. Personne n'ose ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt contre les humains de nos jours."

"Moi si," répondit calmement le vampire, se léchant négligemment le pouce, le mordillant d'une canine aiguisée, mort d'ennui.

"Hé bien, t'es l'un des rares, mon pote. J'aurais jamais pensé vouloir qu'une Tueuse soit en ville, mais au moins, _elle_ n'aurait pas été capable de tous nous rabaisser comme ça."

"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elles sont vraiment bien, les Tueuses." Angelus sourit pour lui-même, se rappelant avec nostalgie de sa dernière rencontre avec cette petite blonde à Los Angeles. Gentille fille. Assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, remarque, même si ce n'était que son alter-ego pathétique et inoffensif.

"Cependant," il s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur le sujet de la conversation. "Ils ne sont qu'humains. Des humains avec des armes sophistiquées, et alors ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres démons dans le bar, identifiant les espèces présentes et commença à compter sur ses doigts. "Vous, vous avez - quoi ? - la force, la rapidité, du poison, de la magie, des pouces opposables, des trucs... visqueux. Pourquoi vous ne ripostez pas ?"

Vic secoua la tête. "Tu ne comprends pas, Angelus - je peux t'appeler Angel ?"

" _Non_."

"D'accord, d'accord. Désolé. Comme je le disais, tu captes pas. Je veux dire, bien sûr, on a tous ces pouvoirs, mais on les a... individuellement, tu vois ? Eux ils combattent collectivement, nous pas."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Mec, regarde-nous !" Le démon Kaliff désigna d'un grand geste les démons misérables et moroses éparpillés en petits groupes autour d'eux. "Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent rien manger à part du sang humain et de la chair fraîche, alors on est affamé. On se prend à la gorge entre nous vu qu'on a rien à chasser. On erre comme des âmes en peine parce que ces foutus soldats ciblent tous ceux qui ont une quelconque once d'autorité sur nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont pris ce parent à toi, là. Spike."

Le vampire ricana méchamment. "Spike. De l'autorité. Bien sûr."

Vic haussa les épaules. "C'était un Maître vampirique, et on fait avec ce qu'on a."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Le démon cornu se pencha en avant, comme pour lui confier un secret. "On a besoin d'un leader."

En une seconde, Angelus était débout et il leva les mains en signe d'avertissement. "Holà, mon gars, je pense savoir où tu veux en venir, et la réponse est _non_."

"Mais -"

"Mais rien." Il tourna les talons, ses bottes claquant sur le sol et marcha en direction du barman reptilien, Vic le suivant de près. Il commanda une autre pinte de Guinness avant de faire volte-face et de toiser son compagnon, son accent irlandais se faisant plus prononcé sous l'agacement. "Désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ce que je voulais, c'est avoir les réponses à mes questions, et t'as été assez serviable pour y répondre. Et maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir."

"Mais tu es un Maître vampirique !" Vic fit claquer le poing sur la table, si fort que le bois gémit sous l'impact. "On est prêt à écouter, à recevoir des ordres, si seulement tu nous aidais -"

"Aider à _quoi_ ? A détruire l'Initiative ? Ça va pas arriver."

Le Démon Kaliff était frustré. "Mais tu veux récupérer Spike, non ?"

Angelus fit semblant de réfléchir. "Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me demander si je vais le récupérer ou le laisser là..." Il prit sa pinte et s'apprêtait à partir quand un groupe de démons lui coupa toute retraite, un air plus que déterminé sur leurs visages. Il soupira, apparemment ils avaient prévu leur coup. "Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça..."

Un démon Carnyss en face de lui lui gronda d'une voix menaçante : "On a besoin de vous. On a besoin _de quelqu'un_. On crèvera sans aide."

Le vampire haussa les épaules, l'air pas plus concerné que ça. "Et ? Partez. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres charmantes petites villes aux Etats-Unis avec de mignonnes petites clôtures blanches à brûler et une moyenne de 2,5 enfants par femme à -"

"On ne veut pas partir !" rétorqua le démon Carnyss énervé. "Ici, c'est la Bouche de l'Enfer. Ce sont _eux_ qui devraient partir !" Et cette dernière phrase fut acclamée bruyamment par ses compagnons.

Angelus attendit que les grognements, hululements et autres tapages de pied s'estompent avant de reprendre la parole, cultivant une expression impassible et nullement intimidée. "Ecoutez. Je vais le répéter une dernière fois. Vous voulez déclarer la guerre aux humains, soyez les bienvenus. Je vous encourage à le faire, en fait ! Mais je vais rester en-dehors de ça, parce que je ne suis pas votre putain de leader !"

Le démon Carnyss s'approcha et le prit par le bras, dans l'intention de le forcer physiquement à l'écouter qui sait. Sans hésitation, le vampire lui écrasa son verre à la figure. Le démon à la crête émit un hurlement de douleur et l'on entendit l'atroce bruit de verre brisé. Le démon tituba, ses mains plaquées contre ses yeux et son visage ensanglanté.

Angelus restait parfaitement immobile, toujours sous forme humaine, remarquablement calme. Il épousseta d'un geste négligent quelques éclats de verre et essuya des éclaboussures de bière maculant sa veste. Il toisait le reste des démons, attendant leur réaction.

Ils le regardaient avec des yeux ardents, partagés entre l'indignation que l'un des leurs ait été si facilement repoussé et une pure et simple soif de sang. L'admiration pour une créature plus forte et plus vicieuse qu'eux brillait dans leurs regards sournois. Excepté le petit glapissement de douleur de la part de son bref adversaire, personne ne dit un mot et Angelus perçut le respect qu'il venait de gagner dans leur silence. Il attendit, se gorgeant presque de leur attitude servile à son égard. Personne ne bougea, mais les yeux suppliants des démons hostiles ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant.

"Bien," dit-il finalement, relâchant la tension de ses épaules. "Maintenant, je pense que vous avez compris."

Il s'éloigna de la foule et avait presque franchi le seuil quand la voix de Vic brisa le silence.

"Juste... encore une chose, avant que tu partes. Je pense que ça t'intéressera."

Le vampire lui lança un regard exaspéré par-dessus son épaule. "Quoi encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas -"

"Hé, mon pote, je te demande juste d'y jeter un œil, tu feras ce que tu veux après, d'accord ?"

Le vampire devait vraiment avoir la patience d'un saint. Angelus se retourna et se tint là, immobile et les bras croisés, aussi intimidant que possible, les sourcils froncés et l'air menaçant.

Le démon Kaliff fit signe aux deux vampires nouveaux-nés à ses côtés, et ces deux-là se hâtèrent de passer derrière le comptoir et de disparaître de leur vue dans une salle attenante. Angelus les observa faire, curieux, l'autre moitié de son esprit occupée à apprécier la tension qui habitait les autres démons. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Le démon Carnyss se traîna sur le sol et battit en retraite, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses yeux. Vic transpirait à grosses gouttes, nerveux. Angelus attendait.

Et enfin il entendit un bruit sourd et des grognements de l'autre côté de la porte, et elle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes vampires et un corps inconscient qu'ils traînaient derrière eux. Ils l'amenèrent et le jetèrent aux pieds d'Angelus, et l'individu gémit et roula sur le côté mais ne se réveilla pas.

"... Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de ça ?"

Vic s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de l'humain mâle qu'ils avaient apporté. "Regarde bien, mec, c'est l'un d'entre _eux_." Et il souleva la chemise de l'homme et en extirpa les plaques militaires qu'il portait, les brandissant devant le vampire d'un air triomphant. "Il fait partie de l'Initiative !"

Angelus fronça les sourcils, se penchant également en avant pour les voir de plus près. Il les prit, puis examina le corps devant lui, son visage, son torse, ses bras, mais il ne trouva aucun signe indiquant qu'il avait été attaqué. "Comment vous l'avez récupéré ? Je croyais que ces gars-là étaient toujours en groupe. Il ne me semble pas que celui-ci ait opposé une résistance féroce."

Vic ricana, à l'évidence content de lui. "C'est ça la _meilleure_ partie de l'histoire, mon pote." Un peu brutalement, il attrapa le poignet du soldat et releva sa manche, exposant à la lumière un avant-bras marqué de morsures caractéristiques. "Il se fait volontairement mordre par des vampires ! Il aime ça, cet enfoiré et il vient ici au moins une fois par semaine depuis des mois, suppliant de se faire mordre comme si ça allait nous déranger un jour de le faire."

Angelus fit courir ses doigts sur les morsures plus ou moins anciennes, sachant pertinemment à quel point le venin des vampires pouvait être addictif pour les humains.

 _C'est toujours très pratique, ça. Ça les rend dociles si tu te décides à jouer un peu avec eux._

"Normalement on le laisse partir comme si de rien n'était," expliquait le démon Kaliff, "Il nous paye bien, et puis c'est l'une de nos rares sources de sang humain désormais. Mais depuis que t'es arrivé en ville, j'ai pensé que je le garderai un jour ou deux avec moi, histoire de voir s'il peut nous être utile..."

Le vampire à l'esprit aussi vif que l'éclair entrevoyait déjà toutes les possibilités, et aima ce qu'il trouva.

 _Oh oui. Un soldat loin de chez lui est définitivement une grande opportunité._

 _William, mon cher, c'est ton jour de chance._


	10. Parti

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** : Parti

Les jours se succédaient et Alex accomplissait consciencieusement son devoir. La journée, il travaillait au Meat Palace (duquel il n'avait miraculeusement pas encore été viré) de midi à dix-sept heures comme à son habitude. Puis, il avait une heure ou deux de libre qu'il passait à s'écrouler sur le canapé ou - s'il avait la force de se traîner en ville - à rendre rapidement visite à Willow et Tara. Sa meilleure amie d'enfance ne cessait de s'inquiéter de son air perpétuellement exténué et de ses problèmes qui n'en finissaient pas, mais il avait toujours réussi jusque-là à éviter ses questions indiscrètes.

Puis, dans la soirée, Alex serrait les dents et allait voir Spike.

Le vampire avait admirablement bien récupéré de tout cet incident avec l'eau bénite. En fait, il était redevenu sans crier gare le Spike outrageusement sûr de lui et insolent, le raillant ou flirtant avec lui selon son humeur du moment. Alex soupirait et endurait sans se plaindre, faisant son possible pour éviter les digressions dans leurs conversations mais n'étant pas surpris d'échouer lamentablement. Parfois - en de rares occasions - ces dites-digressions se révélaient amusantes. Il se consola en se disant que de toute façon, Spike étant inarrêtable lorsqu'il se lançait dans un ses monologues de 'l'âge d'or' de sa vie de vampire, ça ne faisait de mal à personne de s'asseoir et de l'écouter.

Donc Alex se retrouvait, en bon spectateur, choqué, horrifié, scotché par les récits enthousiastes du vampire de ses aventures, impliquant carnages, dépravation et quête de liberté. Il s'asseyait sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, des heures durant, regardant Spike marcher à grands pas dans sa cellule, raconter à grands renforts d'effets dramatiques et de gestes quelle fut sa vie après qu'il eut été engendré. Comment lui et Dru avaient ruiné chaque réception à laquelle 'cette salope de Cécile' - et il n'avait _aucune idée_ de qui c'était - avait osé participer l'année suivante, conduisant la jeune femme au bord de la folie. Comment il s'était rapidement ennuyé en Angleterre après s'être vengé de ses anciens contemporains, et comment il avait parcouru la planète en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille maléfique. Et cela impressionnait Alex d'écouter cet homme qu'il avait de prime abord catégorisé comme un punk arrogant et rien d'autre - même si de plus d'une centaine d'années son aîné - raconter joyeusement les cultures qu'il avait pu découvrir et qui avaient fait partie de sa longue vie, glissant ici et là d'un air prétentieux quelques phrases en chinois qu'Alex était sûr d'être des insultes terriblement choquantes. Il l'avait écouté, fasciné malgré lui, tandis que les mots du vampire lui peignaient l'image d'une Europe, Afrique, Asie, qu'il n'avait pas connues, et il ressentit une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir fait le tour de l'Amérique en stop comme il avait prévu de le faire quand il en avait encore la possibilité.

Spike pouvait parler des heures sans interruption s'il était assez stimulé, mais Alex ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n'était rien qu'un écho pour le vampire, un substitut, une excuse pour avoir l'opportunité d'entendre le son de sa voix. Et pourtant, il restait assis là. Il restait là à écouter avec empressement les histoires impliquant Angelus, prêt à grappiller la moindre info qui pourrait leur être utile.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de saigner à blanc une pierre.

 _Ha. Une horrible métaphore, vu le nombre de vampires impliqués. Ou bien c'est une comparaison ?_

Spike savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, le narguant avec des petits bouts d'infos qui _semblaient_ importants sur le coup, mais qui s'avéraient être futiles et triviaux, ou alors ce n'était que le fruit d'une des dernières blagues douteuses du vampire. Alex en savait assez à propos des méthodes de torture préférées d'Angelus, de ses goûts atroces en matière de musique, de sa fascination pour la Fête de la Saint-Patrick, de cette fois où il avait perdu un pari avec Darla et qu'il avait dû lire à voix haute l'un des vieux (et horriblement mauvais) poèmes de William à la réunion annuelle des démons de plus haut rang, et s'en proclamer l'auteur entre ses dents serrées si bien qu'il avait été la risée de toute la ville, pour en écrire une biographie détaillée.

Alex avait ricané d'amusement à cette dernière anecdote et s'en était voulu aussitôt après pendant plus d'une heure.

Après avoir rendu visite à Spike, il allait en patrouille sur le terrain. Il rejoignait les autres agents en se sentant perpétuellement mal-à-l'aise et inconfortable, comme s'il était de mèche avec l'ennemi. Pourtant, les autres restaient polis à son égard comme toujours, même s'ils demeuraient un peu distants. Mais ils avaient toujours été distants avec lui, parce qu'Alex Harris était un marginal né. Depuis toujours. C'était le geek du lycée branché et l'aimant à démons de l'Initiative. Rien de bien nouveau.

Il lui arrivait parfois de voir Riley durant sa patrouille, même si ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Riley était toujours amical à son encontre, et Alex préférait être en équipe avec lui quand ils surveillaient les cimetières la nuit. L'activité démoniaque s'était drastiquement tarie ces derniers jours, donc patrouiller se résumait souvent à supprimer les bébés vampires, courtoisie d'Angelus. Et ces fois-là, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée d'hypocrisie le prendre à la gorge, parce qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, n'avait-il pas ricané à une blague pourrie d'un autre vampire ?

 _Je fais juste mon travail_ , se disait-il alors dans ces moments de doute. _Elle m'a dit de faire en sorte qu'il me fasse confiance. Hé bien, maintenant, il me raconte vraiment sa vie, d'une certaine manière, petit bout horrible par petit bout horrible. Donc c'est une bonne chose, pas vrai ?_

Il se répétait en boucle cette justification tandis qu'il descendait jusqu'au Sous-sol. Il présenta sans y penser son badge devant le capteur, tapotant le paquet de cigarettes récemment acheté dans la poche de son pantalon et se convaincant que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était _gentil_ , c'était une légitime tentative de troc. Giles, s'il avait été présent, l'aurait gratifié du _Regard_ , celui sceptique jeté par-dessus ses lunettes.

Mais Giles ne l'accompagnait plus que rarement. Alex trouvait que le vampire était généralement plus coopératif lorsqu'il le voyait seul, et il avait demandé à Giles de le laisser y aller sans lui pour faire des progrès plus rapidement. Et puis, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne désirait pas vraiment que le respectable Britannique entende comment Spike lui parlait. C'était une chose de céder en privé à l'insolence du vampire, ses questions outrageusement personnelles et ses sous-entendus sexuels effrontés - et c'en était une autre qu'un spectateur en soit le témoin.

Traversant le couloir immaculé plus que familier, Alex se demandait distraitement quelle histoire Spike lui raconterait cette fois. Hier il lui avait parlé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, admettant fièrement avoir dévoré quelques Nazis en ce temps-là et avait penché la tête comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Alex le félicite de cette action.

Il revint au présent, cependant, quand il leva la tête et cligna les yeux d'un air surpris en apercevant la silhouette qui se tenait dans le couloir. Devant la cellule 17, plus exactement. Fronçant les sourcils, Alex accéléra le pas, perplexe.

 _Oh mon Dieu, ils n'essayent pas de refaire des expériences horribles sur lui, hein ?_

Cependant, il se détendit en regardant de plus près. C'était juste Riley.

 _Oh génial. Comme si avoir Giles comme témoin ne m'humiliait pas déjà assez, il fallait Riley en plus._

Espérant vainement que ce ne serait pas horrible, il salua l'autre agent de loin, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais Riley ne se retourna pas, ne parut même pas se rendre compte de son arrivée. A la place il continua de fixer intensément la cellule de Spike, ses lèvres remuant tandis qu'il parlait. Alex essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'y parvint pas.

 _Attends, mais qu'est-ce que **Riley** voudrait dire à Spike ? Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que les vampires ne valaient pas la peine qu'on leur parle..._

Il commença à trottiner, criant le nom de Riley une fois de plus, étant une fois de plus ignoré. Un mauvais pressentiment lui hérissa l'échine, mauvais pressentiment qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme taper quelque chose sur le clavier contrôlant le verrouillage électrique de la cellule.

Alex se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il _savait_ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

"Riley, _arrête_ !"

Et devant ses yeux ébahis, Riley tapa le code de déverrouillage de la porte et relâcha le vampire. Et Alex fut submergé par la panique, qui remplaça la confusion qui ne le ferait qu'hésiter. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, attrapa son arme et visa.

"Arrête _maintenant_ ou je vais -"

Et tandis qu'il chargeait l'arme, Riley se retourna brusquement vers lui et le cerveau d'Alex se paralysa. Au milieu du visage familier et inoffensif du jeune soldat qui était devenu une sorte d'ami, brillait dans les yeux l'éclat doré d'un démon.

Sa main qui tenait l'arme trembla. Il baissa le canon.

 _Vampire..._

Riley se jeta en avant et Alex recula instinctivement. Mais le choc le rendait maladroit, il était bien trop lent à se ressaisir. Riley le percuta, envoyant valser l'arme au sol sans effort et lui donnant un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui l'assomma à moitié.

 _Vampire ! Putain de merde !_

Sa vision remplie d'yeux jaunes sauvages et de crocs étincelants, Alex tenta de se défaire du déni qui menaçait de noyer toute pensée rationnelle dans son esprit. "R- _Riley_ ?"

La créature qui s'avançait vers lui pencha la tête et sembla réfléchir, comme si elle le reconnaissait pour la première fois. "Harris," zozota-t-elle, souriant obscènement. "Oh, tu n'as pas idée de combien j'attends ça."

Alex n'eut pas le temps de se défendre contre le déluge de coups qui suivit, sur sa joue, à l'entrejambe, sur sa nuque, si fort qu'il fut plié en deux. C'étaient des mouvements d'un soldat entraîné, des mouvements qu'il était capable de faire, mais associés à une force et vitesse démoniaques, ils étaient mortels et Alex n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Il percuta violemment le sol, tête la première, assez violemment pour qu'il sente le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Puis des mains l'attrapèrent brutalement et le retournèrent comme une crêpe. Un poids conséquent s'installa sur sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux frénétiquement, tentant d'éclaircir sa vision devenue floue suite au choc, et soudain il vit Riley se pencher vers lui, une lueur sanguinaire dans les yeux tandis qu'il fixait la gorge de l'humain.

"Riley... mec... Tu me connais. Ne fais pas ça !"

Sa dernière tentative désespérée de s'échapper se révéla inutile cependant, et le vampire se jeta en avant, la bouche ouverte dévoilant ses canines mortelles, et Alex essaya de se débattre, de le faire lâcher prise, de faire _quelque chose_ d'autre que de juste rester allongé là impuissant et de se faire saigner à blanc, même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir, qu'il allait mourir, ou peut-être être transformé en vampire comme Riley, ce qui serait dix fois pire, et -

Un autre visage fit son apparition derrière l'épaule de Riley, à la périphérie de sa vision, et il ne s'attendait pas du tout aux paroles qui suivirent, compte-tenu de la situation : "Oi ! Le bleu !"

Riley se paralysa au-dessus de lui, la pointe de ses crocs égratignant légèrement sa peau.

Spike prit l'autre vampire par le col, le souleva et l'éloigna de l'humain hébété, le poussant violemment en arrière pour faire bonne mesure. "Putain de nouveaux-nés," marmonna-t-il, visiblement irrité. "Première leçon d'un vampire, crétin : ne touche pas à ce qui n'est pas à toi."

Alex s'était immobilisé, glacé d'effroi, lorsqu'il vit Spike - _Spike !_ \- debout hors de sa cellule. Libre.

 _Oh mon Dieu. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Il est libre. Je vais mourir. Riley est déjà mort. Quelqu'un doit les arrêter avant qu'ils ne sortent d'ici. Putain. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais **mourir**...!_

Il essaya subtilement de porter la main à sa ceinture, se demandant s'il arriverait à prendre le pieu qui y était accroché et réduire en poussière l'un des deux vampires avant que l'autre ne lui torde le cou.

Spike capta son mouvement, cependant. Ricanant joyeusement, il se pencha à son tour sur Alex. "Non-non-non, chaton. Sois un gentil garçon, d'accord ?" Il s'accroupit, lui arracha le pieu des mains et le jeta négligemment par-dessus son épaule.

"Spike..." Sa voix était remplie d'effroi, pas vraiment pour lui-même mais plutôt à l'idée du carnage que ferait le vampire assoiffé de vengeance une fois dehors.

 _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire pour l'en empêcher, putain ? 'Oh Spike, s'il te plaît, ne tue pas les gentilles personnes qui t'ont torturé pendant des mois' ? Bordel de **merde** !_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le vampire gloussa et tapota ses joues d'un air complaisant, avant d'attraper son col et de le remettre debout. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et bien qu'il soit de loin le plus grand des deux, Alex savait qu'il était aisément surpassé par l'autre en terme de puissance et de force, donc il ne s'embêta pas à se débattre quand Spike commença à le pousser en arrière.

"Toujours voulu sentir la chaleur de ta peau," lui murmura le vampire à l'oreille, et Alex dut se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer.

Il réalisa très vite qu'il était guidé jusqu'à la cellule récemment vidée de son occupant. Et soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il devait sûrement y avoir des sortes de protocoles à suivre en cas de fuite d'un prisonnier, pour déclencher l'alarme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, et localisa finalement la caméra de sécurité nichée dans le mur.

 _Oui ! Quelqu'un doit bien surveiller les bandes. Ils seront là bientôt. Arrête de paniquer, Harris._

Spike surprit le soulagement sur son visage, suivit son regard et sourit méchamment. "Je n'espérerais pas trop si j'étais toi, chaton. Ce soldat-vampire sait ce qu'il fait en tout cas, je dois bien lui accorder ça. La caméra tourne en boucle. C'est comme si on était invisible pour le reste du monde maintenant."

Alex s'affaissa, défait, se laissant être plaqué contre le mur, frissonnant un peu lorsque Spike s'approcha de son cou. "Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir de là sans te faire remarquer," lui dit-il d'un ton sec, plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose.

" _Il_ est arrivé à entrer," lui répondit Spike, désignant du pouce Riley, qui les regardait d'un air menaçant depuis le couloir, exhibant son tout nouveau visage vampirique. "Angelus est à l'intérieur. Je te l'ai dit qu'il me sortirait d'ici, pas vrai ?"

 _Angelus l'a fait. Ce putain de salopard a transformé Riley. Merde..._

"Cependant," poursuivit Spike, l'air pensif. "Tu avais raison concernant mon apparence. Je ne suis pas très discret comme ça, c'est vrai." Une lueur vicieuse brilla dans ses yeux bleus. "A ton avis, où je pourrais bien me trouver un gentil petit déguisement, comme, par exemple, l'uniforme que tu portes ? Des idées ?" Les longs doigts du vampire lissèrent le T-Shirt d'Alex, l'observant d'un œil critique.

Alex grogna. _Tu plaisantes, **j'espère** !_ "Est-ce que tu pourrais juste... faire en sorte de me tuer _avant_ de me déshabiller ? S'il te plaît ?"

Spike cligna des yeux, paraissant réellement surpris. "Te tuer ? Ça m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, chaton. J'ai de bien meilleures choses en réserve pour toi." Et soudain, il se pencha en avant et sa bouche glacée s'écrasa violemment contre celle d'Alex. L'humain, choqué et indigné, tenta de se débattre mais il était forcé à l'immobilité par le mur contre son dos et la poigne de fer du vampire qui enserrait ses poignets, et restait là impuissant tandis que Spike l'embrassait, ou plutôt l'agressait avec sa langue. Il y eut une pointe de crocs dans le baiser, le grondement d'un grognement et Alex sentit ses genoux trembler malgré lui, de terreur à n'en pas douter.

"Spike ne fais pas ça," il haleta, quand il fut enfin libéré de l'étreinte, mais seulement pour permettre au vampire de frotter son visage contre son cou - et, naturellement, de diriger son attention sur sa carotide.

"Hm ? Quoi ? Tu penses que je vais te baiser comme le vampire tordu que je suis ?" Un rire rauque fut étouffé dans son épaule et une dureté caractéristique fut pressée contre sa cuisse tandis que Spike plaquait ses hanches contre les siennes. "Peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite. Et définitivement pas ici. Ça servirait qu'à gâcher l'ambiance, tu vois ?"

Sans crier gare, il fut relâché et Spike, d'un calme à toute épreuve, le regardait, à un mètre de lui, l'air complètement innocent, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de le menacer, comme s'il n'avait pas fait _toutes ces choses_. "Hé bien ?"

"Qu-quoi ?"

"L'uniforme. T'as peut-être toute la journée devant toi, mais certains d'entre nous ont des endroits à aller et des gens à tuer, donc dépêche, gamin."

Alex en resta bouche bée, la panique éclatant une fois de plus dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être forcé à se déshabiller. C'était son cauchemar devenu réalité, plus flippant qu'un vampire-Riley enragé l'attaquant à la gorge. Cela le rendait tellement... vulnérable.

Mais une fois encore, il sentit les instincts du soldat gravés en lui remonter, lui disant de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire et qu'il s'en sortirait peut-être vivant pour sonner l'alarme.

Se faisant violence pour noyer le tumulte d'émotions qui le poussait à refuser, il leva lentement les mains et déboutonna sa veste, la jetant par terre en direction du blond. Puis, il enleva son T-Shirt, et quand il s'apprêtait à passer au reste, le vampire lui fait signe d'arrêter et prit les plaques militaires qui pendaient toujours autour de son cou.

Spike le regardait se déshabiller avec un sourire lascif, ne s'embêtant à dissimuler ni son amusement ni son désir. Quand Alex ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtement, il lui donna à contrecœur l'uniforme, observant à son tour le vampire les enfiler rapidement. Et effectivement, tandis qu'il faisait glisser sur ses jambes son jean délavé pour mettre le pantalon de camouflage d'Alex, il eut une preuve plus que concrète de combien son strip-tease involontaire lui avait _plu_. Encore une fois, Spike lui lança juste un sourire en coin, pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

Semblant totalement hors de son élément en uniforme militaire, le vampire se tapota les poches d'un air curieux. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour trouver le paquet de cigarettes qu'Alex avait prévu de lui ramener, paquet qu'il examina avec un sourire légèrement plus tendre que celui plein de crocs. "Oh, chaton, tu y as pensé."

Alex gronda, furieux au-delà des mots.

"Hé, doucement, doucement, ne réagis pas comme ça. La prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte de me faire pardonner, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te réduis en poussière," lui cracha l'humain d'un air rebelle.

Spike rit, un rire sincère, plein d'euphorie et d'approbation. "C'est mon garçon." Et une fois de plus, il s'avança vers lui, attrapant Alex par la nuque et en profita pour lui baiser violemment le front, avant de le lâcher tout aussi rapidement et de sortir de la cellule.

Le code de verrouillage de la porte fut activée, le piégeant à l'intérieur. "Ne t'en fais pas, va," ajouta Spike à travers la vitre, sa voix étouffée par le verre. "Rupes est de garde tous les matins. Il te trouvera à ce moment-là."

Et sur ses dernières paroles lui et Riley s'en furent.

Alex resta planté là, paralysé, dans la pièce aux murs immaculés, ne sachant quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il entendit faiblement la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrir puis se refermer, puis le calme retomba. Pas de cri. Pas de sonneries d'alarme. Rien.

 _Il vient juste de s'échapper comme si de rien n'était, putain ! Oh merde, oh **merde** , il est parti ! Mais on peut toujours le recapturer, pas vrai ? Avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts ?_

 _Pas s'il rejoint Angelus_ , lui dit cette horrible petite voix dans sa tête. _Et ton espoir de le recapturer vient juste de s'évanouir dans la nature comme ton uniforme. T'es foutu, Harris._

Sa bouche et son front, là ou Spike l'avait embrassé, le picotaient encore de manière agaçante, comme si les lèvres froides étaient encore pressées contre sa peau. Il rougit d'humiliation et de colère en se rappelant cet épisode.

 _Et qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois qu'il me verra...?_

 _Mon Dieu. Je suis **tellement** foutu._


	11. Réunion

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** : Réunion

Angelus était à l'étage quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et se dégonda, du choc résultant un sourd _bam_ qui résonna dans tout le manoir et fit grimacer le vampire. Il commença à descendre les escaliers, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant déjà en un sourire triomphant parce que _personne d'autre_ que Spike ne serait entré comme ça, et lorsqu'il fit face à l'entrée, il le vit, son enfant - enfin, ses enfants, s'il comptait le nouveau-né Finn, ce qu'il ne fit pas - fringué d'un uniforme militaire ridicule, marcher en cercle sur le tapis, étudiant avec intérêt son nouvel environnement. Angelus n'avait jamais été vraiment sentimental, pourtant il sentit un pincement au cœur à sa vue. S'il avait respiré, il en aurait eu le souffle coupé.

 _Spike. Mon William._

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur le benjamin de la famille ? En tant qu'Angel, il avait tout fait pour fuir ses parents vampiriques et les avait évités pendant quasiment tout le siècle dernier, avait évité ne serait-ce que de _penser_ à eux. Mais à présent, devant lui, se tenait Spike. Trop maigre, malmené et sale mais - _Spike_. Ses traits anguleux caractéristiques étaient successivement éclairés et assombris par des jeux de lumière tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder autour de lui, une expression d'approbation passant sur son visage tandis qu'il contemplait les hauts plafonds et les pièces bien aérées que les larbins d'Angelus avaient nettoyées avec soin, d'amusement devant les meubles extravagants et gothiques qui décoraient l'endroit, de légère surprise quand il aperçut Angelus au pied des escaliers l'observant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se toisèrent en silence. Notèrent les différences. Hochèrent la tête en guise de salut.

"Sympa comme piaule," commenta Spike après un moment ou deux, son accent des bas quartiers de Londres soigneusement cultivé faisant cligner les yeux de l'autre, puis il sourit.

"Oui," acquiesça Angelus. Il haussa les épaules. "Je me suis dégoté un sorcier pour sceller magiquement cet endroit, afin de faire en sorte qu'aucun de ces petits soldats ne le trouve."

Un rire rauque. "J' _savais_ bien que t'avais un atout dans ta manche. Je leur avais dit qu'ils perdaient leur temps."

"Ouais."

Ce fut sûrement Spike qui bougea en premier, mais au moment où ils se rencontrèrent, l'étreinte était mutuelle. Angelus laissa échappa un _ouf_ surpris quand les bras de Spike lui brisèrent presque les reins et que ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise dans un geste désespéré, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il n'avait pas cru que son Aîné était réel jusqu'à là. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Angelus lui rendit autant qu'il lui donna, grognant lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point son enfant était _vulnérable_ à cet instant, puis grondant lorsqu'il sentit les drogues qui imprégnaient encore son système. Alors il l'écrasa contre lui, le serra _fort_ , parce que même s'il avait blessé Spike dans le passé, jamais il n'avait fait _ça_. Il ne l'avait jamais fait trembler, ne l'avait jamais fait s'agripper à son sire comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage, la tête contre le torse d'Angelus comme un enfant qui cherche à être rassuré.

C'était mal. Ce n'aurait pas dû être possible. C'était _Spike_ ! Spike, celui qui était censé venir ici en lui demandant négligemment pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps et où était son dîner. C'était ce qui aurait dû se passer. C'était ça le script. Pas... ça. Et il se demandait ce qu'avaient pu lui faire les humains pour qu'il avoue ainsi sa faiblesse.

"Les as-tu tués ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, lorsqu'il estima que sa voix ne tremblerait plus sous le coup de la colère.

"Non," répondit Spike, refusant de le lâcher. "J'avais pas envie de prendre le risque qu'ils m'arrêtent à nouveau."

"Tu aurais dû les tuer."

"J'aurais tellement voulu."

Ils restèrent comme ça en silence pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelus se ressaisisse assez pour prendre Spike par les épaules, le tenant à bout de bras pour l'examiner de plus près. Il semblait nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à être raillé pour cet aveu de faiblesse mais sa mâchoire serrée et son menton levé d'un air insolent indiquaient qu'il riposterait si c'était le cas. Bien. Au moins son esprit combatif n'avait pas totalement disparu.

"Va te nettoyer," fut tout ce que dit Angelus, grimaçant devant le triste spectacle des cheveux emmêlés, ensanglantés et bicolores qui encadraient le visage de son enfant. "La salle de bains est en haut sur ta gauche. Prends une douche. Il y a déjà des vêtements propres qui t'attendent."

Spike eut un sourire ironique et secoua la tête. "Tafiole. Un peu de crasse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne."

"Tu empestes l'humain."

 _Non, je porte l'odeur d'Alex_ , corrigea en pensée Spike, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Haussant les épaules en signe d'assentiment, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les monter. Puis il eut un flash. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Finn, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. "Et tu vas faire quoi du parfait petit soldat-vampire ici présent ?"

Angelus lui rendit son regard. "Le relâcher ?"

 _Comme un chien dont tu n'as plus l'utilité_ , songea Spike, curieusement soulagé _. Ce connard est peut-être l'enfant d'Angelus - alors que moi je ne le suis qu'indirectement - mais il ne fait pas partie de la famille. Bien. J'l'aime pas de toute façon._

Il secoua quand même la tête. "Garde-le un peu, on ne sait jamais pas vrai ? Il se révélera peut-être utile." Il regardait le vampire nouveau-né tandis qu'ils parlaient, et ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, conservant son expression vide et hébétée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui, de toute façon ? Il ne fait... absolument rien. Ne réagit pas. Il était comme ça tout du long. Je préfère encore parler à un putain de _mur_ , tellement il est inexpressif."

Angelus haussa les épaules, ne paraissant pas très concerné. "Il a été entraîné pour nous tuer, non ? Peut-être qu'il traverse une crise existentielle. Ça pourrait être amusant d'ailleurs..."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et partit prendre sa douche, laissant l'autre céder à ses caprices et tourmenter l'infortuné vampire.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, lorsqu'Angelus arpentait son salon, il se rappela soudain à quel point Spike pouvait être agaçant.

Il avait foutu un bordel monstre. La totalité du parquet et certains meubles étaient couverts d'ordures. Des cartons de pizza dégoûtants, de la nourriture à emporter chinoise à moitié mangée, des canettes de soda, des bouteilles de bière, des papiers d'emballage de barres chocolatées, de bonbons - la liste ne s'en finissait pas. Il se demanda, incrédule, comment Spike avait pu récupérer tout ça aussi rapidement et où, surtout compte tenu de l'heure tardive. Une télévision qu'Angelus n'avait jamais regardée diffusait un espèce de mélo pseudo-romantique insipide, qui semblait fasciner le blond, affalé au milieu des déchets sur le fauteuil préféré d'Angelus, une jambe sur l'accoudoir.

"Putain, ça m'avait manqué," marmonna Spike sans le regarder, la bouche pleine de biscuits chinois, son T-Shirt propre plein de miettes.

 _Cradingue_ , voulut l'insulter l'autre. _Glandeur_.

"Où tu as eu tout ça ?" demande-t-il à la place.

Spike haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai commandé, tu crois quoi ? Tu devrais essayer le moo shu, au fait, avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Angelus ignora la proposition. "Tu l'as commandé ? Tu as fait en sorte qu'un _humain_ vienne livrer ça ici ?"

"Ouais, et ?"

"Où est-ce qu'il est ?"

Spike le regardait d'un air sincèrement perplexe, l'agacement commençant à faire son apparition tandis que la conversation l'empêchait de suivre ce qui se passait à la télé. "Comment le saurais-je ? Il est parti livrer chez d'autres gens j'imagine..."

"Tu l'as laissé _partir_ ?"

Le vampire blond se renfrogna. "Bien sûr que oui. Tu _bouffes pas_ le livreur de pizza, enfin. C'est de la politesse élémentaire."

"Spike !"

"Quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Angelus ferma les yeux, exaspéré. _Il a toujours été comme ça. A quoi je m'attendais ? Il lui faut plus qu'une simple frayeur pour qu'il cesse d'être insupportable._

"Je pensais seulement qu'après avoir été capturé et torturé par des humains tu voudrais peut-être arrêter de te comporter comme l'un d'entre eux."

Les deux yeux bleus le dévisagèrent, scandalisé. "Oi ! Je _n'_ agis _pas_ comme un foutu humain !"

Angelus lui désigna d'un regard éloquent la bouteille de bière dans sa main, les cartons de nourriture devant lui et éparpillés sur le sol. Puis il lança un coup d'œil acerbe à la télévision qui continuait de déblatérer des conneries à propos d'un garçon nommé Timmy.

Et peut-être que s'il _avait_ été humain, Spike aurait rougi. Etant ce qu'il était, il se tortilla d'un air embarrassé sur son fauteuil. "Les joies du progrès, pas vrai ? Puisque c'est là, autant en profiter..."

"Tu te dis ce que tu veux pour soulager ta conscience, gamin."

"J'm'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes de toute façon," rétorqua Spike, et il avala cul sec le reste de sa bière dans un accès de mauvaise humeur puérile. "T'as été hors du coup pendant pas mal de temps, non ? J'serais pas surpris si le dernier progrès technique dont _tu_ te rappelles, c'est la maîtrise du feu..."

Angelus gronda, tandis qu'une partie de son cerveau était occupée à s'émerveiller de l'aisance avec laquelle Spike - et seulement Spike - pouvait le provoquer comme ça.

Le silence retomba. Spike prétendit regarder son feuilleton. Angelus enjamba le tas de détritus pour allumer la cheminée, se gorgeant de la chaleur du feu. Leur bouderie dura peut-être dix minutes.

Finalement, ce fut Spike qui parla en premier. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu _as_ fait après nous avoir quittés ?"

" _Je_ ne vous ai pas quittés. _Il_ l'a fait."

"Même chose, mon pote."

Angelus retourna à sa contemplation des flammes, bouillonnant intérieurement. Il pouvait entendre le ressentiment dans la voix de son enfant, le sentiment d'abandon que Spike nierait jusqu'à la mort ressentir, mais qui était bien là, et il éprouvait du ressentiment à son tour. _Ce n'est pas **moi** qui les ai quittés ! C'était **Angel**. _

"Je n'ai rien fait," répondit-il finalement, chaque mot chargé de haine toute entière dirigée contre son alter-ego. _Rien d'autre que de me terrer dans des ruelles et de courir après une blonde écervelée qui aurait dû réfléchir un peu._

"Dru a eu pas pas mal de crises," l'informa Spike d'une voix égale. "J'ai pris soin d'elle. L'ai remise d'aplomb. Sais pas pour Darla. Elle est partie elle aussi, après que tu aies disparu dans la nature. Me suis tapée une autre Tueuse. L'ai tuée. C'était le bon temps."

Angelus le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et nota dans les épaules tendues de Spike et la façon dont il ne paraissait pas pouvoir détacher les yeux de la télévision sa requête muette de félicitations de la part de son sire.

"J'ai entendu," admit-il après quelques minutes, parce que c'était le cas, lorsqu'il était encore Angel. "Tu t'es fait un nom, William."

"T'as putain bien raison."

La tension retomba graduellement, et l'agressivité latente laissa la place à la mélancolie. Spike prit la télécommande et baissa le son. Angelus passa distraitement sa main au-dessus des flammes.

"Alors comment t'as fait pour revenir ?" Demanda le blond, dévisageant son sire de haut en bas d'un air sceptique. "A l'ancien toi, je veux dire."

Angelus eut un sourire ironique. "Je me suis tapée ma propre Tueuse. J'ai couché avec elle, pour être plus exact."

Spike leva les sourcils sous la surprise, bouche bée. "T'as couché avec une _Tueuse_ ?"

Angelus rit, heureux qu'il puisse encore inspirer cette expression de stupéfaction mêlée de respect réticent. "Et oui. Apparemment cette malédiction que m'avait jetée ces gitans avait une clause comme quoi je ne pouvais pas connaître le bonheur parfait. J'ai littéralement vendu mon âme pour une bonne baise."

"Et - quoi ? Elle t'a _laissé_ faire, comme ça ?"

Angelus fronça les sourcils, et il parut à la fois confus et méprisant. "Elle... m' _aimait_."

"Elle aimait Angel, tu veux dire."

Une paire d'yeux dorés le fusillèrent du regard, puis Angelus hésita, apparemment incertain, et préféra retourner à sa contemplation des flammes. "Oui. Angel."

Spike fixa intensément le dos de son sire, et sortie de nulle part, une pensée le frappa, _Il veut qu'elle **l'** aime. Dieu seul sait pourquoi._

"Tu l'as tuée ?" s'enquit-il, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il s'en moquait. Ce qui était le cas, vraiment. En principe. Mais là il était curieux.

"Non," et il s'était attendu à cette réponse. "Pas encore."

"T'as toujours pris ton temps de toute façon. Une bière ?"

Angelus cligna des yeux, et cela lui prit un moment pour enregistrer le brusque changement de sujet, puis il étudia la bouteille qu'il lui tendait comme si c'était quelque chose d'offensant. Après un moment, il soupira cependant, leva les yeux au ciel et la prit. "C'est plus aussi bon qu'avant," remarqua-t-il, s'affalant dans le canapé.

"De la merde américaine. Je nous dégoterai de la bière importée demain. Je pourrai même te faire livrer du curry, tiens, pour voir si on peut t'habituer à profiter des progrès de la vie moderne..."

Angelus renifla d'un air dédaigneux devant le sourire enjôleur qu'arborait son compagnon, puis secoua la tête. "Ne t'embête pas. Je veux partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Trouver les filles et -"

" _Non_."

Angelus se retourna vers son enfant, surpris, et il trouva Spike le dos raide et les poings serrés, ses yeux dorés brûlants de rage démoniaque. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Non ?"

"Non. On ne part pas. Pas encore."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

Spike grogna et laissa son visage vampirique prendre le dessus. "Parce que cet... _endroit_ est toujours debout. Parce que cette salope et ces branleurs de scientifiques respirent encore. Je les veux _morts_ , Angelus."

"Alors tu aurais dû les tuer quand tu en as eu l'opportunité. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

"Je les veux _morts_ ," répéta Spike, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Il s'était levé, visiblement agité. "Je veux que ce _putain_ d'endroit brûle jusqu'à ses _putain_ de fondations !"

"Spike..."

Et son corps tremblait d'avoir été blessé trop profondément, les jointures de ses mains blanchies sous la pression, tandis qu'il toisait de son regard doré son Aîné. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?"

Angelus cligna lentement des yeux, se préparant au pire. "Dis-moi."

Et Spike lui dit. Il lui raconta tout, jusqu'au plus sordide détail, lui dit bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait évoqué devant Alex lorsqu'il était encore en cellule. L'eau bénite n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, vraiment. Il y avait eu des tortures bien plus pernicieuses, et les souvenirs se déversaient hors de sa bouche tel un poison, purgeant ses plaies. Il fulmina et frissonna et avoua, et avec le vitriol de ces moments atroces vint un peu de soulagement. Puis il se tut, et il était soudain effondré au pied de l'autre, fatigué, à fleur de peau et _tellement_ reconnaissant d'avoir la présence rassurante et réconfortante de son sire, juste en face de lui.

Durant son monologue, Angelus avait pris son visage vampirique, outragé et indigné des traitements qu'il avait subis. Et à présent il regardait son enfant avec des yeux dorés écarquillés, intérieurement abasourdi que Spike ne soit pas réduit en poussière à l'heure actuelle. Il avait connu des vampires plus anciens et plus puissants que lui qui n'auraient pas survécu à une seule des tortures perpétrées qui venaient tout juste de lui être décrites. Et c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait pleinement compte que Spike était un Maître vampirique, pas seulement un punk arrogant et insolent qui se plaisait à jouer au Grand Méchant. Et après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se demandait s'il l'oublierait jamais à nouveau.

Et voilà Spike agenouillé à ses pieds, son front pressé contre le genou d'Angelus, son esprit combatif momentanément évaporé. Angelus passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds puis serra, fort, jusqu'à ce que l'autre gémisse de douleur et de gratitude. Le solide point de contact les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

"Je les veux morts," chuchota, pour la troisième fois, Spike. "Je veux que cet endroit soit détruit. Et je te le demande solennellement."

Angelus sursauta, choqué que son enfant ait recours aux coutumes vampiriques ancestrales qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude d'haïr avec passion.

"Faites-le pour moi, Sire." Il tremblait encore, du désir de revanche qui brûlait ses entrailles peut-être, ou alors de la difficulté à ravaler sa fierté pour énoncer sa requête. "Faites-le pour moi."

Le rugissement d'Angelus en réponse aurait terrifié la plupart des démons les plus coriaces, mais Spike ne ressentit qu'un frisson d'excitation, qui s'intensifia agréablement lorsque son Aîné siffla, " _Oui_."


	12. Foutu

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Un peu de femslash dans ce chapitre, mais rien d'explicite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** : Foutu

Alex n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Ses pensées tournoyaient encore et encore dans sa tête et y remettre de l'ordre s'avérait impossible. Il ne se rappelait que bien trop clairement l'expression de stupéfaction et d'horreur sur le visage de Giles lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la cellule. Se rappelait avoir supplié l'autre homme de le laisser sortir, de se dépêcher, de venir avec lui pour sonner l'alarme - et la terrible hésitation de Giles, le doute qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer qu'Alex n'était qu'un piège, un cadeau d'adieu de la part de Hostile 17 pour se venger. Il se rappelait avoir été si exaspéré, frustré, furieux qu'il avait dû réprimer des larmes brûlantes lorsqu'il avait crié à travers la vitre, à bout de nerfs, "Il ne m'a pas transformé ! Giles, il ne m'a pas transformé, il a transformé _Riley_ !"

Et il y avait alors eu un tollé. Tous les démons dans le couloir avaient commencé à hurler leur méfiance puis leur approbation lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé qu'un des leurs s'était échappé. Puis les questions s'étaient succédé rapidement. _Comment s'est-il échappé ? - Quand ? - Pourquoi étiez-vous présent ? - Comment avez-vous survécu ? - En êtes-vous **sûr** ?_ Et oui, oui, il en était sûr, que quelqu'un le laisse sortir, merde à la fin !

Et il y eut la recherche frénétique des soldats courant dans toutes les directions, fouillant l'endroit au peigne fin juste au cas où. D'autres qui vérifiaient les bandes enregistrées par les caméras de sécurité, et en effet elles avaient été trafiquées - mais, en-dehors du Sous-sol, elles les avaient repérés, oui, les voilà, l'Agent Finn et Hostile 17, marchant calmement en direction de la sortie comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils en avaient _le droit_. Quelqu'un lui fournit des vêtements, le traîna brutalement hors de la cellule, puis l'escorta tel un prisonnier jusqu'au bureau du Commandant. Il raconta une fois de plus les événements et fut sujet à des regards choqués et incrédules. Il se souvint comment toute couleur s'était retirée du visage de la femme quand il mentionna Riley, de sa voix perdant sa froideur professionnelle lorsqu'elle avait murmuré, " _Vampires_..." Il se rappela de sa rancœur, qui avait disparu en un instant, mais pas assez vite pour passer inaperçue, sa rancœur à l'idée qu'Alex soit celui sain et sauf devant elle, parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Riley, pas vrai...?

Son regard était meurtrier lorsqu'elle siffla, "Il est inutile de les confiner. Cette engeance doit être exterminée. Tous les trois."

Il se souvint d'Angleman qui le toisait d'un regard méprisant, qui le blâmait. "C'est ce qui se passe quand on laisse des gamins s'immiscer dans le travail d'hommes." Et peut-être que le Commandant était d'accord avec lui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas protesté quand il l'avait sorti manu militari de son bureau, et qu'il lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Il n'avait alors pas su quoi faire. Il était resté planté là comme un débile, paralysé par l'indécision et une peur panique. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû être en train de patrouiller, de chercher Spike, de remplir la promesse faite au vampire avant qu'il ne s'échappe de le réduire en poussière. Il aurait dû appeler Willow, lui dire de ne jamais inviter Riley chez elle désormais.

Mais il était resté là. Et c'est ainsi que Giles le trouva peu après, le prenant par le bras. Il guida gentiment le jeune homme sous le choc jusqu'à son bureau à l'ambiance chaleureuse, sa réplique miniature de la bibliothèque du lycée de Sunnydale, qui sentait le bois, le cuir, avec cette petite touche britannique inimitable, bien loin de la blancheur aseptisée du reste de la base. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, avec du thé et des biscuits, et Alex ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait accepté sans un mot le réconfort que lui procurait la présence de Giles, mais ne pensait pas la mériter pour autant.

"J'ai tout foutu en l'air," finit-il par dire, la voix rauque, le regard résolument fixé sur son thé en train de refroidir.

L'ex-bibliothécaire émit un vague bruit de protestation. "Tu as fait de ton mieux, Alex. Tu as essayé."

Borné, il secoua la tête. "J'aurais dû vous écouter. Concernant Spike. _Hostile 17_. Je n'aurais jamais dû oublier ce qu'il était."

"Même si tu avais agi différemment, tu n'aurais pas pu anticiper l'implication de l'Agent Finn. C'était le fait d'Angelus, en aucun cas ta faute."

Alex voulut hurler face à cette voix pleine de compréhension. A la place, il cracha, "Si je n'avais pas sauvé sa misérable carcasse, Riley n'aurait rien à eu à faire s'échapper et nous ne serions pas dans cette merde noire ! Il serait juste mort. Fin de l'histoire."

Giles lui prit gentiment le poignet. "Alex, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais ce que tu as fait là-bas était... admirable. Impulsif, téméraire, oui, mais aussi... admirable d'une certaine manière."

"J'ai empêché un vampire de tomber en poussière. Ce n'est pas vraiment la politique de la maison, vous savez." Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. "Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas fait pour ça. J'ai foutu en l'air et me suis fait virer de tous mes jobs jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?"

Giles ignora son pessimisme. "Tu n'as rien foutu en l'air, Alex. Et concernant Spike - tu as fait preuve de compassion à l'égard d'une créature tourmentée. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?"

"Je lui ai _sauvé_ la _vie_ ! Et maintenant il est _là_ , dehors, réuni avec son stupide sire, et aussi Riley, et des gens vont _mourir_ parce que j'ai laissé ça arriver !"

"Tu n'as pas -"

"C'est à _cause de moi_ !" Il bondit sur ses pieds, la chaise raclant sur le sol. "J'ai oublié de le considérer comme un vampire, Giles ! J'étais si accaparé par toutes ces foutues histoires et ses sentiments... je me suis senti _désolé_ pour lui putain - à quel point je suis débile ? - que j'en ai oublié ce qu'il _est_ !"

" _Alex_ !"

Giles s'était levé lui aussi, et ils se regardèrent par-dessus le bureau, chacun refusant de céder. Puis le Britannique enleva ses lunettes et commença calmement à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. "Oui, la situation n'est pas exactement idéale," concéda-t-il au bout d'un moment. "Mais tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. J'avais prévenu le Commandant qu'Angelus serait un adversaire de valeur, bien plus puissant que tous ceux que nous avons eu l'occasion d'affronter, mais elle a refusé de prendre mon avertissement au sérieux. Une fois que nous avons su que le vampire cherchait Spike, il y aurait dû avoir une sécurité renforcée autour de sa cellule. Mais nous avons été bien trop complaisant, surtout lorsqu'il nous a semblé qu'il commençait à te parler. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai cessé de t'accompagner, j'espérais t'aider à progresser plus rapidement."

Giles s'arrêta et le regarda. "Tu vois ? Nous sommes tous à blâmer, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Alex haussa les épaules. "Le Commandant rejette la faute sur moi. Je peux vous l'assurer."

"Oui. En effet. Cette femme peut être incroyablement étroite d'esprit. Ce que je veux dire, Alex, c'est que tu es un homme bien, et un agent plus que compétent."

Le jeune homme renifla d'un air sceptique mais n'essaya plus de le contredire. Il paraissait fatigué. Giles s'avança dans sa direction, le prit par l'épaule et le guida vers la porte. "Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Te reposer un peu."

"Je devrais aller patrouiller."

"C'est le milieu de la journée."

Alex parut choqué, comme si l'écoulement du temps lui était passé totalement par-dessus la tête, préoccupé comme il était par les récents événements. Il commença à hocher la tête, puis s'immobilisa, et regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est... deux heures et demi. Pourquoi ?"

Alex s'affaissa et ferma les yeux, l'air défait. "J'aurais dû être au travail depuis longtemps. Un autre job parti en fumée. Huh. Deux en un jour. J'ai battu mon record là..."

Giles sentit à l'égard de son jeune compagnon une vague de compassion débordante, et lui tapota le dos d'un air maladroit. "Le Commandant ne te jettera pas dehors. J'en suis persuadé."

"Ouais. Merci G-Man." Il ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Il sortit, le dos voûté et irradiant d'un désespoir perçant, et Giles le regarda partir d'un air malheureux.

* * *

Willow fredonna joyeusement en embrassant sa petite amie, se gorgeant du privilège qui lui était offert. C'était satisfaisant d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprise jusqu'à Tara, de cajoler quelqu'un - Tara, avec son sourire toujours un peu hésitant, magnifique et ses yeux vulnérables - de se sentir à l'aise avec elle, de faire confiance. Son premier jour à l'université, quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre d'étudiante et avait posé les yeux sur sa camarade de chambre, sachant instantanément que sa nouvelle mission dans la vie était de la connaître, de la réconforter, de la soutenir, de l'aimer, si elle le pouvait - elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit autorisée à la presser contre le matelas, désireuse et s'abandonnant, et par-dessus tout, lui faisant confiance, tandis que Willow la serrait contre elle. Ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa respiration s'accélère alors que du bout des doigts elle envahissait ses vêtements, cherchant les creux et douces courbes, si différentes de celles d'un garçon - non, si différentes de _n'importe qui d'autre_ , fille ou garçon, parce que c'était Tara, sa sublime petite amie, et que _personne_ ne soutenait la comparaison, merci beaucoup. Elle se sentait submergée par les sensations, ses yeux papillonnant dans la pénombre, gravant dans son cœur des captures d'écran de ces images parfaites, indécentes, glorieuses que lui offrait sa petite amie, images privées que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait _jamais_ apprécier. L'odeur d'encens à la rose, le parfum de la peau de Tara et l'excitation remplirent son nez jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête et sa main bougea comme douée d'une volonté propre, cherchant la chaleur, l'odeur, le -

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Aussitôt, Tara laissa échapper un couinement surpris, et toutes ses angoisses et les défenses que Willow s'était donné tant de mal à abaisser furent remises rapidement en place. Elle s'assit, le dos raide, timide et embarrassée tandis qu'elle remettait ses vêtements à sa place, n'osant pas regarder sa petite amie rousse qui maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante.

On toqua de nouveau à la porte, de manière plus insistante cette fois.

Willow soupira, énervée, et se leva, passa une main de ses cheveux, essayant de les recoiffer. Elle alluma la lumière, se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas.

C'était Alex.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, puis grimaça et cria. "Euh, juste une seconde, j'arrive !"

Puis, faisant volte-face, elle jeta un regard atterré en direction du sol de leur chambre, où étaient encore éparpillés les ingrédients de leur dernier sort. "Tara !" chuchota-t-elle d'un ton urgent. "Vite, aide-moi à ranger tout ça."

La jeune femme blonde pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air surpris, mais obtempéra. S'agenouillant, elle rassembla les bougies, l'encens et leur collection de charmes, tandis que Willow attrapait leurs grimoires et les rangeait à la hâte dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Une fois tout ça fini, et qu'aucune trace de la magie qu'elles avaient pratiquée ne soit visible, Tara se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard à la fois blessé et interrogateur. "E-est-ce que ça te gêne ? Jeter des s-sorts ?"

Se sentant aussitôt coupable, Willow secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Oh ! Oh, chérie, non bien sûr que non." Elle enserra la taille de Tara de ses mains et lui sourit d'un air penaud. "C''est juste Alex. Il peut être un peu bizarre quand on évoque ce genre de choses, tu sais ? Je pense qu'il aime prétendre que le surnaturel n'existe pas, et je ne veux pas le rendre mal-à-l'aise. Mais si ça t'ennuie..."

Rassurée, Tara lui rendit son sourire. "C'est bon. Ça ne me gêne pas, je me demandais juste."

Willow claqua la langue et embrassa le bout de son nez. "Ne sois pas ridicule, j'adore ce qu'on fait." Elle finit par ouvrir la porte, révélant son meilleur ami qui avait l'air exténué. Elle fut aussitôt inquiète et fronça les sourcils. "Alex ?"

Il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte, et parvint à lui offrir un faible sourire forcé quand elle prononça son nom. "Salut Will."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au boulot ?"

Il haussa les épaules et entra. "Me suis fait virer." En vérité, il n'était pas certain, n'ayant pas appelé son chef pour s'en assurer, mais il était quasiment sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre ses jours au Meat Palace étaient révolus.

Willow parut stupéfaite cependant. "Encore ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules une seconde fois, fixant le sol comme s'il recelait les secrets de l'univers. Il avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux, nota-t-elle, et semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis une semaine. Et puis, même sans ça, ses vêtements étaient la preuve vivante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait les couleurs flashy, les imprimés horribles et les images de geek qui étaient sa marque de fabrique. Il portait à la place un ensemble d'une étrange couleur vert olive qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Elle lui toucha le bras d'une main hésitante. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"... Tu veux en parler ?"

"Non."

Il se détourna et s'avança dans la pièce, aperçut Tara près du lit défait, tentant à sa manière hésitante de leur offrir de l'intimité en se faisant toute petite et essayant vainement de ne pas entendre leur conversation. Il sourit devant ses efforts, et lui transmit ses remerciements de manière silencieuse.

"Comment ça se passe à l'université ?"

Visiblement perplexe devant son comportement, Willow répondit de manière incertaine. "Ça se passe, comme -"

Il la gratifia d'un regard noir qui la fit taire au milieu de sa phrase. "Ne me fais pas ce coup-là s'il te plaît. Je peux supporter l'idée d'entendre que la vie de quelqu'un est meilleure que la mienne."

Les filles se regardèrent, interloquées, nullement habituées à cet Alex morose qui était un peu intimidant. Tara baissa la tête et s'enfuit vers la kitchenette, battant en retraite tandis qu'elle manifestait ostensiblement qu'elle préparait à manger et était donc occupée. Willow s'assit sur le bord du lit, là où était Tara à l'instant.

"Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment. J'ai rejoint le club de lecture la semaine dernière. On est en train de lire du Stephen King." Elle se tut quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, mais fit un effort pour poursuivre et lui raconter de manière enthousiaste, "Oh, et mon cours de psychologie sociale est plutôt cool. On a cette professeur, le professeur Walsh, et elle -"

Alex leva soudainement la main, l'arrêtant aussi sec. "Okay. J'avais tort. Peut-être que je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes cours finalement."

Blessée de manière irrationnelle, Willow regardait son ami faire anxieusement les cent pas, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le sol, les mâchoires furieusement serrées. Sa tension était contagieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son excitation délicieuse de sa séance de câlins avec Tara s'estomper, la laissant glacée. Ennuyée, inquiète, elle lui prit le poignet et ne desserra pas sa prise malgré ses protestations jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye à côte d'elle.

Lui infligeant le Regard Résolu qui lui indiquait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle lui demanda sérieusement, "Alex, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il semblait vouloir protester, s'en aller, mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et ne le relâcha pas. Quelques secondes plus tard et il fermait les yeux, les épaules affaissées et visiblement contrarié. Quand il parla, il le fit si doucement qu'elle ne le sut que parce que ses lèvres bougèrent.

"J'ai tout foutu en l'air, Will..."

Instinctivement, elle tendit les bras et le serra contre elle, s'attendant à ce qu'il pose la tête sur son épaule comme il le faisait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fut surprise de le voir poser sa tête sur ses genoux et de s'immobiliser, nerveux et raide. Elle rencontra le regard de Tara, qui avait arrêté de faire la cuisine et qui paraissait aussi confuse qu'elle. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Willow caressa ses cheveux emmêlés sans un mot.

Alex soupira, et resta comme ça, la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, et souhaitait plus que tout fermer les yeux et se détendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il laissa les doux bruits de la cuisine de Tara et les fredonnements mélodieux sans queue ni tête de Willow l'envelopper, et cela le réconforta un peu. C'était familier. Inoffensif. Il prit une autre grande inspiration et le picotement dans ses yeux se fit moins pressant. D'aussi près, il pouvait sentir le parfum capiteux des draps, qui sentaient le sexe et les pétales de rose, et il se demanda avec un temps de retard ce qu'il avait interrompu.

 _Peut-être que je peux juste rester comme ça. Juste encore un peu. Histoire d'être sûr que Riley ne se montre pas. D'être sûr qu'elles aillent bien._

 _D'être sûr que Spike ne me trouve pas._


	13. Violé

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Si vous penchez la tête et plissez les yeux, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait quasiment être appelé un fétichisme sexuel du sang. Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où ça heurte la sensibilité de quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** : Violé

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que les choses reviennent à la normale. Enfin une normalité relative. Le Commandant ne le jeta pas dehors, comme l'avait promis Giles mais il _était_ bien rétrogradé au travail de terrain et l'accès au Sous-sol lui avait été retiré. Il en était soulagé. Il avait commencé à détester cet endroit et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Avant qu'il ne soit assigné au Sous-sol, les choses étaient simples et il voulait qu'elles le redeviennent. Pas de Spike, pas de pseudo-interrogatoires, pas de rôle jouer en tant qu'aimant à démons qui posait les questions ou de vampire militant des droits démoniaques. Rien que patrouiller. Patrouiller c'était bien. En patrouille, vampires voulait dire méchant et ça s'arrêtait là. Les autres agents le traitaient dorénavant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : en l'ignorant. Ça aussi, ça lui allait bien. C'était bizarre de ne pas patrouiller avec Riley quand il sortait le soir, et il ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître l'un de ces soldats qui ne l'aimaient pas et se moquaient de lui.

Il récupéra son dernier chèque de paye au Meat Palace, et remit à plus tard la recherche d'un autre job avilissant. Il pouvait comme ça en profiter pour récupérer son sommeil en retard et se reposer, il en avait bien besoin. Il répara des trucs dans sa cave, essaya de communiquer avec ses parents, échoua, se refamiliarisa avec les DVDs de Star Trek et la série des romans du Guide du voyageur galactique. S'endormant généralement devant la plupart du temps.

Il termina tôt sa patrouille samedi soir.

Ça avait été une nuit tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'un démon Braznarc sorte de nulle part et le plaque violemment sur le sol. En y repensant, il ne se rappelait de leur lutte que par bribes. Il se souvenait s'être débattu avec la créature pendant que son partenaire s'efforçait de viser de manière à ce qu'il ne lui tire pas dessus en tirant sur le démon. Il avait hésité trop longtemps. Des griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans la cuisse d'Alex et il avait crié de douleur, sa chair lacérée. Et soudain c'était comme si un barrage avait cédé. La rage avait explosé en lui, une rage qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur depuis ces dernières semaines et qui trouvait enfin une échappatoire. Il avait à peine remarqué l'autre agent finalement réussir à tirer sa fléchette tranquillisante et le démon se pétrifier. Il était tellement focalisé sur le fait de rouer de coups le démon, donner des coups de poing et de pied, encore et encore, trop furieux pour hurler même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté lorsque son partenaire stupéfait avait essayé de le relever, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa jambe blessée s'écroula sous son poids et qu'il tomba sur le sol.

Il avait été, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, congédié pour la nuit après ça. On lui avait bandé sa blessure à la hâte et donné l'ordre de se rendre à la base médicale de l'Initiative pour s'y faire soigner. Il n'y avait pas été. Il avait claudiqué jusqu'à chez lui, seul, souhaitant panser ses plaies en toute intimité et s'interroger sur le pourquoi de sa folie furieuse sans qu'un psy affilié au gouvernement ne le toise d'un regard calculateur.

Au pied des escaliers, il se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste qu'il jeta sur le sol et prit un moment pour enlever ses armes, les déposant à leur place habituelle sur sa table de nuit. Puis, du mieux qu'il put, il boita jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il fut forcé de défaire le garrot de fortune sur sa cuisse pour pouvoir retirer son pantalon ruiné. Presque immédiatement du sang commença à couler, éclaboussant de rouge le carrelage.

"Merde..."

Appliquant une pression constante sur la plaie, il ôta les restes de tissu en lambeaux et s'affaira à nettoyer les profondes marques de griffures rouges qui déchiraient sa cuisse, priant pour que le démon ne fusse pas venimeux. Il jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de désinfectant.

Il se leva avec précaution, soulageant sa jambe blessée. Il laissa en plan ses vêtements salis et ne s'embêta pas à nettoyer la mare de sang sur le sol, il laverait tout ça demain matin. Vêtu d'un T-shirt vert et d'un boxer, il claudiqua misérablement en direction de son canapé-lit, escomptant s'y effondrer, s'évanouir puis se réveiller la semaine prochaine et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il trébucha sur un comics qui traînait par terre dans la pénombre et faillit tomber. Quand il atteignit finalement le lit, sa jambe le lançait douloureusement, il s'était brutalement cogné un orteil et une atroce migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exténué.

Mais tout ça fut bien vite relégué au second plan lorsqu'il jeta un vague coup d'œil en direction de la table de nuit et qu'un malaise glacé le prît aux tripes.

Son arme et son pieu avaient disparu.

Alex eut deux secondes pour digérer cette information avant que quelque chose ne vienne le percuter sur le côté. On le retourna violemment sur le ventre sur son lit défoncé et un cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand sa jambe heurta durement l'ossature métallique. Quelque chose de lourd et d'avide s'installa sur lui, tordant ses poignets derrière son dos d'une poigne de fer, l'immobilisant efficacement. Tout ça en à peine deux secondes, et Alex était hébété, son mal de tête croissant exponentiellement sous le choc.

"J't'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, chaton."

Alex cessa de se débattre et se pétrifia aussitôt. _Non_ , protesta son esprit, son corps tout entier rejetant cette idée. _Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne viendrait pas ici. Il **ne pourrait pas** venir ici. Il ne sait pas où j'habite. Il a besoin qu'on l'invite. Ça **ne peut pas** être lui..._

"Oi. Arrête de respirer comme ça, tu vas tomber dans les pommes."

 _Je suis en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation_ , pensa Alex avec détachement. _Je fais une crise d'hyperventilation et c'est le cadavre ambulant qui n'a pas besoin de respirer qui me dit de me calmer_. Il eut envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

"Bon garçon. Ça va maintenant ? C'est ça, respire profondément. Tu réagis toujours de façon aussi dramatique quand tu vois un vampire ? Comment t'as pu survivre près de la Bouche de l'Enfer jusqu'à présent, gamin ?"

"S-Spike ?"

"En chair morte et en os. Je t'ai manqué ?"

Alex se débattit de toutes ses forces - c'est-à-dire, actuellement chevauché par un vampire, en sous-vêtements, son propre oreiller l'étouffant à moitié et souffrant le martyre à cause de sa jambe estropiée - pas grand-chose. En moins d'une minute il réalisa combien ses efforts étaient vains et abandonna.

"Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ici ?" demanda-t-il à la place.

Il pouvait presque _entendre_ le sourire immensément satisfait au-dessus de lui tandis que Spike réajustait sa position, s'installant plus confortablement sur son oreiller en forme d'Alex. "J'ai toqué à la porte, parlé à ta maman. Je lui ai dit que j'étais un ami à toi rencontré au travail - pas si loin de la vérité, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle a dit que je pouvais rentrer si je le voulais et t'attendre à l'intérieur."

Alex sentit son estomac se retourner. "Oh mon Dieu, ma mère. Si tu as fait du mal à ma mère je te jure que -"

"Relax. Je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux gris, je ne suis même pas entré. J'avais juste besoin qu'on m'invite. J'ai dit au revoir, fait le tour et suis rentré dans ta piaule pour me préparer à une soirée de folie en fouillant dans tes sous-vêtements douteux et mater la collection de pornos pour midinettes que tu caches au fond de ton armoire."

" _Quoi_ ? ... C'est... Je... Spike, mais pourquoi tu es venu _ici_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je pensais avoir été clair, chaton. Je te veux, toi."

Le poids sur son dos se retira brièvement, puis de puissantes mains froides le retournèrent comme une crêpe et il regarda le vampire le surplombant. Alex cligna des yeux, surpris malgré lui. Spike s'était nettoyé. Il s'était coupé les cheveux, les avait décolorés et plaqués en arrière avec du gel. Il portait un T-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau et une chemise d'un rouge profond ouverte par-dessus. Un chaîne en argent toute simple étincelait à son cou. C'était... déconcertant. Ça le rendait _réel_ en un sens, de le voir comme ça, plus tangible que lorsqu'il était enfermé dans une cellule, échevelé et sale. Il était tout en angles et couleurs saisissantes, et se tenait juste _là_ , devant ses yeux, pas seulement un miracle de la taxonomie bougeant et parlant mais aussi une créature intelligente, qui ressentait des émotions, qui était _dangereuse_. _C'est drôle que vous ayez ce genre de réalisations quand un vampire est assis sur vos cuisses._

Il se demanda si Spike allait le dévorer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" répéta-t-il, parce que c'était la seule question qui tournoyait sans but dans son esprit et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Spike haussa les épaules.

Alex attendait.

 _Est-ce qu'il va me tuer ou pas ? Attends, ça voudrait dire qu'il m'a laissé vivant à l'Initiative juste pour pouvoir me mordre chez moi ? Pourquoi s'embêter à faire ça ?_

Le vampire, pendant ce temps, devenait incroyablement distrait. Il avait noté l'odeur puissante du sang dans l'air aussitôt qu'Harris était entré dans la pièce, bien évidemment, mais là, d'aussi près, elle submergeait ses sens. Cela sentait si... bon. Divin. Il se demandait si le sang des humains était devenu si attirant parce qu'il avait été retenu captif pendant des mois ou si cet humain était _spécial_. Curieux, il se tortilla un peu pour pouvoir examiner de plus près les griffures sur la cuisse du garçon.

Soudain affamé, il tendit la main pour en prélever un échantillon, ne s'embêtant pas à être particulièrement doux dans ses mouvements tandis qu'il plongeait un doigt dans la large entaille et le portait à sa bouche, de la même manière qu'on dégusterait de la crème chantilly. Harris grogna quand il toucha la peau à vif, puis regarda, incrédule et horrifié, les yeux écarquillés, Spike lécher le sang sur son doigt avec un plaisir évident, une expression de contentement sur son visage, savourant le goût. _Ouais_ , pensa le vampire en son for intérieur. _Y'a définitivement quelque chose de spécial à propos de ce garçon. Des phéromones en plus, un gène différent, **un truc**. J'savais que j'avais raison de le faire durer un plus longtemps._

"Sp-Spike, c'est _dégoûtant_."

"C'est délicieux, en fait. Tu n'es pas mauvais du tout."

"... Je n'avais tellement _pas_ besoin de savoir ça..."

"Quoi ? C'est vrai."

"Et encore une fois je me pose la question - qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? A part vouloir fourrer tes appendices indésirables dans mon corps." Silence. "... Hum. Il n'y pas beaucoup de chance que tu oublies ma dernière phrase, hein ?"

"Pas beaucoup, en effet."

" _Génial_..."

Spike rit, et fut choqué de se rendre compte que son amusement était totalement sincère et ingénu. Cédant à sa bonne humeur, il se leva souplement puis vagabonda à travers la pièce. Il entendait le gamin essayer de se relever derrière lui mais n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Spike attendait l'autre depuis des heures, et avait mis ce temps à profit pour passer au peigne fin l'horrible cave d'Harris et enlever toutes les armes qui auraient pu être utilisées contre lui. Sa collection de pieux, croix, fléchettes tranquillisantes et autres Tasers était actuellement cachée sous un seau dans le jardin. S'il se sentait d'humeur généreuse, il lui donnerait même un indice lui permettant de les trouver quand il partirait.

Pendant ce temps, Alex fixait le dos du vampire. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte à quel point sa situation était précaire. Il s'était aussitôt rué sur son pieu caché sous l'oreiller dès que Spike l'eut relâché et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles, sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il était malade de peur. Un vampire avait pénétré dans sa maison, sa maison où ses parents vivaient, et il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taille contre un vampire à mains nues, encore moins un Maître vampirique comme Spike.

 _Oh oui. Je suis dans la merde là._

Surtout que le vampire en question paraissait en bien meilleure santé que lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y avait tout juste une semaine maintenant. _Enfin. En aussi bonne santé que puisse être un démon dans un cadavre, remarque. Il a dû se nourrir. L'enfoiré._

"Tu sembles aller... mieux."

 _Continue à le faire parler pendant que tu essayes de trouver un moyen de sortir de là, Harris. Ha ! **Ça** c'est prometteur..._

Spike croisa son regard. "Ouais. Le sang de ton sire fait souvent cet effet-là." Il examinait d'un air dédaigneux les étagères d'Alex remplies à craquer de figurines de collection et autres articles ayant pour sujet la science-fiction. Même maintenant qu'il était devenu soldat, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un geek. "Star Wars ? Oh mon Dieu, quel loser..." De toute évidence, Spike était d'accord.

L'humain s'assit sur le bord du lit, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait vu quelque chose, et ce quelque chose lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Pas loin, à moitié dissimulé sous une pile de magazines écornés sur le sol, s'était glissé un crayon de bois, crayon qu'il avait sûrement dû utiliser pour faire ses mots croisés. _Comme un mini pieu de fortune..._

"Sérieusement, pour la dernière fois, pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Spike attrapa l'une des figurines, la tourna et retourna dans ses mains, puis la reposa. "Je suis venu régler ma dette j'imagine."

Alex s'approchait progressivement du crayon, écoutant à peine. "Régler ta quoi ?"

"Je t'en dois une après cette merde avec l'eau bénite, pas vrai ? Je pensais te rentre la pareille."

L'autre cligna des yeux et releva la tête, momentanément distrait de sa tâche. "Tu ne vas pas m'enfoncer un pieu dans l'autre jambe, rassure-moi ?"

Spike renifla d'amusement et sourit, bien qu'Harris ne puisse pas le voir. "Nan. Je vais te sauver la vie par contre."

Alex serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put, pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur tandis qu'il se penchait lentement et tendait la main pour attraper le crayon. "Ma vie n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée," répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il se redressait, l'arme au poing.

"Pas encore c'est vrai," acquiesça tranquillement le vampire, se dirigeant vers le bureau et feuilletant le tas de brouillons et de comics qui s'y trouvaient. "Mais ça sera très bientôt le cas."

"Oh ?"

"Yep. Moi et Angelus on va détruire votre charmante petite base. Réduire l'Initiative en cendres. Je pensais te prévenir histoire que tu puisses t'échapper tant qu'il est encore temps. Tu voudras pas être là pour assister au massacre, crois-moi sur -"

Alex choisit ce moment pour se jeter en avant. Sans crier gare, Spike fit aussitôt volte-face pour le contrer. En moins d'une seconde il vit le crayon plonger vers son cœur, vit que l'humain perdait l'équilibre, vit sa chance de riposter. Il attrapa le bras qui voulait le tuer et d'un geste si rapide et violent qu'Alex n'arriva pas à le suivre, il utilisa sa prise pour le projeter sur le sol. Alex atterrit sur le dos si brutalement qu'il n'arriva plus à respirer pendant d'interminables secondes. Le crayon s'échappa de ses mains et tomba par terre, hors de portée. Spike le fusillait du regard.

"Espèce d'immonde petit branleur ingrat ! Vous avez aucun sens du fair-play, vous les humains..."

En fait, il paraissait tellement en rogne qu'Alex ressentit l'absurde besoin de s'excuser de son comportement. _J'ai sûrement dû me cogner la tête trop fort. Ou alors je commence à délirer parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang..._

Le saignement commençait à devenir beaucoup trop important d'ailleurs. Spike le remarqua aussi, et une expression de faim dévorante caractéristique traversa son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. "Tu devrais faire quelque chose concernant ta jambe tu sais..."

Alex restait étendu par terre, fixant le plafond, abattu. Chaque fibre de son être lui faisait mal. "J'ai _fait_ quelque chose. Puis tu t'es pointé."

Le vampire renifla, l'air peu impressionné, et s'agenouilla, profitant pour enfoncer ses doigts dans sa cuisse. "T'es supposé désinfecter proprement ta blessure et la bander, pas juste la rincer. Ils ne vous apprennent rien à l'armée de nos jours ?"

 _Oh super. Je me fais gronder au sujet de ma santé par un vampire qui me tuera aussitôt que l'envie lui en prendra. Cette nuit est vraiment parfaite..._

"Je vivrai," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Spike leva un sourcil barré d'une cicatrice, amusé. "J'en serais pas aussi sûr que ça si j'étais toi. Vous êtes des petites choses fragiles, vraiment, quand vous n'avez pas à votre portée vos flingues et vos armures. Ça meurt de plein de façons différentes, les humains. Un coup sur la tête - mort. A bouffé trop de cochonneries - mort. Une petite égratignure qui s'infecte - mort. Je sais toujours pas comment vous avez pu survivre en tant qu'espèce..."

"Est-ce que tu _essayes_ de me rendre hypocondriaque ?"

"Nan. J'veux juste pas que tu chopes la gangrène et que tu me claques entre les doigts avant que je n'en ai fini avec toi, c'est tout."

"Quoi -?"

Spike enserra brutalement sa cuisse blessée de ses deux mains, orienté de sorte à ce qu'il puisse enfoncer son genou sur son torse pour le maintenir immobile, puis il pencha la tête et _lécha_ vigoureusement la plaie ouverte.

Alex cria. Tout simplement.

" _Spike_ ! Quoi ? Bordel...! _Arrête_ !"

Le vampire ignora résolument ses protestations confuses, se moquant de ses tentatives de le déloger totalement inefficaces, et poursuivit tranquillement sa mission auto-attribuée. Il lécha encore, enfonçant consciencieusement sa langue dans la chair meurtrie et essayant ne pas se laisser submerger par le parfum capiteux, délicieux et entêtant du sang du gamin. Il songea distraitement qu'il pourrait devenir ivre de ce dernier, si jamais il en prenait suffisamment.

Alex n'avait jamais été dans une situation plus désagréable. Il frappa en vain chaque partie du corps de Spike qu'il pouvait atteindre - ce qui, malheureusement, se limitait à ses jambes et son postérieur. Se débattre ne faisait que raviver la douleur mais s'arrêter voudrait dire se focaliser sur la sensation de la langue du vampire lapant ses griffures, ce qui, d'ailleurs, faisait super _mal_ , et c'était bizarre et froid et... et... _dégueulasse_ !

" _Putain_ mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ?"

Spike leva la tête tandis qu'il examinait son travail une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir, sa langue rose maléfique léchant les dernières gouttes de sang qui maculaient ses lèvres. "Salive de vampire, chaton. Un désinfectant naturel et ça dure plus longtemps que cette merde que tu trouves en pharmacie. Ça t'aidera à guérir plus vite aussi, enfin probablement."

Alex le fixait d'un air stupéfait, incapable de digérer le ton raisonnable qu'avait employé Spike. Comme si c'étaient des interactions normales qu'on avait tous les jours entre vampires et humains. Comme si c'était _Alex_ qui était bizarre !

"Je me sens violé..." marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Spike ricana, comme s'il venait tout juste d'entendre une bonne blague. _Ha. Hilarant_. Le vampire bondit sur ses pieds et prit un instant pour lisser les plis sur sa chemise et se recoiffer, ajustant la chaîne autour de son cou, puis il tapota ses poches comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Enfin, il accorda un dernier regard condescendant à l'humain toujours étendu sur le sol avant de l'enjamber et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Garde à l'esprit ce que je viens de te dire. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux rester dans les parages ou pas, mais dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu. Ça veut dire qu'on est quitte, toi et moi. Je te dois plus rien, donc t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Alex ne bougea pas d'un pouce, complètement traumatisé.


	14. Contemplation

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** : Contemplation

Alex, étant Alex, géra la situation de la même manière qu'il gérait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie : il prétendit que rien ne s'était passé.

Il n'avait pas dit au Commandant, ni à Giles ni à quiconque de l'Initiative que Spike était venu chez lui. A quoi bon, après tout ? Aucun d'eux n'y pouvait rien. _Défaire_ l'invitation relèverait de l'impossible, pas vrai ? Et puis, il y aurait eu trop de questions gênantes. Ils lui auraient demandé pourquoi Hostile 17 l'avait cherché, ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il n'était pas mort, pourquoi Alex n'était pas mort. Et d'une certaine manière il doutait fermement que Maggie Walsh apprécie les réponses qu'il aurait dû donner à ces questions.

Il ne parla non plus à personne de l'avertissement de Spike durant leur brève interaction. Et cela le faisait se sentir coupable de leur cacher ça, mais il refoula cette culpabilité fermement au fond de lui. Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon de les prévenir de l'intention des vampires de détruire l'Initiative. Le Commandant voulait déjà réduire Spike et Angelus en cendres, aussi elle ne réagirait pas différemment si elle savait qu'eux lui souhaitaient la même chose. Et puis, se rassurait-il un peu, ce n'étaient que deux vampires. Ils ne pouvaient pas représenter une si grande menace que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

"Oh, tu te _fous_ de moi là !"

La voix indignée de Spike résonna dans la pièce et Angelus le fusilla du regard pour lui intimer le silence. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'emmena à l'écart de la douzaine de démons à l'apparence hétéroclite qui leur jetaient des regards à la fois curieux et impatients.

"La ferme, Spike. _Tu_ as une meilleure idée ?"

"Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu penser à quelque chose de mieux que ça, en tout cas !"

"Hé bien, tu ne l'as pas fait, donc on le fait à ma manière, mon garçon."

Le vampire blond grogna sourdement mais ne répliqua pas, préférant afficher un silence boudeur. Il toisa furieusement les démons près du bar, dévoilant ses crocs à quiconque le regardait trop longuement. Ce bar était l'endroit où Angelus avait récupéré Finn apparemment, mais même en sachant ça cela ne rendait pas la présence des démons plus agréable, furieux comme il était.

Angelus lui attrapa le bras, recentrant son attention. "Ecoute. On a besoin d'aide si on veut s'attaquer à eux." Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule aux autres démons. "Et ils sont tous là à supplier pour avoir un Maître, alors donnons-leur un Maître !"

Spike plissa les yeux. "J'aurais dû le savoir que c'était juste un moyen pour toi d'affirmer ton pouvoir..."

Lorsque son sire lui avait exposé son plan d'utiliser les démons locaux et d'accepter leur proposition en devenant leur Maître élu, Spike avait été dès le départ totalement contre. Il ne voulait pas que ces étrangers s'immiscent dans ses problèmes intimes, le gênent dans sa vengeance qui ne regardait que lui. Et on s'en moquait qu'Angelus lui ait promis qu'ils ne seraient que de la chair à canon améliorée, Spike n'aimait quand même pas ça. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il était l'un des rares démons à avoir le sens de la famille. Il préférait largement y aller en petit comité, juste lui et son sire, avec quelques larbins au cas où. Et c'était tout.

"Pense aux chiffres, Spike," Lui disait Angelus de ce ton condescendant qu'il adoptait souvent lorsqu'il parlait à son plus jeune enfant. "Tu es celui qui veut me faire attaquer le gouvernement américain. On ne va pas repousser l'aide qu'on nous offre gratuitement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Putain de merde," marmonna le plus jeune vampire, et il sentit qu'il devait abandonner la partie. "Bien. Fais ce que tu penses devoir être fait, mon pote. Ne t'attends juste pas à ce que je joue le foutu lieutenant de cette bande d'ivrognes."

Et sur ces paroles, Spike tourna les talons et sortit du bar, sa chemise rouge ouverte faisant un pauvre remplaçant de son manteau en cuir qui aurait virevolté dramatiquement autour de ses chevilles.

Enfoiré d'Angelus. Il avait oublié à quel point son sire pouvait être agaçant, arrogant et condescendant. Oh, il savait bien que l'autre vampire tiendrait sa promesse et le vengerait en s'attaquant à l'Initiative, et que, si Spike était totalement honnête, il était probable que la _majeure_ partie de sa motivation à le faire provenait de l'insulte faite à sa famille. Angelus avait toujours été protecteur - enfin, non, plutôt possessif si l'on était tout à fait franc - avec les siens. Et aujourd'hui, Angelus était indigné pour Spike et pour lui, à cause de l'agression qu'avait subie son enfant.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui le poussait à s'adonner avec tant d'enthousiasme à cette tâche. L'Angelus dont il se souvenait avait toujours été un peu extrême lorsqu'il était poussé à bout, mais celui-là - la version d'Angelus qui avait fini par émerger après avoir été rendu fou furieux par un siècle de tourments et une âme maudite qui l'avait réduit en esclavage - celui-là était d'un autre niveau.

Angelus voulait le _chaos_. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre, après tout. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, si on y réfléchissait bien ? Lorsqu'ils étaient encore surnommés le Fléau de l'Europe, rien ne le rendait plus heureux que le bain de sang qu'ils avaient fait couler sur des pays entiers. La destruction, la panique, les émeutes. Il vivait pour ça. Spike, encore un nouveau-né dans ce temps-là, l'avait suivit des étoiles dans les yeux, fasciné et intimidé par son sire bien-aimé, et désirant plus que tout devenir le rival du puissant Maître vampirique qui lui avait enseigné que le chaos recelait la clef du vrai pouvoir.

Hé bien, Spike était un Maître aussi maintenant, et il savait ce qu'il en était.

 _Ce branleur jouit du carnage et de la confusion. Il s'en fout des résultats, aussi longtemps qu'il peut faire le maximum de dégâts._

Spike savait qu'il y avait des moyens plus simples d'atteindre leur but. Ce n'est pas comme si Walsh et ses sales petits larbins _vivaient_ dans leur base secrète. Ils étaient obligés, à un moment ou à un autre, de sortir, rentrer à la maison ou rendre visite à des amis ou faire ce qu'ils faisaient le reste du temps. Ce ne serait pas forcément de la tarte, mais s'emparer d'eux et les tuer un par un serait bien moins risqué que ce qu'Angelus prévoyait de faire. Tout ce que Spike avait besoin, c'était de mettre la main sur cette salope et la soumettre pendant plusieurs jours à ses propres expérimentations ô combien scientifiques, histoire de voir combien _elle_ appréciait d'être le rat de laboratoire. Et puis, il serait satisfait après ça, il passerait à autre chose, sa rancune oubliée. Brûler le mal à la racine, et le voilà parti dans la nuit, des feux d'artifice illuminant sa route. Simple.

Angelus n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'attrait de la simplicité, remarque. Pour lui, plus c'était tordu, mieux c'était. Plus c'était gros, mieux c'était. Il avait l'habitude de rire quand lui et Spike ne voyaient pas les choses à la même échelle.

 _Heureusement, bordel. J'voudrais pas penser comme lui. La seule qui pense vaguement comme lui c'est Dru, et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est aussi folle que son 'Daddy'._

Ce soir en était une bonne démonstration. Angelus s'était ramené dans ce bar dans l'unique objectif de recruter des démons qui lui avaient offert leurs services il n'y avait pas si longtemps. _**Recruter** d'autres démons !_ pensa Spike, dédaigneux. _Il pense qu'il va mener une foutue **guerre** , ce salopard._

Selon l'humble avis de Spike, attaquer de front ne les mènerait nulle part. C'était juste stupide. _Et si quelqu'un en connait un rayon sur les plans bancals, c'est moi. Même s'il arrive à les ranger de son côté, tout ce qu'il aura gagné c'est des ivrognes trop débiles et trop inutiles pour servir de force armée contre l'Initiative ! Ça c'est du soldat haut de gamme, Peaches._

Spike soupira, frustré, tandis qu'il marchait dans la rue, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour en récupérer un briquet et une cigarette. La nicotine qu'il inhala calma un peu ses nerfs à vif.

Angelus voulait le chaos, comme toujours. C'était pas une grande surprise. Mais Spike était sûr qu'il avait mal jugé la situation cette fois. _Il sous-estime les soldats de l'Initiative. Il a toujours pensé que les humains étaient faibles - et ils le sont, évidemment - mais ils ne sont pas **si** faibles !_ Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui existaient la dernière fois qu'Angelus était en liberté. Ils ne s'enfuyaient pas en courant devant des canines pointues. Ils étaient différents des autres habitants de Sunnydale, à qui vous devez épeler le mot en majuscules avant qu'ils n'admettent avec difficulté ou même réalisent que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur ville.

Non, ces humains-là constituaient une menace face à laquelle Angelus n'était pas préparé. Ils possédaient une technologie avancée que le vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles ne pouvait pas saisir. Ils étaient puissants, efficaces, discrets. Organisés. Intelligents. Calculateurs. En fait, il y avait chez eux quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à un prédateur de sang froid, un comportement qui inspirait le respect chez Spike, d'une certaine manière abstraite, enfin, quand ils n'essayaient pas de l'assommer avec leurs Tasers. Si c'était la direction que prenait l'évolution chez les humains, hé bien - il l'approuvait.

Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tous les exterminer, remarque.

 _J'dois juste trouver un moyen pour qu'Angelus m'écoute et change d'avis avant qu'il ne charge comme un bourrin, c'est tout. Ça peut pas être si compliqué, pas vrai ?_

Spike renifla. Même _lui_ n'y croyait pas.

* * *

Il était plus prudent maintenant. Il se cantonnait aux toits des maisons de manière générale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument certain qu'il n'y aitt aucun soldat dans le quartier. Une partie de lui était consternée à l'idée qu'une poignée d'humains, des gamins jouant à l'armée, le rendent aussi nerveux, mais il se forçait dans ces cas-là à se rappeler de la raison et des expériences qui l'avaient conduit à ce raisonnement, et le besoin urgent de descendre dans la rue et de s'afficher pour les narguer s'estompait peu à peu.

 _J'serais pas capturé vivant une seconde fois. Jamais._

Donc il restait sur les toits, fumant d'un air boudeur tandis qu'il traçait sa route dans la petite ville. Il n'était dehors que par pur ennui. Jusqu'à récemment, lui et Angelus s'étaient cloîtrés dans son manoir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire profil bas, au moins pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que les humains soient moins à cheval sur la sécurité et baissent leurs gardes. Ça faisait une quinzaine de jours que ça durait, depuis que Spike s'était échappé, et ils avaient été finalement forcés de quitter le manoir pour question de survie : une minute de plus enfermés ensemble dans un endroit clos avec juste Finn comme exutoire de leurs frustrations respectives, ennui et claustrophobie grandissante, et ils se seraient probablement entretués avant l'aube.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à rendre visite au gamin quelques jours plus tôt. Un peu de divertissement lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et il était rentré au manoir de bien meilleure humeur, à l'étonnement d'Angelus.

Pourtant, assez étrangement, Spike se surprit à froncer les sourcils quand il se rappela de ce qui s'y était passé. Harris était certainement un... mystère. Sur le papier, il était tout ce que Spike méprisait ardemment. Faible, naïf, idéaliste. Il n'avait même pas cette nature de prédateur que les autres soldats arboraient et qu'il respectait un peu. Et même selon les standards humains, il était considéré comme un loser, un type bizarre, un marginal. Il était sincère lorsqu'il avait dit à Harris qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place à l'Initiative, qu'il était un type trop gentil pour ça. Et le vampire voulait le toiser avec dédain, ressentir le sentiment de supériorité naturel face à une espèce inférieure qu'il était supposé ressentir, mais à la place il était... intrigué. Harris était amusant. Amusant à tourmenter, amusant à étonner, amusant à désillusionner. Il s'était mis à apprécier parler avec le gamin lorsqu'il était encore en cellule, le choquant avec des récits de ce qu'il avait fait durant sa vie de vampire, dans l'unique espoir de provoquer ses délicieuses expressions d'horreur et d'enthousiasme honteux. Il s'était de surcroît délecté de leur rencontre dans la chambre d'Harris chez ses parents.

Spike soupira à cette dernière pensée. Il blâmait son éducation sur ce coup-là. A cause de Drusilla, il était conditionné pour être fasciné par les bizarreries les plus étranges. Elle lui avait enseigné que l'innocence pouvait posséder un charme unique lorsqu'on regardait de la bonne manière. Elle, avec ses poupées, ses goûters, ses 'il faut prendre le thé' et sa personnalité de petite fille, tout ça combiné à la méchanceté, à la cruauté d'un vampire et à la folie qui régnait dans son cœur.

 _Une fille comme on en trouve pas ailleurs, ma Dru. Dommage qu'elle soit une garce infidèle aussi, avec son..._

Se dépêchant de penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, avant sa capture, il se força à se refocaliser sur le sujet. Harris. Des images de comment il s'était échappé de sa cellule, comment il avait embrassé le gamin, l'avait forcé à se déshabiller et avait récolté une belle érection devant ce beau spectacle apparurent inopinément dans son esprit. Huh. Peut-être que côté infidélité je ne suis pas mal non plus...

Enfin, habituellement, Spike ne faisait pas toute une histoire de qui l'attirait. Il avait craqué sur son lot d'humains durant sa vie de vampire, et lui et Dru les avaient appréciés à leur juste valeur avant de les saigner à blanc. Non, le problème était que là il craquait sur un humain et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Pire, il n'était pas sûr de savoir _pourquoi_ il ne l'avait pas encore tué.

Ça avait à voir en partie avec la dette qu'il avait auprès du garçon, ça c'était certain. Harris lui avait sauvé la vie dans cette foutue cellule, la prolongeant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et regagner sa liberté. Il pouvait pas ignorer un truc pareil, pas vrai ? Même si c'était exactement ce qu'Angelus n'arrêtait pas de critiquer chez lui, entre autres choses, son stupide sens du fair-play si humain. Drusilla ne l'avait pas soutenu sur ce coup-là et s'était rangée à l'avis du plus vieux vampire. _Trop d'humain en lui, avait-elle dit. Pas assez démoniaque pour elle_...

Mais ce n'étaient pas les seules raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le laisser en vie, remarque. Même lui ne comprenait pas _toutes_ ses raisons, pour être honnête, mais il savait que ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec le fait que le gamin avait piqué son intérêt. Il n'était pas du genre à trop s'interroger sur ses motivations, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver - c'était son aversion de l'introspection, plus que tout autre chose, qui avait contribué à son caractère fonceur et à sa réputation de casse-cou - Spike savait juste qu'il aimerait bien parler à nouveau à Harris. _Le baiser aussi ce serait pas mal, si seulement ça pouvait me le sortir de la tête._

Debout sur le toit, Spike souffla paresseusement un nuage de nicotine, contemplant la ville endormie dans la nuit. L'excitation le tirailla quand il se rappela comment il avait aisément surpassé l'humain, l'avait plaqué sur le lit, la _chaleur_ de sa peau sous lui, son pouls sous ses doigts, le goût enivrant de son sang qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Oui. Il voulait ça. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire avec le gamin, mais oui, il voulait absolument revivre ça. Il suffisait juste de convaincre _Harris_ , maintenant...


	15. Que le Jeu commence

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai absolument aucune idée où Spike a étudié lorsqu'il était encore William. Disons qu'il a obtenu sa licence en lettres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** : Que le Jeu commence

Les choses se tassaient pour Alex. Il sentait le nœud de tension qui avait enserré sa poitrine pendant des semaines se relâcher peu à peu. Sa vie était retournée à son train-train quotidien durant ces quinze derniers jours, avec seulement un ou deux petits pépins rencontrés en chemin. _Enfin si vous appelez vous faire molester par un vampire dans votre propre chambre un 'petit pépin'_. Alex ignora stoïquement cette dernière pensée.

Il était plus que motivé en patrouille. _Plus jamais on me prendra à rester coucher par terre et subir comme une poupée incapable de se défendre, merci beaucoup. Je suis un agent secret. J'ai un pieu et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir_. Le nombre de vampires réduits en poussière par ses soins avait augmenté de manière exponentielle. Après avoir été si facilement surpassé par Angelus, puis Riley, puis Spike, Alex avait eu sa confiance en lui sérieusement amochée. Et elle ne commençait à revenir que progressivement, lorsqu'il se souvenait que deux d'entre eux étaient des Maîtres vampiriques expérimentés et le dernier un soldat aguerri doté d'une super force. _Je ne suis pas un moins que rien parce qu'ils m'ont battu_. Et pour le prouver, il patrouillait dans Sunnydale avec une vigueur renouvelée, et avait explosé le record de la semaine en terme de captures et neutralisations réussies. Les autres agents étaient clairement impressionnés, et il était presque sûr qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour retourner dans les grâces du Commandant.

La journée, cependant, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il avait brièvement considéré rechercher un nouveau job, mais quel intérêt ? Il n'avait travaillé que pour éviter de mourir d'ennui, mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le faire sans subir les engueulades injustes et humiliantes du chef au visage plein d'acné du Meat Palace. Il recevait bien assez d'argent de son travail à l'Initiative pour payer son loyer à son père, donc ça aussi ce n'était pas un problème. En fait, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'acheter son propre appartement s'il le voulait vraiment, mais ce serait, bien évidemment, enfreindre les ordres du Commandant qui l'avait prévenu de ne pas changer soudainement de style de vie pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il se demandait quand même jusqu'à quand exactement elle comptait le faire vivre chez ses parents.

Donc il dormait pendant la majeure partie de la journée, et se réveillait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie entière. Passait une heure ou deux à s'entraîner avec l'immense punching-ball qu'il avait ramené dans sa cave, puis s'employait à tuer le temps restant à regarder des dessins animés. C'était une routine agréable, en fin de compte.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait réservé sa soirée pour aller rendre visite à Willow et Tara, qui lui avait promis de cuisiner s'il leur ramenait un film. Refusant catégoriquement de visionner un autre film pour midinettes à l'eau de rose, il en choisit un acceptable sur son étagère dédiée à la science-fiction et sortit de chez lui.

* * *

Willow lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants, ce qu'il prit comme un présage de bon augure. Cette soirée allait être géniale. "Alex ! Euh, je crois que j'ai une surprise pour toi."

"Oh ?" Il franchit le seuil sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur, entendant le bruit d'une conversation étouffée dans la chambre. "On a de la visite ?"

Elle sautilla derrière lui. "Oui, c'est ça. J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas, vu que c'est -"

Alex tourna à l'angle, se dirigeant machinalement vers la kitchenette et le monde se pétrifia brutalement. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il le ressentit. Il resta planté là comme une statue tandis que Willow, n'ayant pas anticipé son arrêt, lui rentrait dedans. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Parce qu'assis à la table de la cuisine, un bras confortablement jeté sur le dossier de la chaise de Tara, se tenait Hostile 17. Le vampire leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en coin. "Salut, ça va ?"

" _Spike_ !"

Willow se plaça à ses côtés, rendue anxieuse par le ton de sa voix. "Il a dit qu'il était -"

"Un ami du travail," finit Alex, l'expression totalement impassible, tandis qu'il se rappelait de l'histoire racontée à sa mère. Spike croisa son regard et lui sourit d'un air ravi.

"Ç-ça ne pose pas de problème, pas vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait..."

Spike retira son bras de Tara et bondit sur ses pieds, marchant souplement dans leur direction. Alex sursauta malgré lui quand le vampire lui posa la main sur l'épaule. "Ne va pas rejeter la faute sur les filles, Harris. Je leur ai peut-être un peu menti sur comment on s'entendait récemment." Dans un soupir théâtral, il précisa à la jeune femme rousse, "On s'est un peu disputés la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu vois. Cependant," reprit-il d'une voix forte et il leva les mains, faussement clément, "Je suis prêt à le pardonner et à passer à autre chose."

"Quoi ?" Alex le fixait, bouche bée, incrédule devant ce ridicule montage de semi-vérités, de sévères euphémismes et de mensonges éhontés. Dans le même temps, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau tentait frénétiquement de trouver une idée pour se débarrasser de Spike. Une fois encore il devait s'occuper d'un vampire dans une maison humaine, et cela s'était _tellement bien_ terminé la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il était encore plus handicapé maintenant parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire devant les filles ou faire quoique ce soit qui les mettrait en danger. Pour une raison connue de lui seul Spike avait décidé de ne pas les tuer ni de leur faire du mal ni même de révéler ce qu'il était vraiment. Pas encore. Alex devait juste s'assurer que les choses restent ainsi.

Le vampire avait dû deviner la teneur de ses pensées puisque sa bouche s'étira dans un rictus triomphant et que ses yeux bleus étincelèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux qui avait les cartes en main.

"Allez, chaton," ronronna presque Spike. "On met tout ça derrière nous, d'accord ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Lui rétorqua Alex en chuchotant. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cette question, horrifié comme il était. Il ignora totalement la merde que déblatérait Spike à Willow, ces mensonges pré-fabriqués.

Spike haussa les épaules. "J't'aurais bien vu chez toi, mais je t'ai manqué. Ta maman a dit que tu serais ici. J'allais t'attendre dehors mais les filles ont été assez gentilles pour m'inviter à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu arrives." Il souriait d'un air satisfait, la pointe de son langue apparaissant brièvement derrière ses dents blanches et pointues, avec cette expression qu'Alex commençait à déchiffrer comme étant de l'espièglerie.

Willow, qui était restait silencieuse durant leur discussion, jetait à présent des regards paniqués à Alex. "D-Désolée ? Je n'aurais pas dû... ?"

"C'est bon, Will," la rassura-t-il aussitôt, même si son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles. "Mais, tu sais quoi, peut-être que Spike et moi on devrait y aller, et que je reviendrai une autre -"

"Oi," l'interrompit le vampire, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu'il pointait du doigt la table de la cuisine où le couvert était déjà pratiquement mis. "C'est impoli de se barrer quand une dame te prépare à manger, Harris. Personne ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?"

 _Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici !_ voulut hurler Alex. _Je dois partir comme ça tu me suis. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici avec elles._

Il ne dit rien de tout ça, cependant, parce qu'il pouvait voir ce que Willow et Tara ne pouvaient discerner de là où elles étaient. Il pouvait voir le visage vampirique dans celui faussement innocent de Spike, un aperçu de sa vraie nature. Il pouvait voir l'étincelle dorée démoniaque danser dans ses yeux bleus, comme une illusion d'optique. Il pouvait voir les canines dans son sourire, et savait à quoi s'en tenir. C'était une menace. Peut-être même une promesse.

 _Traduction : Sois gentil et fais ce que je te dis ou sinon..._

"Les filles, ça ne vous dérange pas de me faire une petite place, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas très encombrant..."

Tara hésita, visiblement incertaine. "Hé b-bien... Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de nourriture... A-Alex ?"

Fusillant le vampire du regard, Alex se sentit malade tandis qu'il acquiesçait d'un air raide. "Ouais. Sûr. Ça me va."

 _Joue le jeu !_ s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. _Fais ce qu'il veut, puis sors-le d'ici et emmène-le aussi loin que possible. Si ça veut dire céder à ses foutus caprices... Okay. Je peux faire ça. Cool._

Spike applaudit, captant leur attention. "Génial. D'habitude je ne m'invite pas chez les gens comme ça, vous savez -" Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague "- mais Harris et moi on avait besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, vous comprenez ?" Il retourna à sa place à la table, drapant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Tara une fois encore. Alex serra les poings alors qu'il pensait immédiatement aux dégâts que le vampire pourrait infliger à la jeune femme avant même qu'Alex ne puisse s'approcher pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Il y eut une tension palpable dans l'air tandis que les filles tentaient de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas exactement et si c'était leur faute, et qu'Alex se maudissait pour la millième fois pour avoir d'une certaine manière amené le vampire ici. Spike, naturellement, semblait totalement insensible à son embarras. Il tapotait en rythme la table de ses ongles peints en noir d'un air négligent. Il arborait une expression de totale innocence tandis qu'il les regardait d'un air curieux, semblant n'avoir pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas.

Alex soupira, réalisant qu'il était au centre de l'attention. Il s'assit à côté de Spike d'un air réticent, supprimant avec peine l'envie irrépressible de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. Le vampire semblait extatique pour sa part, penchant la tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse regarder Alex de ses yeux étincelants, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant en un ricanement. "T'en fais pas, chaton. Je sais me tenir à carreau, moi."

* * *

Le dîner fut une... expérience unique.

Tara leur servit un plat à base de pâtes. Alex était si tendu et stressé qu'il n'en sentit pas le goût, mais ça devait être bon puisque Spike lança des compliments à tout va d'un air parfaitement naturel. Il sortit le grand jeu en fait, atténuant l'accent rude des bas quartiers de Londres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste plus que celui chantant britannique. Il ne jura même pas. Les réticences qu'avaient pu avoir les filles à son égard s'évanouirent bien vite quand Spike se mit en tête de leur lancer une offensive de charme dont Alex le croyait incapable. Il était subitement drôle, spirituel, perspicace, sensible. De quoi avait-il parlé, Alex n'aurait su le dire - il était momentanément sourd à cause du sang qui battait violemment à ses tempes - mais apparemment c'était bien reçu.

A un moment, Willow regarda Spike d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda, "Donc, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?" et Alex faillit s'étouffer avec un spaghetti.

Toussant violemment, il rencontra le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme, incrédule. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? On s'est rencontré au travail. Je me rappelle parfaitement te l'avoir dit."

Elle leva les sourcils d'un air étonné. "Je faisais juste la conversation, Alex. Pff, pourquoi tu es tellement sur la défensive ?"

A côté de lui, Spike renifla, amusé. Il était en train de nettoyer consciencieusement son assiette, comme si son corps _mort_ se délectait de ce genre de nourriture. "Ignore-le, rouquine. Le garçon a juste un peu honte de moi, pas vrai ? Il pense que je suis immoral."

"Et tu l'es ?" lui répondit affablement Willow.

Il lui sourit joyeusement, dévoilant un tout petit trop ses dents au goût d'Alex, mais il se borna à dire, "Tu dois te faire ton propre avis, tu ne penses pas ?"

"T-tu sembles très g-gentil," lui offrit poliment Tara, et, miracle, le vampire parut sincèrement charmé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air surpris, presque choqué.

Alex, pendant ce temps, tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer l'envie de traîner Spike par son collier ridiculement gothique dans la rue. Il avait malheureusement le pressentiment qu'un tel comportement serait un peu suspect. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de l'imaginer, pourtant. Il était au milieu d'un fantasme particulièrement réjouissant, impliquant les baguettes en bois qu'il savait que Willow gardait dans le tiroir où elle rangeait ses couverts, qui se plantaient mystérieusement toutes seules dans le cœur du vampire, quand il fut brutalement interrompu par une main froide sur sa cuisse.

Il sursauta si violemment que ses genoux cognèrent le dessous de la table, et que tout le monde se précipita pour stabiliser les verres tremblants et les assiettes, lui jetant des regards qui allaient d'exaspéré à malicieusement amusé.

"Désolé. Une crampe. Heh." Tentant de ne pas paraître trop évident, il lutta pour retirer l'appendice offensant de sa cuisse. Spike ne sembla même pas remarquer ses essais, son visage si dénué d'expression qu'Alex fut presque tenté de croire que la main qui le molestait était douée d'une volonté propre et agissait de manière totalement indépendante de son propriétaire. C'était le petit tremblement rieur aux coins de ses lèvres et la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais détourner le regard de Willow qui le trahissaient.

"Alex ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui. Je vais bien. Super. Ne faites pas attention à moi."

Tandis que la discussion momentanément interrompue reprenait son cours, Alex se débattait de toutes ses forces pour desserrer les doigts qui étaient affairés à tracer des arabesques sur le tissu de son jean. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de déplacer une pierre lourde de plusieurs tonnes et il se demanda vaguement comment Spike faisait pour manifester autant de force tout en étant paradoxalement aussi doux dans les mouvements qu'il lui faisait subir contre son gré. Il n'en sautait pas de joie cependant, car s'il lui était impossible de déloger le vampire, il ne pouvait penser à quelque chose de plus humiliant que de révéler aux filles ce que Spike lui faisait à l'abri des regards. Il bouillonnait de rage, mais sa colère se changea presque instantanément en panique quand la main sur sa jambe se _déplaça_.

Du bout des doigts Spike effleurait son entrejambe, tandis que sa paume reposait délibérément contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où la peau avait été récemment lacérée par les griffes d'un démon. Jusqu'à cet instant, Alex avait plutôt bien nié le fait que la blessure ait guéri miraculeusement en une nuit au lieu de bien une ou deux semaines de douloureuse cicatrisation. Mais là, alors que le vampire pressait sa main contre cet endroit en particulier, le souvenir du moyen d'administration de ce produit qui avait guéri sa blessure lui revient brutalement en mémoire. Et il pouvait presque sentir une fois encore contre sa peau la langue froide et perverse du vampire qui le léchait, et il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il rougissait comme une tomate.

"J'ai fait une licence à l'université dans le temps," était en train de dire aimablement Spike, totalement immunisé contre la montée d'anxiété qui menaçait de submerger son voisin. "C'était pas comme vous, remarque. Y'a pas mal de choses qui ont changé ces dernières années."

"Ah oui ? Où as-tu fait tes études ?"

"J'étais à la fac de Cambridge."

Willow et Tara en restèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes. La rouquine fut la première à se ressaisir. "Tu... tu as étudié à _Cambridge_ ? Et tu travailles avec _Alex_ ?" Tara lui donna un coup de coude à ces paroles et la jeune femme rougit. "Hum, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça..."

Alex, qui s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise d'où avait étudié Spike il y a un siècle de ça et ne l'aurait probablement pas cru même s'il avait écouté la conversation, était loin d'être offensé par la remarque impolie de son amie. Non, il était bien trop préoccupé à essayer désespérément d'empêcher la main baladeuse de continuer sa promenade sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Spike prenait son temps mais ses intentions étaient ô combien évidentes. Mais aussi fort qu'Alex tentait de se débarrasser de lui, ou d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau froide pour qu'il arrête, rien ne marchait.

Pire - pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer - sa libido incontrôlable avait apparemment loupé le mémo qui disait que c'était _Spike_ qui le touchait comme ça !

Et le cerveau d'Alex manqua de court-circuiter de stupeur horrifiée lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il s'immobilisa, glacé d'effroi, tandis qu'il essayait stoïquement de faire abstraction de la chaleur brûlante qui se propageait dans tout son corps, juste sous la peau.

 _Oh mon Dieu. Pense à quelque chose de dégueulasse **maintenant**. Des démons visqueux. Des clowns qui font peur. Giles !_

Mais c'était inutile. Les doigts de Spike l'effleurèrent plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il le touche presque, _presque_ juste _là_. Il était inconfortablement serré dans son jean et s'accrochait désespérément à la présence d'esprit qui lui restait pour s'efforcer d'avoir l'air impassible sous les yeux attentifs de Willow et Tara. Il était en train de griffer férocement le vampire à ce stade, mais en vain. Et puis, Spike pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux à demi-ouverts cachés sous ses longs cils et sa poitrine se souleva tandis qu'il inspirait profondément, sentait l'air, et Alex n'en put plus.

Il se leva d'un coup, et aussitôt le toucher envahissant disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Les filles le regardèrent d'un air surpris. "Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Espérant de toutes ses forces que sa condition honteuse et misérable ne soit pas visible, il recula d'un air embarrassé, rétablissant une distance de sécurité. "Je, euh... Je ne me sens pas très bien, Will. Je pense que je vais y aller et on remettra ça une autre fois, d'accord ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "C'est vrai que tu semblais un peu ailleurs ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

Il balaya d'un geste son inquiétude, se sentant vaguement coupable de l'avoir causée. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance en ce moment. Il avait juste besoin que Spike sorte d'ici, genre, _maintenant_ , et il reviendrait chez Willow plus tard dans la semaine. Les mâchoires serrées, il se força à regarder le vampire, le haïssant, haïssant ses yeux étincelants d'amusement, et entre ses dents il parvint à éructer, "Spike ? Tu viens ?"

Spike se prélassa sur son siège, un bras drapé autour du dossier de la chaise désormais vide, les jambes écartées et parcourut d'un regard langoureux Alex de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que l'embarras de ce dernier soit multiplié par dix. L'espoir qu'il avait que le vampire soit inconscient de l'état dans lequel il était par sa faute mourut promptement. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il rougit à nouveau.

Satisfait, Spike bondit sur ses pieds. "Montre la voie, chaton." Il s'interrompit un instant pour se retourner vers les filles qui les regardaient d'un air perplexe mal dissimulé. "Ce fut très gentil de votre part de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, mes dames. Je suis certain qu'on se reverra une prochaine fois."

Tara lui offrit son sourire un peu hésitant mais adorable. "Ce serait avec plaisir, S-Spike."

Ne pouvant supporter de voir cela une seconde de plus, Alex prit le vampire par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à la porte.

 _Bien. Il s'est bien amusé en se moquant de moi. Mais le jeu se termine ici._

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Ce chapitre est sans conteste l'un de mes préférés ! J'avais un sourire énorme en le traduisant (ce qui a dû faire flipper un peu mon entourage d'ailleurs ^^) Aah, cette fanfiction est trop bien et ce fut un bonheur de traduire les répliques de Spike et d'Alex ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu =)


	16. Rendez-vous

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** : Rendez vous

Alex permit dans sa grande mansuétude à Spike de marcher quelques pas dans le couloir avant de l'empoigner par le devant de sa chemise rouge et de le plaquer violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Spike le laissa faire. Il riait même, tandis que la collision le collait contre l'humain plus grand que lui, dans une tentative furieuse et ratée de l'intimider.

" _Putain_ mais à quoi tu joues, Spike ?"

"Moi ? J'voulais juste rencontrer tes amies, chaton."

Alex le secoua brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la tête blonde percuter le parpaing et que le vampire jure sourdement. "Si _jamais_ je t'attrape en train de rôder autour d'elles encore une fois -"

"Hé bien quoi ? Tu feras quoi exactement ? Me percer le cœur avec un pieu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réussi jusqu'à présent, je me trompe ?"

L'humain le fusilla du regard, impuissant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison et détestait ça. Il y avait, en fait, un pieu actuellement accroché à sa cheville, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il portait des vêtements civils, mais il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que s'il essayait de l'atteindre Spike le neutraliserait dans l'instant. Il savait également que le vampire ne se laissait faire que parce qu'il le voulait bien, et ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. _Et puis_ , se rappela-t-il de mauvaise grâce, _il y a trop d'étudiants ici. J'imagine qu'ils paniqueraient un peu si un type tombait en poussière ou se faisait saigner à blanc devant eux. Ouais, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour une baston._

Gardant ça à l'esprit, Alex se fit violence pour relâcher l'autre. Il recula d'un pas puis sortit de la résidence universitaire, des bruits de bottes sur les talons, comme il s'en était douté.

"Elles sont sympa tes copines, Harris. T'aurais pu me prévenir que c'étaient des sorcières par contre."

Alex serra les dents tandis qu'il marchait en tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les paroles délirantes qu'il était obligé de subir. "Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles. S'il te plaît, ferme-la."

"Très bien, des _wiccans_ alors. C'est un peu plus politiquement correct pour toi, c'est bon ?"

"Spike. Ce ne sont pas... des sorcières ou... ou des wiccans ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Willow est juive, bon sang ! Bref, elles ne savent pas pour tout ce machin surnaturel. Des machins comme _toi_."

Le vampire trottina sur quelques mètres pour le rattraper, sortant une cigarette du paquet qu'il portait toujours sur lui, l'allumant tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il renifla d'un air sceptique à la réponse d'Alex. "Je te l'assure, chaton, ce sont des foutues sorcières. Et pas des amateurs, loin de là. Je pouvais sentir la magie qui émanaient d'elles. Ça m'a fait un choc quand je suis entré. J'ai cru que j'avais peut-être été un peu trop sûr de moi sur ce coup-là, pour être honnête."

L'humain soupira d'agacement, fit volte-face et lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu es clairement cinglé. Je pense qu'être enfermé dans une cellule pendant un certain temps peut faire ça à certaines personnes. Peut-être que je devrais juste nous faire une faveur et abréger tes souffrances."

Spike sourit, et c'était presque comme s'il avait pitié de lui. "Hé, ne me crois pas si tu n'en as pas envie, Harris. J'appelle juste un chat un chat. La rouquine et Glinda ont pas mal de mojo en réserve, crois-moi." Il s'arrêta pour tirer une autre taffe de sa cigarette, avant d'exhaler une bouffée de nicotine par le nez. "J'croyais que tu serais content, remarque. Ces deux-là savent probablement mieux se défendre contre mon espèce que toi, même avec tous tes chouettes petits gadgets."

Alex plissa les yeux, quelque peu déconcerté. _Il est sérieux. Il croit **vraiment** que ce sont des... sorcières. Mec, jusqu'à **quel point** tu peux être à côté de la plaque ?_

 _Enfin. Si ça peut l'empêcher de venir les embêter, tant mieux._

Il choisit d'hausser les épaules. "Bien. Comme tu veux, Spike." Il continua sa marche d'un pas raide, ne s'étonnant pas que le vampire garde facilement la cadence. Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère, en revanche, était le bras que son compagnon inopportun jeta autour de son cou, et il pourrait très bien l'étrangler, si l'envie lui en prenait, bien qu'il fasse en sorte que le geste paraisse amical.

Alex tenta, énervé, de le repousser, et il ne réussit qu'à presque tomber tête la première dans la volée d'escaliers. "Tu pourrais me lâcher, bordel ?"

"Ne sois pas comme ça. J'ai été gentil, non ?"

"Oh oui. Un comportement exemplaire, Spike. Tu m'as harcelé, tu t'es introduit dans la maison de mes amies, puis tu t'es arrangé pour les menacer et me faire du chantage pour que je joue le jeu complètement _dingue_ que tu as mis en place et -"

"Ça a marché non ?" Ils étaient presque dehors maintenant, et le vampire ne l'avait toujours pas relâché. Sa force traînait Alex vers la gauche tandis qu'il atteignait le parking. "Bref. J'aurais pu faire bien pire que ça. Et tu le sais."

"Ouais. Un vrai saint Spike. Spike - lâche-moi - mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Spike l'emmenait dans la direction opposée de là où était garée sa voiture, indifférent à ses tentatives de le faire lâcher prise. Son bras aurait tout aussi bien pu être un étau enserrant son cou, inamovible.

"J'pensais juste t'emmener faire un tour en voiture, chaton. Tu sais, terminer cette soirée proprement et comme il faut."

Alex le contempla bouche bée, incrédule. "Spike ! Ce n'est pas un... rendez-vous !"

"Non ? Et moi qui pensais que je faisais bien les choses. Un délicieux repas fait maison. Ai impressionné tes copines. T'ai rendu tout excité. Ça m'a tout l'air d'un rendez-vous à moi."

"Je n'étais _pas_ \- 'excité' !"

Spike choisit ce moment pour le retourner, le prendre par les épaules et le plaquer contre une voiture noire à l'aspect cabossé. Alex grimaça, anticipant les bleus qui ne manqueraient pas d'apparaître sur son dos. Mais ce n'était que le cadet de ses problèmes, parce que Spike ne se retirait pas, non, il se pressait contre lui à la place d'une manière totalement inappropriée, tout en mains baladeuses et hanches pointues.

"J'peux le sentir sur toi, chéri," ronronna-t-il, - ronronna, littéralement, Alex en était certain. "T'es un vrai paquet d'hormones, toi, et tu me _veux_."

"Je ne -"

Le vampire ne dit pas un mot, il écrasa simplement ses hanches contre la bosse assez gênante qui était apparue dans le pantalon d'Alex dans la kitchenette des deux filles et qui n'avait pas encore disparu. Alex ferma les yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre, ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Quand il se sentit assez calme, il fusilla l'autre du regard et déclara d'une voix aussi glaciale que possible, "Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce sont les hormones. Je suis un ado et un gars, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Mais ne t'imagine _même_ pas que ça veut dire que je _te_ veux, Spike."

Le vampire recula comme s'il avait été frappé et rugit. Alex se tendit, se préparant à l'attaque qu'il savait venir après l'insulte, mais Spike se cantonna à lui cracher, "Tu te crois tout-puissant pour un pauvre type qui sait pas grand chose, non ? Tu sais quoi, gamin, tu serais _chanceux_ si je me décidais à te baiser, alors ne l'oublie pas !"

L'humain feignit l'horreur. "Oh non, que faire ? Mon désir secret de coucher avec un cadavre, parti en fumée avant même qu'il ne se réalise..." Ricanant, il repoussa l'autre pour le contourner.

Spike le plaqua contre la voiture avec tellement de force qu'Alex dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Et il réalisa soudain de manière détachée que c'était la première fois que le vampire lui faisait du mal intentionnellement, et se demanda s'il était en train de dépasser les limites en lui répondant comme ça. Pas que ça l'empêcherait de continuer, bien sûr.

"Monte dans la voiture, Harris," lui ordonna Spike, sa voix ne souffrant d'aucune contestation.

Mais naturellement, Alex étant Alex : "Tu es fou ? Je n'ai pas envie de me suicider, merci beaucoup, et c'est hors de question que j'aille quelque part avec toi, encore moins dans un véhicule à moteur."

A l'évidence ayant écoulé ses maigres réserves de patience, le vampire croisa les bras et gronda d'une voix basse, "Bien, alors que dis-tu de ça ? Tu rentres chez toi joyeusement et je vais rester ici, tiens, peut-être que j'irais rendre visite à la rouquine, histoire de voir quels autres _en-cas_ elle a en réserve..."

Spike, en fait, n'avait aucune intention de faire ça, sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se frotter à des sorcières, mais le gamin n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Et, comme il l'avait prévu, Alex écarquilla ses grands yeux sombres d'un air paniqué à la menace implicite. "Tu la laisses tranquille !"

Spike haussa les épaules, l'expression sournoise. "Viens avec moi alors, histoire d'être sûr."

"C'est stupide," protesta l'humain, bien qu'une pointe de supplication vienne se glisser dans sa voix. "Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ de moi ? Ça ne te suffit pas de t'être échappé de l'Initiative ? Pourquoi tu restes encore là ? Juste... juste va-t'en. Quitte la ville. Même si je n'obtiens pas la satisfaction de te réduire personnellement en cendres, c'est toujours mieux que de t'avoir rôdant par ici."

Le vampire parut réfléchir. "Nan. Je suis plutôt heureux, là, tu sais. Maintenant tu montes dans la voiture ou dois-je trouver mon divertissement autre part ce soir ?" Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de la résidence universitaire.

Alex, méfiant, considéra la camelote que Spike appelait voiture. Une DeSoto, observa-t-il machinalement, et il se fit une note mentale de surveiller ce véhicule dans le futur. Enfin, s'il survivait à ce qui allait suivre.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne songe quand même pas à monter dedans, si ?_

Alex détestait cela, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la puissance du vampire au combat, mais il y avait sûrement _quelque chose_ qu'il devait pouvoir faire. Il pourrait appeler l'Initiative, mais Spike serait parti depuis longtemps quand les renforts arriveraient et il serait probablement assez en rogne pour lui faire la peau. La seule option qui lui restait semblait bien être de continuer à céder à ses caprices et d'espérer s'en sortir vivant.

Spike le poussa. "Tu réfléchis trop. Monte et allons-y." Il tourna les talons et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant, comme s'il était totalement confiant sur le fait qu'Alex fasse ce qu'il dit. Le portière du conducteur s'ouvrit puis se referma, laissant l'humain seul, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Un deuxième claquement de portière se fit finalement entendre, suivi d'un crissement de pneus expéditif.

* * *

La conduite de Spike, comme tout ce qui le concernait, ne devait certainement pas être sous-estimée. Alex fut presque aussitôt convaincu qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur et que le vampire voulait vraiment sa mort. Pas en le saignant à blanc - ce serait bien trop commun pour quelqu'un comme Spike - non, dans un carambolage de dix voitures ou alors d'une crise cardiaque suite à la frayeur qu'il était en train de vivre. Il avait déjà enfoncé ses ongles si profondément dans le cuir des sièges qu'il y avait des marques, et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force de la serrer pour ne pas crier.

C'était comme si Spike avait oublié que c'était un mortel qui était assis sur le siège passager. Il prenait les virages à une vitesse scandaleuse, et tout autre conducteur était considéré comme un affront personnel sur son droit d'avoir la route pour lui seul. Alex commença très vite à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en Technicolor, avec les feux des autres voitures qu'il dépassait à une allure fulgurante.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" Lui cria Spike quelques minutes plus tard d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant du moteur. Il semblait s'éclater lui.

"Je crois que je vais vomir," répondit franchement Alex, grimaçant lorsque la voiture vira brusquement à droite. "Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

"C'est juste parce que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à me dire non, chaton."

"Evidemment que je ne peux pas te dire non ! T'es un foutu _psychopathe_ !"

Le vampire gloussa et tourna le volant. "Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la nuit la plus excitante de ta misérable petite vie depuis un long moment."

"Je combats des démons chaque soir, Spike."

"Ouais, mais je parie que je suis le seul d'entre eux à t'emmener faire des trucs comme ça, pas vrai ?" Spike fit pivoter la voiture dans la direction opposée, les pneus et le métal gémissant et grinçant, et pendant un instant, Alex fut certain, absolument _certain_ , qu'ils allaient s'emplafonner dans la rangée de maisons qui étaient soudainement apparue dans leur champ de vision et qui s'approchait d'eux à une vitesse folle. Il laissa échapper un hurlement peu viril et protégea son visage de ses bras, s'attendant à subir l'impact imminent.

Le vampire lui prit calmement les poignets et les abaissa. "Arrête ça. Tu rates tout le spectacle."

Et ils étaient toujours en vie, il ne savait trop comment, et les maisons n'étaient plus qu'une tache de couleur floue dans la vitre passager. Le cœur d'Alex semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine tandis que son corps insistait que si, il aurait vraiment dû être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

"J'aimerais v-vraiment sortir maintenant."

"Déjà ?"

"Tu vas me faire tuer !"

Le vampire se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et semblant blessé, tandis qu'Alex voulait juste hurler d'une voix hystérique, _Regarde la route !_

"Oi. Je te ferais savoir que je suis un excellent conducteur." Il écrasa du pied l'accélérateur alors qu'ils faisaient irruption dans un espace plus dégagé, heureusement vidé de tout habitant. "Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

L'humain eut grognement moqueur. "Parce que je vais croire _ça_."

"Tu devrais. J'aurais eu plus d'une occase de le faire si je l'avais voulu. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant sans aucun problème..."

Alex savait reconnaître un double sens quand il en entendait un, donc il ravala l'envie de répondre du tac au tac, et choisit finalement de rétorquer, "Hé bien, si tu n'essayes pas de me tuer d'une manière ridiculement indirecte - ce que je ne crois absolument pas, quoique tu en dises - qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ?"

Spike haussa les épaules. "J'devais bien m'amuser, non ? Angelus n'est pas vraiment le type idéal pour bavasser, et vous autres vous avez enfermé tous les autres démons qui auraient été partants pour une bonne discussion. Cette ville est _morte_ , tu vois ? Tu devrais être reconnaissant que nous soyons là pour pimenter un peu les choses."

"A à vrai dire, non, Spike, je ne te remercie pas. Et j'apprécierai vraiment beaucoup que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour te tenir compagnie dorénavant." En son for intérieur, Alex ne pouvait croire qu'il avait cette conversation. Ses supérieurs feraient un infarctus s'ils l'entendaient conseiller à un vampire de trouver un autre 'ami' malchanceux. Enfin, ça voudrait déjà dire qu'ils auraient survécu à l' _anévrisme_ que leur aurait causé le fait qu'il _soit monté dans cette putain de voiture en premier lieu !_

Parfois, en des occasions comme celles-ci, Alex se méprisait sincèrement.

La radio qui agressait ses oreilles le ramena à l'instant présent, Sid Vicious étant actuellement en train de brailler sa version de ' _My Way_ ' franchement atroce, Spike bondissant presque d'excitation sur son siège tandis qu'il chantait les chœurs de manière _très_ enthousiaste. Il conduisait comme un fou, souriait comme un sociopathe, plus heureux qu'Alex ne l'avait jamais vu être, et une fois encore il dut réprimer un rire totalement inconvenant.

 _Mec, je suis tellement foutu..._

Tandis qu'Alex s'apitoyait sur son sort, la DeSoto filait telle une comète à travers Sunnydale, le bruit de son passage perturbant le calme des lieux bien après qu'elle eut disparu dans le lointain.

* * *

Finalement, Spike céda et le ramena chez lui. Alex s'effondra sur le trottoir près de sa maison, littéralement, extatique de retrouver la terme ferme, suffisamment euphorique pour ignorer le ricanement moqueur du vampire et son salut narquois, "A bientôt, Harris," tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Il rejoignit sa cave, les jambes tremblantes, considérant se réconforter avec de la nourriture bien calorique mais son estomac encore fragile vota contre. Il grogna.

 _Même s'il n'essaye pas activement de me tuer, il va signer mon arrêt de mort un jour ou l'autre, c'est certain..._

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, qu'Alex, affalé sur son canapé-lit inconfortable, revivant sa virée en voiture traumatisante dès qu'il fermait les yeux, et se demandant quel était exactement l'intérêt de ce joyeux petit trajet impromptu - réalisa que peut-être, blague mise à part, cette soirée était l'idée tordue que se faisait le vampire d'un rendez-vous.


	17. La putain de l'amour

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Quelques phrases empruntées à l'épisode 8 de la saison 3, ' _Amours contrariées_ ', parce que je les adore et qu'elles sont magnifiques.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** : La putain de l'amour

Alex n'était pas gay. Vraiment. Mais il commençait à se demander, mal-à-l'aise, s'il n'avait pas, hypothétiquement, une _attraction_ bizarre.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si Spike s'était embêté à **me demander** si j'étais d'accord avant de commencer à me molester. Mais là encore_ , ajouta-t-il sarcastique _, sois raisonnable, voyons. Je n'étais même pas **au courant** de notre premier 'rendez-vous', qui correspond à toutes les caractéristiques du kidnapping. Quelque part, il n'apparaît pas vraiment à être du genre à s'enquérir de mon avis avant de se servir... _

Enfin, il aurait pu faire abstraction des avances du vampire s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais non. Si ce n'était pas Spike et son impertinence, c'étaient Willow et Tara qui essayaient de le cuisiner.

Le jour suivant, Willow toqua à la porte de sa cave et entra tandis qu'il se tenait planté là, la regardant d'un air surpris. Elle s'agitait nerveusement au milieu de la pièce, se tordant les mains.

"Bien," finit-elle par dire, une expression déterminée devenue familière sur son visage. "J'y pense depuis hier et j'ai décidé que j'allais venir te voir et te le dire. Alex. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? Que je ne te jugerai jamais ? Je veux dire, _moi_ en particulier... Quelle légitimité j'aurais ? D-donc oui. Tu peux tout me dire. Absolument tout."

Se sentant encore dans les vapes si tôt le matin, il plissa les yeux, perplexe. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Est-ce que... Est-ce que Spike est ton petit ami ?"

" _Quoi_ ?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il la fixait, estomaqué, soudain on ne peut plus réveillé. " _Spike_ ?"

La jeune femme fit la moue, sur la défensive. "Ce n'est pas si tiré par les cheveux, cher monsieur ! Si vous aviez vu la manière dont vous vous comportez l'un avec l'autre..."

"On se comporte comme rien du tout !"

"Il t'appelle 'chaton', Alex ! Je ne suis peut-être pas très... _au fait_ des coutumes britanniques mais ça me semble un peu trop intime pour de vagues connaissances !"

"Spike surnomme tout le monde..." protesta-t-il faiblement. _Enfin, je crois. Probablement. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, remarque_. L'idée absurde de Spike appelant Giles 'chaton' traversa son esprit et il dut réprimer un ricanement.

"D'accord, si tu veux, mais il n'y a pas que ça," poursuivit Willow, refusant de lâcher le morceau. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point vous agissez comme un couple marié ? Et avant que tu ne répondes, non je ne veux _absolument_ pas m'immiscer dans votre relation ."

"Je ne voulais même pas qu'il soit là !"

Son attitude changea aussitôt. "C'était aussi de ça dont je voulais te parler." Elle paraissait sérieuse, moins anxieuse tout à coup. "Tu sais que je m'en moque que tu sois gay ou pas. Ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Ça _expliquerait aussi_ pourquoi tu t'es mis à sortir avec Cordelia et _Anya_. Une sorte de surcompensation, tu vois ?"

"Willow, je ne suis pas -"

"Mais est-ce que _Spike_ est le meilleur choix ? Vous ne paraissez pas avoir grand-chose en commun..."

 _Oh mais tu n'as **pas** idée..._

"Je croyais que tu l' _appréciais_ ," lui fit-il remarquer d'un air sarcastique. "Tara et toi vous étiez complètement sous le charme."

"Cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il est le bon pour toi, Alex." Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda attentivement. "Je comprendrais si tu étais heureux, mais... Tu parais si stressé ces derniers temps. Et hier soir tu as à peine dit un mot. Je croyais que tu allais le tuer à un moment."

Il renifla. "Ouais, il est vraiment doué pour inspirer une envie d'homicide chez des gens totalement normaux. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Will. Spike n'est _définitivement_ pas mon petit ami, et je ne suis absolument pas gay."

Elle resta manifestement peu convaincue. "Alors c'est... juste un ami ?"

"Même pas. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est mon harceleur."

Les grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. "Harceleur ? Oh mon Dieu, Alex, tu es sérieux ? Tu as appelé la police ?"

... _Oups. Ce fut probablement une erreur stratégique._ "Euh, non. Ecoute, je suréagis, c'est tout. Il n'est pas si méchant. Oublie ce que je viens de dire."

"Alex..."

"J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Vraiment. Mais je vais bien, Willow. Juste ignore tout ce truc à propos de Spike, d'accord ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Elle soupira et céda, ce pour quoi il lui en fut reconnaissant. Espérant qu'il n'en entendrait plus parler, il lui demanda comment allait Tara et changea de sujet.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les choses ne furent pas les mêmes. Elles étaient si différentes en fait, que même les formidables pouvoirs de déni que détenait Alex n'étaient pas de taille à effacer certains faits pour le moins... intrigants de son esprit.

Le premier était qu'il ne se sentait pas toujours... seul.

Ça lui arrivait le plus souvent quand il était en patrouille. Lui et son partenaire dont il ne connaissait pas le nom parcouraient silencieusement le cimetière, les sombres ruelles de Sunnydale ou surveillaient les immeubles abandonnés qui s'étaient révélés être des squats privilégiés pour les démons, et soudain Alex avait la chair de poule et son sixième sens inexplicable lui disait que quelqu'un l'observait.

Alex ne pouvait jamais identifier la source de cette impression. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus son épaule pour la quatrième fois, il commença à se sentir stupide, et lorsqu'il se mit à faire volte-face à pleine vitesse pour prendre son fantôme sur le fait, il sut qu'il était au bord de la paranoïa.

Il était sérieusement en train de se demander s'il ne devenait pas fou, jusqu'à cette nuit où il remarqua l'amas de mégots éparpillés au pied de l'arbre à l'extérieur de sa maison.

Et il sut alors ce qu'il cherchait. Au cimetière, quand une brindille craquait derrière lui et que ça faisait violemment sursauter son nouveau partenaire, qui se retournait brusquement l'arme prête à tirer, pour ne viser que le vide et le silence, Alex pouvait presque entendre le rire britannique moqueur s'évanouir dans le vent. Dans une ruelle déserte où ils suspectaient un nid de vampires de s'être établi, quand Alex sentait sur lui le poids lourd d'un regard familier fixé sur son dos, il n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour apercevoir juste à temps le bout d'une chemise rouge disparaître derrière le toit.

 _Harceleur, hein_ , pensait-il alors. _Ha ! Comme si j'aurais pu être aussi chanceux. Ce type ferait **peur** aux harceleurs les plus aguerris ! _

Pourquoi Spike le suivait, le surveillait, Alex n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, s'il était tout à fait honnête.

Un autre fait qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer fut que le vampire avait pénétré, à un moment donné, sa cave. Avait été là, plus précisément, quand _lui_ , Alex, n'y était pas. Plusieurs fois. Pour être franc, ça avait pris un peu plus de temps pour percer ses solides boucliers de déni, mais c'était finalement devenu immanquable.

Ses affaires avaient été déplacées. Ses figurines de Star Wars étaient positionnées de manière obscène. Ses quelques magazines porno soigneusement cachés étaient laissés grands ouverts et éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Spike dissimula même sa télécommande. (Alex pensait d'ailleurs qu'il était à blâmer pour la dernière bizarrerie, ayant juste dû la perdre quelque part, sauf qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans la cuvette des toilettes, en totale correspondance avec le sens de l'humour tordu de Spike.)

Et ça le terrifiait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour y remédier. Depuis cette soirée chez Willow, il n'avait plus vu le vampire en face à face, et n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, pour lui dire, en termes succincts, _Dégage._ Il était certain qu'il était bien trop tard pour alerter quelqu'un à l'Initiative ou demander de l'aide. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il leur mentait, qu'il leur cachait le fait qu'il voyait souvent Spike, volontairement ou non. Ils ne lui feraient pas confiance - et ils auraient raison, songeait-il.

Spike lui laissait des trucs. Des cadeaux, enfin il supposait que c'en étaient. Un CD des Ramones rayé et usé. Une boîte de donuts où tous ceux au chocolat avaient déjà été mangés. Une chemise noire avec une note qui disait simplement, ' _Porte quelque chose de décent pour une fois_.'

Le dernier objet rendit Alex perplexe cependant.

Il le remarqua posé sur son oreiller, là où il n'aurait pu le manquer. Sur ses gardes, il tendit la main pour attraper son 'cadeau' et se rendit compte stupéfait que c'était un comic book. Un comic book de collection. Rare. Et encore emballé.

 _Me demande quel pauvre gamin il a racketté pour mettre la main dessus_ , songea-t-il cyniquement, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer presque tendrement la couverture. La bande dessinée était en parfaite condition, ce qui changeait agréablement de ses vieux exemplaires tout écornés et Alex était malgré lui... impressionné.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, pas impressionné dans le sens mais-comment-ai-je-pu-mal-juger-cette-personne. Plutôt j'arrive-pas-à-croire-comment-il-a-eu-le-culot-de-faire-ça. Spike avait toujours ouvertement méprisé son côté geek et fan de comics. Que ce même vampire daigne sortir aller lui voler une édition collector...

Alex secoua la tête et eut un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

 _Il a le mérite d'avoir essayé, j'imagine._

* * *

Angelus regarda, les sourcils froncés, son jeune compagnon vampirique rentrer au manoir en se pavanant, clairement fier de lui, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Il le suivit jusqu'au salon sans un mot. Spike le repéra, fit une parodie de salut et se préparait visiblement à passer plusieurs heures vautré dans le canapé à regarder ses feuilletons insipides. Angelus s'avança jusqu'au canapé, aussi lorsque Spike passa devant lui, il lui fut facile de l'attraper par le col.

Spike, trop surpris par ce mouvement réalisé à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne résista pas, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter quand l'autre fourra sa tête dans sa nuque et le sentit. Mais un moment plus tard, il le repoussait aussi fort que possible, sa bonne humeur se métamorphosant en indignation. "Putain mais à quoi tu joues ?"

Angelus le pointa du doigt d'un air accusateur. "Tu portes l'odeur d'humain sur toi. Du _même_ humain."

Spike se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Cela se voyait dans son langage corporel, tandis qu'il se tournait légèrement sur le côté et levait le menton, insolent. "J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon pote." Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Angelus l'en empêcha brutalement.

"Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas remarqué ? Que je suis stupide à ce point ? Je connais cette odeur. Je m'en _souviens_. C'est celle du gamin."

Le plus jeune vampire grogna, visiblement furieux, mais ne tenta pas de nier.

Angelus jura alors que ses doutes s'avéraient fondés. "Putain Spike ! A quoi tu pensais ? On essaye de détruire cette organisation, là, l'Initiative, et toi tu sors faire des minauderies avec l'ennemi !"

"C'est pas tes affaires..."

"Bien sûr que si ! C'est un _soldat_. Je t'en prie alors, explique-moi pour quelle raison tu rentres ici chaque soir puant son odeur ?"

Spike se hérissa. "Ecoute. Tu perds rien dans l'affaire, d'accord ? Alors occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde."

"Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Je perds quelque chose si tu lui expliques notre plan et qu'en conséquence on se retrouve tous les deux réduits en poussière ! Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que cette nouvelle obsession stupide soit une bonne idée ? Cette lubie ?"

"J'suis pas obsédé."

Angelus renifla, sceptique. Il connaissait Spike, peut-être même mieux que Spike ne se connaissait lui-même. Il avait la personnalité la plus addictive de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées durant sa longue vie de vampire. Ce qui pour les autres était un simple objet d'affection ou une fascination passagère devenait rapidement dans le cas de Spike une véritable obsession. C'était l'une des raisons qui expliquait pourquoi Drusilla et lui allaient si bien ensemble. Il avait constamment besoin de concentrer toute son attention sur une seule personne, et elle avait constamment recherché cette attention.

Mais de là à être tellement focalisé sur un humain... C'était juste chercher les problèmes. Surtout quand cet humain faisait partie des forces ennemies !

"Reprends-toi, Spike. Et coupe les ponts avec ton nouvel animal de compagnie. Débarrasse-t'en ou je m'en débarrasserai pour toi." Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, satisfait de ses paroles.

Spike, pour sa part, était clairement insatisfait. "Me dis pas ce que je dois faire, putain ! Et tu laisseras ce gamin tranquille, Angelus."

"Oh vraiment ? Est-ce un ordre, _enfant_ ?"

Le blond redressa les épaules, prit un air de défi. "Tu sais quoi ? Ouais. C'est en un, d'ordre."

Angelus, sérieusement agacé maintenant, se planta en face de lui, intimidant. "Tant de temps et d'efforts gâchés pour un seul misérable humain. Il baise si bien que ça ?"

Une sauvage lueur dorée brilla dans les yeux de Spike. "T'as pas idée," répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

"Meilleur au lit que Dru ?"

Spike gronda férocement, affichant son visage vampirique sous la colère. "Ne t'avise pas de me parler d'elle."

"Je pensais que l'un d'entre nous se devait de le faire, puisque tu n'arrêtes pas d'éviter le sujet. Alors, que s'est-il passé, William ? Tu t'es lassé ? Tu t'es dit que ça t'apportait trop de problèmes de t'occuper d'elle ? Tu as décidé de ne plus t'en soucier ?"

Angelus ne vit pas venir le coup de poing du plus jeune vampire qui le fit tituber. En une fraction de seconde, Spike se jetait sur lui et le plaquait violemment au sol. "Dru n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse. Elle est loin d'être vulnérable et tu le sais bien, enfoiré." Il le frappa du plat de la main à ces mots et la tête d'Angelus heurta brutalement le sol. "Elle a jamais eu besoin de moi, hein ? Pas _moi_ , non, juste _un type lambda_ qui acceptait ses putain de sautes d'humeur, oh, et venait l'arrêter une fois de temps en temps quand l'envie lui prenait de vouloir danser jusqu'à l'aube !"

"Elle reste ton sire ! Celle qui t'a enfanté !" cracha Angelus, montrant les crocs. "Tu fais honte à tout ce qu'elle t'a donné en courant après le premier cul venu -"

" _C'est **elle** qui **m'a quitté**_ !"

Le silence tomba suite à ce rugissement. Le torse de Spike se soulevait sous l'émotion alors même qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, et il parla, la voix teintée de fureur. "Tu ne sais _absolument_ _rien_ ," siffla-t-il. "Elle m'a quitté pour un putain de démon du Chaos ! _Un démon du Chaos_ ! T' _as_ déjà _vu_ un démon du Chaos ? Gluant avec des cornes. Immonde." Le blond secoua la tête et s'affaissa, vaincu. "Je suis venu dans cette ville paumée pour la chercher et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait quand il m'ont emmené ? Elle m'a laissé _pourrir_ dans cette misérable cellule !"

"Spike -"

"C'est vrai, je l'ai juste vénérée pendant quoi, un siècle à peu près, j'ai pris soin d'elle chaque jour de ma foutue vie de vampire et elle, elle ne peut même pas lever son putain de petit doigt pour me sortir de là ! Cette salope était juste contente de s'être débarrassée de moi sans que je lui fasse une scène !"

" _Spike_ !"

Il réussit enfin à capter son attention. Spike s'interrompit brusquement et cligna des yeux. Il sembla soudainement réaliser qu'il était toujours perché sur son aîné et se releva d'un air las. Se détourna, regrettant déjà de s'être dévoilé autant.

Angelus essuya la traînée de sang qui maculait sa bouche d'un revers de main, l'examina d'un air posé. Tenta de trouver une manière d'éluder ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour recentrer la conversation sur ce qui l'importunait.

"Donc toi et Dru, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Bien. Et un humain est le meilleur moyen de te remettre sur pied ?"

Spike rit à gorge déployée, un rire sans joie, amer et cynique. "J'ai jamais eu les relations les plus saines qui soient, pas vrai ?" Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. "Et puis. Tu peux parler. Un peu hypocrite non, tout ce discours tiens-toi-loin-des-mortels, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Hypocrite ?"

"Tu me connais peut-être sur le bout des doigts, Angelus, mais je te connais aussi. Et je sais pertinemment que t'as tes propres lubies, obsédé comme tu es avec cette garce de Tueuse."

Angela feignit l'amusement, les sourcils levés. "Buffy ? Sois sérieux, Spike. Tu peux faire mieux que ça."

"Je te retourne le compliment, mon pote. C'est pas exactement ton heure la plus glorieuse, en ce moment, à te mourir d'amour pour une fillette en jupette qui est amoureuse de ta tapette d'alter ego - oh, et c'est une _Tueuse_ par-dessus le marché, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé."

Angelus gronda, furieux. "Tu dépasses les bornes."

"Ouais, hé bien tu fais la même chose. Ne me sors pas que mes relations sont stupides alors même que les tiennes ne valent pas mieux."

Brûlant de rage, Angelus l'attrapa par le col, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, et secoua violemment son enfant insolent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses dents s'entrechoquer. "Je _ne_ me meurs _pas_ d'amour pour la Tueuse ! De tout ce que -"

"Tu l'aurais déjà tuée si tu t'en foutais," le coupa Spike et il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou de ce retournement de situation. "L'Angelus que je connais n'aurait jamais laissé un ennemi vivant, mais peut-être qu'il y a plus d'Angel en toi que tu ne le penses. Parce que tu t'es enfui la queue entre les jambes, pas vrai ? Tu avais _peur_ , hein ? Tu n'as pas pu la tuer parce que tu l'aim-"

" _La ferme_ -"

"Tu ne la tueras jamais. Vous allez vous combattre, coucher ensemble et la haine vous possédera de nouveau tous les deux jusqu'à vous faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et pendant tout ce temps, vous vous aimerez tellement que cet amour finira par vous tuer tous les deux. L'amour n'est pas là, dans la tête, Angelus. Il est dans le sang, partout dans le corps, il lutte pour imposer sa loi. Alors je suis peut-être la putain de l'amour et l'esclave de mes passions, mais moi au moins j'ai le courage de l'admettre."

Son aîné le regardait comme s'il venait de dire à haute voix ses terreurs les plus secrètes. Et c'était sûrement le cas, songea Spike. Il se dégagea de la prise soudain devenue lâche du vampire et atteignit la porte avant qu'Angelus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil sans se retourner.

"Tu as tort. Même si tu crois tout savoir, tu ne connais pas la vérité. Et même si je désirais effectivement la Tueuse pour autre chose que me vanter de l'avoir vaincue - dans ce cas, je la transformerais en vampire. Je ne serai jamais avec un humain."

"Tu sais pas ce que tu manques, mon pote," répliqua d'un ton badin Spike par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'ignorer l'horrible pressentiment que faisaient naître en lui les mots de son sire.

"Reste loin de lui, Spike ! C'est mon dernier avertissement !"

Le blond partit sans un regard en arrière. Angelus, resté planté là, grogna, une terrible envie de tuer quelque chose le prenant à la gorge.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Je persiste et je signe, Spike aura toujours l'apanage des meilleures répliques ^^ ! Aah et préparez-vous mentalement pour le prochain chapitre, émotions fortes garanties ! J'espère que cette traduction vous plaît toujours autant (n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si c'est le cas) et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !


	18. Exutoire

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Attention, slash dans ce chapitre. Enfin un peu de progrès !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** : Exutoire

Le Commandant Walsh regardait l'écran d'un air totalement impassible, ne donnant aucune indication de son état d'esprit alors qu'elle visionnait ce qu'avaient enregistré les caméras de surveillance. Elle regarda l'Agent Harris se débrouiller pour donner des cigarettes à la créature enfermée dans sa cellule. Le regarda sauver sa vie dans la violence et le sang, le regarder s'asseoir à côté d'elle, parler avec elle - _rire_ avec elle - comme si elle était humaine. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle regardait les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de la cellule 17. Elle n'appréciait guère ce qu'elle voyait, mais son visage restait de marbre.

"Rappelez-moi quel était exactement le but d'ordonner à Harris de parler avec ce vampire...?"

Sa paupière tressauta à l'entente de ce ton dédaigneux et elle gratifia Angleman d'un regard indifférent. "J'ai mes propres projets, Docteur."

Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le rebord de son bureau, les bras croisés. "Cela ne semble plus avoir beaucoup d'importance désormais. Hostile 17 s'est échappé. L'un de vos meilleurs agents a été transformé en vampire par Angelus. Et Harris est manifestement passé du côté de l'ennemi." Il désigna d'un geste les enregistrements du Sous-Sol du mois dernier.

"Il n'est pas 'passé à l'ennemi'," rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, irritée. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle perde un _autre_ agent au profit des vampires.

"Je trouve cela insensé d'avoir cherché à gagner la confiance de cet Hostile alors que j'aurais pu obtenir tout ce que je voulais de lui par la force."

Elle soupira. "Savez-vous les pouvoirs que renferme le sang d'un Maître vampirique, Docteur ?"

"Oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Avec une simple seringue, nous aurions déjà pu prélever tout ce -"

"Et saviez-vous que ce sang n'atteint son plein potentiel que s'il est offert volontairement ? A une compagne vampirique ou à un vampire que l'on engendre, par exemple. Ou encore, en de rares occasions, à un humain que l'on revendique..."

Angleman resta insensible à l'argument. "Du mysticisme plutôt que de la science, j'en ai peur, Commandant. Peut-être la présence de Rupert Giles vous serait-elle plus utile que la mienne ?" ajouta-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Elle répliqua sur le même ton. "J'en doute sincèrement. Cet homme n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour le progrès. Sans ses incroyables connaissances sur la démonologie, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité."

"Pour en revenir à ce dont nous parlions - c'était votre but ? Qu'Harris arrive à ce que cette créature lui donne son _sang_ volontairement ? Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?"

Le Commandant avait appris au fil des années à faire confiance à Angleman. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle lui permettait de lui parler sur ce ton quand ils étaient en privé. Il partageait ses idées et comme elle, était doté d'un esprit froid et calculateur.

Elle éteignit l'écran et se rassit calmement. "Le Projet Adam a échoué principalement à cause de notre incapacité à insuffler de l'énergie dans les morceaux démoniaques. La batterie en uranium que nous avions prévu de donner à notre prototype d'Adam lui aurait conféré trop d'indépendance et aurait rendu son esprit instable. Influencé par sa nature démoniaque, il se serait inévitablement retourné contre nous. J'imagine que vous vous rappelez que, suite à la découverte de ces problèmes, nous étions dans une impasse concernant ce projet."

Le Projet 314 avait en effet été interrompu lorsque leur ambition de créer un être hybride entre démon et robot avait été mise à mal par ces difficultés. Cependant, le Commandant et Angleman faisaient partie des rares qui n'avaient pas abandonné l'espoir de le voir se concrétiser un jour.

"Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Hostile 17."

Elle le toisa d'un regard perçant. "Quel l'intérêt détient le sang de vampire si ce n'est de ranimer miraculeusement les morts ?"

Le Docteur ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses yeux s'illuminèrent dès qu'il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait. "Du sang offert volontairement comme source d'énergie... J'aime cette idée. De plus, comme les vampires sont des êtres parasitaires par nature, cela nous permettrait de garder sous contrôle n'importe laquelle des créatures créées grâce à ce procédé. Nous devrons bien entendu abandonner l'idée des circuits informatiques sans batterie en uranium. Néanmoins sa force démoniaque et son endurance compenseraient théoriquement l'énergie que nous devrions sacrifier ce faisant..." Il réfléchissait à voix haute, visiblement excité. "Cette idée est certainement prometteuse."

Elle leva un sourcil à cette confession, puis secoua la tête. "Malheureusement, cela ne sert plus à rien puisque l'absence d'un Maître vampirique à notre disposition compromet tout notre projet. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne doive de nouveau être suspendu."

Angleman eut un sourire ironique. "Quel dommage. Cependant, nous avons grâce à vous une nouvelle direction pour nos recherches. Je travaillerai dessus avec mon équipe pendant que vous serez occupée à régler le problème. Bien que..."

"Oui ?"

"Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter que Hostile 17 coopère avec nous de quelque manière que ce soit. Surtout avec _Harris_ jouant les intermédiaires. Je veux dire..."

"Je suis en désaccord avec vous sur ce point. Le magnétisme de l'Agent Harris avait déjà produit des résultats bien avant que Hostile 17 ne parvienne à s'échapper. Vous avez vu comme moi ce qu'ont enregistré les caméras de surveillance."

"Oui, en effet. J'ai vu Harris fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Je surveillerai ce garçon de près si j'étais vous, Commandant."

"J'y veillerai, Docteur."

* * *

Alex sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas sitôt que, descendant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, il entendit le bruit de la télévision allumée. Il n'avait pas été là de la journée et était certain de l'avoir éteinte en partant. Tendu mais sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était grillé en s'arrêtant instinctivement sur l'une des marches, il finit lentement de descendre les escaliers, son arme à la main et prêt à tirer.

Ce fut décevant d'une certaine manière, de voir que l'intrus n'était qu'un vampire bien trop familier occupé à zapper affalé sur son fauteuil orange.

"Spike."

Le vampire tourna la tête en entendant cette salutation peu avenante. "Salut Harris. Comment ça va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Encore_ ?"

"J'me fais un pique-nique, quelle question." Il regarda d'un air vaguement intéressé Alex marcher à grand pas dans sa direction. Le gamin était clairement énervé mais c'était bon de savoir que son premier réflexe n'était plus de lui tirer dessus. _Si c'est pas du progrès, ça._

"Sors."

"J'suis un peu occupé là, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué." Il désigna d'un geste la télévision. Animal Planet montrait à ses spectateurs une gazelle prise en chasse par une lionne.

L'humain sembla se rappeler ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et il prit dans sa main l'arme qui pendait à son flanc un peu plus tôt. Se prépara à tirer.

Et Spike, même s'il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil une fraction de seconde auparavant, bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair et agrippa le poignet d'Alex assez fort pour le forcer à lâcher l'arme. Arme qu'il récupéra sans que l'humain n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

"Bien, bien, bien," le réprimanda le vampire d'un ton affable. "J'ai été super gentil avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, alors tu pourrais me rendre la pareille, tu ne crois pas ?"

Alex enrageait d'avoir été neutralisé aussi facilement. "Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas bien compris comment ça marche," articula-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement récalcitrant. "Moi gentil, toi méchant. Moi humain, toi vampire. Moi Agent, toi Hostile."

Spike le regarda d'un air atterré comme s'il était devenu fou.

Alex soupira et leva les mains en l'air, exaspéré. "On n'est pas amis ! Tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas tout le temps _te pointer_ chez moi comme ça ! C'est ridicule !"

L'air pas du tout concerné, le vampire retourna s'affaler sur le fauteuil et se remit à pianoter sur la télécommande. "Ecoute, je sais que tu veux que tout soit bien rangé dans des jolies catégories bien délimitées mais le monde marche pas comme ça, chaton."

Et au plus grand dam d'Alex, les paroles de Spike semblaient horriblement similaires à ce qu'avait essayé de lui enseigner Giles cette fois-là. Il repoussa fermement la comparaison, décidé à ne pas s'y appesantir.

"Je m'en moque. Va-t'en."

"J'ai nulle part d'autre où aller."

"Rentre chez toi."

Spike grogna d'un air mécontentent. "Peux pas. Angelus fait un _appel des troupes_. J'devais sortir de là avant que je tue quelqu'un."

L'humain le fixa, bouche bée. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'troupes' ...? Tu parles de... démons ? Quels démons ? Où ça ?"

"Pour qui tu me prends Harris, franchement ? J'vais pas te le _dire_ quand même, non ? J'pense que c'est déjà pas mal que je t'avertisse en premier lieu, même si _t'es_ trop stupide et entêté pour admettre que je dise la vérité..."

"Va-t'en s'il te plaît."

Spike l'ignora superbement, tomba sur une chaîne qui rediffusait une vieille saison de _Dawson_ , hésita, puis resta dessus. "T'aurais pas des croustilles* quelque part ?"

 _Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est possible de **mourir** d'exaspération ?_

"On dit 'chips'*, et non, j'en ai pas pour des gens comme toi." _Moi, par contre, j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne dose d'alcool. Injecté directement dans mes veines de préférence._

Se persuadant en son for intérieur qu'il n'était _pas_ en train de s'avouer vaincu, il ouvrit violemment la porte du frigo et sortit une bière. En prit une gorgée. Souhaita quelque chose de plus fort.

Spike lui souriait d'un air narquois.

Alex lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.

Cela sembla n'avoir pour effet que d'amuser encore plus le vampire, puisqu'il ria à gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière. "J'peux comprendre maintenant comme t'as pu satisfaire une charmante petite démone. J'savais que tu serais du genre fougueux. Je te l'avais dit hein ?"

L'humain rougit. "Ce n'était pas 'une charmante petite démone'. Si ça se trouve ce n'était _même pas_ une démone tout court, alors arrête de dire ça."

Spike le toisa de haut en bas. "Avec quelqu'un qui sent comme toi ? Aussi savoureux ? Je peux te l'assurer. C'était une démone."

"... Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Spike."

"Pourtant j'te dis juste la vérité. Ça me surprend d'ailleurs que tu sois toujours en vie, à te balader comme ça dans la Bouche de l'Enfer. T'es pareil à un putain de repas gastronomique pour les locaux, tu sais."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi, merci."

 _Yep. Totalement autonome. Je sais parfaitement résoudre mes problèmes. Si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'un vampire qui me harcèle dans la chambre que je loue à mes parents._

 _... T'es un vrai loser, Harris._

Spike parut lire dans ses pensées et étudia la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité d'un œil critique. "Alors pourquoi tu vis toujours ici, si t'es si indépendant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas ta propre piaule - tu sais, un appart' _au-dessus_ du niveau du sol ? Tu peux pas me dire que le gouvernement ne te paye pas un joli petit pactole pour risquer ta vie à son service toutes les nuits."

Alex se renfrogna et fusilla du regard son invité indésirable. Puis il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à son canapé défoncé et s'y affala. "Pas tes affaires."

"J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait," fit judicieusement remarquer Spike.

"Va te faire foutre. Sérieusement. Dégage de ma maison et ne reviens jamais."

"T'es pas très aimable, tu sais ?"

Et soudain Alex ne put plus supporter une seconde de plus les railleries de Spike, ses plaisanteries moqueuses. La rancune montait dans sa poitrine et il n'arrivait plus à la contenir, il voulait juste _cracher_ ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa vie, aussi pathétique soit-elle, soit envahie et disséquée par _Spike_ , le type qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Pas quand le vampire était responsable d'avoir minutieusement ruiné les meilleures parties de sa vie. Sa carrière était quasiment partie en fumée suite à son implication avec Spike. Il avait perdu son job au Meat Palace. Perdu Riley. Willow et Tara n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder d'un air bizarre ces temps-ci. Il mentait à tout le monde. Remettait en question les valeurs de son boss. Remettait en question ses propres valeurs. Tout ça pour _Spike_ !

Et à cet instant, il méprisait profondément le vampire.

"Sors d'ici."

"Ça te dit de regarder _Passions_ avec moi ?"

"J'ai dit, Sors. _D'ici_."

L'autre semblait avoir enfin réalisé le ton tranchant et définitif de sa voix, et il tourna lentement la tête vers Alex. "Hé, t'énerve pas pour ça, chaton -"

" _Sors d'ici, dégage, **putain** mais dégage_ !"

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cet éclat de colère et son apparence faussement innocente servit seulement à pousser Alex dans ses derniers retranchements. Sans même en prendre la décision consciente, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança.

"Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes exactement à te pointer ici, Spike ? Est-ce que tu te sens seul ? T'es _si_ désespéré que ça ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis un loser, t'as dit. Okay. Cool. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du type qui passe son temps à me suivre, à m' _espionner_ , à m'offrir des misérables petits cadeaux dans l'espoir que je le trouve assez pathétique et que j'accepte de baiser avec lui ? Hm ? Regarde les choses en face. T'es pire qu'un loser. T'es un salaud pathétique et lamentable qui n'arrive même pas à sortir avec des gens de sa propre espèce, encore moins à conclure sans recourir à la force -"

Spike sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui, les envoyant rouler sur le sol en poussant une série de grognements, ses mains serrées sur la gorge d'Alex. L'humain réagit instinctivement, forgé par l'entraînement, et retourna la force de son adversaire contre lui. Ce fut Spike qui atterrit sur le dos, Alex sur lui, mais le choc n'interrompit pour autant les velléités du vampire de l'étrangler, même lorsqu'Alex lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'humain continua de le frapper, encore et encore, la rage incandescente qui brûlait dans ses veines lui donnant une force qu'il n'aurait jamais possédée en temps normal.

Spike prit son visage vampirique dans un grondement furieux, abandonnant l'idée de l'étrangler. Il attrapa le poing d'Alex au vol et l'utilisa comme levier pour se redresser. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol encombré, chacun grognant et jurant furieusement. Spike lui enfonça son poing dans les côtes et Alex vit des étoiles sous la violence du coup. Il se vengea en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait pourtant d'arrêter de se battre, d'admettre sa défaite, de s'éloigner au plus vite du vampire avant de se faire tuer. Vampire indéniablement plus fort, plus rapide, plus cruel que lui. Mais la rage qu'il ressentait effaçait toute raison. Alex s'en moquait tout simplement que Spike pouvait lui rompre le cou à tout moment. Il était tellement _en colère_ , et Spike était _là_ , prenant coup sur coup.

Le vampire finit par réussir à se mettre au-dessus de lui et le plaqua sur le sol, lui coupant le souffle. Les yeux dorés flamboyaient dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. " _Va te faire foutre_ , Harris."

Une bouche pleine de crocs vint s'écraser durement contre la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser sans affection, demandeur et exigeant. Et ce fut ça, plus que tout autre chose, qui fit qu'Alex y répondit. Ce n'était pas du désir. C'était juste la poursuite de leur combat sous un autre angle, un exutoire comme un autre à la rage qui brûlait à l'intérieur, à sa rancœur, à son dégoût de soi. Les canines de Spike lui ouvrirent la bouche et le vampire grogna en lapant avidement le sang. Alex fourra sa main dans les cheveux peroxydés et tira violemment sa tête en arrière, sachant pertinemment que ça lui faisait mal. Spike en toute réponse plaqua douloureusement ses hanches contre les siennes, ses os désagréablement pointus.

"Je te _hais_ ," siffla Alex, tandis que le vampire logeait un genou entre ses jambes.

"Je sais," dit simplement Spike, grimaçant lorsque les ongles de l'humain s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans son dos.

Spike n'avait toujours pas repris apparence humaine, il n'était que yeux sauvagement dorés et visage coupé au couteau, et Alex en était heureux. Parce que Spike était un monstre, et avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'ainsi, il ne l'oublierait plus jamais à l'avenir. Son esprit était rempli de la vision de l'être démoniaque au-dessus de lui, alors même que son corps bougeait de sa propre volonté, faisant de son mieux pour rendre la pareille au vampire. Il haletait, se débattait, se frottait contre lui. Le souffle de Spike contre sa joue, froid et sans odeur, enragea Alex, furieux que cette... cette _créature_ insiste pour garder une habitude aussi humaine. Il fourra sa langue dans la bouche glacée juste pour le forcer à arrêter.

Spike faisait des petits bruits de gorge remplis de désir et Alex sentait qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches de la jouissance. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que le vampire rompe soudainement leur baiser, agrippe les cheveux d'Alex d'une main et le force à tourner la tête, exposant sa nuque. L'humain eut tout juste le temps de penser fugacement, _Enfoiré...!_ et soudain Spike enfonçait ses canines dans la peau tendre entre sa nuque et son épaule. Alex en eut le souffle coupé. Il était submergé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Une douleur pointue là où Spike l'avait mordu, sa langue froide apaisant la brûlure, le léchant avec vigueur, les mains possessives qui s'étaient glissées sous son T-Shirt, ses hanches qu'il soulevait au même rythme que Spike abaissait les siennes. La haine. La rage. Le désir.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond sans le voir, Alex se mordit la lèvre et jouit.

Le vampire frissonna au-dessus de lui et trouva sa propre jouissance quelques secondes plus tard. Silencieusement, tout comme Alex. Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, Alex peinant à retrouver sa respiration. Les canines de Spike se rétractèrent finalement progressivement. Il lécha doucement la morsure, presque comme pour s'excuser maintenant que la violence du moment avait reflué.

Alex le poussa avec insistance jusqu'à ce que Spike comprenne et roule sur le côté, s'effondrant sur le dos à côté de l'humain. Son visage était de nouveau humain, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur satisfaite et quelque peu étourdie suite à son orgasme. Il voulait fumer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger.

"... T'es content maintenant ?" Alex parla d'une voix âpre, pleine de ressentiment à peine dissimulé qui ruina aussitôt l'état de béatitude dont Spike avait espéré pouvoir profiter.

"Non. Tu restes un sale con."

"Dégage."

"Ouais. D'accord."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Spike se remit sur ses pieds et partit sans un regard en arrière. Alex resta là, allongé sur le sol, trop crevé pour se sentir autre chose qu'honteux.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : *croustilles/chips. En réalité, Spike ici utilise le mot britannique pour dire chips, ' _crisps_ ', tandis qu'Alex, comme tout bon Américain, préfère dire ' _chips_ '. Pour essayer de retranscrire cette différence, j'ai emprunté le mot québécois qui désigne les chips au Canada, à savoir ' _croustilles_ ' (un terme que je ne connaissais absolument pas d'ailleurs ^^' comme quoi, on apprend plein de choses en lisant des fanfictions ^^ !).

Et sinon... Aaaah ce chapitre ! Je l'ai lu et relu tellement de fois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il me plaît (c'est-à-dire énormément !) Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !


	19. Cour

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** : Cour

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner à la cafétéria, Giles sut tout de suite que quelque n'allait pas avec son jeune ami. Il avait déjà pu observer Alex manger, fourrer la nourriture dans sa bouche sans grande élégance, parler la bouche pleine. Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. Son compagnon picorait sans grande conviction dans la salade de fruits qu'il avait choisie - et qu'il n'ait choisi que ça était déjà inquiétant. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis bien dix bonnes minutes et semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, qui ne devaient pas être réjouissantes, en témoignait le froncement de sourcils assombrissant son visage.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Alex cligna ses yeux bruns d'un air surpris et croisa le regard fixé sur lui. "Hein ? Oh. Non, ça va super G-Man. Je pète la forme."

"Excuse-moi, mais tu paraissais un peu... distrait."

Alex haussa les épaules. "Je suis fatigué, j'imagine."

Ils ne travaillaient plus officiellement ensemble, maintenant qu'Alex avait été rétrogradé comme simple agent de terrain et que Giles avait battu en retraite dans son bureau et trouvé refuge dans ses livres. Mais l'ex-bibliothécaire s'était attaché au jeune homme et Alex n'avait que peu - ou plutôt pas - d'amis au travail. Ils s'arrangeaient donc pour se voir.

"... Giles ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait quelque chose de stupide ? Et je parle de quelque chose de vraiment, _vraiment_ stupide."

L'autre homme se rappela brièvement des épisodes de son adolescence rebelle et de ses déboires. Il tenta en vain de réprimer une grimace. "Je, ah, je pense que chacun d'entre nous regrette certains de ses actes d'une manière ou d'une autre..."

"Ouais, mais et si - cette chose que vous avez faite - si ça ne se limite pas à un regret ? Et si c'était une erreur... je ne sais pas, de la taille du Canada ? Une erreur monumentale ? La chose la plus stupide et dangereuse que vous ayez jamais faite ?"

Giles fronça les sourcils, perplexe, soupçonneux. Inquiet. "Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?"

L'autre baissa la tête, n'ayant à l'évidence pas eu l'intention de se dévoiler autant. "Rien. Faites pas attention."

"Si jamais tu as des problèmes -"

"Franchement, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je réagis de manière disproportionnée, c'est tout. J'imagine." Il tenta de sourire, mais ce fut tout sauf convaincant. "Alors, vous faites des recherches sur quoi en ce moment ?"

Giles savait pertinemment que le jeune agent se moquait de l'accouplement des démons Fyarl comme de sa première chemise, mais il obéit à la requête silencieuse de changer de sujet et lui détailla gentiment ce qu'il avait trouvé à ce jour. Alex décrocha bien vite, mais il prétendit ne pas y faire attention.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, leur conversation unilatérale finit par s'essouffler. Giles mangea son sandwich. Alex mâchouilla un dé de melon.

"Et si -" le jeune homme inspira profondément, se préparant au pire. "Et si vous saviez quelque d'important, quelque chose que vous n'étiez pas supposé savoir et que vous _deviez_ en parler à quelqu'un, mais que vous ne pouviez pas, parce que vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir en premier lieu ?"

Giles enleva ses lunettes, tentant de digérer les implications de ces paroles prononcées à la vitesse de l'éclair et d'en tirer les conclusions adéquates. "Puis-je te demander de quoi nous sommes en train de parler exactement ?"

Alex se mordit la lèvre, baissa la voix. "Je pense que l'Initiative va être attaquée prochainement."

L'autre homme se pétrifia instantanément. "Et pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?"

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous le dire."

"Quelle genre d'attaque ?"

"... Angelus. Et je suis quasiment certain qu'il va rameuter d'autres démons avec lui pour l'aider."

Giles fronça les sourcils, ouvertement inquiet. "Alex, à ce niveau de détail, ce n'est plus de la supposition. C'est une information. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a prévenu...?"

Alex ignora sciemment la question. "J'ai juste pensé que je devais le dire à quelqu'un. Vous n'avez pas à me croire. Je me peux me tromper. Mais on ne sait jamais..." Il haussa les épaules.

"Alex -"

L'agent se leva, prit son plateau et sa coupe de fruits à peine entamée. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été exactement des plus subtils et il savait pertinemment que Giles arriverait à deviner qui, en particulier, lui avait fourni ce genre d'information. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il le dise. "Ecoutez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, d'accord G-Man ?"

"Mais si tu -" Giles s'interrompit et poussa un soupir frustré. Alex était déjà parti.

* * *

Il ne recevait plus de cadeaux impromptus. Sa chambre était de nouveau déserte, comme elle l'avait toujours été, vide de tout invité indésirable et des traces de leur présence. Quand il sortait en patrouille, il était seul aussi, sans regard qui brûlait sa nuque et surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Et c'est tant mieux, se persuadait-il.

Il semblait que le vampire ait enfin entendu raison. Il avait enfin capté et pris la bonne décision de le laisser tranquille. Ça ou bien Alex avait réussi à suffisamment vexer Spike pour qu'il ne veuille plus le voir. Après tout, lors de leur dernière rencontre, il lui avait vicieusement jeté au visage les pires insultes, celles dont il _savait_ qu'elles taperaient là où ça faisait mal.

 _Ou plutôt il a enfin percuté que j'étais - comment il a dit déjà ? - un loser qui n'y connaissait rien de la vie et qui ne méritait pas son attention. Ouais, c'est plutôt ça. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et s'est lassé._

 _Bien._

Alex n'avait pas besoin d'être harcelé dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin et définitivement _pas envie_ d'entretenir des rapports sexuels dans une sorte de relation contre-nature je te déteste/moi aussi avec un vampire à moitié dingue tueur en série. Même _lui_ n'était pas _si_ désespéré que ça, merci bien.

Il occulta totalement l'épisode de frottage frénétique mutuel sur le sol de sa chambre.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Non non. Il n'était pas gay et il n'avait certainement pas les instincts suicidaires nécessaires pour baiser avec son harceleur démoniaque. Donc, par simple voie de conséquence, l'Episode ne s'était tout simplement jamais produit.

Et si, parfois, sous son pull, les traces de la morsure de Spike l'élançaient sans prévenir, ramenant à la surface d'intenses souvenirs, il se força, buté, à ne pas y prêter la moindre attention.

* * *

Angelus regarda sa Cour atypique nouvellement réunie et se demanda vaguement comment sa vie de vampire avait pu dégénérer à ce point.

C'était naturel pour un Maître vampirique de régner sur sa Cour, bien que d'ordinaire cette dite-Cour soit composée d'autres vampires. Ces derniers étaient connus, après tout, pour ne pas coopérer avec les autres espèces de démons s'ils pouvaient l'éviter. La plupart des démons méprisaient les vampires, même les plus puissants, les considérant comme des moustiques améliorés dépendants de la race humaine pour survivre. Selon Angelus, ce n'était là que l'affirmation d'une jalousie mesquine. Les démons ne pouvaient pour la majorité changer leur apparence ou dissimuler leur vraie nature pour se fondre dans la masse, fondre sur leur proie qui ne se doutait de rien. Ce qu'accomplissaient pourtant les vampires avec aisance.

Il s'écartait du sujet. En résumé, l'idée que des démons et des vampires travaillent main dans la main était risible. Quand à des démons qui _se soumettraient_ à l'autorité d'un seul vampire ? Inconcevable.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Angelus écrivait une nouvelle page de l'histoire. Comme Maître vampirique d'une Cour démoniaque.

Il semblait que le désespoir et la dépravation aient le même effet sur les démons que sur les humains : ils les rassemblaient. Pour le moment, les vieilles rancœurs, les rivalités mesquines et les complexes de supériorité grandissants avaient été fermement écartés en faveur de cette alliance, bien que temporaire et contre-nature.

Quand il avait accepté la proposition de Vic de devenir le chef des démons de Sunnydale dans leur combat contre les humains, des protestations s'étaient élevées. Des gens l'avaient défié. Il s'y attendait, en vérité. Cela n'avait pas été un problème pour Angelus de les écraser. Après ça, il avait été incontestablement considéré comme le démon le plus puissant des environs. Peu importait qu'il soit un vampire. Il avait désormais les mains libres pour mener ses projets à bien.

Les démons constituant sa Cour avaient eu besoin d'entraînement avant qu'ils ne puissent accomplir quoi que ce soit d'utile. La majorité d'entre eux, des prédateurs solitaires par nature, se fiaient à leur instinct sauvage et à la force brute plutôt qu'à leur intelligence. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de collaborer avec leurs pairs, de suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Angelus commença par leur apprendre les bases de la stratégie de la même manière qu'il l'avait enseignée à ses enfants, de la manière qu'il l'avait enseignée - que le Diable lui vienne en aide - à la Tueuse. Il s'ingéniait à créer d'innombrables combinaisons des différentes aptitudes de chaque démon. Se réjouissait de trouver quel serait l'arrangement le plus approprié pour causer le maximum de dégâts.

Pendant ce temps, Spike était chargé de de pirater le système informatique de l'Initiative - pour une fois que le vampire faisait preuve d'un talents concret et applicable à la situation - et de récupérer pour lui les plans de la base. Le vampire blond avait tenté d'aller plus loin et d'accéder directement au système de sécurité, mais les pare-feus autour des dossiers sensibles s'étaient révélés infranchissables. Angelus en était presque content, pour être honnête. Il préférait la bonne vieille méthode.

Ils avaient mémorisé les plans. Ils s'étaient entraînés. Quelques fois, des querelles internes avaient éclaté. Confinés dans le manoir à vivre les uns sur les autres, la tension était indéniable. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé leur objectif à l'esprit. Ils étaient maintenant proches du but.

Ils étaient prêts.

"Quand ?" demanda calmement Spike.

"Dans quelques jours, je pense. On attaquera de nuit, quand les agents de terrain seront dehors à patrouiller. Leurs quartiers généraux ne seront pas aussi bien gardés que d'ordinaire."

Le vampire blond fit traîner une de ses bottes sur le sol d'un air ennuyé, si loin de son enthousiasme habituel qu'il ne manquait jamais de ressentir à la perspective de recourir à la violence. "Ça se tient."

"J'en déduis que tu seras des nôtres ?"

"J'm'en voudrais de louper ça."

Ils étaient accoudés l'un à côté de l'autre à la rambarde du balcon au second étage. Regardant les démons s'affairant en bas.

"Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné l'idée de t'amuser avec ton jouet sexuel ?"

Spike le fusilla de ses yeux jaunes. "Ta gueule."

Angelus leva les mains d'un air innocent. "Hé, je te pose simplement une question. Je ne voudrais pas que tu abandonnes le combat juste parce que tu es trop accaparé par ton enfant soldat."

L'avant-veille, Spike était rentré à la maison puant le sexe et Angelus avait été à deux doigts de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur de pure exaspération. Il _ne pouvait pas_ se permettre que Spike se montre indulgent avec le gamin, surtout pas maintenant. Faites confiance à son enfant rebelle pour se prendre d'affection pour un humain à la veille d'une bataille.

Mais Spike avait, comme toujours, détrompé les attentes qu'Angelus portait à son égard. Au lieu de se comporter comme un imbécile se languissant d'amour, il avait été des plus maussades. Agressif. Amer, même. Angelus, incrédule, commençait à se demander ce que ce gamin _avait bien pu lui faire_ pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

"Ça ira," cracha Spike. "Je veux toujours réduire cet endroit en cendres. Je ne vais pas ruiner tes précieux plans, t'inquiète."

"Tu ferais mieux, mon garçon. On va laisser un cratère fumant comme trace de notre passage dans cette ville."

Spike, percevant la note joyeuse dans le ton de son sire, repensa aux moyens jusque-là inexplorés qu'Angelus avait déployés pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il ne douta pas de sa parole un seul instant.


	20. Percée

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre permettra de me faire pardonner, même s'il est un peu court.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** : Percée

Ce ne fut que par pure malchance qu'Alex fut présent dans l'enceinte de l'Initiative quand les alarmes résonnèrent.

Il était après tout _supposé_ être de patrouille sur le terrain à cette heure-ci, comme à son habitude.

Néanmoins Giles l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour, officiellement, le 'conseiller sur la marche à suivre'. La vraie raison de cet entretien était bien entendu plus officieuse.

"Alex, je sais que tu es en contact avec Spike," déclara-t-il de but en blanc dès que ce dernier eût fermé la porte.

Alex songea un instant à nier, mais quel était l'intérêt, alors que c'était lui qui avait laissé des indices à Giles en premier lieu pour qu'il le découvre ? Il préféra donc hausser les épaules. "Je ne communique pas vraiment avec lui de mon plein gré, mais ouais, on peut dire ça."

L'autre homme le fixa d'un air éberlué, comme s'il n'avait pas osé croire ce qu'il avançait jusqu'à maintenant. "Quoi ? Comment peux-tu...? Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte du danger ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, c'était pas exactement mon idée, G-Man. Il arrête juste pas d'apparaître ici et là."

L'ex-bibliothécaire, visiblement anxieux, fixa le sol comme si ce dernier recelait la solution du problème. "Il semble clair que ton magnétisme fait encore effet. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien _dit_ à personne ? Le Commandant ? Elle voudrait être la première informée si elle savait que tu avais gardé contact avec Spike."

Alex se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé. "Je n'ai pas 'gardé contact avec lui'. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais où le trouver ou un truc du genre. Et... c'est compliqué..."

"Suffisamment pour justifier cette situation ?"

Il repensa au fait que le vampire ait accès à sa maison, à la chambre de Willow et Tara. "Oui," dit-il franchement.

Giles sembla stupéfait, mais se reprit bien vite. "Et _pourquoi_ exactement Spike cherche-t-il à te voir ?"

"J'en ai pas la moindre idée," répondit Alex sincèrement. "Par pur plaisir de me faire tourner en bourrique, j'imagine. Mais il m'a aussi conseillé de me barrer de l'Initiative avant qu'Angelus ne vienne pour la raser."

"Il t'a _conseillé de te mettre en sécurité_ ? Et... il n'a jamais essayé de te faire du mal ?"

Une hésitation qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. "Non."

Giles enleva ses lunettes, apparemment dépassé par les événements. "C'est... je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas, à ma connaissance, d'exemple dans l'histoire d'un vampire qui se lie d'amitié avec un humain."

"Je n'appellerai pas ça 'se lier d'amitié'..."

"Et crois-tu qu'il dit la vérité à propos des intentions d'Angelus ?"

Ce fut à cet instant que les alarmes de sécurité se mirent à hurler.

Alex leva les yeux. "... J'en suis quasiment certain, oui."

Giles le fixa d'un air éberlué. "Tu ne penses quand même pas...? Maintenant ?"

Le plus jeune ignora sciemment la question. "Est-ce que vous avez des armes à disposition ici ?"

"N-non, mais -"

"Alors restez là et fermez la porte à double tour dès que je serai parti. Si ce n'est qu'une erreur, je serais vite de retour."

"Alex, attends -"

Mais l'agent s'était déjà faufilé hors du bureau. Il regarda brièvement à gauche et à droite avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Les quelques soldats encore présents dans le bâtiment vinrent rapidement le rejoindre et, conformément au protocole, ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de l'Initiative. Vers l'entrée du Sous-Sol et le bureau du Commandant. Il fallait défendre ces lieux à tout prix.

Soudain une voix de synthèse se fit entendre et les avertit d'une faille dans la sécurité. Alex faillit trébucher. Il n'avait jamais été le témoin d'une attaque parvenue à percer les défenses du bâtiment. Et pourtant il travaillait ici depuis longtemps. Il se mit à courir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix qui signalait des brèches au nord et au sud ainsi qu'à l'entrée au nord-est.

 _Mon Dieu, mais ils sont en train de nous attaquer de toutes parts_ , songea-t-il avec une sorte de détachement hébété. _Angelus est derrière tout ça, c'est certain._

Il fit irruption dans la pièce principale en même temps que les démons. Les portes verrouillées de manière électronique s'ouvrirent au même moment et un torrent de créatures malfaisantes se déversa dans la pièce. Alex jura et s'abrita aussi vite qu'il le put derrière un bureau abandonné alors que l'enfer s'abattait. Les soldats qui n'eurent pas le temps de trouver un abri furent déchiquetés dans le chaos le plus total. Et d'après les brefs coups d'œil qu'Alex parvenait à jeter derrière son refuge improvisé, c'était un véritable carnage.

Soudain une autre troupe de démons parvint à percer une autre de leurs défenses et se frayait un chemin à coups de griffes, le prenant à revers. Il fit volte-face et crut à peine ses yeux lorsqu'il vit des créatures monstrueuses à perte de vue en train d'avancer vers sa cachette. Il fit feu au hasard, comme la plupart des soldats. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de viser.

Oh Seigneur, ils sont bien trop nombreux. Même si des soldats arrivaient de toutes parts, ils ne seraient jamais assez pour endiguer les vagues d'ennemis qui s'abattaient encore et encore. Les ordres de rapatriement des soldats qui patrouillaient sur le terrain avaient dû leur parvenir, mais il se passerait encore des minutes cruciales avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Alex se rendit compte alors qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de survivre à cette attaque si les démons emprisonnés dans le Sous-Sol étaient eux aussi libérés. Des soldats s'étaient regroupés pour en défendre l'entrée et ils tenaient bon pour l'instant face aux démons qui cherchaient à libérer leurs camarades. Alex détourna les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau du Commandant.

Le Commandant se tenait sur le seuil, son visage marqué par la surprise tandis qu'elle contemplait d'un air horrifié le champ de bataille qui mettait sa base sans dessus-dessous. Puis elle posa son regard sur lui et il vit que sa bouche formait son nom. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de lire ses lèvres à travers le rideau de balles, de feu et de sang. _Sortez-moi de là_ , disait-elle.

Il acquiesça, se préparant mentalement puis abandonna son abri de fortune pour plonger dans la mêlée et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

* * *

Spike avait toujours dit que son sire était comme un poisson dans l'eau quand il était en train de minutieusement démanteler quelque chose petit bout par petit bout. Et aujourd'hui en était encore la preuve. Angelus à ses côtés délivrait ses ordres d'une voix calme et mesurée. Il envoyait, vague après vague, plusieurs groupes de démons attaquer la forteresse et l'envahir de toutes parts, pénétrant dans l'enceinte par différentes entrées. Il se délectait d'avance de l'odeur délicieuse de la panique qui devait sans nul doute sévir à l'intérieur. Leur précieuse base, protégée par les technologies les plus avancées et les plus secrètes, soudainement assaillie de tous les côtés par les mêmes créatures qu'ils tentaient de garder prisonnières. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, savourant l'instant.

 _Ces enfoirés auraient dû le voir venir. On peut pas foutre le bordel dans l'ordre du monde et espérer s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure. Y'a un équilibre à respecter. Un foutu code de conduite. Vous voulez vous mesurer à un Maître vampirique, préparez-vous à en subir les conséquences..._

Angelus et lui se tenaient à l'extérieur de l'entrée principale de l'Initiative, debout sur l'herbe mouillée et partageaient ce moment de triomphe mérité. Angelus fit signe au dernier trio de démons encore présent de se jeter dans la bataille. Parmi eux se trouvait le démon Kaliff, Vic, qui lui jeta un sourire plein de dents avant de foncer à l'intérieur.

"Et n'oubliez pas !" les avertit-il d'un ton menaçant. "Ne tuez pas le Commandant ni ses précieux scientifiques. Je veux que vous me les ameniez vivants."

Puis son sire se tourna vers lui. "Voilà. Ils devraient être capable de gérer les combats au front. A toi de jouer maintenant." Il désigna d'un geste négligent le vampire nouveau-né qui semblait être constamment sur ses talons ces derniers temps. "Prends Finn avec toi et infiltre-toi là où ils t'avaient gardé enfermé."

Spike hocha la tête, jeta son mégot de cigarette. Il marcha à grands pas vers le bâtiment en face d'eux, Finn ouvrant la voie. Il avait eu raison de garder le jeune vampire sous le coude. Les talents du vampire-soldat seraient extrêmement utiles pour trouver un moyen rapide et efficace de relâcher de leurs cages les démons prisonniers au Sous-Sol. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que ces derniers seraient suffisamment reconnaissants - ou, plus vraisemblablement, suffisamment furieux - pour leur apporter le coup de pouce nécessaire qui scellerait le destin de cet endroit et le réduirait en cendres.

Observant distraitement Spike et Finn disparaître dans l'enceinte, Angelus s'offrit un instant pour savourer le goût de la victoire qu'il sentait déjà sur sa langue. C'était si _bon_ d'être de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça ? Aussi libre et exalté ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de se repaître d'un bon gros massacre comme tout vampire qui se respecte ?

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Et tout ça à cause de cette foutue malédiction.

Cette malédiction qui l'avait anéanti dans tous les sens du terme. Qui l'avait ruiné. L'avait laissé impuissant et sans défense pendant la bonne moitié du siècle actuel. L'avait transformé en ce putain d' _Angel_.

Il était presque devenu fou, piégé et confiné dans cette prison qu'était devenue son âme maudite. Enfermé dans un recoin de son propre esprit, cette cage immatérielle, il avait été forcé de voir quelqu'un d'autre usurper son identité et agir à sa place. Il avait été réduit à un pantin, une créature perverse et contre nature, une pathétique excuse comparée au vampire qu'il avait été. Les démons n'étaient pas censés avoir une âme ! Autant épingler un humain et lui coudre des ailes dans le dos. C'était horrible. Dégoûtant.

De se morfondre dans des ruelles et dans les égouts, en vivant dans la saleté et se nourrissant de rats, à _aider_ activement la Tueuse à tuer des démons, à tomber amoureux d'elle bordel - il ne savait pas quelle partie de cette mascarade infâme était la pire.

Mais c'était fini maintenant, se rassura-t-il pour la centième fois. Ce n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar et il s'était enfin réveillé. Il pouvait remettre de l'ordre dans ce monde. Pouvait être de nouveau lui-même, entier, il n'était plus limité par les entraves d'une culpabilité et d'une compassion préfabriquées qui n'avaient jamais été les siennes.

Souriant sauvagement, Angelus avança d'un pas, enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre la bataille et de redevenir le prédateur qu'il avait été toujours supposé être.

Le claquement d'une corde derrière lui fut son seul avertissement. Il se jeta immédiatement sur le côté mais, malgré ses réflexes surhumains, il ne put éviter la douleur qui transperça son épaule. Il roula sur le sol et jeta un coup d'œil furieux au carreau d'arbalète ensanglanté fiché dans sa chair. Outragé, il bondit sur ses pieds, fit volte-face et se positionna en posture défensive, s'attendant à avoir un soldat comme adversaire.

A la place il vit une fille.

Rien qu'une fille, vêtue d'une veste en cuir qu'il avait un jour portée et brandissant une arbalète qu'il lui avait lui-même appris à utiliser.

La Tueuse le dévisagea d'un air solennel.

"Salut chéri."


	21. Butin de guerre

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 21** : Butin de guerre

Angelus la regarda d'un air abasourdi, nullement préparé à la voir, encore moins ici. Elle était vêtue d'habits à la mode totalement inadaptés au combat au corps à corps comme à son habitude, avec ses bottes à talons Gucci et son pantalon en cuir rouge, ses cheveux lâchés qui virevoltaient sous le vent. Elle jeta l'arbalète dans l'herbe, dégaina la hache accrochée à son dos et la brandit d'un air menaçant, fendant l'air d'un geste vif.

 _Elle est censée être à Los Angeles_ , pensa-t-il inutilement.

"Est-ce que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, Tueuse... ?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement innocent et rétorqua de cet air désinvolte qui lui était si familier, "Comment ? Tu pensais que tu pouvais me traiter comme de la merde au petit matin et que j'allais juste gentiment te laisser faire ?"

Il eut un sourire sans joie puis choisit de l'ignorer, préférant examiner le carreau qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Il soupira fortement pour la forme, agrippa fermement la pointe du carreau ensanglanté et serra les mâchoires tandis qu'il l'extirpait de sa chair. il le jeta ensuite dans l'herbe d'un air condescendant. "T'as jamais pu viser le cœur."

Elle pinça les lèvres sous l'insulte. "Je ne raterai pas la prochaine fois." Elle surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et il en faisait de même. "Crois-moi."

"Tu penses encore tu peux me tuer, gamine ? Ou tu es juste en train d'essayer d'attirer mon attention, en me suivant comme un bon petit chien jusqu'à Sunnydale..." Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la toisa des pieds à la tête, puis prit son visage vampirique dans un rictus. "Hé bien t'as réussi, bébé."

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement écœuré. "Okay. Je vais prendre encore plus de plaisir à défoncer ta sale petite tronche que ce que je pensais."

Elle plongea sur lui, la hache à la main.

* * *

Spike, tout en parcourant rapidement les couloirs immaculés et stériles de l'Initiative, faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les flashbacks qui assaillaient son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, ça n'avait pas vraiment été de son plein gré. Il avait été traîné par deux soldats, malmené et brutalisé sans rien pouvoir faire, sa force surhumaine neutralisée par le produit paralysant qu'ils lui avaient injecté. Allongé sur une espèce de lit d'hôpital à roulettes, il avait erré à la frontière de la conscience et de l'inconscience alors que les lumières du plafond défilaient au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il s'était réveillé, _affamé_ , épuisé, malade, se demandant ce qui s'était passé bordel et où il était. Où était passé son putain de manteau aussi.

Et maintenant, il se demandait vaguement s'il avait le temps d'aller récupérer son précieux bien. A contrecœur, il choisit de renoncer à aller le chercher. Ils avaient besoin de rallier les démons enfermés au Sous-Sol à leur cause avant que les soldats en patrouille sur le terrain ne viennent en renfort. Sans l'aide des prisonniers, ils seraient très vite surpassés en nombre.

Il allait devoir revenir récupérer son manteau une autre fois.

Finn et lui se frayaient sans mal un passage dans le chaos ambiant. Les humains et démons se livraient autour d'eux une lutte acharnée et Spike se retrouva à enjamber des corps de toutes formes et de toute taille, appartenant aux deux camps. Des taches de sang de toutes les couleurs maculaient le sol.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale et Spike jeta un coup d'œil calculateur aux alentours. Ses oreilles furent assaillies par une cacophonie assourdissante. Les agents de l'Initiative étaient en train de tirer - certains d'entre eux utilisaient encore des fléchettes tranquillisantes, par habitude sans doute, mais la plupart tiraient pour tuer. Les démons grognaient, grondaient, criaient, glapissaient. Le craquement d'os qui se brisent, de la chair qu'on déchire, des voix qui hurlent de douleur. Spike sourit.

"Ne te fais pas bêtement tirer dessus," marmonna-t-il au jeune vampire à ses côtés, qui cligna des yeux sans rien dire pour toute réponse. Spike secoua la tête, agacé. "J'suis certain qu'Angelus t'a causé des dommages permanents au cerveau, tiens. Tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te transformer en une seconde Dru toi..." Mais loin d'être beaucoup préoccupé par cette perspective, Spike se sentait d'humeur exceptionnellement légère. Joyeuse. Il sautillait presque gaiement tout en remontant le champ de bataille en direction du Sous-Sol.

J'aurais jamais pensé que je retournerais là-bas de mon plein gré. Mais hé, j'imagine que réduire cet endroit en cendres est une assez bonne raison pour faire une exception.

Un soldat tenta de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur dans la confusion de la foule. Finn grogna un avertissement superflu. Spike avait déjà attrapé au vol le bras de l'humain et le brisa en deux. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et l'homme hurla. Spike lui donna ensuite un coup de pied en pleine poitrine et le soldat fut projeté en arrière, droit dans les bras d'un démon Fyarl. Finn et Spike étaient déjà loin lorsque ce dernier se mit à mettre le pauvre homme en pièces.

Spike l'avait identifié comme l'un des soldats qui l'avaient plaqué au sol pendant que d'autres enfonçaient des crucifix dans sa chair.

L'entrée pour accéder au Sous-sol était de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais y arriver était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de leur barrer la route, ennemis comme alliés. Spike se demanda, irrité, ce que fabriquait Angelus, puisque c'était lui qui était censé au moins prétendre coordonner les troupes. Mais son sire n'était nulle part en vue.

"Bien, quel est le plan ?" cria-t-il à son compagnon, pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

"Il y a une salle de contrôle," répondit Finn, laconique.

"Ouvre la voie alors."

Spike n'avait qu'une hâte, accomplir son rôle dans leur stratégie et fissa. Après avoir fini d'être tout propre sur lui, responsable et utile, là, on pourrait commencer à s'amuser un peu. Il y avait une bataille grandeur nature qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui et il devait l'ignorer, à cause de son _devoir_ à accomplir. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de contrôle quand Spike l'entendit. Cette voix. Il s'arrêta net, les sens aux aguets, les oreilles et les yeux grands ouverts, scannant fébrilement les alentours. Cela lui prit moins d'une seconde pour le localiser.

Il fixa d'un air stupéfait Alex. Au milieu de ce chaos.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il est censé être un agent de terrain ! Il aurait dû être en patrouille, pas ici - tout du moins, pas encore !_

Spike jura copieusement. Il avait vaguement pensé à un plan pour protéger le gamin, le préserver des événements sanglants de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué dans la mêlée et ne voulait pas davantage que sa présence attire l'attention d'Angelus. Mais le voir _ici_ , maintenant...!

L'humain, réalisa-t-il, était avec le Commandant. Il la protégeait. Il l'escortait vers la sortie, loin de ce bordel. Et Spike jura de nouveau, parce qu'il était censé y avoir des démons dont la seule mission était de la cibler à vue et de la mettre en pièces et pourquoi Angelus ne supervisait-il pas l'opération ? Sa stupide 'stratégie' était en train de tourner au vinaigre parce qu'on ne pouvait attendre de démons qu'ils se battent _ensemble_ de manière structurée et ordonnée sans personne pour les diriger. Tout le monde savait ça.

Il était encore en train de fixer la femme quand Alex l'aperçut à son tour. Les grands yeux sombres croisèrent les siens et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Spike était paralysé, alors même que Finn était de retour et le regardait d'un air expectatif. Alex, la main sur le bas du dos du Commandant, ne bougeait plus non plus, comme s'il ne savait soudain plus quoi faire. Il était apparemment choqué, il paraissait avoir sincèrement oublié que le vampire serait là, et avec la surprise vint le sentiment de trahison qui brilla un instant dans son regard.

Puis il regagna un calme tout à fait professionnel et se détourna de Spike. Il adressa quelques paroles au Commandant d'un ton urgent, arrachant son regard du vampire, niant sa présence. Il entraînait tant bien que mal la femme vers une sortie de secours, tenant les démons à distance avec un Taser. Mais cela ne lui servirait plus pour longtemps et il serait bientôt submergé. Un groupe de démons étaient en effet en train de coordonner une attaque dans leur direction.

Alex sembla s'en rendre compte et, avec un dernier regard accusateur lancé à Spike, il attrapa le Commandant par le poignet et courut vers la porte. Les démons rugirent et se jetèrent après eux. Ils disparurent bien vite de la vue de Spike.

Spike avança dans leur direction sans y penser, mais Finn l'arrêta dans son élan en le prenant par la manche. Le jeune vampire fronçait les sourcils. "La salle de contrôle."

Il hésita, incertain. Ils avaient _besoin_ des démons enfermés dans le Sous-Sol s'ils voulaient que le plan soit un succès. Angelus l'avait suffisamment souligné quand il avait donné à Spike la tâche de les libérer. Il avait des responsabilités dans le bon déroulement de leur mission. Il avait des ordres à suivre.

Mais Alex...

 _Oh et merde. J'ai jamais été bon pour suivre les ordres de toute façon. Angelus devrait le savoir depuis le temps._

Il cracha à Finn d'un ton sec, "Fais-le toi-même."

Puis il courut aussi vite que possible en direction de la sortie de secours, déterminé à rattraper l'humain.

* * *

Angelus attrapa au vol la jambe la Tueuse alors qu'elle tentait contre lui un coup de pied circulaire. Il en profita pour la soulever de terre et comptait la projeter de toutes ses forces. Mais soudain, aussi vive que l'éclair, elle l'enserra de ses cuisses et se servit de sa position pour le frapper trois fois au visage avant qu'il ne parvienne finalement à lui faire lâcher prise. Il plaqua la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine et la puissance du coup la projeta en arrière. Agile comme un chat, elle effectua un salto arrière et profita de son saut pour refermer sa main sur le manche de la hache qu'elle avait abandonnée pendant le combat. Elle retomba souplement sur ses pieds, brandissant la hache, prête à en faire bon usage.

Il la fusilla du regard, sur ses gardes. Ils étaient chacun plus prudents maintenant. Elle avait la lèvre ouverte et le sang puissant de la Tueuse imprégnait l'air. Son nez devait être cassé.

Elle était devenue douée. Quelque chose l'animait désormais, rendait ses coups plus vifs, la rendait plus forte. Quelque chose d'intense. Il se demanda si elle nourrissait encore un amour de petite fille à son égard ou alors si la passion qu'elle éprouvait était de la haine. Se demanda ce qu'il préférait.

Il bondit à sa rencontre, prit avantage du fait qu'elle était visiblement essoufflée. Son avalanche de coups vicieux furent la plupart du temps contrés mais il parvint quand même à abattre un coup de poing sur sa joue. Momentanément sonnée, il en profita pour lui prendre la hache. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de lui enfoncer le manche de la hache dans la mâchoire. Il jura, frustré et recula, secouant la tête pour dissiper la sensation de vertige.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il. Il voulait la provoquer, la pousser à commettre une erreur. "Tu ne vas pas me supplier de te rejoindre ? Me dire que tu m'aimes, même après tout ça ?" Il changea d'attitude, reprit son visage humain et força ses yeux à prendre cette lueur hantée, mélancolique, ce regard empli de sentiments de son alter-ego. Il parla très très doucement, chuchota d'une voix tremblante. "Tu ne vas pas... tu ne vas pas tenter de me récupérer, Buffy ? De m'atteindre ? Parce qu'Angel est là quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue jusqu'ici, non ? Il ne peut pas juste... _disparaître_ comme ça. Il ne te quitterait pas comme ça..."

Et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ses mots se voyait à la manière dont elle se tenait, dont son corps se tendait, ses mots qui touchaient leur cible bien plus facilement que ne l'avaient fait ses poings. Elle trembla et ferma les yeux. "Tu n'es plus Angel."

"T'as enfin capté, hein ?" Il la lorgna d'un air vicieux et répondit au regard furieux qu'elle lui lança par un rictus amusé. "Je suis la version 2.0, chérie."

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la hache. "On va voir ça."

Ils se jetèrent sur l'un sur l'autre, encore une fois, deux forces de la nature déterminées à se détruire - et qu'importe s'ils se consumaient au passage.

* * *

Spike analysa rapidement la situation.

Il était sorti en trombe dehors, suivant la piste laissée par les démons. Une voiture noire quelconque dont le moteur grondait était prête à partir, et la portière claqua tandis que quelqu'un grimpait à l'intérieur. Entre la voiture et lui, nul autre qu'un Alex au regard déterminé aux prises avec le groupe de démons meurtriers. Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent alors qu'elle démarrait brusquement, disparaissant dans la nuit et soudain Spike se rendit compte que ce ne pouvait être que le Commandant qui s'échappait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle le jeune soldat, seul et sans défense, pour repousser les assaillants. Pendant qu'elle se barrait d'ici peinard.

 _Son_ jeune soldat.

Spike était outré et il prit note d'ajouter ce fait à la longue liste de récriminations qu'il comptait faire payer à cette salope. Il s'avança calmement, tentant d'avoir l'air nonchalant, puis se mit à courir lorsque l'un des démons prit finalement le dessus sur Alex et l'assomma d'un coup à la tête. Ce dernier s'effondra comme un pantin désarticulé et ce ne fut que le cri furieux de Spike qui empêcha qu'il ne devienne qu'un vulgaire butin de guerre.

"Oi ! Personne ne _pense_ à ne serait-ce que le toucher, vous avez compris ?"

Un démon Carnyss avec un bandage de fortune sur l'œil le fusilla du regard, puis sembla le reconnaître comme le commandant en second de la Cour. Il prit une moue boudeuse. "Pourquoi ? On l'a eu à la loyale, il est..."

"Ce gamin est à moi," répliqua le vampire pour toute réponse. "Donc bas les pattes, mon gars."

Il se baissa sans rien ajouter de plus et releva l'humain inconscient avant de le jeter sur son épaule sans effort. Il donna un coup de pied dans les pistolets éparpillés sur le sol.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur," demanda un des démons, bouillonnant d'adrénaline et de soif de sang.

Spike leva la tête et sentit l'air. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir. "Pas sûr que ça serve à grand-chose maintenant. Toute notre stratégie est tombée à l'eau, c'est tout. Des soldats vont se pointer ici d'une minute à l'autre, alors vous feriez mieux de vous barrer tant que vous le pouvez." Il partit sans attendre de savoir s'ils avaient suivi ou non son conseil, enserrant de son bras les jambes d'Alex pour le tenir en place.

"Hé bien, ce fut un superbe gâchis de temps et d'efforts, pas vrai chaton ?" marmonna-t-il à l'humain qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui répondre. "Angelus va pas être super content de moi pour avoir tout laissé sur le carreau et être parti à ta recherche. Enfin, il est tout aussi fautif que moi, celui-là, à nous avoir abandonnés comme ça -"

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée principale de l'Initiative, il s'interrompit soudain en entendant les bruits reconnaissables d'une bagarre. Il s'avança prudemment, peu désireux d'être repéré en plein milieu de sa mission de sauvetage. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout. Et il n'était pas trop enclin à l'idée de débarquer dans un second champ de bataille avec l'arrivée des agents de terrain rapatriés.

Ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Et soudain la raison derrière l'absence d'Angelus se révélait au grand jour. Son sire était en train de se battre avec une fille qui, déduction faite du fait qu'elle était encore vivante à l'heure qu'il était, était _sans nul doute_ la Tueuse.

 _... Hé ben **tu parles** d'un joli petit retournement de situation._

C'était certainement un spectacle à voir, admit-il en son for intérieur, momentanément distrait. Deux démons qui se battraient et il n'aurait pas vu la différence, tant ils s'échangeaient des coups avec une fureur brûlante. Ils transpiraient, à bout de souffle, remplis de douleur et de passion. _Ils ont qu'à baiser avec leurs vêtements, pendant qu'ils y sont. C'est du pareil au même là. Foutus crétins s'ils ne peuvent même pas s'en rendre compte. S'ils essayaient **vraiment** de se tuer, y'en a déjà un qui serait mort._

Et ce fut à ce moment, cependant, que la Tueuse enfonça sa hache dans l'épaule d'Angelus, celle qui saignait déjà. Spike grimaça instinctivement. Ça avait dû faire mal.

Il tergiversa sur la marche à suivre, s'il devait ou pas prêter main-forte au vampire - une décision d'autant plus tentante qu'il pourrait ce faisant épingler une autre Tueuse à son déjà impressionnant tableau de chasse - mais il décida finalement qu'il n'était jamais sage de s'interposer dans une querelle d'amoureux et qu'Angelus était grand et pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Et puis. Il devait prendre Alex en compte. Les humains étaient des choses fragiles et il voulait que le gamin soit en sécurité avant que l'aube ne se lève.

Spike replaça l'humain plus confortablement sur son épaule puis se détourna du couple avec un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux. Ils n'avaient qu'à régler leurs affaires entre eux. Et peut-être comme ça Angelus arrêterait d'être un connard coincé au possible maintenant qu'il était clair qu'il baisait avec cette garce de Tueuse. Enfin, d'une certaine manière.

* * *

Angelus était blessé, furieux au-delà des mots et _ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça_ ! L'attaque était supposée être un assaut parfait, qui aurait pris la base totalement par surprise. Ils auraient dû prendre ce qu'ils voulaient et être bien loin à l'heure qu'il était, pas s'éterniser sur les lieux aussi longtemps. La deuxième vague de démons aurait déjà dû être relâchée, mais apparemment Spike avait réussi _à foirer ça_ aussi. Et la Tueuse - _Buffy_ \- n'aurait certainement _pas_ dû être ici non plus !

Le visage livide de rage d'avoir à avouer sa défaite, Angelus la frappa suffisamment fort pour la mettre à terre et, au lieu de poursuivre son assaut - il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.


	22. Menteurs

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 22** : Menteurs

Alex se réveilla petit à petit. Il reprenait conscience progressivement. Tout d'abord, il se rendit vaguement compte que l'endroit où il trouvait était confortable. Il faisait chaud, il était détendu, c'était agréable. Et ça faisait du bien. C'était calme aussi, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. D'habitude, il y avait toujours du bruit. Quand ce n'était pas ses parents se disputant à l'étage, claquant les portes dans la maison pendant que la télévision était allumée; le son au maximum pour étouffer ce qu'ils disaient, c'était le chaos des combats, là où il devait se battre pour survivre, la bataille faisant rage autour de lui...

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, se remémorant en un flash les événements récents. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne devait pas être là. _Pourquoi c'est si calme ? La dernière fois que j'étais conscient, c'était loin d'être calme..._

Il faisait encore sombre et la lumière était tamisée. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de s'asseoir mais la douleur qui explosa dans sa poitrine l'en empêcha aussitôt. Les derniers vestiges de bien-être disparurent bien vite et il grogna tout en essayant de savoir ce qui s'était passé bordel.

Il y eut le claquement d'une tasse contre la table basse, les grincements du canapé quand quelqu'un se leva. Spike se pencha sur lui avec un air curieux.

Alex grogna. "Oh non, pas toi..."

Un sourcil barré d'une cicatrice levé. "Sympa ça. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au, 'Merci, Spike, d'avoir pris du temps malgré ton emploi du temps chargé pour veiller sur moi' ?"

Il se débattit pour se lever une seconde fois. "Quoi...? Où...?"

"Arrête de bouger. T'es en train de ruiner tout mon dur travail là."

Alex baissa les yeux. Il s'était dégagé des couvertures qui le recouvraient en tentant de se redresser et il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. Des bandages enserraient étroitement ses côtes, qui pulsaient douloureusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as...?"

Spike étudia les bandages d'un œil critique. "J'avais jamais pris soin d'un humain avant. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à les mettre en pièces en fait. Est-ce que les bandages sont trop serrés ? Ta tête ça va ? J'ai stoppé le saignement mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ce qui est des dommages internes. Tout le truc de la guérison rapide ne marche que sur les blessures à la surface - enfin, avec les humains. C'est un peu difficile d'appliquer la salive d'un vampire à une côte cassée, tu vois ?"

Alex, stupéfait, cligna des yeux d'un air hébété. _Est-ce qu'il est en train de... parler pour ne rien dire ? Mais les vampires ne parlent pas pour ne rien dire..._

Il secoua la tête dans le but d'éclaircir ses idées et d'éviter de penser à des choses inutiles. "L'Initiative... Le Commandant..."

Le vampire prit aussitôt une moue colérique. "La salope va bien et ça grâce à toi. Crétin."

Alex se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

Spike fronça les sourcils. "J'serais pas si content si j'étais toi. Elle t'a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette, j'espère que tu t'en souviens ? Elle a sauvé son cul comme la salope égoïste qu'elle est et t'a laissé derrière assumer avec les conséquences. T'serais mort si j'avais pas été là."

"Tu m'as sauvé ? _Putain_ mais à quoi tu joues Spike ? Je n'ai... Je dois..." Il rejeta les couvertures sur le lit - une partie de son esprit satisfaite de voir qu'il portait toujours le bas de son uniforme - et passa ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Il fut pris aussitôt de vertiges. Spike cligna des yeux puis lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et il s'effondra sur le dos sans plus de résistance. Il poussa un gémissement vaincu.

"Pas sûr que tu puisses bouger dans ton état, chaton. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as mangé ?"

"Va. Te. Faire. Foutre," grogna Alex. "Jouer à l'infirmière ne te va pas du tout."

Le vampire renifla d'un air amusé. "J'espère bien. Mais là je sais de quoi je parle, merci, donc assieds-toi et tais-toi pour une fois dans ta vie, tu veux ?"

L'humain se sentait d'humeur rebelle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour que tu captes, Spike ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça là. Va-t'en."

Spike le regarda le visage impassible et répondit, laconique, "Peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas merde ?"

Spike haussa les épaules et attrapa d'un air faussement nonchalant la tasse posée sur la table basse. "Il fait jour dehors."

Alex se redressa d'un coup, bouche bée et grimaça de douleur. "Il fait _quoi_ ? Tu es _resté_ ici jusqu'à _l'aube_ ? Mais tu es totalement _stupide_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à la fin ?"

Spike le toisa du regard, peu impressionné par sa tirade. "J'étais en train de _te_ rafistoler, espèce d'enfoiré ingrat. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me permettre de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit."

"Non, en fait, je ne te dois _absolument_ rien. Bon sang, Spike ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que... c'est..."

Spike leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alex se trouvait à court de mots, et le vampire en profita pour s'asseoir négligemment sur le bord du sofa-lit. Il ignorait sciemment le regard noir d'Alex qui devait sans nul doute lui brûler la nuque.

"Va-t'en."

"Tu veux me faire partir par la force ? Mais je t'en prie, essaye."

L'humain serra les dents, furieux mais impuissant. Un bref silence s'ensuivit. Le regard d'Alex se posa sur la tasse dans les mains du vampire, et soudain il ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifié. "Est-ce que c'est... du _sang_ ?" Il recula, malade rien qu'à l'idée.

Spike sirota calmement le contenu de sa tasse. "Yep."

"Oh mon Dieu..."

"Relax. J'pensais bien que tu serais pas d'accord si je ramenais de la nourriture fraîche avec moi. Donc je me comporte en gentil petit vampire pour l'instant et je bois de gentilles petites poches de sang conditionnées."

Loin d'être rassuré, Alex s'éloigna du vampire, une moue toujours dégoûtée déformant ses traits. _J'arrive pas à croire à quel point toute cette situation est un merdier pas possible..._

"Tu veux que j'allume la télé ?"

" _Non_ ! Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi et je dois _à tout prix_ retourner à l'Initiative." Il tenta encore une fois de se lever, mais une main puissante sur son épaule l'en empêcha avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Arrête d'y penser, Harris. Tu ne manques à personne là-bas, crois-moi. Tu es blessé, donc arrête de t'inquiéter, reste allongé et repose-toi bordel." Une fois qu'il eut la certitude que l'humain n'allait pas protester, physiquement du moins, Spike hocha la tête d'un air catégorique et se leva. Il finit le sang restant dans sa tasse d'une gorgée puis ouvrit le mini frigo d'Alex. Sans un mot, il fouilla dedans et extirpa les reste d'une pizza qu'il avait remarquée lors de son dernier passage. Spike pouvait sentir les yeux sombres le regarder faire d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'il réchauffait la pizza dans le micro-ondes qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, avant de l'apporter à l'humain cloué au lit.

Et Alex pouvait le toiser comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux pendant un bout de temps, ça lui était égal. Pour être franc, Spike ne détestait pas s'occuper des petites tâches de la vie de tous les jours. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'occuper de quelqu'un. _Enfin, je ne suis pas la bonne à tout faire non plus_. Mais il avait passé assez de temps à satisfaire les caprices et besoins de Dru quand ils étaient ensemble pour être rodé. Alors qu'elle vivait au gré de ses fantaisies, c'était souvent à lui qu'incombait le devoir de leur fournir à manger et un endroit où dormir. Et il savait s'occuper des blessés et des malades, après tout, il s'était occupé de Dru pendant des années. Il était vrai que la situation était quelque peu différente puisque cette fois c'était d'un humain dont il était question. Mais Spike s'était vite aperçu que les principes de base ne changeaient pas. Et puis, pour être honnête, c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui, bien loin de ce qu'Alex semblait considérer comme un acte perpétré dans l'unique but de l'humilier.

"... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier après un silence. Il prit à contrecœur l'assiette que Spike lui présentait.

Le vampire haussa les épaules. "En quoi ça te concerne ?"

"Ça me concerne parce que... parce que..." Mais il semblait qu'Alex ne pouvait trouver les mots qui exprimeraient de la manière la plus adéquate à quel point cela le _concernait_. Il ragea silencieusement en mangeant les restes de pizza, ne réalisant qu'alors qu'il avait horriblement faim. Qu'il était affamé, pour être plus exact. _Stupide vampire_... Tandis qu'il mâchonnait dédaigneusement la nourriture, il capta du coin de l'œil le vampire en question allumer sa télévision. Le bruit soudain qui envahit la pièce fit sursauter Alex. Cela lui portait sur le système que Spike se sente si à l'aise dans _sa_ maison.

Surtout lorsqu'on se rappelait que Spike avait bien failli tout détruire. C'était lui qui avait conduit Angelus et tous ces autres démons jusqu'à l'Initiative, manquant de peu de tuer toutes les personnes présentes sur place et de gâcher des années et des années de travail. Le Commandant avait échappé de justesse à la mort. _Alex_ s'en était sorti de justesse. Il _ne savait_ même _pas_ si Giles était sain et sauf. Et son estomac se souleva rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il mit immédiatement de côté son assiette. Manger pouvait attendre.

"J'ai besoin d'y aller, de savoir ce qui se passe," déclara-t-il, déterminé.

Spike, confortablement installé sur le canapé, soupira. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils vont très bien."

"Comme si j'allais te croire, _toi_..."

"Tu ferais bien pourtant. Il semblerait que je sois le seul ici qui dise la vérité de toute façon."

"Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, _ça_ ?"

Les yeux bleus le fusillèrent du regard. "Et bien on peut commencer par ton très cher Commandant par exemple. Elle t'a dit que t'étais important pour elle, pas vrai ? Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de te laisser derrière et de se barrer, hein ? Et puis il y a tes gentilles petites copines, qui font genre d'être _normales_. Sauf qu'elles ne sont _pas_ normales, c'est moi qui te le dis, ce sont des foutues sorcières et elles te le _cachent_. Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai nommé Alex." Il pointa un doigt à l'ongle vernis de noir dans sa direction. "Toi. _Tu_ mens comme tu respires."

"Je ne -"

"Non ? Tu caches à tous les gens que tu _connais_ qui tu es. Ce que tu fais. T'agis comme un pauvre loser qui n'a pas de chance dans la vie parce que tu penses que ça les _protège_. Hé bien, laisse-moi te dire un truc, ce n'est pas le cas et c'est totalement stupide. _Et_ , comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu te mens à toi-même comme c'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais croisé un type autant dans le déni !"

" _Quoi_ ?"

"Tu joues au petit soldat bien obéissant, tu te dis que t'es _d'accord_ avec ce qu'ils font, tu te persuades que t'en as rien à faire qu'ils te traitent comme de la merde."

Alex lui renvoya un regard noir. "Je _suis_ un petit soldat bien - je veux dire, je suis un soldat obéissant. Je suis loyal. Ce n'est pas un mensonge."

"C'est juste parce que t'as jamais rien connu d'autre." Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et rajouta pour faire bonne mesure, "Crétin."

"Spike. Est-ce que cette discussion sert vraiment à quelque chose ou on en a fini ?" Il glissa hors du lit prudemment cette fois et se mit précautionneusement debout. Son flanc le lançait douloureusement et une migraine atroce pointait le bout de son nez, mais il l'ignora et préféra se lancer à la recherche de son T-Shirt. Ses habits étaient en chiffon éparpillés sur le sol, cependant en ramasser un se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se baisser sans qu'une langue de feu vienne embraser de douleur le côté de son corps.

Spike hésitait pour sa part entre l'aider ou tout simplement l'attacher au lit. Pour sa propre sécurité, bien sûr. Cet humain insolent allait finir par se percer un poumon à force de gesticuler avec des côtes fracturées. Soupirant lourdement, le vampire se leva et ramassa adroitement un vêtement qui traînait par terre avant de le tendre à l'autre.

Alex ne s'émut pas de son geste et affichait toujours une expression mécontente alors qu'il lui prenait des mains le haut. Puis il se vêtit du T-Shirt très lentement, grimaçant de douleur occasionnellement. "T'as intérêt à être parti quand je rentrerai ce soir."

Le vampire leva un sourcil barré de sa cicatrice d'un air exaspérant. "Ah bon ? Un bis de la performance de la dernière fois ne te tente pas ?"

L'humain se figea telle une statue à ces mots, à l'exception de ses yeux, qui se posèrent, malgré lui, sur le sol. Le parquet, qui lui rappelait le souvenir des événements passés la dernière fois que Spike était venu chez lui. Et en dépit de son expression soigneusement impassible, il ne put empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge d'embarras. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," déclara-t-il après un très long silence. "Il ne s'est rien passé. Et il n'y aura jamais de 'bis de la performance' de - de la - de chose qui n'est pas arrivée. Logique, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé."

Spike ricana et répliqua d'un ton amusé et légèrement cynique. "Encore un truc pour lequel tu te mens à toi-même, hein ? La liste n'en finit pas, chaton."

"La ferme."

"Tu n'peux pas me dire que t'as pas aimé," chuchota le vampire d'un air serein, tout en suivant Alex qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Je peux et c'est ce que je fais."

"C'était du sexe ! Tout le monde aime ça, le sexe."

L'humain fit volte-face et le toisa d'un air incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Spike ait le cran d'aborder le sujet. Il les désigna d'un geste frénétique. " _Ce n'était pas_ du sexe. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la... friction."

"Oh, parce que ça s'est _passé_ maintenant ?"

"... La _ferme_ !"

A l'évidence, en étant aussi mal en point, les formidables réserves de déni qu'Alex possédait d'ordinaire étaient en train de lui faire défaut. Et il paniquait. Le vampire était en train de parler ouvertement de L'Incident Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.

Spike parut percevoir son mal-être sur son visage car il fronça les sourcils et leva les mains d'un geste apaisant. "Okay, okay, calme-toi. C'est juste du sexe, tu sais. Rien qui justifie de te mettre dans un état pareil. T'peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter de remettre le couvert, hein ?"

"Ça n'aurait même pas dû arriver," insista Alex, fixant résolument le sol. "Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là. Je ne suis pas... comme ça."

"Comme quoi ?"

L'humain renifla d'un air désabusé. _Facile. Stupide. Gay. Agressif._ Non, il n'était rien de tout cela, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de _le_ faire, pas vrai ?

Incapable de répondre, il secoua la tête.

"C'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais," renchérit Spike, ne semblant sincèrement pas comprendre où était le problème. "Je veux dire, je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu et tout, mais à part ça je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ..."

L'humain était partagé entre l'agacement suite à ce rappel qu'il l'avait mordu et la honte cuisante qu'il ressentait à cause de toute cette conversation. "Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste oublier ce qui s'est passé ? S'il te plaît ? En fait, tu sais quoi, on n'a qu'à _tout_ oublier depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré. Tu retournes avec Angelus, je retourne à l'Initiative et on retourne à essayer de s'entre-tuer comme tout bon vampire et humain qui se respectent. Okay ?"

Et maintenant, c'est au tour de _Spike_ d'être agacé, parce que le déni, ça allait bien cinq minutes mais il commençait à en avoir assez.

"On a baisé. T'as aimé ça. Passe à autre chose, Harris."

Alex rougit comme une écrevisse et ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait de la sorte bloquer les mots crus du vampire. "Je n'ai pas... _aimé_ ça. Et ça n'arrivera plus. _Jamais_." Il regarda Spike droit dans les yeux, l'expression déterminée. "Tu peux agir comme une personne normale autant que tu veux - et j'utilise le mot 'normal' dans son sens le plus _large_ possible là - mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es même pas humain. Je ne suis pas le seul à mentir, Spike. Et peu importe si tu... si tu fais des plaisanteries douteuses, si tes méthodes de drague sont horribles, si tes goûts en musique sont merdiques et si tu nourris une _obsession_ malsaine pour les séries télé - tu restes un tueur. Tu assassines les gens et ça ne te fait rien."

Le blond se dandina sur ses pieds, mal-à-l'aise. "Je suis un vampire," finit-t-il par dire en guise d'explication.

Alex hocha la tête. "Ouais. J'avais remarqué. Et je ne peux pas être ami - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - avec quelqu'un qui fait les choses que tu fais."

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la cave sans un regard en arrière. Il manqua de ce fait l'expression pensive qu'arborait Spike à ces derniers mots.


	23. Un pacte avec le diable

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** : Un pacte avec le diable

Spike - de manière particulièrement exaspérante - avait dit la vérité.

L'Initiative avait bien résisté à l'attaque. Enfin, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu des circonstances. Il y avait eu des dommages collatéraux, bien entendu, mais les dégâts étaient moindres que ceux escomptés et aucun membre important du personnel n'avait été blessé.

Alex boitait dans les couloirs déjà nettoyés de fond en comble. On avait enlevé les cadavres des soldats sur le champ de bataille et des employés étaient en train de transporter les corps des démons morts aux laboratoires. L'intérieur du bâtiment grouillait d'activité. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de sa présence, aussi partit-il à la recherche de Giles.

Dieu merci, l'homme se portait bien, ayant évité le plus gros des combats. Quand il remarqua les blessures dont souffrait Alex, en revanche, il l'emmena voir un des médecins surmenés de la base. Ce dernier l'examina hâtivement avant de lui ordonner de rentrer chez lui. Quand il essaya de protester, il fut sèchement informé que sa présence ne servirait qu'à gêner les autres au vu de son état affaibli. Puis le médecin partit s'occuper d'un autre patient.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, moins d'une heure s'étant écoulée depuis son arrivée, à n'avoir d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui, là où un vampire snobinard l'attendait. Il ne nourrissait pas d'illusions ; vu le soleil dehors, Spike ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'être barré de sa maison comme par magie. Alex se gara près de chez lui, coupa le moteur et, regardant droit devant lui, poussa un soupir - regrettant cette action immédiatement après, quand un éclair de douleur traversa ses côtes.

 _Putain. Pourquoi bordel ? J'aurais pu facilement rameuter des renforts avec moi et il serait de nouveau emprisonné dans le Sous-Sol avant la fin de la journée. Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper ! Il est piégé ici ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ?_

 _Je suis si pathétique..._

Incapable de trouver une raison valable pour ce manque complet de discernement, Alex sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière avec humeur. Il contourna la maison et entra dans la cave par la porte de derrière. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il eut du mal à voir quoique ce soit sous la soudaine obscurité et il se passa un moment avant que sa vue ne s'adapte à la pénombre.

"Spike ? T'es toujours là ?"

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas et Alex jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier juste à temps pour voir le vampire en descendre lentement les marches. Il avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes, les yeux suspicieux et se déplaçait comme s'il s'attendait à devoir s'enfuir dans une seconde.

"... Tu es revenu seul."

Cela ne prit qu'un instant à l'humain pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Apparemment, il semblerait que même Spike était effaré de voir à quel point Alex était tombé bas ces derniers jours. Il s'attendait clairement à ce que le retour d'Alex soit marqué par l'arrivée de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce qu'il _aurait_ dû faire, en toute honnêteté, et cela, ils le savaient tous les deux.

A la place, ils étaient là, en train de se regarder dans les yeux, chacun digérant le fait qu'Alex n'avait manifestement _rien_ fait pour le ramener de force à l'Initiative, avec toutes les implications qui en découlaient.

Au bout d'un moment, l'humain baissa la tête, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard bleu calculateur fixé sur sa personne. "On m'a dit de rentrer à la maison jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux," expliqua-t-il, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire pour remédier au silence pesant.

"J'te l'avais dit."

Alex haussa les épaules. "Ouais."

 _Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne vais pas passer toute la journée avec lui. Je vais devenir taré !_

 _... Enfin encore plus taré._

"Ecoute, t'as qu'à rester dans la cave jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Moi je serai à l'étage." Il contourna le vampire, les yeux baissés. Au milieu des escaliers, il ajouta après un silence. "Ne me refais pas ce coup-là. J'aime pas quand tu es chez moi pendant la journée."

* * *

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas été à l'étage dans sa propre maison ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans la cave et ce n'est pas comme si du temps passé 'en famille' était une tradition très suivie chez lui. Et tout lui paraissait bizarre maintenant, ses parents devenus des étrangers.

Heureusement, au bout d'une heure, son père sortit pour aller écumer les bars et sa mère monta dans sa chambre car elle souffrait d'une 'migraine' - gueule de bois ouais - aussi Alex eut bientôt le salon pour lui tout seul.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et tenta de rester aussi immobile que possible. Il aurait dû prendre des antidouleurs avant de s'allonger, songea-t-il vaguement. Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi sur l'horloge du salon, aussi il avait encore une bonne heure ou deux à tuer avant de pouvoir retourner à la cave et soigner ses blessures en privé. Il soupira et zappa machinalement. Il s'ennuyait, avait mal et était de manière particulièrement irritante très conscient de la présence de son 'invité' indésirable juste un étage en-dessous. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quel bordel Spike était en train de foutre dans sa cave. Il était sûrement en train de corner ses comics par pure mesquinerie ou alors il comptait mettre le feu avec son briquet Zippo à l'une de ses possessions.

 _Qu'il le fasse. Je me lèverai que quand je sentirai de la fumée._

Il se demanda vaguement pendant combien de temps il allait devoir rester chez lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour voir Willow et Tara, qu'il n'avait pas vues beaucoup depuis ce dîner catastrophique. Quoique, la dernière fois qu'il les avait appelées, Willow avait dit qu'elles hébergeaient quelqu'un avec elles pour quelques temps, alors peut-être que ce serait mieux de ne pas les déranger en fin de compte.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il leva la tête et regarda, exaspéré - bien qu'également un peu surpris - le vampire en haut de l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la cave. Spike lançait des regards curieux tout autour de lui, un peu hésitant. Alex ne l'avait jamais vu hésitant. Le vampire leva délicatement la tête et huma l'air, un geste félin qui lui rappela assez bizarrement l'attitude d'un chat.

On avait tiré les rideaux pour sa mère, qui avec sa gueule de bois supportait mal la luminosité, aussi Spike pouvait sans problème se balader dans la pièce. Alex le regardait faire, trop crevé pour protester. Et puis, c'était surréaliste de voir le vampire dans cet environnement dans lequel il n'avait clairement pas sa place.

"J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais," marmonna-t-il. "C'est chiant comme la mort d'être seul dans ta cave."

Les vêtements rouge et noir de Spike, sa peau d'une blancheur extrême, formaient un contraste de couleurs saisissant avec les murs grisâtres du salon. Il passa sa main sur la table basse, le manteau de la cheminée, les bouteilles pour la plupart vides du buffet. Une couche de poussière maculait tout ce qu'il touchait, le grand ménage du printemps étant devenu depuis longtemps un mythe dans sa maison. Il frotta ses mains contre son jean d'un air dédaigneux. "Et moi qui pensais qu'en bas c'était déprimant..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?" finit par s'exclamer Alex, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. "Je t'ai laissé le sous-sol. C'est pas suffisant ?"

Spike leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est pas comme si je venais ici pour le confort cinq étoiles, chaton." Les bras croisés, il vint se mettre face à Alex étendu sur le canapé. Attendant qu'il lui fasse une place. Lorsqu'il devint clair que l'humain ne bougerait pas d'un pouce, Spike fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent et s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé, les jambes croisées à la cheville.

Alex jeta un regard noir à la tête aux cheveux peroxydés bien trop proche de lui à son goût. "Il y a un fauteuil parfaitement fonctionnel là-bas, tu sais."

"J'suis bien là. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?"

"Une rediff de Star Trek."

"Oh Seigneur..."

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'à l'écran le capitaine Kirk et Monsieur Spock au mépris du danger avançaient vers l'inconnu. Alex se demanda distraitement s'il possédait l'énergie nécessaire pour forcer Spike à redescendre à la cave. Il décida finalement qu'il avait la flemme.

Il attira l'attention du vampire en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Puisqu'il était là, autant qu'il se rende utile. "Il y a du paracétamol sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Va me le chercher."

"J'suis pas ta putain de servante," grommela Spike pour toute réponse. Mais il bondit sur ses pieds et disparut dans la cuisine. Alex l'entendit trifouiller dans les placards, ouvrir et refermer le frigo alors même que les antidouleurs étaient bien visibles sur le comptoir. Quand enfin sa curiosité parut être satisfaite, le vampire réapparut, le tube de paracétamol à la main. Il le faisait négligemment tourner entre ses doigts, les pastilles se heurtant les unes contre les autres. "Tes côtes te font mal ?"

"Non," répliqua Alex, renfrogné. "Tu viens juste de me convaincre de me suicider, Spike. Tu m'as tellement fait chier que je vais faire une overdose de médicaments, juste là, devant toi."

"Espèce de con..."

 _Je me demande si ce serait exagéré de lui demander de me ramener un verre d'eau pour les avaler._ Puis, se souvenant comment Spike avait foutu le bordel dans sa cave, Alex grimaça et rejeta l'idée. _Il me ramènerait sûrement une tasse de sang à la place, l'enfoiré._ Il choisit de prendre les médicaments à sec.

Pendant ce temps, le vampire le toisait d'un regard calculateur. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'agenouilla et remonta le T-Shirt d'Alex d'un geste vif, ignorant complètement le cri de protestation de l'intéressé.

" _Spike_ !"

Parce que _vraiment_ , ce genre de choses _devait_ arrêter de se produire, genre _maintenant_.

Mais pour une fois, miraculeusement, le vampire ne paraissait pas vouloir l'agresser sexuellement. Il était concentré tandis qu'il examinait méticuleusement son travail, resserrant gentiment certains bandages qui commençaient à se relâcher. Arquant son cou, Alex jeta un coup d'œil à l'ecchymose méchamment violacée et jaunâtre qui marquait son flanc gauche.

"Va falloir que t'arrête de bouger dans tous les sens," marmonna Spike. Il fusillait du regard la blessure comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé. "T'es juste en train d'aggraver ton état."

"Hé bien merci, Infirmière Sally, mais je pense que -"

"Toi ? _Penser_ ? Y'a un truc qui va pas dans cette phrase..." Il s'agita à droite à gauche pendant encore plusieurs minutes, et Alex le laissa faire, parce que, sincèrement, il n'était pas assez en forme pour protester. Il se contenta de regarder le plafond et d'essayer d'ignorer combien toute cette situation était surréaliste.

"Arrête de gigoter."

Alex cligna des yeux, pris de court. "Je ne gigote pas !"

"Tu... frissonnes alors. Arrête ça."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tes mains sont froides."

... _Yep. Totalement surréaliste._

Au moins Spike céda et reprit sa position assise sur le sol. Il subtilisa la télécommande au bout d'un moment, et s'adonna à son passe-temps favori de zapper entre les différentes chaînes, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'irriter Alex. L'humain soupira tandis que Star Trek fut vite remplacé par les séries romantiques à l'eau de rose que Spike adorait.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage entre _Passions_ et _Hôpital Central_ , le vampire en profita pour demander, l'air de rien, "Et si j'arrêtais ?"

Alex grogna, déjà à moitié assommé par les médicaments qui commençaient à faire effet. "Hein ? Arrêter quoi ?"

"De tuer des gens."

Silence.

 _... Je suis en pleine hallucination médicamenteuse, là, pas vrai ? Parce que j'aurais juré qu'il vient de dire qu'il -_

"Arrêter de tuer des gens ?"

Le vampire lui jeta un regard impatient par-dessus son épaule."C'est ce que j'viens de dire, chaton. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?"

Mais Alex n'arrivait pas à penser tout court. Son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours fixé au plafond, complètement perplexe. "... Je ne comprends pas," avoua-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Un soupir. "Bordel, c'est pas si compliqué, Harris. Et. Si. J'arrêtais. De -"

"J' _ai entendu_ ce que tu viens de dire, okay ? Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu l'as dit !"

Spike ne le regardait pas, toute son attention semblant s'être focalisée sur des particules de poussière invisibles sur le tapis. "Hé bien, c'est _toi_ qui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être 'amis' avec quelqu'un qui fait ce que je fais."

"Oui. Et ?"

"Et si je... ne le faisais plus ?"

Une petite partie de l'esprit d'Alex, abrutie par les médicaments, souhaitait plus que tout éclater d'un rire hystérique, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il commençait à rire, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter avant un long moment. Il réprima donc cette envie avec difficulté. "Mais c'est pas un peu contradictoire ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même - tu es un vampire, Spike. Tuer des gens est un pré-requis obligatoire pour ton job, en quelque sorte. Ne te méprends pas, je ne te juge pas - mais voyons les choses en face. Tu ne peux pas juste _arrêter_ de le faire sur un caprice."

Spike ne trouvait franchement pas cet argument pertinent, vu qu'il avait bien agi uniquement par caprice toute sa vie vampirique.

"Et puis de toute façon," poursuivit Alex avant qu'il ne puisse le faire remarquer, "c'est... nécessaire non ? Genre pour ton régime et tout ça ?"

Le vampire renifla, amusé. "Nan. C'est le sang mon régime, pas la mort. Et j'ai pas dit que j'allais arrêter de mordre les gens, si t'avais écouté. Juste que je ne les tuerai plus."

"... Bien sûr. Et pourquoi, exactement, tu ferais ça ?"

Il haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. _Si Angelus m'entendait_ , songea-t-il avec ironie, _il m'enfoncerait un pieu dans le cœur fissa. Peux pas trop le blâmer remarque. La putain de l'amour, ça c'est bien vrai..._

Il n'avait jamais su si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, s'il devait en être honteux ou fier, mais il avait toujours eu conscience de sa capacité, de sa _volonté_ à se métamorphoser pour répondre aux désirs de l'objet de son affection du moment. Il avait déjà eu cette tendance quand il était encore humain, lorsqu'il avait essayé en vain de répondre aux attentes inatteignables de Cécile. Puis Drusilla était apparue, et ce trait de sa personnalité, comme les autres, avait été exacerbé, magnifié par sa nature vampirique. Il s'était entièrement recréé pour satisfaire ses besoins, de William à Spike, oscillant sans cesse entre le côté destructeur de l'un et attentionné de l'autre, imprudent et patient, sans pitié et protecteur - une centaine d'humeurs différentes pour répondre à tous ses désirs.

D'autres pouvaient également réveiller cet instinct. Angelus surtout. Vampire nouveau-né, il s'était battu pour impressionner le vampire plus âgé, avait voulu tout faire pour gagner un tant soit peu de son respect, de son admiration. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été si impuissant à arrêter la... _relation_... entre son sire et Dru. Ils l'avaient désiré tous les deux, et Spike ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Et ce n'était que récemment qu'il commençait enfin à se libérer de cette pulsion de plaire à l'autre vampire, maintenait qu'il voyait Angelus pour ce qu'il était, descendu de son piédestal, et réalisait qu'il était plein de merde comme tout un chacun dans ce monde.

Mais avec Alex, voilà que ça recommençait. Il le sentait. Cette envie, cet instinct de se transformer en ce qu'on attendait de lui. En ce qu'on voulait de lui.

Il se demanda vaguement si ça voulait dire qu'il était faible, instable ou juste totalement fou. _Sûrement un peu des trois. Mais depuis quand ça m'arrête ?_

"Spike ?"

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées. "Ouais ?"

"Tu n'es pas sérieux," était en train de dire Alex, l'air incrédule. Il essaya de se contorsionner sur le canapé pour croiser son regard mais il ne put finir son mouvement à cause de la douleur et grimaça.

Le vampire eut pitié de lui et se retourna, le regardant dans les yeux. "Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que... Hé bien parce que... Tu es un _démon_ , voilà pourquoi ! C'est comme dire à un chien de miauler au lieu d'aboyer !"

"... C'est une analogie stupide et est-ce que tu viens de me comparer à un foutu chien ?"

"C'est pas ça l'important !" L'humain agitait les mains comme pour symboliser physiquement l'invraisemblance d'une telle proposition. "Ecoute, j'ai bien capté que tu veux coucher avec moi à tout prix - vraiment, je serais flatté si ce n'était pas aussi... tu sais... flippant - mais tu ne penses pas que là tu vas un peu trop loin ?"

Les yeux bleus le toisèrent avec amusement. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'es en train de m'encourager _à continuer_ de tuer des gens ?"

Alex cligna des yeux, ébahi, parce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas réalisé que ce qu'il disait pouvait être pris comme ça. "Ouais, mais... Ce que je voulais dire... Je ne... _Putain_ Spike !"

"Réfléchis-y," poursuivit le vampire, ignorant superbement sa frustration. "Ça mettra fin à tous tes gentils dilemmes moraux et avec cet obstacle surmonté, il n'y aura plus rien qui nous empêchera de -"

"Ne finis _surtout pas_ cette phrase."

Alex couvrit son visage d'une main, tentant de se rappeler pourquoi exactement il avait permis à l'autre de parler aussi longtemps, quand tout ce qu'il obtenait de cette conversation était un mal de tête grandissant et la perte du bien-être procuré par le brouillard médicamenteux tant désiré.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu _devrais_ arrêter de tuer des gens. Parce que c'est bien et... et que c'est pas démoniaque." Il pointa un doigt menaçant en sa direction. "Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que _moi_ je devienne dans ton esprit pervers ta récompense pour avoir abandonné cette sale habitude !"

"Mon Dieu, on a une haute idée de soi-même dis-moi ?" La voix de Spike contenait un rire à peine dissimulé. Il croisait les bras sur le bord du canapé, le menton posé dessus. Il lui lança un sourire en coin.

Alex tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard, et fut surpris de réaliser à quel point le vampire était proche de lui. Et puis il arborait une expression si détendue, c'était la première fois qu'Alex le voyait si détendu, avec son sourire goguenard, les plis aux coins de ses yeux. La réplique assassine d'Alex mourut sur le bout de sa langue, mais il le remarqua à peine, parce qu'une soudaine réalisation le frappait tout à coup en plein cœur.

Spike était... _mignon_.

Presque instantanément il voulut annihiler cette pensée, mais elle refusait de disparaître de son esprit. La panique qu'il ressentait soudain dut se voir sur son visage, et il regarda avec un détachement fasciné l'expression satisfaite du vampire laissait progressivement la place à un froncement de sourcils. Spike ne dit rien cependant. Ils se _regardaient_ juste _dans les yeux_ , un moyen de communication en tant que tel, et Alex souhaitait _désespérément_ pouvoir détourner les yeux, juste tourner la tête et regarder autre chose, mais ses fonctions motrices semblaient lui faire défaut tout comme ses capacités de déni. _Putain !_

Spike n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant, s'étant approché sans qu'Alex ne s'en rende compte. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos, fixés sur la bouche d'Alex, son intention évidente. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse, rauque, presque un ronronnement. Alex était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu utilisé ce ton. "Ça te dit d'être ma récompense, chaton ?"

"Je..."

Et Alex n'eut que le temps de réaliser, au bord de l'hystérie, _Bordel de merde, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher...!_ avant que Spike ne l'embrasse.

La faute aux médicaments, sans aucun doute, songea Alex, bien plus tard.


	24. Régime

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas pour vous les gens, mais une partie de l'intérêt de cette fic pour moi, ce sont les innombrables identités secrètes des personnages (que je n'avais TELLEMENT pas prévu quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. C'est juste... arrivé comme ça). J'ai hâte de voir comment chacune d'entre elles va être percée à jour. Et ce chapitre en marque le commencement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24** : Régime

Angelus lui sauta dessus à peine eût-il passé le seuil.

"Et t'étais passé où, bon sang ?"

Spike, parfaitement calme, haussa un sourcil, et fit exprès de prendre son temps pour fermer la porte. "J'savais pas que j'avais un couvre-feu, _Papa_."

"Spike -"

"J'ai été pris par surprise par le lever du soleil, d'accord ? J'ai dormi dans une crypte au cimetière et j'en suis sorti y'a une heure à peine. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ?" Son sire le suivit alors que Spike allait dans la vaste cuisine aseptisée qu'il n'utilisait que quand il avait envie de nourriture humaine. Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une poche de sang d'urgence qu'il avait volé dans une banque de sang près d'ici. Angelus le regarda d'un air vaguement dégoûté transvaser le sang dans une tasse et la mettre au micro-ondes. Puis il sembla se rappeler de ce qu'il voulait dire et poursuivit, colérique.

"Ce qui se _passe_ , _Spike_ , c'est que la nuit dernière a été un _échec complet_ !"

"Ouais, j'avais remarqué en fait..."

Angelus lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes. "Arrête de faire le malin avec moi. C'est de _ta_ faute !"

" _Ma_ faute ? Comment ça, de _ma_ faute ? Où t'étais, _toi_ , quand l'attaque a commencé à tourner au vinaigre ? T'étais pas _là_ , hein ? Non, t'étais trop occupé à faire joujou avec la Tueuse !"

Le visage d'Angelus se vida de toute expression, choqué. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Spike sache qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le micro-ondes bipe. Le plus jeune vampire brisa leur match nul pour récupérer sa tasse réchauffée. Il se mit à la siroter tranquillement.

"Elle m'a pris par surprise," finit par cracher Angelus, sur la défensive. "J'étais en train d'essayer de l'empêcher d'intervenir."

Spike acquiesça sagement. "Ouais, je peux voir ça. Je suis sûr que ce serait _exactement_ ce qui me passerait par la tête, moi aussi, si j'étais aussi près de la personne pour qui j'ai vendu mon âme. Ma putain d'âme brillante et chatoyante en échange de - de plans de bataille."

Son ton était lourd de sarcasmes.

"Et qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu faisais, alors ?" répliqua immédiatement Angelus, conscient qu'il perdait du terrain. "T'étais certainement pas là où tu devais être, pas vrai ? Finn a dit que tu t'étais barré. T'as une explication à me fournir, hm ?"

Là, le vampire hésita quant à la réponse à donner. Il prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson, s'accouda de manière ostensible au comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait été en contact avec suffisamment d'humains la nuit dernière pour qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'Angelus ne puisse pas identifier une odeur en particulier. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'arriverait pas à discerner les traces de l'odeur d'Alex encore présente sur sa peau.

Au bout d'un moment, il haussa les épaules. "J'ai vu que le Commandant s'échappait, et puisque Môsieur n'était pas là pour superviser les opérations, j'ai pris les devants et je l'ai poursuivie."

"Et tu l'as attrapée ?"

"... Non."

"Bon sang, _Spike_ !"

"Et toi alors, t'as eu la Tueuse ?"

Angelus semblait au bord de l'apoplexie suite à cette réplique, aussi Spike le contourna-t-il prudemment et sortit de la cuisine avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de l'étrangler.

"Non, je n'ai pas 'eu la Tueuse', et _c'est bien_ notre deuxième problème majeur ! Non seulement cette ville grouille de soldats mais en plus maintenant, cette garce de _Tueuse_ est après nous !"

"Après _toi_ , tu veux dire, mon pote," rectifia Spike tandis qu'ils entraient dans le salon. "Elle est venue te chercher, _toi_ , et n'essaie même pas de faire genre que ça ne te fait pas de l'effet."

 _N'importe qui d'autre arrêterait les frais et s'enfuirait d'ici_ , songea Spike. Mais pas lui, pas Angelus. _Lui va juste s'obstiner plus encore. Plus borné, ça n'existe pas._

"Tu veux que je la tue pour toi ?" proposa-t-il d'une voix égale. "J'en ai déjà vaincu deux. Ça me dérange pas d'en ajouter une troisième à mon tableau de chasse -"

Angelus posa brutalement sa main sur son épaule et le retourna violemment tout en le fusillant du regard. Ses yeux lui promettaient mille douleurs tandis qu'il déclarait dans un grondement démoniaque. "La Tueuse est à _moi_."

Spike, absolument pas impressionné par cette démonstration de force, lui renvoya un sourire insolent. "Je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure, mon pote."

* * *

Tout le truc de ne tuer personne fut bien plus facile à exécuter que Spike n'escomptait.

Bien sûr, il appréciait la violence comme tout bon vampire, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était devenu un pacifiste ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût-là. Mais une bonne bagarre pouvait se trouver n'importe où et, en fait, c'était bien plus jouissif quand votre adversaire arrivait au moins à riposter contre vos coups. Les démons, c'était parfait pour ça. Les humains, pas tellement.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Quand il y repensait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tué d'humains en se nourrissant. Cela remontait à avant sa capture au moins, réalisa-t-il, incrédule. Il sentit la panique monter et se demanda, anxieux, si ça voulait dire qu'il avait été conditionné sans s'en apercevoir par ces enfoirés en blouse blanche pour agir de la sorte.

Cependant, il finit par décider que ce n'était que par pur pragmatisme. Il avait été si affaibli par sa capture qu'il ne s'était nourri presque exclusivement que du sang de son sire. Une fois guéri, Angelus et lui s'étaient confinés dans le manoir, faisant profil bas et n'avaient pu consommer que des poches de sang réfrigérées. Et après ça, quand il avait été finalement plus libre de ses mouvements, il avait été tellement distrait par le fait d'aider Angelus avec ses plans de bataille combiné à ses stratégies pour attirer l'attention d'Alex que ça lui était sorti de la tête...

Il secoua la tête, agacé par son comportement, même s'il savait que ça n'avançait à rien d'être en colère contre une pratique qu'il embrassait maintenant de son plein gré.

Voici les pensées qui occupaient son esprit tandis qu'il regardait la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle s'était évanouie. Son cou saignait encore, là où il l'avait mordu. Ses battements de cœur étaient réguliers.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il la laissa tomber sur le trottoir, là où quelqu'un ne manquerait pas de la trouver tôt ou tard. Puis, s'époussetant les mains sur son pantalon, le vampire sauta sur le toit. En un clin d'œil, il était parti.

 _Putain, je suis devenu trop gentil_...

Et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pire que tout, il l'était à cause d'un _humain_. Si Angelus ne se trouvait pas dans cette exacte situation - ou quelque chose de vraiment très similaire au moins - avec cette salope de Tueuse, il serait sûrement mort de honte à l'heure qu'il était. A la place, il était quelque peu réconforté; c'était selon toute vraisemblance un trait commun à toute leur famille vampirique.

Cet après-midi, Alex l'avait embrassé. Enfin. Peut-être que ce verbe avait une connotation un peu trop forte pour ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais au moins Alex n'avait pas protesté et avait _consenti_ au baiser. _Ça compte quand même, pas vrai ?_ Il aurait aimé que l'humain ne soit pas aussi amoché. Ça aurait rendu leur baiser bien plus intense et bien plus satisfaisant. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, tout ce qu'il avait réussi, c'était à sans nul doute flanquer les jetons à Alex et à contribuer à sa propre frustration qui atteignait des sommets inégalés.

 _Parce que, bien sûr, qu'il soit humain n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il fallait qu'il soit un humain **qui refuse d'assumer ses désirs** ! Votre Américain typique au gentil sourire et bourré de préjugés, tout en fossettes et pensées homophobes._

 _Super choix, Spike. Vraiment super._

La musique qu'il entendait vaguement se fit plus distincte, le distrayant. Il baissa la tête et se rendit compte que dans la rue qui s'étalait sous lui se trouvait cette boîte de nuit pour jeunes gens à peine pubères, la fierté de Sunnydale. Le Bronze ou un truc du genre.

 _Bordel ! J'ai encore faim. J'vais croquer un morceau avant d'en finir pour la nuit..._

* * *

La boîte de nuit était pleine de fumée, vibrante de vies humaines. Spike se gorgea de cette atmosphère, entrouvrit ses lèvres pour humer l'air alléchant, le _goûter_. Il se faufila habilement entre les corps des jeunes à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le poids de leurs regards appréciateurs, sentir qu'il attirait leur attention. Il la porta comme il portait son manteau en cuir aux abonnés absents, s'enorgueillissant de la facilité avec laquelle il les mettait sous son joug. Il marchait d'un air prédateur tout en penchant légèrement la tête, de cette façon qui le faisait paraître aussi beau que dangereux.

Et n'importe où, son comportement, s'il aurait en effet aguiché les humains, les aurait aussi effrayés. Il y avait toujours cet instinct profondément enfoui en eux, dans la partie reptilienne de leur cerveaux, qui les aurait avertis, qui leur aurait dit de le craindre. Mais pas ici. Il supposait que c'était la proximité avec la Bouche de l'Enfer qui submergeait leurs sens qui en était la cause. Ou alors la surexposition aux phénomènes surnaturels qui endormaient leurs défenses. L'un ou l'autre, cela faisait d'eux des proies faciles. Alors même qu'ils étaient si près de lui, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer de remarquer le manque de chaleur de son corps, sa force et sa grâce surhumaines, son sourire un peu trop carnassier qui disait qu'il n'avait envie que de leur sauter à la gorge - même avec tous ces indices, ils demeuraient dans l'ignorance. Des habitants de Sunnydale purs et durs, ces ados bourrés d'hormones, pleinement inconscients des dangers autour d'eux, Spike n'en étant qu'une infime partie.

Un putain de paradis pour tous les démons qui avaient la chance de pénétrer dans cette ville. Dommage qu'il soit végétarien ces derniers temps.

 _Tellement dommage_...

Il s'avança vers le bar et commanda un verre de Jack Daniel's, bientôt suivi d'un second. Puis il se retourna, perché sur un tabouret, et, comme Angelus quelques semaines plus tôt, il observa nonchalamment les gens sur la piste de danse.

Il aimait les humains, d'une manière que peu de vampires partageaient. Oh, il ne croyait pas du tout au caractère sacré de la vie et sur ce point, Angelus se trompait complètement. Cela ne posait aucun problème à sa conscience de tuer un humain - ou deux douzaines, s'il en avait envie.

Mais il adorait leur _chaleur_. Il aimait les voir se battre, se relever malgré les épreuves, leur ingéniosité. Il aimait leurs nuances, leur complexité. C'étaient des paradoxes sur pattes, les humains, capables d'horribles atrocités, d'une cruauté rivalisant avec celle des pires démons, mais aussi dotés d'une compassion étrangère à la majorité des créatures de son espèce. Ils étaient pour lui une source inépuisable de fascination - une qu'il n'admettrait jamais, bien qu'il suspectait Angelus de l'avoir percé à jour depuis longtemps. Ils étaient... addictifs.

Ses yeux parcouraient la foule, cherchant du regard une proie facile avec qui il pourrait repartir ce soir. Ce sera leur jour de chance. Comme précédemment, il ne comptait prendre que quelques petites gorgées, plutôt que de commettre des dégâts irréparables.

Il venait tout juste de faire son choix quand il aperçut une chevelure rousse familière parmi les corps qui se trémoussaient. Il plissa les yeux, aiguisant sa vision, et bientôt il vit la rouquine et sa petite amie se frayer un passage dans la foule.

Il ressentit aussitôt une pointe de curiosité et il se leva avant même d'en prendre la décision consciente. Il avait bien aimé les filles dès leur première rencontre, mais la rouquine l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle était puissante, celle-là. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien en magie, il en savait assez pour être à la fois méfiant et impressionné.

Et c'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait des gens comme ça autour du gamin, même s'il commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait exactement de si spécial chez _Alex_ pour qu'il soit entouré d'êtres surnaturels tels que la rouquine et lui-même, attirés par lui comme des papillons de nuit par une flamme.

 _Ça doit être un truc dans son sang_ , pensa-t-il vaguement. _Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est ça qui lui donne un **goût** pareil. C'est forcément ça._

Les sorcières se dirigeaient vers la sortie et Spike les suivit, perdant son intérêt pour la boîte de nuit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une fois dehors dans l'air de la nuit, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour les apercevoir. Elles s'éloignaient du Bronze en marchant lentement, se tenant par la main, gloussant doucement. Spike, planté là à les regarder, était quelque peu déconcerté face à leur comportement si intrinsèquement... _féminin_. Il secoua la tête.

"Hé ! Vous deux !" Le couple ne réagit pas tout de suite et il rechercha frénétiquement dans sa mémoire quels étaient leurs vrais noms déjà. "Euh, Willow ?"

La rouquine jeta enfin un regard par-dessus son épaule et elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux en l'apercevant. Il sourit et s'avança vers elles nonchalamment. "Vous allez bien, les filles ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

"Spike ?" Willow le toisa d'un air méfiant. "Hum, salut. Comment... ça va ?"

"J'me plains pas. Vous rentrez chez vous là ?"

"Oui..."

"Allons-y alors. Je vous raccompagne. Des jolies filles comme vous devraient être plus prudentes, à sortir la nuit comme ça." _Hah ! Regardez-moi ça. Je peux toujours jouer au gentleman quand l'envie m'en prend. J'ai jamais pu me débarrasser de ce putain de William qui me colle à la peau..._

"T-tu n'as besoin de faire ça," bégaya Tara.

Il balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Ça ne me dérange pas, trésor."

Le vampire commença à marcher, et, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire d'autre, elles lui enjambèrent le pas. Il y eut un silence, et il pouvait sentir les filles se jeter des regards circonspects. Elles étaient visiblement sur leurs gardes. Il fredonna un air pour briser la tension et se demanda en son for intérieur qu'est-ce qu'Alex avait bien pu leur raconter pour qu'elles soient aussi nerveuses en sa présence, loin des sourires sincères de la dernière fois.

"Est-ce que tu vois toujours Alex ?" le questionna Willow au bout d'un moment. Elle le regardait si intensément qu'il fut certain que sa question n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle paraissait être de prime abord.

Il haussa les épaules et choisit de dire une partie de la vérité, "Ouais. Ça va mieux entre Harris et moi, ces derniers temps."

"C'est... c'est bien, j'imagine. Je suis contente pour vous."

Spike renifla d'amusement devant tant de tact. Il doutait sérieusement que ses paroles reflètent le fond de sa pensée. "T'es inquiète pour ton pote, rouquine ?"

"Toujours," répondit-elle du tac au tac, son regard toujours fixé sur sa personne.

"Tu l'as vu récemment ?"

Elle eut l'air confuse. "Pas depuis quelques jours, non..."

"Tu devrais alors, si tu es si inquiète pour lui."

 _Et voilà_ , pensa-t-il avec une froide satisfaction. _Maintenant elle va sûrement se demander comment il arrive à se récolter des blessures pareilles s'il est vraiment le loser qu'il prétend être._

Parce que Spike en avait assez de cette toile de mensonges que tissaient les humains autour d'eux - son humain, en particulier. Ça allait à l'encontre de sa nature, pour être complètement honnête. Oh, bien sûr qu'il pouvait mentir comme un arracheur de dents si les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais au fond de lui, il préférait largement dire la vérité. Depuis toujours. Et toute cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Elle arrêta de marcher, fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Pas à moi de te le dire, chérie. Mais peut-être que vous devriez avoir un petit tête-à-tête, toi et Harris, hm ?"

"A quel sujet ?" insista-t-elle, les dents serrées, et elle commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Il remarqua immédiatement l'électricité statique dans l'air, le crépitement de ses pouvoirs, et jugea bon d'effectuer une retraite stratégique.

"Oh, de tout et de rien. Ce serait pas mal de lui faire part de quelques petites choses sur toi aussi, hein ?" Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique, mais il leva la main pour stopper toute autre interruption imminente. "Bien. Donc. Je pense que vous pourrez chez vous toutes seules à partir d'ici. Au plaisir de vous revoir, tout ça, tout ça. Rouquine." Il hocha la tête, puis regarda Tara d'un air sournois. "Glinda."

Elles écarquillèrent toutes deux les yeux à l'entente de ce surnom et ce qu'il impliquait, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et disparu dans la nuit avant même qu'elles ne puissent émettre un bruit de protestation.


	25. Soirée cinéma

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre 25** : Soirée cinéma

Spike arriva avec de la pizza.

Il le fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était une chose habituelle chez eux. Qu'ils faisaient ça toutes les nuits. Alex se réveilla au bruit de la porte qu'on forçait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse être alarmé, le vampire était déjà là, un pack de bières dans une main et un carton de pizza dans l'autre.

"Ne te lève pas," déclara Spike dans un rare élan de magnanimité. Il laissa tomber le carton de pizza sur les genoux d'Alex et posa les bières sur la table de chevet.

L'humain, encore groggy de sommeil, fronça les sourcils et grimaça quand le vampire alluma la lumière. "Mm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Sais pas. Minuit ?" Il alluma la télévision, puis traîna sans effort le fauteuil près du lit. Il s'affala dessus, la télécommande en main. "Y'a ' _Blade_ ' à la télé ce soir. Y'a assez de science-fiction dedans pour toi, pas vrai ? Allez, on va pouvoir se marrer devant toutes les erreurs qu'ils font au sujet des vampires."

Alex grogna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller quand son cerveau se réveilla enfin suffisamment pour digérer l'intrusion. Ces dernières nuits Spike n'arrêtait pas de se pointer chez lui sans qu'il l'invite, avec comme excuse le fait de vouloir vérifier qu'il guérissait bien. Proclamant qu'il avait un 'intérêt direct' en la matière. Cependant, comme Alex n'était pas exactement accueillant à son égard, d'habitude il ne restait pas longtemps, pas plus que quelques minutes.

Mais il semblerait que cette fois, cela allait être plus difficile de le déloger.

"Oh bordel, va-t'en Spike ! Je dormais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué," grommela-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

"Hé, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort avec Angelus," répliqua le vampire, même si sa réponse n'avait un peu rien à voir avec la situation présente selon Alex. "Distrais-moi. C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire, pas vrai ? En congés maladie, en train de paresser."

"J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, figure-toi, et pour ça je dois _dormir_ , ce qui requiert toute mon attention là tout de suite..." Il rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête pour prouver ses dires. Le calme revint pendant quelques instants bénis.

"... Uh huh. Hé bien, amuse-toi bien, chaton, mais je vais rester ici, si ça ne te dérange pas. Oh, et si jamais t'as envie de goûter à la bouffe que j'ai apportée, tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul dans les dix minutes qui viennent, avant que je ne pique ta part."

Alex fixa sans la voir le dessous de sa couette, écoutant distraitement le vampire s'installer confortablement alors que le film commençait. Il entendit le bruit d'une bouteille de bière qu'on ouvre, sentit l'odeur alléchante du fromage, des tomates et de pepperoni envahir la pièce alors que Spike sortait la pizza du carton. Avec un gémissement abattu, Alex émergea de sous la couette et tenta tant bien que mal de s'asseoir.

"Je te déteste," informa-t-il froidement le vampire tandis que ce dernier fanfaronnait, visiblement fier de lui.

 _Utiliser de la malbouffe comme appât, ce n'est clairement **pas** du jeu. Stupide mort-vivant..._

"Bien. Donne-moi à manger et après dégage."

Spike haussa un sourcil, clairement peu impressionné. "C'est charmant, vraiment. Tu sais montrer à un gars comment prendre du bon temps, hein, Harris ?"

Alex rougit et préféra mordre dans sa part de pizza plutôt que de croiser la paire d'yeux bleus amusés. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et le vampire le savait bien. Non pas parce qu'il voulait que Spike soit ici avec lui - parce qu'il ne le voulait vraiment pas - c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore compris _comment_ , exactement, réussir à le jeter dehors. Et ça commençait sérieusement à devenir problématique.

"Au fait, tes gentilles copines sont venues te rendre visite ?"

"Mes quoi-? Oh, tu veux parler de Willow et Tara ? Non. Pourquoi ?" Il fixa durement Spike du regard, suspicieux. "Est-ce que tu leur as parlé ?"

"Ça se pourrait bien."

"Oh Seigneur, est-ce qu'elles -"

"Si tu me demandes encore une fois si je leur ai fait du mal, je te le _jure_..."

Alex s'agita nerveusement, mal-à-l'aise. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir, tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais leur parler, de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?"

"Rien d'important. J'leur ai juste dit de passer venir te voir, c'est tout. Tu devrais me remercier d'ailleurs. Tu sais quoi," poursuivit Spike, désignant de sa bière l'humain de manière à appuyer ses propos, "on penserait que la foutue _Bouche_ _de_ _l'Enfer_ serait un endroit rêvé pour un vampire, non ? Hé bien non pas du tout ! Quand ce ne sont pas des soldats qui pullulent de partout, y'a cette garce de Tueuse qui se pointe, sans parler des sorcières..."

Alex fronça les sourcils, agacé que Spike croit encore que ses amies étaient des sorcières. Alors même que cela faisait plus d'une fois qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet, Spike ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour argumenter _encore une_ _fois_ en quoi l'idée même que ses meilleures amies soient des sorcières était ridicule, Alex fit l'effort de changer de sujet en demandant, "C'est quoi, une Tueuse ?"

Spike faillit s'étrangler en avalant une bouchée de pizza. Il le fixa d'un air incrédule. "Tu plaisantes, j'espère."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux dire que ta précieuse petite organisation secrète chasse, capture et tue des démons chaque nuit - et que vous n'êtes même pas au courant de l'existence de la Tueuse ?"

Alex secoua la tête, perdu. "Si les plus hauts gradés en ont entendu parler, ils ne m'en ont pas fait part apparemment. Alors c'est quoi ?"

"A chaque génération, il y a une 'Élue'," expliqua Spike d'un ton dédaigneux, comme s'il citait des paroles maintes fois répétées. "Une fille qui devra affronter seule les vampires, les démons et les forces de l'ombre, blablabla."

Alex lui renvoya un regard sceptique. "Quoi, juste une fille ?"

"Toujours juste une fille. Et quand elle crève, une autre prend la relève, et ainsi de suite. Ça s'arrête jamais. Pire que des cafards..."

 _C'est drôle, je pensais la même chose des vampires._ Il préféra ne pas dire à voix haute cette dernière pensée cependant et dit simplement, "Attends, ça veut dire... Que t'as peur d'une _fille_ ?"

Spike le fusilla du regard, mécontent. "C'est pas comme si c'était une fille _normale_. Elle a quasiment des supers pouvoirs, une rapidité et une force extraordinaires. Et puis - j'ai pas peur d'elle, espèce d'imbécile. J'ai un record à ce jour inégalé au sujet des Tueuses, alors tu peux tout de suite ranger ce sourire goguenard là où je pense."

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire 'un record inégalé'. Pour se distraire, il désigna d'un geste le pack de bières. "Passe-moi en une, alors. Y'a un décapsuleur dans le -"

Il s'interrompit brusquement, parce que Spike avait nonchalamment attrapé une bouteille, pris son visage vampirique et avait mordu l'air de rien dans le métal. Il décapsula la bouteille de bière d'un geste sûr, pris un moment pour dégager la petite pièce de métal de ses crocs avant de reprendre visage humain. Il avait clairement l'habitude de faire ça, et ne sembla pas du tout se rendre compte à quel point c'était bizarre tandis qu'il tendait la bière maintenant ouverte au jeune homme.

Alex le regarda faire sans un mot, bouche bée. "... C'est genre, le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu là, Spike, c'est grave."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'essaye."

Alex prit la bière, réalisant soudain que l'alcool serait une aide bienvenue pour poursuivre une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec le vampire. "Bon, revenons à cette Tueuse, là. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a une à Sunnydale ? Tu crois qu'elle serait intéressée par rejoindre l'Initiative ?"

Spike renifla d'un air amusé. "Putain, c'est pas possible, t'as _vraiment_ subi un lavage de cerveau toi, hein ? J'vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait vous rejoindre de toute façon. C'est l'Élue, la seule, l'unique, mon pote. Elle va pas juste rester là à recevoir des ordres de ta bande de soldats qui jouent à l'apprenti sorcier, pas vrai ?"

"Okay, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait _ici_ ?"

Le vampire se mit à rire, prenant ses aises sur le fauteuil. "Tu n'me croirais pas si je te le disais."

"Essaie toujours."

"Okay, tu l'auras voulu. Donc, t'as entendu ces histoires comme quoi Angelus avait une âme dans le temps, non ?"

"Ouais..."

"Et bien apparemment à cette époque 'Buffy' - c'est comme ça que la Tueuse s'appelle - et lui ont eu une histoire d'amour. Épique. Et puis c'est quoi comme nom, _Buffy_ , d'abord ?"

Alex ne put s'en empêcher. La bouche ouverte, il demanda, dévoré par la curiosité - comme une gamine de treize ans avide de ragots, "Sérieux ?"

"Yep. Hé mais, c'est cool pour toi, puisqu'il va de nouveau être obsédé par elle maintenant. Ça te donne un peu de répit, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ?"

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a déjà dit qu'il était nul pour jouer au méchant...?_

L'humain finit sa bière et Spike lui en tendit une autre sans un mot, la décapsulant de la même manière que la boisson précédente. La tête d'Alex lui tournait légèrement avec l'alcool dans son système qui se mélangeait aux antidouleurs dans un cocktail pas vraiment bon pour la santé. Mais la sensation qui en résultait était agréable. Ça rendait le fait d'être en compagnie du vampire bien plus tolérable.

 _Ce n'est_ _pas_ _vrai_ , pépia une voix dans sa tête, cette voix agaçante dont il avait cru s'être débarrassé pour de bon. _Il n'est pas si horrible que ça et tu le sais. Tu détestes l'admettre, mais tu le sais bien au fond de toi._

Spike, s'il ne fallait qu'un mot pour le qualifier, était distrayant. Alex pouvait dire en toute honnêteté qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé un seul instant depuis qu'il avait rencontré le vampire. C'est sûr que tout n'avait pas été rose non plus, mais ça avait été... _excitant_. C'était comme s'il avait eu la jambe coincée dans une ornière toute sa vie sans même le réaliser, jusqu'au moment où Spike avait déboulé, mettant son existence sens dessus-dessous, lui avait métaphoriquement donné un grand coup sur le crâne, et l'avait ensuite traîné malgré ses cris de protestation dans la vraie vie. Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été fait de la manière la plus paisible qui soit, et ce n'était certainement pas un statu quo qui devait être maintenu à tout prix, mais Alex était... reconnaissant, d'une certaine façon, envers Spike, pour avoir brisé la monotonie de sa vie quotidienne.

Maintenant, si Spike voulait bien avoir l'amabilité d'accepter cette reconnaissance par le fait qu'Alex ne lui plantait pas un pieu dans le cœur ici et maintenant, et qu'il s'en allait loin, très loin de lui, ce serait parfait.

Alex soupira d'un air mélancolique et entreprit de finir sa bière.

"Ce film est pourri," proclama soudain le vampire, jetant un regard méprisant à l'écran auquel aucun d'eux ne prêtait attention. "... Ça te dirait de baiser à la place ?"

Alex ne recracha pas sa bière par le nez par on ne sait quel miracle. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, il fusilla du regard son compagnon qui pour sa part affichait un sourire narquois. "Certainement pas."

Spike haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. "Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être bien."

" _Spike_ -"

"Juste dis-moi," l'interrompit le vampire, "c'est le fait que je sois un démon ou un gars qui te fait flipper à ce point ?"

"Parce que je dois _choisir_ ?" rétorqua Alex, la voix pleine de sarcasme. "Crois-moi, il n'y a pas une seule chose chez toi qui ne me fait _pas_ flipper."

"T'as une manière intéressante de le montrer, en tout cas. J'peux pas dire que j'ai déjà traîné avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui déclame à tout bout de champ qu'il veux me tuer et qui y arrive aussi mal. Quoique. Peut-être cette fois en..."

Sentant une histoire arriver, Alex coupa court. "Bref, de toute façon, arrête de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que tu... tu _ne peux_ _pas_ , _un point_ _c'est_ _tout_ ! On a déjà eu cette conversation. Ce que tu espères arriver entre toi et moi n'arrivera jamais, fais-toi une raison."

"Sauf que c'est déjà arrivé quelques fois en fait, chaton. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais arrêter une si bonne chose en chemin."

" _Ce_ _n'est pas_ _une_ _bonne_ _chose_ !" Il était conscient d'être dangereusement proche de hurler d'une voix stridente, et puis le geste qu'il avait fait avec sa main était bien trop violent, mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être mises au point. "Comment ça pourrait jamais être une 'bonne chose' ? On s'aime pas, on ne se fait pas confiance, on n'a _rien_ en commun à part le fait qu'on _devrait_ être en train de s'entre-tuer !"

"Les meilleures choses en ce monde vont toujours avec leur part de danger," plaisanta Spike, mais il le dit à voix basse, et le sourire qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant s'estompait peu à peu. "Est-ce que t'en as pas marre de vivre selon ce que tu 'devrais' faire ?"

"Baiser avec un vampire est un peu un cran au-dessus de la rébellion adolescente lambda, tu penses pas ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux pas juste... je sais pas, prétendre que je ne suis pas un démon, un truc du genre ? Tous les autres dans cette foutue ville y arrivent bien..."

Alex rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "C'est un peu difficile de prétendre que tu es normal lorsque tu décapsules des bières avec des canines extrêmement acérées, Spike."

Le vampire parut vaguement penaud. "Ouais, c'est vrai mais..."

"Et puis, je ne vais pas juste me lever un matin et oublier le fait que tu tues -"

Spike l'interrompit brusquement, un doigt levé en l'air, les yeux brillants alors qu'il se penchait en avant. "Ah ! Non ! J't'ai dit que je suivais un nouveau régime, pas vrai ? J'ai été un bon petit gentil vampire, moi."

Alex leva un sourcil sceptique. "Tu attends de moi que je crois que tu ne mords plus personne ?"

"... Hé bien, je n'ai pas exactement dit ça."

"Je le savais."

Spike s'affala sur le fauteuil en soupirant lourdement. "C'est tout ce que je reçois comme merci pour faire de mon mieux ? Peut-être que je ferais bien de me dire que ça vaut pas tous les efforts que je suis en train de fournir..."

L'expression d'Alex changea de manière infime. Il détourna la tête, fixant d'un air buté un coin de la chambre. "Tu sais quoi, Spike ? Je t'en prie. Fais ça. Fais exactement ça."

Le vampire se redressa en un éclair, avec un de ces mouvements si incomparablement rapides qu'Alex en fut momentanément déstabilisé. Il bondit sur ses pieds et contourna le lit jusqu'à se planter en plein devant Alex, le força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu sais quoi, Alex ? T'es qu'un putain d'allumeur."

"Quoi ? Je t'ai dit depuis le début que je ne voulais pas -"

"Ouais, mais tu me laisses quand même _être_ _ici_ , pas vrai ?"

"Je ne te laisse pas être ici ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'est toi qui te pointes que je te dise non ou pas."

"T'es qu'un _allumeur_ et je commence à en avoir marre !"

"Alors laisse-moi tranquille !"

Ils se fusillaient du regard, la colère crépitant dans l'air. Alex s'était redressé trop vite en position assise, et sa blessure pulsait douloureusement. Le regard froid de Spike le toisait d'un air entendu.

"Tu dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais c'est faux," insista-t-il, la voix basse, rauque, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal apeuré. Il poursuivit distinctement, détachant chaque syllabe, "Je te fais rire. Je te fais réfléchir. Je te fais _ressentir_ des trucs, et c'est ça qui te fait flipper à ce point."

"Tu ne -"

"Et peut-être que ce serait plus sage de ne pas me faire confiance, mais tu me fais confiance. Tu as été seul avec moi un nombre incalculable de fois, seul et vulnérable, et je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi. Je ne t'ai jamais touché sans que tu ne le veuilles. Tu ne cherches même plus tes armes du regard quand tu me vois."

"Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je te fais confiance -"

"Je ne t'ai jamais menti et tu le sais. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. J'ai couché avec toi et je t'ai mordu et t'en es ressorti vivant et un seul morceau. Il y a des _raisons_ qui font que tu me fais confiance, chaton. Des raisons valides."

Mais Alex voulait reculer face à ces mots déclarés avec une telle assurance. Il voulait fuir ces paroles, prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu - parce qu'il y avait une part de _vérité_ dedans, Dieu l'en préserve. Il fixait la couette, sans rien dire, les mâchoires serrées à lui en faire mal.

Spike finit par rire méchamment. "Tu sais quoi, j'avais tort. T'es pas un allumeur - t'es juste lâche."

Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi ses joues brûlèrent de honte lorsque le vampire dit ça, pourquoi il ressentit le besoin de se défendre, de se justifier. _Je m'en_ _fous_ _de_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _pense_ , se répéta-t-il, borné.

"Oh, et pour info," cracha Spike alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, "Ce que tu viens de dire ne s'applique qu'à toi. Parce que moi je t'aime bien, en fait - même si là tout de suite, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi."

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Alex cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc.


	26. Découvertes

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre** **26** : Découvertes

Le jour suivant, les filles vinrent le voir chez lui. Willow parlait déjà à toute vitesse à peine eût-elle dévalé les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

"Alex ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ta mère a dit que tu t'étais blessé mais -" Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait tout juste de le réveiller. "Oups."

Il grogna un bonjour et plissa les yeux en direction de l'horloge. La vision encore embrumée par le sommeil, il mit du temps pour se rendre compte que c'était déjà l'après-midi. Un peu tard pour se réveiller. _Et puis merde, tant pis. C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière._

"Est-ce que ça va ?" reprit Willow, inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ce n'est rien," se hâta-t-il de la rassurer, minimisant automatiquement les faits. "Juste un bleu ou deux. Je serai sur pied en un rien de temps, ne vous en faites pas."

Il maudit silencieusement le vampire tout en prononçant ces paroles. Il avait bien une _raison_ _valide_ de taire à Willow le fait qu'il était blessé. Il détestait lui mentir. Il n'était pas doué à ça de un. Et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter si elle lui demandait comment c'était arrivé ? _Je doute qu'elle le prenne bien si je lui raconte que j'ai été assommé au beau milieu d'une guerre opposant humains et démons._

Il s'assit, et la couette glissa sur ses genoux, révélant les bandages qui entouraient son torse. L'inquiétude des filles s'intensifia à cette vue. Il soupira.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas _appelée_ ?" s'écria Willow en se tordant les mains. "Je serais venue immédiatement. J'aurais pris soin de toi ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Hé, je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort, okay, Will !" Il jeta un regard suppliant à la petite amie de Willow. "Tara, dis-lui s'il te plaît !"

Cette dernière sourit timidement. "C'est vrai qu-qu'il a l'air d'aller bien..."

"Même !" Willow paraissait totalement ébranlée. "J'aurais dû être au courant ! Je devrais venir te rendre visite plus souvent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est grâce à _Spike_ que je sais que quelque chose ne va pas..." Elle s'interrompit, son expression passant de coupable à blessée en quelques secondes. "D'ailleurs pourquoi Spike était au courant et pas moi ?"

Alex, horriblement frustré, souhaita ardemment se prendre la tête dans les mains. "Je n'ai pas fait exprès de lui dire et de te le cacher, Will. C'est juste qu'il se trouvait qu'il était là et qu'il l'a vu sans que je puisse l'en empêcher."

"Mais pourquoi il était là ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu as dit qu'il te harcelait !"

"Je... je..." Il ne finit pas, à court de mots pour expliquer une situation dont il ne comprenait pas lui-même exactement les tenants et les aboutissants.

Tara lui vint en aide, posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de sa petite amie. "Willow."

Elle se calma un peu. "Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire subir un interrogatoire comme ça. C'est juste que je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas avoir été là." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tara. "On était tellement préoccupées avec Buffy et le reste..."

Une seconde.

Il avait sûrement mal entendu. _Buffy ?_

"Euh, B-Buffy...?"

 _Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas la même personne. C'est impossible, **putain** **non** !_

"Ouais, je t'ai dit que j'avais une amie qui restait avec nous pendant quelques jours, tu te souviens ?"

Il s'en souvenait très vaguement. C'était une de ces informations négligeables qui entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre.

"On a pris contact sur Internet, et elle est venue de Los Angeles pour nous voir. Elle est vraiment sympa, Alex. Vous vous entendriez bien."

Il continua de la fixer d'un air hébété, n'entendant rien d'autre après 'Los Angeles'. Angelus venait de Los Angeles. Et Spike avait dit que lui et la Tueuse... que lui et _Buffy_...

"Alex...? Est-ce que ça va ?"

 _Non_ , il n'allait _pas_ bien ! La _Tueuse_ ! Elles étaient avec la _Tueuse_ ! Comment il était supposé les protéger quand le job de leur nouvelle meilleure pote était de combattre les forces du mal ? Et qu'elle habitait _chez elles_ ! L'ex-petite amie d'Angelus _vivait_ dans _la même_ _pièce_ que ses deux meilleures amies !

... Peu importe comme il le formulait, c'était tout aussi catastrophique.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelles étaient les chances que la Tueuse choisisse de vivre chez _Willow_ _et Tara_ alors qu'elle était à la recherche de son ex-petit ami, alias le vampire psychopathe de service ?

Une seconde.

Sans qu'il le veuille, les mots de Spike de la veille flashèrent dans son esprit. Tueuses et sorcières. Quand ce n'étaient pas des soldats, c'étaient des Tueuses et des sorcières...

Il secoua la tête. _C'est impossible_ , décida-t-il. _Elles m'auraient dit un truc aussi gros. Mais..._

Des Tueuses et des putain de sorcières !

Pour quelle autre raison cette Buffy serait avec elles ? Ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Et le surnaturel attire le surnaturel. Spike le lui avait dit depuis le début, et il n'avait eu aucune raison de lui mentir, pas sur ça. Il y avait des méthodes plus faciles pour l'entuber. Mais cela voulait dire que -

"Alex !"

Il sursauta. Les deux filles le regardaient avec différents degrés d'inquiétude et de perplexité.

"Alex ? Tu me fais peur là..."

Il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien dit. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il regardait dans le vague silencieusement, une expression d'horreur déformant son visage. Il fit un effort conscient pour se reconcentrer. "Désolé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?"

Il secoua la tête. "C'est juste que je... ne me sens pas très bien." Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les examiner minutieusement, Tara et elle, essayant de voir quelque chose en elles qui prouverait que ce qu'il suspectait était faux. A quoi ressemblaient les sorcières, d'habitude ? Elles n'avaient pas un signe distinctif ?

"P-peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller..." Tara voûta un peu les épaules, nerveuse, un peu apeurée. Comme si elle avait remarqué qu'il les observait sous un jour nouveau.

Il détourna finalement les yeux, se rendant bien compte qu'il devait leur paraître bizarre à agir comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait besoin de trouver une réponse à ses questions et pour ça, il fallait qu'elles _partent_.

Willow fit quelques pas en arrière, visiblement réticente à l'idée de s'en aller maintenant sans avoir de réponses.

"Je vous appelle plus tard," suggéra-t-il, masquant comme il le pouvait son agitation.

"D'accord... Rétablis-toi vite..."

Il ne leva pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de vue.

* * *

En y repensant, ça avait du sens, d'une certaine manière. En se remémorant les souvenirs qu'il avait de Willow, il pouvait voir des indices. Subtils les indices, mais bien là.

Elle avait été tellement timide. Pendant des _années_ , elle avait eu peur de son ombre ! Et puis... Elle avait changé. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait juste pris confiance en elle, laissant derrière l'anxiété qui allait de paire avec l'adolescence et le stress du lycée. _La plupart des gens 'se trouvent' à la fac, pas vrai ?_

Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose en plus. Elle était devenue confiante, assurée, du jour au lendemain. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle était soudainement devenue puissante ? Spike avait dit qu'elle était puissante. Tara aussi. Ça voulait dire quoi, puissantes, pour des sorcières ?

 _Elles étaient assez puissantes pour flanquer les jetons à un vampire, apparemment._

Ses instincts ne savaient où donner de la tête. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un être surnaturel sans le combattre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en existait qui n'étaient pas démoniaques. La manière dont le Commandant en avait parlé laissait peu de place aux doutes...

Mais non. Il _connaissait_ Willow et Tara, et elles étaient aussi douces et innocentes que des agneaux. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà croisé des sorcières. Mais les sorcières, c'était différent des autres créatures surnaturelles. Rien à voir avec les démons enfermés dans le Sous-Sol, pas vrai ? Même si Spike avait dit que la plupart des démons emprisonnés étaient inoffensifs...

 _Oh, Spike a dit, Spike a dit... Qu'il aille se faire foutre, le Spike. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?_

* * *

Il retourna travailler dès qu'il le put, probablement plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il mourrait d'ennui enfermé chez lui. Il avait encore mal, cependant, il pouvait de nouveau bouger librement, aussi serra-t-il les dents et supporta-t-il la douleur lorsqu'il le fallait. Cela faisait bizarre d'être de retour à la base après ces jours d'absence. La dernière fois qu'il avait été là-bas, ça avait été juste après la bataille qui avait fait rage. Avec du sang qui éclaboussait encore les murs, et le personnel de l'Initiative qui s'activait pour nettoyer avec une efficacité dénuée de tout sentiment.

Mais désormais les choses étaient revenues à la normale, c'est à peine si on pouvait suspecter les dégâts causés. Il signa un papier, un médecin l'examina brièvement et il fut aussi sec déclaré apte à reprendre le travail. Son nouvel emploi du temps l'exemptait de patrouille cette nuit. Il s'apprêtait donc à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il croisa Giles par hasard.

"Ah ! Alex. C'est bon de te revoir en pleine forme."

Ce dernier sourit largement et le salua avec enthousiasme, sincèrement heureux de revoir l'homme. "Hé G-Man. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

"Hé bien, en toute franchise, il y a deux ou trois choses dont je voudrais te faire part. As-tu le temps de venir en discuter un peu dans mon bureau ?"

 _Son bureau. Il veut me parler d'un truc à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes alors. Une discussion inconfortable en perspective..._

Néanmoins, il acquiesça sans faire d'histoires et ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à que la porte du bureau de Giles, réplique miniature de la bibliothèque du lycée de Sunnydale, ne se referme derrière eux. Une tension dont Alex n'avait jusqu'alors pas conscience quitta immédiatement ses épaules et il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de prendre ses aises et de s'asseoir sur le confortable fauteuil à côté du bureau de Giles.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil à quelque chose et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses." Giles se déplaça vivement, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une liasse de dossiers. Il le posa sur le bureau et fit un signe de tête. "Lis-les s'il te plaît."

Le jeune homme grogna d'un air mécontent. "Là tout de suite ? Mais y'a des centaines de pages..."

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'impatience, Giles prit le premier dossier et le feuilleta rapidement, pour s'arrêter à l'endroit qui était apparemment le plus important. Il posa ensuite le dossier ouvert sur le bureau et lui montra du doigt. "Lis s'il te plaît."

Alex baissa les yeux et reconnut au premier regard un rapport médical. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à autre chose. "Qu'est-ce que c'est...?" Il se mit en tête de lire plus attentivement alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots, se concentrant pour déchiffrer le gribouillage quasiment illisible du médecin de service. Après un instant, sa curiosité reflua et il s'affala sur son fauteuil, un peu déçu.

"Il décrit juste une morsure de vampire. Pas vraiment une info qui va chambouler ma vision du monde, hein ? C'est quoi le problème exactement ?"

"Si tu possédais une capacité de concentration légèrement supérieure à celle d'un poisson rouge, tu aurais remarqué que ce que tu tiens entre les mains n'a _pas_ été rédigé par un médecin légiste, mais par le médecin de garde aux urgences."

Celui lui prit un moment avant de comprendre où Giles voulait en venir. "La victime a survécu ?"

Une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans le regard de Giles, vite remplacée par une expression qu'Alex ne parvint pas à interpréter. Il lui montra le dossier suivant. "Tout comme celle-ci." Un troisième. "Et celle-ci." Un quatrième dossier, puis un cinquième, un sixième. "Et tous les patients de cette pile."

Alex se pétrifia. "Et c'est... c'est sûr que c'est un vampire... qui a fait ça ?"

Le Britannique enleva ses lunettes et les essuya méticuleusement, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Il répondit d'une voix remarquablement calme. "Il n'y a aucun doute. Toutes les victimes ont subi une perte conséquente de sang - mais jamais suffisante pour leur être fatale, tu noteras bien. Aussi, de manière particulièrement fortuite, ces victimes se trouvaient toujours dans des endroits où elles étaient sûres d'être découvertes rapidement par les secours. Un comportement pour le moins... _inhabituel_ de la part d'un vampire, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il hocha la tête, hébété, une seule pensée tournant en boucle dans son esprit, _Il a dit la vérité. Cet enfoiré a dit la putain de **vérité**...!_

Giles se pencha en avant et le toisa d'un regard perçant. "Alex. Regarde-moi." Ce dernier s'exécuta à contre-cœur. "C'est Spike qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je..."

"Est-ce que tu as conclu une alliance avec lui ?"

"Giles, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez," s'écria-t-il sans réfléchir. Puis il grimaça. _D'accord_. _Dire ça ne faisait que le rendre plus suspicieux. Mauvaise idée._ "Je veux dire... Okay, c'est un peu ce que vous pensez, mais..." _Mais quoi ? C'est quoi, exactement, tes circonstances atténuantes ? Hm ? Oh, attends, c'est vrai, tu n'en as aucune !_

"Je pense qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe," déclara Giles, de cette voix qu'Alex n'avait entendu qu'une fois, lorsqu'il avait tenté de rendre un livre sur lequel il avait renversé du soda dessus à la bibliothèque du lycée.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire," rétorqua-t-il, penaud. "Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il a _dit_ qu'il ne tuait plus de gens, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment _cru_ , vous voyez...?"

"Et pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?"

"Hum..."

"Alex, je n'ai pas fait part de cette information au Commandant Walsh, mais si tu me donnes une raison de croire que tu es en danger, alors je n'aurais d'autre choix que de -"

Il leva les mains d'un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. "D'accord, d'accord. Ecoutez, je pense qu'il se sent juste... seul." _Si par 'seul', vous entendez 'obsédé par le sexe', bien évidemment._ "Il s'est pointé chez moi pour mater des _films_ , Giles."

"Il a accès à ta _maison_ ?"

... _Et merde_. "... Hum ?"

"Mais _pourquoi_ n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?"

Alex se surprit lui-même lorsque la réponse à cette question s'imposa dans son esprit. Une réponse différente de la dernière fois où on lui avait posé cette même question, une réponse qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à haute voix, à examiner plus en détail.

 _Parce qu'ils le tueraient_ , songeait-il avec une inébranlable certitude. _Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de le capturer une nouvelle fois, pas alors qu'il s'est déjà échappé, pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Riley et qu'Angelus traîne en ville. Ils le réduiraient en cendres. Après une séance 'd'interrogatoire' particulièrement musclée._

Et Spike le mériterait. Alex ne pouvait le nier, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Le Maître vampirique avait laissé sa marque sanglante dans l'Histoire et un mois ou deux de bonne conduite n'effaçait en rien ses crimes. Mais Alex était égoïste en ce sens où il ne voulait pas avoir une _part_ de responsabilité dans la mort de Spike. Qu'il quitte la ville et subisse son châtiment de la main d'un autre vampire ou d'un chasseur ou... ou d'une Tueuse tiens. Alex ne voulait juste pas être là pour le _voir_ , bon sang, parce qu'il connaissait des trucs sur Spike, comme son chanteur préféré, il savait que Spike pouvait parler chinois, lire le latin, que ses lèvres avaient le goût du métal, de la fumée et des épices - et vous n'aidez pas à _tuer_ des gens sur lesquels vous savez ce genre de choses. Ça ne se faisait pas, c'est tout. Alex était sûr qu'il y avait une règle là-dessus dans le Code de Bonne Conduite de tout un chacun.

"... Je ne peux pas, Giles," répondit-il finalement, incapable d'expliquer toutes les raisons qui le menaient à cette conclusion.

L'autre homme laissa échapper un soupir inquiet. "Dois-je comprendre que tu as décidé de ne pas le livrer à l'Initiative s'il maintient cette politique de ne tuer personne, qu'il semble avoir récemment adoptée ?"

 _... J'imagine que ça semble plus raisonnable comme explication que, 'Il fait ça pour coucher avec moi.'_

"Oui ?"

Giles ne paraissait guère convaincu. "Et tu lui fais réellement confiance pour respecter cet... arrangement ?"

 _Encore ce mot. C'est décidé, je place 'confiance' dans la liste des mots de 'Si Je Les Entends Encore Une Fois Ce Sera Trop Tôt'. Juste à côté de 'aimant' et 'démons'._

A haute voix, il dit simplement, "Ça a marché jusqu'à présent."

"Alex. Tu as bien sûr conscience qu'une... qu'une amitié avec un vampire n'est pas faisable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il rit jaune. "Oh je ne suis _tellement_ _pas_ la personne que vous avez à convaincre de ça, G-Man."

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé. De quelque manière que ce soit."

Soudain mal-à-l'aise, Alex se leva. "Ecoutez, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va, je gère. Vraiment. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Bien entendu. Mais - attends." Giles hésita. Il remit ses lunettes, feuilleta les dossiers pour se donner une contenance. Puis il sembla se reprendre et regarda Alex droit dans les yeux, le regard perçant. "La nuit de l'attaque. Tu as disparu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement. Il considéra mentir. Mais une fois encore, il songea, _Mentir pour quoi faire ?_

"Il était là, avec Angelus. J'allais y passer et il m'a sorti de là. M'a sauvé la vie." Les phrases, brèves et allant droit au but, il les avait prononcées froidement, d'un ton sans émotions. Car c'était la vérité, que ça lui plaise ou non. Et c'était plus facile comme ça d'ignorer cette sensation qui lui remuait les entrailles.

Loin d'être rassuré, Giles parut à ces mots encore plus inquiet.


	27. Récompense

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

 **Note de l'auteur** : Slash M/M dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **27** : Récompense

Il y pensait encore durant sa patrouille la nuit suivante.

 _Spike a dit la vérité. Sur **tout**._

Cette réalisation le perturbait. Ça allait à l'encontre de sa vision des choses. Ce n'était pas _bien_. C'est Spike qui aurait dû être le menteur dans l'histoire, pas Willow. Il n'était pas censé tenir ses promesses. Il n'était pas censé... faire tout ce qu'il faisait, putain !

 _Mais il a quand même dit la vérité pendant tout ce temps, bordel de merde !_

Alex ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette information. Il n'arrivait même à savoir ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lui dire merci. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire merci, rien que de l'imaginer, ça lui donnait de _l'urticaire_. Mais il savait aussi qu'il se devait de lui exprimer un tant soit peu de reconnaissance, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Parce que les gens qui lui ne racontaient pas des bobards ou qui ne lui cachaient pas des trucs se faisaient rares ces temps-ci. En fait, il n'y avait que Spike et Giles pour lui dire encore la vérité, et si _ça_ , c'était pas triste ?

 _Question du jour : comment dire à quelqu'un : 'Au fait, merci d'avoir été franc avec moi, mais ça ne veut toujours pas dire que j'accepte de coucher avec toi' - sans **avoir** **à** **le** **dire**...?_

 _Dilemme dilemme. Huh._

* * *

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand il rentra chez lui le soir venu, qu'il eut l'inspiration. Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher ou même ce que ça allait signifier pour l'autre, mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait qui était a) à peu près réalisable, b) qui ne le faisait pas passer pour un crétin fini et c) qui était relativement inoffensive. Après tout, inoffensif était une qualité essentielle lorsque vous avez affaire avec un vampire.

Il l'examina l'idée sous toutes les coutures et la jugea satisfaisante (de toute façon il n'avait pas mieux). Alex hocha la tête, décidé, tourna les talons et retourna à l'Initiative.

* * *

Il n'avait pas revu le vampire depuis leur dernière dispute tard dans la nuit. Mais il avait à peu près compris comment le trouver maintenant. Une heure plus tard, et le voilà planté sur la pelouse devant chez lui, les bras croisés, frissonnant légèrement dans l'air froid du soir.

"Je sais que t'es là dehors quelque part," s'exclame-t-il à voix haute, ne s'embêtant pas à parler doucement. Il fit le tour, cherchant dans les ombres. "Spike ? Allez, montre-toi, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est pas le moment de faire genre que t'es un être humain lambda -"

Il y eut un craquement, une branche qui se brise, et Alex fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir Spike sauter de l'arbre en face de lui, atterrissant avec une grâce toute féline.

Alex sourit intérieurement, content d'avoir raison. Il se demanda aussi, un peu exaspéré, depuis quand être harcelé était devenu pour lui si habituel.

"T'as quelque chose à dire, gamin ?"

 _Ooh, c'est 'gamin', maintenant. Il doit être vraiment énervé._

Alex s'approcha lentement. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise, nerveux, mais il fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. "Giles m'a montré les dossiers médicaux des victimes," déclara-t-il de but en blanc. "Je sais que tu les as laissés vivre. Les gens que tu as mordus je veux dire."

Spike ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. "Et je pense... je pense que tu as raison au sujet de Willow et Tara."

Cette fois, Spike haussa les sourcils, ne cachant plus sa surprise. "Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Par contre je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans ta jolie petite tête pour que tu me sortes ça maintenant."

Alex resta silencieux. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas dire à Spike _pourquoi_ il avait commencé à douter des filles. C'était une chose d'avouer que le vampire avait peut-être raison, une autre de lui dire que la Tueuse se trouvait dans une maison dans laquelle le vampire avait déjà été invité. Alex ne connaissait pas grand chose des Tueuses et il n'aimait décidément pas l'idée qu'elle traîne à côté de Willow et Tara, mais si elle combattait les vampires, elle ne pouvait pas être si mal. Et il refusait d'être celui qui enverrait Spike et Angelus à ses trousses.

"J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose," dit-il à la place.

"Oh ?"

Il se raidit, se persuadant que c'était nécessaire. "Willow et Tara... ce sont des sorcières... Du coup, est-ce qu'elles... Peuvent être dangereuses ?"

Spike fronça les sourcils, mais prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il finit par répondre, "Est-ce qu'elles _peuvent_ l'être ? Ouais. Est-ce qu'elles le _sont_ ? J'en doute sérieusement, chaton." Il pencha la tête sur le côté, murmura d'un air pensif, "Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, hein ? J'te comprends décidément pas. Tu connais ces filles, tu sais bien qu'elles ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche."

Alex détourna le regard, les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne fine. "Je _croyais_ que je les connaissais. Et maintenant je découvre qu'elles sont... des sorcières... même pas humaines -"

Spike le tapa durement sur l'épaule, semblant oublier sa propre force pendant un instant. "Oi. Arrête ça tout de suite."

" _Aïe_ ! Putain, Spike..."

Le vampire l'ignora superbement. "Tu parles sans savoir, comme d'habitude... Est-ce que tu _sais_ quoi que ce soit sur les sorcières ?"

"... Non."

"Ouais, tu sais même rien du tout. Elles sont aussi humaines que toi, tes copines, crétin."

"Mais -"

"Y'a pas de 'mais'. Elles ont une âme, une putain de conscience et tous ces trucs inutiles dont vous êtes si fiers, vous les humains. Arrête d'être un petit merdeux bourré de préjugés, Harris."

Alex le fixa d'un air stupéfait, complètement pris au dépourvu par l'indignation de Spike. "Je..."

"T'es comme ça avec tout ce qui n'est pas complètement humain, pas vrai ? Tout ce qui est différent n'est pas démoniaque, tu sais." Il hésita. "Bon d'accord, les vampires, okay. La plupart des démons aussi en fait. Mais pas _tout_ bordel de merde."

"D'accord, d'accord !" Il leva les mains en signe de défaite. " _Mon_ _Dieu_ , t'es tellement susceptible..."

"Et toi un imbécile irrécupérable..."

Penaud, Alex fourra les mains dans ses poches, et baissa la tête. Il s'occupa pendant un moment en écrasant de pauvres brins d'herbe innocents du bout de sa basket.

"C'est tout ?" poursuivit Spike, feignant l'impatience. "Parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire, et toi tu ferais mieux d'être au chaud dans ton lit bien douillet, là où personne ne viendra te manger." Il ferma la bouche avec plus de force que nécessaire, ses dents claquant entre elles.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné. "Juste, reste encore deux minutes, okay ? Allez... entre." Il tourna les talons et traversa la pelouse, se dirigeant vers sa cave.

Spike resta planté là à le regarder s'éloigner, totalement perplexe. L'humain ne l'avait encore jamais invité de son plein gré. Qu'il le fasse maintenant semblait hautement improbable.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils levés. Attendant.

Le vampire changea du tout au tout d'attitude et le toisa d'un air présomptueux, sûr de lui. Il lui lança un sourire obscène. "T'as changé d'avis sur autre chose aussi, hein, c'est ça ?"

"Non," rétorqua l'autre immédiatement d'un ton sans appel, puis il rentra dans la maison.

Spike se renfrogna parce que maintenant, il ne savait _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il se passait. Il tergiversa pendant un instant. Puis, s'ordonnant d'arrêter d'être aussi pathétique, il le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas après avoir dépassé le seuil avant qu'on ne lui balance un truc en pleine face. Pas très fort. Pris au dépourvu et indigné, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de mettre par terre ce qu'on lui avait jeté au visage, dévoilant l'humain qui réprimait un rire.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Alex ne répondit rien et leva juste un sourcil amusé, avant de baisser les yeux vers les pieds de Spike.

Après quelques secondes, le vampire suivit son regard. Cligna des yeux. S'accroupit lentement, très lentement, et tendit la main.

Il toucha du bout des doigts du cuir. Du _cuir_ souple, usé, familier. Plus que familier même. Il attrapa le vêtement, incrédule, le pressa contre son visage, huma son odeur. Et oui, c'était bien _à lui_. Et soudain il se rappela de plein de choses, des souvenirs fragmentés, épars, mais incroyablement vivaces.

Alex le regardait faire, son amusement se dissipant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arbore qu'un petit sourire en coin. Le vampire se releva avec ce machin tout froissé et usé dans les bras, comme si c'était quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, son visage empreint d'une expression d'adoration à l'état pur.

Et pourtant le manteau n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Il n'était pas bien loin, rangé avec tout ce qui avait été confisqué aux démons emprisonnés au Sous-Sol. Ce n'était qu'un simple habit, totalement inoffensif, rien à avoir avec les armes mortelles qui prenaient bien plus de place et tout un attirail de trucs plus dangereux les uns que les autres stockés à l'Initiative. Il était sûr et certain que personne là-bas ne remarquerait son absence. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité des soldats travaillant dans une base ultra-secrète.

Spike finit par détacher les yeux de son trésor et releva la tête, fixa Alex d'un air ébahi, les yeux écarquillés, le regard intense. "Tu as récupéré mon manteau," dit-il d'une voix faible, choqué.

Alex haussa les épaules, baissa les yeux. _C'est juste un manteau. Pas la peine de me regarder comme **ça**..._

Le vampire s'avança brusquement et Alex se tendit, espérant ardemment de ne pas avoir à refuser une autre de ses avances. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à protester, mais Spike ne tenta pas de l'embrasser. Non, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais auparavant.

Il - le prit dans ses bras.

Alex restait planté là, raide comme un piquet, les épaules tendues, le dos rigide, les bras ballants, trop surpris pour retourner l'étreinte. Spike avait la peau glaciale et même à travers ses vêtements, le froid imprégnait Alex, le submergeait. C'était _bizarre_. Le vampire portait sur lui l'odeur de la cigarette, du gel, et maintenant, du cuir.

"Tu es, Harris, un type vraiment incroyable," murmura-t-il contre son cou, un souffle d'air froid, et puis il recula, se replongea dans la contemplation de sa possession retrouvée, apparemment inconscient de la paralysie momentanée d'Alex. Il enfila d'un geste fluide le manteau en cuir. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de joie.

Alex, mal-à-l'aise, se racla bruyamment la gorge, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois qu'il avait vu Spike vêtu de ce manteau, lorsqu'il était inconscient et attaché. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point cette image était fondamentalement _fausse_. Spike, c'était le mouvement, l'action, une énergie qui ne tenait pas en place, explosive et volatile. C'était contre-nature que de l'imaginer restreint.

Et voilà qu'il paraissait désormais... _entier_ pour la première fois depuis qu'Alex l'avait rencontré. Comme si quelque chose lui avait manqué tout ce temps, une pièce essentielle de son costume, primordiale pour incarner son personnage de Grand Méchant. Et maintenant, devant ses yeux, il reprenait vie, se glissant sans effort dans la peau de son personnage, avec ses mains aux ongles vernis de noir, sa posture féline, langoureuse, le manteau en cuir noir drapant ses épaules, épousant sa fine musculature. Son sourire en coin qui ne faisait que rajouter à son charme. Il était magnifique.

Alex sentit quelque chose remuer en lui et il résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

 _Tu es hétéro. Tu. Es. Complètement. Hétéro. Tu ne le trouves absolument pas attirant, là maintenant. Pas du tout. Nope._

Il déglutit difficilement tandis que Spike pénétrait sans scrupule dans son espace vital.

"Pourquoi ?"

 _Parce que tu m'as dit la vérité. Parce que je t'en dois une. Parce que c'est à toi, alors c'est normal que tu l'aies._

"J'sais pas vraiment. Mais hé, si tu n'en veux pas, je crois que j'ai encore la facture..."

Le visage du vampire s'illumina d'un sourire appréciateur à cette plaisanterie. "Nan, c'est bon. J'pense que je vais le garder, je l'aime plutôt bien." Il ne reculait pas.

Presque malgré lui, les yeux d'Alex le dévisagèrent, l'étudiant de haut en bas. Admirant la vue. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le vampire se gorgeait de l'attention qu'il lui portait. D'aussi près, Alex parvenait à discerner toutes ces petites choses qui démontraient que Spike n'était pas humain. Sa peau complètement blanche, sans aucune imperfection, sans aucun défaut. Il ne s'embêtait pas non plus à respirer. Ses yeux, même sous leur forme 'humaine', brillaient dans le noir comme un félin, presque phosphorescents, lui donnant un regard surnaturel et étrange.

Il était bien trop différent, bien trop bizarre, bien trop inhumain et dangereux pour qu'Alex se sente à l'aise à ses côtés - mais oh Seigneur, comme Alex le _voulait_. La réalisation brutale, soudaine, sortie de nulle part telle un train déraillant à toute vitesse, lui coupa le souffle.

 _Non, c'est pas vrai. Je ne le veux pas. C'est faux. C'est impossible._

Mais pourtant, c'était le _cas_. Il le désirait si intensément, le désirait tellement qu'il tremblait sous l'effort de rester parfaitement immobile. Il devait partir, il devait partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il était paralysé, _enraciné_ , ne pouvant ni bouger ni détourner le regard.

"Vas-y," le pressa Spike, un ordre, un défi, il ne savait pas. Le vampire frémissait d'anticipation.

"N-non. Je... je _ne_ _peux pas_ , Spike. On ne peut pas..."

Ce dernier s'approcha plus encore, toujours plus près. "Bien sûr que si, chaton. Tu le veux aussi, je le sais. Alors vas-y. Rien ne t'en empêche, Harris, vas-y. _Fais-le_."

Alex combla maladroitement la distance qui les séparait encore, contraint d'obéir, désespéré d'obéir, parce qu'il le voulait, il le voulait. Il percuta Spike sans aucune finesse, les faisant trébucher tous les deux sous le choc de leurs corps. Le vampire ria dans sa bouche, incroyablement satisfait, triomphant, l'autorisant à le plaquer contre le mur, les mains d'Alex sur ses épaules, non pas pour le tenir mais pour _s'accrocher_ _à_ _lui_.

"C'est ça, chéri," ronronna le vampire, lorsqu'ils brisèrent leur baiser juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Spike fit courir ses mains le long de son dos avant de saisir ses fesses à pleines mains. Alex grogna, frottant inconsciemment ses hanches contre celles du vampire, désespéré d'avoir plus de friction. "Juste comme ça."

"La ferme," répliqua-t-il sèchement, puis il hésita, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ensuite. Spike décida pour lui en s'avançant brusquement vers lui, le retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair de sorte à ce que cette fois, ce soit Alex qui soit plaqué contre le mur. Sous le choc, il se cogna la tête. "Aïe, _putain_ , Spike !" Le vampire n'écoutait pas, trop affairé à tenter d'ouvrir son pantalon. Ses doigts agiles eurent vite fait de défaire sa ceinture. "Putain..."

Alex n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le vampire était partout - à sa gorge, avec ses canines pointues, lui murmurant à l'oreille des promesses obscènes; sous son T-Shirt, ses ongles courts griffant son ventre, déterminés à laisser la marque de leur passage; dans son putain de _pantalon_ , et Alex s'était tellement battu contre ça, l'avait refusé encore et encore, ne l'avait pas désiré, avait été tellement _certain_ qu'il ne le désirait pas, jusqu'à seulement quelques instants auparavant, mais maintenant - maintenant, oh bordel, il cédait, s'abandonnait, il était docile, il se soumettait purement et simplement.

 _C'est mal. C'est tellement, tellement mal. T'as pas d'excuses. Pas cette fois, pas -_

 _Oh - **putain** !_

Spike s'était mis à genoux, son manteau de cuir retrouvé traînant par terre. Alex le regarda faire, bouche bée, incapable de parler et le vampire ne fit que lui lancer un sourire en coin, l'air extrêmement satisfait, ses yeux bleus prenant une teinte dorée, sauvage. Il donna un coup sec et précis sur le pantalon d'Alex, le baissant sans hésitation jusqu'à ce que l'air froid fasse frissonner sa peau. Alex, sous le choc, émit un faible bruit de protestation à moitié étranglé - et puis soudain il fut totalement et entièrement incapable de former ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente, car Spike, ne perdant pas de temps en préliminaires, s'était mis en tête d'aspirer toute sa rationalité en lui faisant la fellation de sa vie. Alex haleta, rejeta la tête en arrière, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était, _Oh_ _putain_ , _oh_ _mon_ _Dieu_ , _c'est_ _**froid**!_ Froid comme la fois où Anya avait essayé ce truc avec des glaçons, mais c'était différent - c'était différent parce que - parce que -

Parce que c'était _Spike_ , et c'étaient des cheveux courts, peroxydés, bourrés de gel qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, et c'était la force surnaturelle du vampire qui le tenait en place, l'empêchant de bouger, resserrant allègrement son emprise sur ses hanches et il allait avoir des bleus, et puis c'était Spike, bon sang ! _Spike_ ! Il était en train de perdre les pédales, de devenir fou à cause de toute cette pure dépravation, il était poussé au-delà de ses derniers retranchements. _Parce que tout ce truc de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer ? Ça a ses avantages._

Et puis soudain il ne put plus rien penser, le vide se fit dans son esprit, à l'instant où le vampire choisit ce moment pour faire... _quelque_ _chose_ avec sa langue et alors Alex jouit avec force, des éclairs blancs pleins les yeux sous la force de son orgasme. Spike ne lui laissa aucun répit, prolongeant l'extase jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de le supplier de s'arrêter, agrippant avec insistance les cheveux de l'autre pour le forcer à se relever. Frissonnant, il embrassa violemment le vampire. Ce n'était pas aussi froid cette fois, avec la chaleur brûlante qu'il avait goûtée et le goût de son sperme.

"Seigneur," pantela Spike, les yeux fermés. Sa main chercha celle d'Alex, la guidant vers son entrejambe. L'humain eut un bref instant de panique alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'on attendait de lui qu'il rende la pareille, mais il fit un effort conscient pour s'arrêter d'y penser.

Il défit maladroitement la braguette du vampire, et retint un reniflement sarcastique lorsqu'il réalisa que Spike avait gagné du temps en ne mettant pas de sous-vêtements. Un grognement s'échappa du vampire lorsque l'humain le toucha pour la première fois de manière hésitante, la _chaleur_ de sa peau, le seul fait qu'Alex était en train de faire ça, qu'il avait _envie_ de faire ça.

Alex, pendant ce temps, ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se dire, plutôt inutilement, que _wow_ , _c'est_ _vraiment_ _différent_ _d'avec une_ _fille_. Il n'y avait pas de douceur, pas de courbes, pas de don de soi. Spike n'était pas docile, ne se laissait pas faire, non il était _exigeant_. Et le simple fait de le toucher... L'angle n'était pas bon, la sensation trop étrange, ses mouvements tour à tour trop incertains ou trop impatients.

Mais il ne devait cependant pas se débrouiller si mal que ça, parce que Spike tint seulement quelques minutes de plus que lui. Il prit son visage vampirique quand il jouit, l'extase marquant ses traits, juste pendant une seconde ou deux, et puis il s'affaissa contre Alex, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'humain. Un sourire extrêmement satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"C'était... c'était..."

"Putain de génial ?"

Alex rit, un peu au bord de l'hystérie. "J'allais dire 'stupide' ou 'mal', en fait. Mais ouais... ouais, ça aussi..."

Spike sourit contre le tissu du T-Shirt de l'autre, ayant le sentiment d'avoir enfin remporté une victoire.


	28. Evaluations

**Titre** : Sympathy For The Devil (en hommage à une chanson des Rolling Stones)

 **Auteur** : Sakuri

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Slash Spike/Alex. Léger UA. A Sunnydale, Spike est retenu prisonnier par l'Initiative. Mais Buffy n'a jamais habité près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, aussi lorsque Angel débarque en ville, fraîchement dénué de son âme, Spike est peut-être le seul à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Entre alors en scène Alex, nouvelle recrue, aimant à démons et l'unique personne capable de retenir l'intérêt du vampire plus de cinq minutes consécutives.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

 **Chapitre** **28** : Evaluations

Il pouvait très bien être arrêté pour trahison.

Cette pensée envahit l'esprit d'Alex le lendemain, sans prévenir. Il faillit s'étouffer avec les céréales qu'il était en train de manger.

Il pouvait être arrêté pour trahison, et sûrement tout un autre tas de charges plus horribles les unes que les autres, qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Crimes contre l'humanité, si ça se trouve. Il était allé contre le gouvernement pour lequel il travaillait. Il leur avait menti, les avait trahis, les avait défiés - de la manière la plus sordide qui soit. _Ouais. Non seulement j'ai abrité le démon que j'étais censé chasser, mais je suis allé avec lui et j'ai **couché** avec lui ! Deux fois ! Bon Dieu, je l'ai laissé... Je l'ai laissé..._

Alex ferma les yeux, se rappelant.

Il avait laissé Spike le sucer. _Hé. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait bon à ça. Vampire... sucer..._

 _Mais **trahison** , putain ! Il n'était pas un **si** bon coup que ça !_

Si le Commandant le découvrait - et elle n'avait même pas besoin de _tout_ découvrir, il suffisait juste qu'elle sache qu'il était impliqué avec Hostile 17 de _quelque_ _manière_ _que_ _ce_ _soit_ , vraiment - elle ne lui ferait absolument aucun cadeau. Il serait jeté en prison. Et pas n'importe quelle prison, non. Il serait jeté dans une prison gouvernementale - _une prison d'une agence secrète gouvernementale_! Salle 101. Même peut-être le Sous-Sol.

 _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, putain ? Je suis en train de me comporter comme un agent sans scrupules, à faire n'importe quoi comme ça. Mais... je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas sans scrupules. Je suis juste incroyablement stupide._

 _... Et gay, apparemment._

C'était de la faute de Spike. Il n'était pas gay avant sa rencontre avec Spike. _J'aurais_ _remarqué_. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. _Enfin_ , _pas_ _à_ _ce_ _point_ _du_ _moins_. Il menait la vie d'un type lambda, et ne s'était jamais arrêté pour prendre le temps de l'apprécier. _Yep. Ce temps où j'étais un type anonyme dans la foule, où je vivais une existence monotone, avec un zeste de mystère avec mon job d'agent secret comme dans les vieux films - ça c'était le bon temps._

Il soupira. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas _parfait_ non plus. Mais _ça_ ? C'était _ça_ qu'il avait gagné en échange ?

Ces derniers mois, il avait échangé... quoi ? La sécurité contre l'excitation, déjà. _Okay_ , se dit-il tout en repoussant son petit-déjeuné à moitié entamé. _Je peux comprendre que ça marche pour certaines personnes. Y'a rien de mal à ressentir un petit shot d'adrénaline de temps en temps, pas vrai ? Ouais. Sauf que... pas quand ça vient avec le fait de devoir s'occuper de Hostiles qui s'échappent de prison, de mon vampire harceleur préféré qui pénètre dans ma maison sans mon autorisation, de survivre à une virée en voiture avec un conducteur qui n'a rien d'humain, de ne pas mourir quand on attaque une base gouvernementale, de risquer de perdre mon travail - ma **vie** \- en ne disant rien de cela à personne, et... et..._

 _Attends. Quoi d'autre ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait sacrifié d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait gagné en échange ? Il supposait à contrecœur, que la chose la plus importante qu'il avait obtenue était la vérité. Si ce n'est pas un petit mot avec tant de poids derrière, ça. C'était quelque chose d'important pour Alex, même si c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part, n'ayant pas exactement dit la vérité ces derniers temps. _Pas que je puisse la dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Je ne peux dire la vérité à personne. Même mes meilleures amies ne savent pas ce que je fais chaque nuit. Enfin... J'imagine que je ne savais pas non plus ce qu' **elles** faisaient vraiment, jusqu'à ce que Spike crache le morceau..._

Dit comme ça, il n'était pas sûr que c'était réellement la vérité qu'il recherchait dans toute cette affaire.

Il se leva, posa le bol de céréales sur la table et resta planté là, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. _Quoi d'autre ? Des infos. J'en sais pratiquement plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur ce qui se passe à Sunnydale, avec d'un côté les renseignements fournis par l'Initiative et de l'autre ce que me dit Spike. Peux pas vraiment dire qu'il y a un inconvénient à être courant des événements importants... Sauf, tu sais, l'impression que je joue double-jeu avec tout le monde._

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais il ne faisait que gagner du temps. Même si c'était embêtant, rien ne se mesurait au vrai Gros Problème qui se situait au cœur de son angoisse.

 _Il y a une différence entre ne pas livrer Spike à des scientifiques qui veulent le torturer dans leurs labos avant de le tuer après des heures de souffrance et... avoir des relations **sexuelles** avec lui ! Allez, Harris, tu sais que c'est de la merde. Tu dois arrêter d'entretenir cette idée de 'relation'. C'est malsain. Coupe le mal à la racine, avant que tu ne sois vraiment impliqué, parce que ça ne va jamais arriver. C'est **impossible**. Même si tu le voulais, c'est impossible. C'est tout._

 _Et on s'en fout totalement qu'il soit le dieu de la fellation. Ça n'a aucune importance. Yep._

Parce qu'on n'était pas dans une romance à la putain de Roméo et Juliette, 'deux maisons rivales' et tout le tralala. Non, là on parlait de deux _espèces_ différentes, et l'une d'elle vivait en _bouffant_ l'autre. Cela _ne_ _marcherait_ tout simplement _pas_. Même si le vampire avait décidé sur on ne sait quel coup de tête de tester le régime végétarien pour le moment, cela ne durerait pas. Il n'avait pas de conscience, pas d'âme, pas de truc vaguement ressemblant à de l'empathie et de la compassion pour le garder sous contrôle.

 _Même si, pour un vampire, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt doué pour deviner les émotions des gens et ce qu'ils ressentent -_

 _La ferme_ , se morigéna férocement Alex. Il continua à examiner le nœud du problème.

L'intérêt que Spike nourrissait pour lui allait s'évanouir tôt ou tard, et quand cela arriverait, William le Sanguinaire serait de retour, fidèle à sa réputation de Maître vampirique cruel et sans remords. C'était sa nature, du coup Alex imaginait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Par contre, lui-même, c'était une autre histoire. _Parce que je suis à l'évidence soudain devenu un **crétin** à l'idiotie planétaire. _

Parce que s'il _savait_ toutes ces choses sur Spike - savait que c'était imprudent, stupide, dangereux et tout simplement totalement contre la logique d'être de plus en plus impliqué avec le vampire de cette manière, savait que le 'traité de paix' bizarre qu'ils avaient conclu ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas tenir, savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il en subirait les conséquences d'une façon ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard - alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal _à_ _faire_ _quelque_ _chose_ pour empêcher tout ça.

Ne pouvait-il pas juste dire à Spike d'aller se faire foutre et de le _penser_ , pour une fois ? Pourquoi, s'il était si désespéré de _toujours_ vouloir aider le vampire au lieu de le livrer à l'Initiative, ne pouvait-il juste pas garder leur relation platonique, bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de franchir cette dernière limite, de rendre les choses mille fois pire...?

 _Parce que Spike a raison depuis le départ_ , se rendit-il compte sombrement.

 _Je le déteste... mais je l'aime aussi._

 _Enfoiré._

* * *

La maison d'Angelus était envahie. Ils étaient partout, toujours dans ses pattes à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Ces maudits démons...

La Tueuse avait de toute évidence fait une descente dans les bars. Le peu qui restait de l'illusion de sécurité qui imprégnait la ville avait volé en éclats lorsqu'elle avait débarqué, tabassé quelques barmans et provoqué le chaos sur son passage.

Pour sûrement la centième fois, Angelus gronda en montrant les crocs en repensant à elle, l'accablant de tous les noms. Il aurait dû anticiper qu'elle le pourchasserait jusqu'ici, aurait dû se rappeler de sa détermination et qu'elle ne lâchait jamais rien.

Il en était réduit à se cacher dans sa chambre, subissant un exil imposé par nul autre que lui-même, réduit à se comporter comme un adolescent boutonneux et colérique. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Les démons paniqués de se rendre compte qu'à la fois l'Initiative et la Tueuse les traquaient _grouillaient_ dans le manoir comme des cafards. Il n'y avait plus que cet endroit qui soit relativement sûr à Sunnydale. Et soudain voilà que sa résidence était devenue sans crier gare l'épicentre de toute l'activité démoniaque de la ville, et si Angelus en avait rêvé à un moment, là tout de suite, il ne voulait qu'une chose : les foutre tous dehors à grands coups de pieds au cul.

Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il n'était pas leur mère putain, accueillant ses enfants pour une gentille petite _soirée pyjama_. Il voulait retrouver _son manoir_ ! _Sa_ _tranquillité_ ! Qui aurait cru qu'être un Maître conduise à ce genre de farce grotesque ?

Le sort qui dissimulait le manoir aux regards indiscrets était poussé à sa limite avec tant de démons qui allaient et venaient et bientôt, ces misérables démons allaient se faire attraper. _Lui_ , _Angelus_ , allait se faire attraper. A cause d'eux.

Et tout ça grâce à nulle autre que Buffy _putain_ _de_ Summers.

Hé bien, s'il n'était pas déterminé à la tuer avant, il était plus que jamais prêt à l'assassiner désormais. _Mettre sa maison sens dessus dessous fait ça à un homme_. La prochaine fois qu'elle interférait dans ses plans, il allait la détruire. La _pulvériser_.

On ouvrit sans prévenir la porte de sa chambre, le coupant dans ses réflexions, et Angelus leva la tête, vit Spike entrer d'un air nonchalant à l'intérieur. Déconcerté par l'arrivée du vampire, Angelus le fusilla silencieusement du regard, attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait cette fois.

"Hé bien, hé bien, on se met à l'aise à ce que je vois..." fit remarquer ce dernier d'une voix traînante, l'amusement évident dans son ton alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au lit à baldaquin sur lequel était allongé Angelus. Il tira d'un air dédaigneux sur l'une des draperies en soie rouge. "Ça fait très... Anne Rice."

"La ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Nos troupes commencent à s'agiter," commenta Spike, s'appuyant négligemment contre l'un des montants du lit. "N'arrêtent pas de se demander quels sont tes plans concernant le bordel dans lequel on est fourré."

Angelus lui lança un regard sceptique. "Oh, parce que c'est toujours 'on', maintenant ?"

"C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup récemment dans les parages, William mon ami. Tu avais mieux à faire, je présume ?"

Sa voix était teintée d'une apparente légèreté mais Spike savait reconnaître une menace lorsqu'il en voyait une, et l'utilisation de son vrai prénom laissait entendre que son sire était vraiment en colère. Il se redressa.

"J'vois pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat, mon pote. Je suis là ici et maintenant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?"

Angelus le contempla un moment, l'air pensif. "Hm. Et pourquoi ça ? Tu en as fini avec ton jouet sexuel pour la nuit, c'est ça ?"

Le plus jeune vampire se hérissa visiblement à ces mots mais ne répliqua pas.

Angelus poursuivit, personnification du calme. "Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit d'arrêter de le voir. Et tu me connais. D'habitude, je me moque bien de tes obsessions et perversions diverses, mais _ça_ \- c'est en train de te distraire, et tu sais que je _ne_ _peux_ _pas_ _me_ _le_ _permettre_ , Spike."

"Oh, arrête un peu de prendre tes grands airs, tu veux ?"

"Est-ce que tu es au moins toujours partant pour _aller jusqu'au bout_?"

"Bien sûr que -"

"Parce que pour un observateur extérieur, on dirait bien que tu es en train de te dégonfler - de te dégonfler à cause d'un _humain_."

"Oi ! Je me dégonfle pas du tout, merci bien -"

"Alors reprends-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu !"

Ils se fusillèrent du regard en silence, la tension et l'hostilité palpable, avant que Spike ne tourne les talons et sorte en trombe de la pièce, les pans de son nouveau manteau en cuir volant derrière lui. Angelus, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta là, allongé sur son lit, un bras soutenant sa tête, les jambes croisées à la cheville. Plongé dans ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite. Attaquer la base. Attaquer la Tueuse. Peu importe, mais il fallait qu'il _agisse_. Sa Cour devenait agitée, comme Spike avait ressenti le besoin de lui rappeler. Bon sang, _lui-même_ n'en pouvait plus de rester caché. Rien de bon n'arriverait s'ils continuaient de se morfondre au manoir, ils ne deviendraient que plus faibles, plus frustrés. Ils avaient besoin de _faire quelque_ _chose_. Et puis, s'ils arrivaient à éliminer une des deux menaces, cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient de nouveau à égalité avec leurs adversaires - et que les démons cesseraient enfin d'envahir sa maison comme un moulin.

Mais d'abord...

D'abord, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa Cour. Et cela impliquait nécessairement que son commandant en second ne soit pas vu en train de fraterniser ouvertement avec l'ennemi. Spike n'avait jamais été du genre à se cantonner aux règles, mais même pour lui, c'était du jamais vu. Angelus aurait personnellement réduit en poussière sans hésiter quiconque aurait eu ce genre de comportement il y a des semaines. Affaire classée. Mais le problème, c'était... qu'il avait _besoin_ de Spike.

Même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, cela n'en restait pas moins vrai. Avec personne d'autre qui était au moins à peu près compétent dans cette foutue ville, le jeune Maître vampire était le seul allié sur lequel il pouvait compter - et la vie devait bien être triste pour qu'il en soit réduit à _ça_.

Mais Spike serait bien plus efficace s'il n'était pas aussi... distrait. Angelus était loin d'être stupide. Il avait senti l'odeur de l'humain sur le corps du vampire dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Spike ne prenait à l'évidence même plus la peine de le cacher, et si Angelus ne le connaissait pas mieux que ça, on aurait dit que son enfant comptait revendiquer ce gamin.

Il ne pouvait décemment le laisser faire. Il avait toléré les caprices de Spike pendant trop longtemps, bien plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, et il était temps d'intervenir. Pour le bien de Spike, naturellement. Il l'en remerciera, lorsque tout sera fini.

Angelus avait juste besoin de se débarrasser de l'humain, et tout serait réglé.


End file.
